A story full of what ifs
by Ivy2010
Summary: Pride and Prejudice but each chapter will have a different "what if" that will lead the characters to new and different circumstances. Set in the regency period with a modern flair. Mix between the Novel and the 2005 movie. Please R&R
1. The Assembly

(A/N) I don't own anything obviously I'm not Jane Austen because I don't think zombies know how to use computers (even though I think a Jane Austen zombie would be pretty kickass)

Dear readers

First, don't be shocked when there are things that people wouldn't have said back then. It is only added for comedic purposes. So laugh or you will make me feel bad LOL. Second, don't be mad when you think, he wouldn't have said that or she wouldn't have done this, its Fanfiction they think and do whatever I want them to ;-). Dance puppet Dance (evil villain laugh)

Ok with that out of the way on to the story

**Chapter 1-The Assembly- What if she insulted him first**

Elizabeth Bennet was used to noise. With five girls and a flighty mother there was bound to be lots of it, and today wasn't any different. She heard her mother screeching before she even walked into the house. _I wonder what has gotten her so worked up this time. It has something to do with marriage, no doubt. It always has something to do with marriage_.

"Mr. Bennet you simply must visit Mr. Bingley. Think of our girls. When you kill over, which may indeed be very soon, we will be thrown out of this house and forced to beg for a piece of crust on the side of the road. How can you be so tiresome?" yelled Mrs. Bennet as she trailed her husband throughout the house and her daughters trailed after her.

_Yup, exactly as I thought, marriage. _With a roll of her eyes Elizabeth walked into the house and followed the rest of her family.

"Tiresome . . . am I really?" Mr. Bennet asked as he stopped and seemed to ponder his wife's statement. _Where else do you think I would have gone for three hours yesterday morning? _Thomas Bennet shook his head, he knew his wife wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Actually she wasn't even a knife she was more of a spatula or maybe a rolling pin. _Wait, what was I saying, oh yes, my wife is an idiot but I love her for some strange cursed reason. I wonder if she is my punishment for tripping the late Mr. Collins into that pile of horse manure. _After a second of contemplation he shrugged his shoulders kept walking and said, "Well if you had told me that, I could have stayed in my library instead of going to visit this Mr. Bingley yesterday, I guess my hope to stop your constant nagging was in vain." said Mr. Bennet chuckling at the look of wonderment on the face of his spouse.

"Oh Mr. Bennet how good you are to us. Girls come thank your wonderful father." yelled Mrs. Bennet to her five daughters as she went to kiss her husband.

"Is he handsome Papa?" said Lydia "Is he amiable?" chimed Kitty

"As I am also a male I can be no good judge of his handsomeness but yes, he is amiable" replied Mr. Bennet

"Will he come to the assembly, Papa?" asked Lydia

"Yes, I believe he shall." said Mr. Bennet to the delight of his entire household.

Finally, it was the day of the Assembly and the Bennet household was all in a flutter while Mr. Bennet hid in the privacy of his library hoping against hope that his wife would stop screaming.

"Jane, you must make sure you look your best for dear Mr. Bingley. Oh! Five thousand a year, oh my nerves." said Mrs. Bennet as she looked in on her two eldest daughters to make sure they were getting dressed. "Yes mama" said Jane as Lizzy tried to hide her giggle behind her hand. Her mother ran off to bother some other unsuspecting victim.

"Do not laugh Lizzy for when I am married that will be what you hear before every dance"

"You are right dear Jane so do me a favor and become an old maid" The sisters laughed at her silliness and continued getting dressed, both thinking of the possibilities the night could hold.

The women of the Bennet household arrived at the assembly right before it was in full swing. Lydia and Kitty went running to talk with Maria Lucas, Mary found a corner to read in, Mrs. Bennet began gossiping with Mrs. Lucas and Elizabeth and Jane went to talk to Charlotte.

As soon as they found Charlotte the doors opened and a hush fell over the room. The much anticipated Netherfield party had finally arrived.

Elizabeth was standing with Charlotte and Jane on the edge of the room trying to get a look at the newcomers. "Charlotte, you have met them have you not? Which one is our Mr. Bingley?"

"Well, Mr. Bingley is on the right and his sister is on the left"

"And the person with the quizzical brow?"

Darcy was accustomed to the gossip when he arrived and was not surprised to hear his name whispered in the room but this conversation in particular did catch his attention.

"That is Mr. Bingley's good friend Mr. Darcy"

"He looks miserable, the poor soul"

_WHAT! Well, I am miserable but that doesn't mean I look miserable and I will have you know that ladies all over England have jumped through hoops just to get me to look at them and not one of them thinks I look miserable. I hate these country manners. _Thought an offended Darcy, as he walked through the room of silent gawkers.

"Miserable he may be but poor he most certainly is not. He has ten thousand a year and he owns half or Derbyshire"

_Why does everybody keep saying I am miserable? Maybe if you stopped staring at me like idiots I wouldn't look so uncomfortable. And HA! The joke is on you because I make significantly more than ten thousand a year not that I would ever say that out loud. Ms. Bingley is already on the edge of compromising me just to get at Pemberly._

"The miserable half I am sure"

_NO! It is not the miserable half of Derbyshire. Everyone who is employed by me is treated with respect and they are more than happy to be in my employ. Who is this rude girl? _Thought Darcy as he looked at a petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hush Lizzy, I think he heard you, he just looked this way" said Jane

_Yes, I did hear you! Did she really just say I own the miserable half of my own town_? He hated this. The staring, the plotting mothers, whispered comments when they didn't know anything about him, except a rough estimate of his income which was grossly understated. Obviously things weren't going to change in this tiny town if this girl was anything to go by.

_And who is she to talk about looking miserable, it's not like she is Aphrodite reincarnated. Yes, her eyes are very pretty but that is her only redeeming quality. Oh well, it's not like I planned on dancing with her, and if I am lucky I won't have to dance with Ms. Bingley. _Thought a hopeful Darcy, as he reached the end of the room and turned around to look at a crowd of curious faces. The music began and everyone finally started to move again.

Almost as soon as their party came to a complete stop they were bombarded with introduction after introduction. Currently they were being introduced to a family their last name started with a "B" but Darcy stopped trying to remember names after the fifth family that had been introduced. There were three girls, one was a classic beauty, tall, blonde and pleasing figure, another was pretty but nothing spectacular and the last was a pouting brunette who had to be the youngest of the three if her expression was anything to go off of. Apparently there were more of them but they were dancing. _I would hate to be the man in that house_ thought Darcy as he heard Bingley ask the oldest to dance.

"We are a long way from Grosvenor Square, are we not Mr. Darcy" simpered Caroline next to his ear.

_Good Lord I wish she would stop talking, if Charles wasn't my best friend I don't know how I would be civil. I wonder if I can speak to the pope about sainthood._ "Seeing as you were in the carriage as well, Ms. Bingley, you should know exactly how far we are from Grosvenor Square." Remarked Darcy hoping it would deter her from saying anything else. As usual, it didn't.

"Oh how funny you are Mr. Darcy"

"It is quite unintentional I assure you madam" _Damn it Charles where are you? Come save me from your viper of a sister._

As Darcy stood on the side of the room with Caroline he scanned the crowd for Bingley, thanking his parents for his great height. Finally he saw Bingley dancing with the pretty blonde they were introduced to. _It is always a blonde_. Thought Darcy but he couldn't help admiring him for his manners that let him make friends so easily. No sooner than Darcy thought this than the dance came to an end and Bingley was making his way towards Darcy.

"Darcy, I have just met the most beautiful girl in all of England" said Bingley

"You always meet the most beautiful girl in all of England Charles" retorted Caroline

"Nobody was talking to you, sister dear, so your response was not needed nor asked for, anyways back to what I was saying . . . wait what was I saying? Ah yes the most beautiful angel in all of Heaven."

"Oh is it Heaven now, I thought it was just England"

"Again as I recall, Carey, I was not speaking to you" said Charles as he tweaked his older sister's nose just to annoy her. "Darcy I must introduce you to Miss Bennet and her sister. I hate to see you stand about in this stupid manner while I enjoy myself. Come, I will have none of your excuses." And with that Bingley was already walking across the room leaving Darcy no choice but to follow.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth allow me to introduce my friend Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire and my sister Miss Caroline Bingley. Darcy was just telling me how much he would love to dance with you Miss Elizabeth, weren't you Darcy."

_I'm going to kill him. _As Darcy finally looked at the petite brunette he realized that this was the girl who said he looked miserable. _I am miserable but that doesn't give her the right to comment on it, but maybe I can have some fun with this. Anything is better than listening to Miss Bingley compliment me on how great I sip my punch or walk or talk or eat or breathe. I wonder if Charles would consider putting her in a nunnery._

_I'm going to kill him!_ _How could he do this to me? I have been working to get Mr. Darcy to dance with me all night and Charles offers this country trollop. If I thought for a second Mr. Darcy would actually accept I might have contemplated punching my little brother ._Thought a really pissed Caroline.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth I would love to dance but I have heard that my reputation precedes me and I don't know if you would want to dance with a man who owns the miserable half of a town" said Darcy thinking that maybe he could find some fun in this night after all.

_WHAT! _Caroline almost sank like a stone. She couldn't actually believe Mr. Darcy would do this to her. Dance with some country local but not dance with the sister of his best friend and hostess.

Elizabeth had the good grace to blush at realizing her comment had been overheard. Even though she wasn't sure she wanted to dance with Mr. Bingley's proud and disagreeable friend, good manners would not let her reject him. "I would be happy to dance with you Mr. Darcy and I am sure whatever part of Derbyshire you wish to tell me about will be interesting, as I have never been there and should have no opinion about its merits or inhabitants." answered Elizabeth looking up at him through her lashes hoping that he would hear the apology in her voice.

Darcy heard it; he just chose to ignore it.

**Coming up next: Chapter 2- The aftermath- What if they dance and Darcy isn't a douche**

**(A/N) Let the games begin! Thanks for reading my story this is my first fanfic so please review I want to know how I am doing! Ok so I will post at least once every two weeks but if I finish a chapter early then you just get a nice surprise LOL. Also I am almost finished with the second chapter so it should be posted soon**


	2. The Aftermath

(A/N) I just want to thank everybody who read and left a review. I got so happy with all the views and hits that I had to keep writing. I also want to thank my psycho best friend otherwise known as my beta for helping me with my story.

**Previously on A story full of what ifs (if you can't tell I used to watch soap operas lol):** Elizabeth had the good grace to blush at realizing her comment had been overheard. Even though she wasn't sure she wanted to dance with Mr. Bingley's proud and disagreeable friend, she would, so she could apologize and help Jane with Mr. Bingley. "I would be happy to dance with you Mr. Darcy and I am sure whatever part of Derbyshire you wish to tell me about will be interesting, as I have never been there and should have no opinion about its merits or inhabitants," answered Elizabeth. She looked up at him through her lashes hoping that he would hear the apology in her voice.

Darcy heard it; he just chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The aftermath- What if they dance and Darcy isn't a douche<strong>

There was something about this girl's eyes. They sparkled mischievously like she had a secret that she wouldn't tell you just because it would infuriate you. But they also had a way of making you want to join in on the fun. Darcy fully intended to join in on the mischievous game even if Ms. Elizabeth didn't know she was playing.

As the music started Darcy said to Elizabeth "I believe this is our song, shall we"

"Of course Mr. Darcy." Darcy took her hand and felt as if he had been struck by lightning. They both dropped hands and just looked at each other strangely, trying to determine what just happened. Shrugging it off and trying to make a joke Lizzie said, "I believe you just shocked me Mr. Darcy."

"On the contrary Ms. Bennet, since you can have no proof that it started with me the fault could also be yours."

"Yes but since you reached for my hand let's say you did it."

"Yes but since you took my offered hand let's say I didn't do it."

"Very well then Mr. Darcy let us agree to disagree or we will miss our dance altogether." Elizabeth was more than surprised at their light banter. She thought he was disagreeable because all he did was scowl at anyone who came within five feet of him. Maybe she could be wrong? No, she saw how Sir William tried to talk to him and all he did was stare and make the smallest remarks. He only made conversation when he was directly addressed.

Once more Darcy reached for her hand but instead of the lightning they felt the first time it was more of a constant tingling that spread throughout both of their bodies.

Slowly walking to the floor Elizabeth heard the murmurings of her neighbors but Darcy was completely unaware of the commotion he had caused. Elizabeth was trying to come up with a way to silence her mother as soon as she could get off the dance floor while Darcy was thinking, w_hat the bloody hell was I thinking trying to flirt with her! I don't know the first thing about flirting. Oh this is going to be a disaster! Calm yourself man! You are a Darcy and you can handle anything including an impertinent girl from a backwater village. But what the hell am I going to say to her!_

While Darcy continued his mental battle Elizabeth was completely unaware of his struggle. As they lined up to begin the dance she looked up at him only to see that he had one of the most severe looks she had ever come across. _Surely that cannot be because of the insult earlier. Then again, I would not be surprised, he only agreed to dance with me because his friend made him and he clearly knows how to hold a grudge._

As the first strains of music began to play Darcy and Elizabeth circled and examined each other like animals in a zoo. Both were fascinated but unsure if that fascination was positive or negative. Surprising even himself, Darcy was first to break the silence. He figured now was as good a time as any to take the plunge. "So do you often judge people upon first glance?" _I can't believe I just said that. Somebody shoot me._

Shocked, Elizabeth just gaped at him not knowing how to answer such a blunt question. "No actually I don't and I don't think I was judging you so much as it was the impression you gave me."

"Ahh." Darcy said no more fearing that he would look like an even bigger cad if he kept talking.

"So that's all you have to say?"

"Well what else would you have me say?"

"I am not sure but something more than 'ahh' would be sufficient."

As the dance brought them face to face Darcy got a good look into her eyes and loved that they practically sparkled when she was angry. Seeing this gave him the courage to try his mischievous endeavor one more time, if only to see that fiery look in her eyes for a little longer. _I am sure I can stumble over myself sufficiently enough to keep her looking like that._

"So since you have been 'observing' me, as you call it, tell me what have you noticed about me." _Yes, well done Darcy!_

"Mr. Darcy, I seriously doubt you want to hear my opinion." Elizabeth really hoped he didn't push the topic because she did not want to insult Mr. Bingley's friend and ruin whatever chance Jane had with him.

"On the contrary Ms. Bennet, I think you would give an absolute honest account of what you think of me and that is what I desire." Darcy put just a tad too much emphasis on that last word and Elizabeth looked up with sharp eyes trying to tell if he meant anything improper. Hiding behind "The Mask," as Georgiana calls it, Darcy hoped she didn't catch his slip. There was no way he could be attracted to this girl.

"Very well Mr. Darcy, but you asked for it. Would you like the short or long version, sir?"

"I think I will take the short version and then ask questions from there, that is if you don't mind, of course?"

"Of course not, but before I offer you my opinion let me apologize for my earlier comment. It was rude and you did not deserve it. I am very sorry, please except my apology."

"I accept, now you are stalling, Ms. Bennet." Elizabeth tried to laugh at his joke to soften the blow of her next words because she knew they would not be received well.

"Well, I am sorry to have to tell you this, Mr. Darcy, but to put it plainly I think you are rude, disagreeable and rather proud." _That sounded a lot worse out loud than it did in my head. _Elizabeth internally winced at the drastic change in his countenance.

Darcy could not believe his ears. Did she not just apologize for insulting him but then she turned right around and did it again. Just as he was about to ask her to explain herself the music stopped and he was left looking at her in insulted astonishment.

He decided he had no intentions of escorting her back to her family without having his questions answered. Darcy unintentionally let "The Mask" slip into place before he offered her his arm and walked in the direction of the refreshments table. In a low voice so no one else could hear he said, "Ms. Bennet you have just apologized for saying comments that I do not deserve and yet you have just leveled three new charges against me. I'm sorry but I have to say that you are extremely inconstant."

Elizabeth stiffened at his comment and could feel her indignation rise. "Actually Mr. Darcy, you fail to see the distinction. When I insulted you after you first walked into the assembly I had absolutely no reference of your behavior, so I should not have said that you are a miserable person. But since that time I have been able to watch you and your interactions with my neighbors. Sir, all of your actions have been haughty and you make it seem that you are looking down on everyone because of their circumstances. "

"I have done no such thing," said an angry Darcy.

"Oh really, so when Sir William was talking to you were you even listening or were you pretending to listen? Also, when my sisters were introduced did you even take account of their names, or when. . ."

"That is enough I understand your point but it is you who fails in understanding."

"And what exactly do I fail to understand sir?"

"You fail to understand human feeling. How would you feel if you walked into a room and everybody stopped dancing? The musicians stopped playing and everybody just gawked at you like an act in the circus that came to town? Or how would you be able to remember an entire neighborhood of names in one night when you are introduced to every single person within a twenty miles radius? Most importantly, how would you feel if all of this interest was only because of how much money you have? Do not deny that my wealth has preceded me, I have already heard many people talk of it, you and your friend included. I may seem miserable but I have my reasons. It would benefit you to remember that a person's worth is not judged by how easy they are in strange company." Darcy stared at Elizabeth almost challenging her to contradict him.

"Pardon me, I have kept you away from your family for long enough." Darcy silently escorted a contrite and shocked Elizabeth back to her family and silently retreated into a corner to continue watching the dance.

Seeing her sister's distress Jane tried to move her away from their mother's ranting about rich husbands and fine carriages. Steering her to the corner where Mary was reading, Jane sat Elizabeth down so she could learn what happened that upset her sister so much.

"Lizzy are you alright?" asked Mary.

"Yes Mary I am fine, Jane is just overly worried."

"Do not lie to me Lizzy. I saw your face when Mr. Darcy escorted you back to us. You looked like you heard our cat died." said Jane

"No really I am fine, but let me ask you a question. Do you two think that I jump to conclusions?"

Both Mary and Jane looked at each other as if to say 'I'm not telling her.'

"I know that look! But that can't be true I have always been right about people and their intentions."

Mary didn't want to tell her sister the truth but she felt that she must. "Lizzy you normally do have excellent judgment when it comes to people but there have been times where you jump to conclusions as well."

"Like when? Give me an example?" said an affronted Elizabeth.

"Remember that time last year when you believed that Charlotte's brother lit Ivy's tail on fire but it was really Lydia" said Mary.

"Or that time when you thought Kitty stole your bonnet but it was actually Ivy?" said Jane.

"Oh and that time you thought Lydia. . ." Mary started but was interrupted by Lizzy.

"Alright alright you have made your point. So I do jump to conclusions sometimes, but I try not to. I would think that I figure it out and try to make amends."

Again Mary and Jane exchanged that look.

"What have I done now?" Elizabeth practically whined.

"Well once you know for a fact that you are wrong you are quick to make amends," Jane tried to say without making a face. But she was unsuccessful.

"What was that face for, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well it just takes a while for you to actually believe you are wrong." Mary tried to soften the blow by rubbing her sister's arm but by the storm clouds gathering in Elizabeth's eyes she could tell it wasn't working.

"Since when?" retorted Elizabeth.

Once again Mary and Jane exchanged a look as if to say 'I went last time it's your turn.'

"Well, since always" Jane said hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"What?"

"Well remember that time when . . ."

"Ok ok let's not start that again, you have sufficiently made your point. Ok, I need to ask you both your opinion about something and I need you to truthfully tell me if I was wrong and if I should apologize." Then Elizabeth told them everything that had happened with Darcy beginning with her insult when he arrived then their conversation during the dance and finally the speech he gave her before bringing her back to her family. Both of her sisters just sat there staring like they had never seen her before.

"Oh Lizzy how could you say such hurtful things to him?" Asked Jane.

"You barely know him, Lizzy. Actually you don't know him at all. What were you thinking?" scolded Mary.

"He asked for my opinion and I gave it to him." Elizabeth weakly tried to defend herself but she knew from the looks on her sisters faces that there was no getting out of this.

"But Lizzy surely you could have found a better way to tell him." As always, kind-hearted Jane wanted to spare someone's feelings.

"Ok I get it. I was wrong but what should I do now?"

"I would apologize to him Lizzy, he deserves it." Mary advised her sister.

Elizabeth knew her sisters were right but that didn't mean she had to like it. _But he just reeks of douche. _She knew that was a lie since she had been close enough to know that he smelled amazing but it made her feel better. Elizabeth also knew whining in her head wouldn't help so she stood up, squared her shoulders and tried to swallow her pride. _I can't believe I am doing this. The gossips are going to be talking about this for weeks. _As Elizabeth made a beeline for Darcy he suddenly turned as if he could feel her eyes on him and stared right at her. Panicking, Elizabeth quickly made an about face and hightailed it back to the corner where Mary and Jane were watching.

"I can't do it" said Elizabeth as she made it back to the safety of their corner.

"But you must Lizzy" said Jane.

"I know but we need a better plan than me just walking up to him."

"Ok how about we all go and talk to Miss. Bingley and hopefully you can try to apologize to him while Mary and I distract her" suggested Jane. Lizzy really had no wish to be in the company of Miss Bingley but saw no other option and agreed with the plan. After securing Elizabeth's consent, Jane, Mary and Elizabeth were soon in front of Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley. Thankfully Jane had actually thought of something to say on the way across the room or they would have looked seriously stupid.

"There you are Miss Bingley. I wanted to introduce my other sister to you. Mary, this is Miss Bingley. Miss Bingley, my sister Miss Mary Bennet." As the three ladies started talking Elizabeth tried to catch Mr. Darcy's eye but it seemed he was going out of his way to keep his eyes above her head. Which wasn't hard for him to do with his great height.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Yes Miss. Bennet?" _Oh are you back to tell me I kick puppies and throw kittens?_

"Are you trying to avoid speaking with me, sir because I have been standing directly in front of you for two full minutes and you have yet to spare me a glance."

"On the contrary Miss Bennet I have been fascinated by the dancing" Darcy winced at the blatant lie, but it was better than talking to her and being insulted again.

"Well Mr. Darcy I know this may be hard to believe but I would like to apologize again."

"Oh really?" Darcy finally took the time to look down at her and he saw her gaze was trained on the floor

"Yes, I have talked to my sisters and they have made me realize that everything you said to me was correct. Yes, you could have shown better manners but I also do not know you well enough to judge your interactions with others. I am truly sorry for what I said and I would be happy if you would forgive me. "

Darcy stared at her until she finally looked him in the eye. When she did he saw true remorse and more than that he saw shame. "Of course, I will forgive you Miss Bennet," he said softly.

Elizabeth gave a small smile and said "thank you Mr. Darcy" but just as she was about to turn to her sisters his voice stopped her.

"Miss Bennet my pardon is granted, but it is conditional."

Elizabeth arched one brow and said "And what conditions do you plan to propose?"

"You must promise me that you will take more time to get to know people and not judge them by first impressions."

Elizabeth's smile widened as she said "I cannot promise you that sir but I can promise to try my hardest."

"That is all anybody can ask Miss Bennet" for the first time that night Darcy allowed a small smile and Elizabeth could not help noticing how attractive it made him look.

**(A/N) I want to know if any true Jane Austen fans caught the hidden reference. (The reference is not Ivy. Ivy is their cat and I decided to name it after me lol)**

**Coming up next: Chapter 3- Too much information- What if he commented on more than her fine eyes **

**(Wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge, cough cough) don't worry it's not going to be anything too explicit**


	3. Too Much Information

**(A/N) Hey everybody thanks for staying with me. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I already started chapter 4 so that should be up soon. Sorry about the wait but in my defense I am still under the two week deadline I set for myself and I went to South Carolina and Virginia this week. **

**Oh by the way congrats to Melaj88 for knowing the hidden reference was the line about "first impressions". For those of you that don't know, Pride and Prejudice was originally named First Impressions but Jane Austen changed the name to what we know and love today. **

**Ok now on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>"Miss Bennet my pardon is granted, but it is conditional."

Elizabeth arched one brow and said "And what conditions do you plan to propose?"

"You must promise me that you will take more time to get to know people and not judge them by first impressions."

Elizabeth's smile widened as she said, "I cannot promise you that sir but I can promise to try my hardest."

"That is all anybody can ask Miss Bennet." For the first time that night Darcy allowed a small smile and Elizabeth could not help noticing how attractive it made him look.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Too much information- What if he commented on more than her fine eyes<strong>

The morning after the assembly the ladies of Longbourn slowly made their way to the breakfast table where Mr. Bennet had to sit through an account of every single detail.

"Mrs. Bennet, it is too early for all this talk of dances, husbands and beautiful grandchildren. My brain couldn't possibly keep up with your mouth, so everything you are saying is going through one ear and falling out the other like sludge."

"Oh Mr. Bennet, do you not want to hear about what excellent matches our girls have made, Lizzy made the best match of all, although I do not see how. She is not nearly as beautiful as Jane and that impertinent mouth of hers is going to frighten him away."

"What's this about Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet was suddenly alert at the mention of his favorite daughter.

"That's what I have been trying to telling you. Lizzy danced with Mr. Darcy at the assembly. He is worth ten thousand a year and has a vast estate in Derbyshire. "

Mr. Bennet looked at his favorite daughter while his wife continued to prattle but saw that she would not meet his eyes. He instantly became suspicious because normally she would laugh off her mother's antics and make a joke about the gentleman but today she was curiously silent.

He filed that information away for later perusal if the subject came up again. He would not embarrass his favorite daughter by questioning her in front of everyone but if this Mr. Darcy decided to come around too often he might have to find that old hunting rifle and put it on display in the parlor.

* * *

><p>Charlotte arrived later in the afternoon with her mother and sister to talk about the assembly the previous night. She quickly asked Lizzy if she wanted to take a walk through the gardens. Lizzy could tell Charlotte wanted to say something but couldn't figure out what it was. Once outside Charlotte proposed they sit on a bench for a spell.<p>

"Lizzy I need to tell you something," Charlotte said nervously. She knew her friend could have a temper and she wasn't certain how well she would take the information she was about to give her.

"What is it Charlotte?"

"I am not certain of how you will take this, but everyone is talking about you and Mr. Darcy."

"Why?" asked a shocked Elizabeth.

"Because he danced with you and no other…"

"Oh, is that all. Charlotte, I highly doubt there can be much gossip about that."

"That's not all, Lizzy. People say you were going to approach him without an escort but backed down then everybody saw you talk to him by yourself; they think you are out to catch him."

"I wasn't by myself I was with Jane and Mary. They were talking to Ms. Bingley and I decided to talk to Mr. Darcy."

"That's not how the gossips are telling it. He also smiled at you. Even I saw that."

"The man smiled, Charlotte. So what, it's not like he hopped on the table and danced a jig"

"This is a small town Lizzy. Anything a prestigious man, like Mr. Darcy, does is considered gossip."

"Oh well there is nothing I can do about the rumors. They will slowly taper off like all other rumors before them."

"So what did you talk about with Mr. Darcy?" Charlotte asked with a gleam in her eye.

Lizzy couldn't help but laugh at the rapid change in subject.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but during our first dance I apologized for insulting him and then I turned around and insulted him again. Then during our conversation I apologized for insulting him after apologizing the first time. So contrary to popular belief Mr. Darcy cannot like me very much at the moment."

"Lizzy how could you insult such a man?"

"Because he is only a man, everyone can be insulted, no matter their station in life."

"But…"

"No buts Charlotte. Mr. Darcy has forgiven me on both accounts and for that I am grateful."

Charlotte was astounded to say the least. She knew her friend was impertinent but she never would have thought that she would go so far as to insult someone to their face. Trying to move the conversation along Charlotte told Elizabeth about the party her parents were to hold in a fortnight. "Mr. Darcy will also be in attendance."

"Alright, I would be glad to see him again and hopefully show him that I actually do have good manners."

"Lizzy, I am sure it could not have been as bad as you say."

"Trust me, it was."

Charlotte chuckled at the seriousness of her friend's face. "Alright Lizzy if you say so. How about we make it our mission to show Mr. Darcy that you are one of the best people in Hertfordshire?"

"I like that plan, but do not tell my mother. She will think I am trying to secure him as my husband."

"Aren't you?"

"No, I barely know him."

"Be practical. He is the best catch Hertfordshire has seen in twenty years. You will never get another opportunity like this."

"I don't see him as an opportunity. If I fall in love with him then I will cross that bridge when I come to it. But for now, he is just another man. "

"Lizzy sometimes I think you are as dumb as a pile of rocks."

"It's ok because sometimes I think the same about you."

The friends laughed at their antics and decided that they had been outside long enough and went to join their families.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the party at Lucas lodge. Everyone in Longbourn was excited except Mr. Bennet. He knew this meant a night away from his book room listening to his wife talk about how beautiful Jane is and how she is going to catch Mr. Bingley. From what he had been hearing, Mr. Bingley's friend Mr. Darcy was interested in his Lizzy, so Mr. Bennet resigned himself to his fate.<p>

Once at Lucas Lodge the Bennet family followed the same pattern as the assembly. Lydia and Kitty running to flirt then talk with Maria Lucas, Mary going to find a corner to read in, while Mrs. Bennet found Mrs. Lucas and Elizabeth and Jane went to talk to Charlotte. As Mr. Bennet watched the ladies in his life fly in different directions he found himself all alone. _I need a game plan if I am going to accomplish my mission successfully. First stop, Sir William. That man is a never ending fount of information, that is if you can keep him from talking about his knighting ceremony with the Queen for long enough. _

After hearing everything Sir William knew about Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet decided it was time to talk to the gentlemen. _I don't have to worry about Bingley he is about as transparent as glass but his friend is the problem. He is quiet and reserved, although I can't fault the man for that when I have the same problem. Oh well it's now or never._

"Mr. Bingley, it is so good to see you again. How are you?" Mr. Bennet said as he approached the younger man.

"I am well and yourself?"

"I am well also; would you introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course Mr. Bennet, this is my sister Miss Bingley and my good friend Mr. Darcy."

Bows and curtsies were exchanged by the group. "So Mr. Darcy, how are you enjoying the neighborhood?"

"I find it adequate."

"I hope you have been able to find sufficient entertainment."

"I have."

_Wow, don't talk my ear off. I can't believe I have to make chit-chat with this man. Just remember this is for Lizzy_. Thought Mr. Bennet. "So Mr. Darcy, I hear you are from the north in Derbyshire."

"I am."

"My sister-in-law grew up around there in a small town called Lambton. Are you familiar with it?" Mr. Bennet was shocked to see interest flash in the younger man's eyes.

Darcy was surprised to hear that someone here had heard of Lambton. It was a small town and rarely got any notice. "I know the town very well it is but 5 miles from my estate, Pemberly."

"Mr. Bennet I know you said you loved books when you came to visit me, well Darcy's family estate has one of the best private collections in all of England." Said Mr. Bingley

"It is the work of many generations, not just myself."

"Do you enjoy reading Mr. Darcy?"

"Very much." It surprised Mr. Darcy to find a fellow bibliophile and he was able to relax and have a very nice conversation on literature with Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet was struck by how much he actually liked this man. Yes, he was a bit aloof and blunt but that could be attributed to a natural reserve and awkwardness. _I don't think I would mind if he kept up his attentions to Elizabeth. Heck, maybe I will help Fanny with her matchmaking. If they marry then I will be able to have unlimited access to that library of his. Wow, I sound like the gold-digging mothers of the town. Elizabeth could do worse. I have definitely been spending too much time with my wife. Next I will be planning their children's names._

On the other side of the room Elizabeth and Jane finally found Charlotte talking with her brother John. After saying hello John moved on to talk with some of their other guest and left the girls to talk.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Jane asked "Has Mr. Bingley arrived?" Noticing that she seemed too eager Jane tried to mask it by casually looking around but neither Charlotte nor Elizabeth were fooled.

"Yes, his party just arrived." Just as Charlotte finished that sentence she noticed that Mr. Bennet was talking to the gentleman.

Throughout the entire party Elizabeth worked to avoid Darcy like the black plague. _I know I said I wanted to change his opinion but every time I get near him my brain shuts down and I say something stupid. _When she realized that the dance was almost over she breathed a sigh of relief. _I am a complete coward,_ Elizabeth thought as she stood on the side of the room. It wasn't that she didn't like him but she hated the person she became around him. Her palms would sweat, her hand would tingle when he touched her and she couldn't stop embarrassing herself. It was much safer to just avoid him. Just as Elizabeth was about to find her family Sir William stopped her.

"Elizabeth my dear, are you not going to dance the last dance? Mrs. Lucas and I have a surprise for everyone."

"No, I do not have a partner for the last dance."

"Nonsense, we will just have to find you one."

"Sir William that really isn't…" she was cut off by his booming voice.

"Mr. Darcy how are you sir? I did not see you standing back there. How would you like to dance with Miss Elizabeth for the last dance?" _Oh no, anyone but him._

Seeing Elizabeth's expression Darcy could not help but smirk. Looking straight into her eyes he said "I would love to."

"There Miss Elizabeth we wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun. If you will excuse me I have to go signal the musicians to begin the song for the last dance."

"Miss Elizabeth, you almost look like you would prefer not to dance with me."

"On the contrary Mr. Darcy I was just shocked by Sir William that is all." _Of all the people to just be standing around, did it really have to be him? The universe is against me._

As Darcy led Elizabeth out onto the dance floor he felt the same strange tingling in his hand as he did the first time they danced. _I wonder if this is an allergic reaction._

As the dancers lined up the music began to play. Many people did not recognize the song. Darcy recognized the music as the waltz and looked questioningly at Elizabeth. In response, Elizabeth shook her head indicating that she did not know this dance. Darcy immediately rose to the challenge and stepped directly in front of her before she could leave the dance floor.

"I can lead, if you can follow." He said softly into her ear so only she could hear.

"Mr. Darcy, I do not know this dance."

"Do not worry, I will help you."

Looking up into his crystal blue eyes Elizabeth cautiously allowed Darcy to take her waist in one hand and her hand in another. Darcy pulled Elizabeth close to his body and began to twirl her across the floor. Elizabeth stumbled at first but after a few moments she caught the rhythm and allowed Darcy to lead her flawlessly across the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Darcy saw Charles dancing with the eldest Miss Bennet but they were the only two couples still on the dance floor. Returning his gaze to his dance partner he saw that she had noticed as well and looked slightly shy at all of the attention being focused on her. At this proximity Darcy could see the flecks of green and gold in her brown eyes. Darcy immediately lost his train of thought and had to focus solely on his feet lest he make a complete fool of himself by stepping on her foot.

Finally tired of silence Elizabeth asked him, "Where did you learn this dance Mr. Darcy?"

"My parents required me to attend dance lessons from an early age. I don't attend regularly anymore but I return once a year to learn the new dances I may be faced with. Maybe I could teach it to you at a later date?"

"And how do you know the female steps? Do you often teach women to dance Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked jokingly

_Stupid! Now she thinks I am a rogue. _"No, but I do have a younger sister. I am usually her practice subject." Darcy explained

"How lucky for her to have such an accommodating brother."

"So have you kept your promise?" Darcy asked suddenly to move the conversation away from his dancing skills.

Elizabeth was confused at first but then she remembered and smiled, thinking of the promise she had made to him. "Yes actually, I have kept my promise, although I do not know if it counts because I have not had a chance to put it to the test."

Mr. Darcy laughed out loud at her response, surprising the entire room. Smiling he looked down at Elizabeth and said "I don't think that exactly counts, Miss Bennet. " His smile was infectious and Elizabeth couldn't help returning it.

"Well it seems that I will have to report back to you at a later date when I have had a chance to enact my promise."

"I will look forward to it." Darcy couldn't believe he had actually managed a full conversation without saying something stupid or tripping. The sparkle in her eyes mixed with her vanilla scent was messing with his brain. His entire body tingled where they touched. Little to his knowledge Elizabeth was just as affected.

_Good Lord he smells amazing! It's like woods and spring and man. Oh wait I'm not even sure if I like him as a person I can't think like that. Ok just stop talking and everything will be ok._

"What pursuits do you enjoy, Miss Bennet?"

"Walking and reading mostly."

"That seems a bit limited."

"Maybe, but that is what I enjoy."

"Do you not have any accomplishments?"

"Yes Mr. Darcy, but you asked what pursuits I enjoyed and I told you. If you wanted me to list my every capability and accomplishment you should have asked that question instead."

"I am terribly sorry. I did not mean that the way it sounded. I was just trying to . . . well I wanted to know . . . um yes, I am sorry. _How could I be so STUPID! Why did I ask her that? I might as well have told her she is useless._

Elizabeth could not help chuckling at his awkwardness. "How about we just stop talking?"

"That is agreeable." Darcy was more than comfortable with the silence. As he gazed down at his dance partner he realized just how pretty she was. He had noticed that she was attractive before but now looking at her so closely he realized that she was pretty damn gorgeous. He could drown in those eyes and she had a cute nose that slightly turned up at the end. Her mouth was full and she had a slight rosiness to her cheeks that was very becoming.

Elizabeth watched Mr. Darcy appraise her face and couldn't help but wonder if he approved of her looks. She knew that she was not ugly but she also knew she was not as beautiful as Jane. _I wonder if he thinks I'm attractive. He probably doesn't like me still. But he smiled at me and even laughed at my joke. See, this is why I didn't want to dance with him. He makes me second guess myself and he makes me tingle like when my foot falls asleep from sitting too long. But his eyes._

The rest of the dance passed in silence with while Darcy and Elizabeth studied each other. As the music came to an end and they stopped dancing Darcy did not let her go and Elizabeth did not move away. They continued to study each other like they were a puzzle that they couldn't solve. The applause from the audience finally broke the spell and they realized that the entire room was watching them.

During their dance Caroline sat on the side of the room seething with anger. Mr. Darcy only danced with her once and it wasn't even a principal dance, then to dance a WALTZ with that unrefined Bennet girl. _I have to make him see how unfit she is. He must see that I would be the perfect mate for Pemberly. Maybe he is just trying to make me jealous. Yes, that must be it. I will try to get him alone tonight so we will have time to talk. _

After Darcy escorted Elizabeth back to her family he made his adieus and left with Bingley and Caroline. Back at Netherfield Caroline was just about to suggest that they go to the parlor before retiring for bed when Charles interrupted her and said "Darcy would you join me in my study before retiring for the evening."

"Yes, let us go there directly. Goodnight Miss Bingley."

"Goodnight Carey." Both men made their bows and hurried down the hall leaving a red faced Caroline in the hallway.

Once settled into the room Darcy began, "You know she is going to be angry with you."

"She is always angry with something; it might as well be me since I have the most experience with it."

"Well I thank you for the assistance."

"You are quite welcome; I saw how she looked at you when we were coming into the house. She was planning something you mark my words."

She stares at me as if I am a piece of meat.

Charles laughed so hard he nearly had tears in his eyes. Once he quieted down enough, he said "To her you are." He promptly started laughing again. "So how did you like the dance? I cannot believe they actually had a waltz, although I am happy they did." Charles smiled and waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way that had Darcy laughing at his friends antics.

"And you call yourself a gentleman."

"Not yet my good friend, you forget I am still the son of a tradesman and have not actually bought my first property, even though Carey hates to admit it."

At that very moment Caroline was pacing the parlor down the hall from Charles' study trying to think of a reason to interrupt their meeting and get Darcy alone with her. _Maybe I can say there is a problem on the estate. No, that won't work because Darcy will insist on going with him and will be angry when there is no emergency. Maybe I could talk about the menu. No, I never talk to Charlie about the menu. Drat! How hard can it be to think of something to say to my own little brother? _

Meanwhile back in the study Charles was trying to coax Darcy to give his opinion of Miss Elizabeth.

"I am your best friend! Why won't you tell me what you think?"

"Why won't you leave it alone?"

"Because you obviously have something to say, I saw you two after the dance was finished. There is something there, I know it and you know it too you just won't admit it."

"Charles you are being childish."

"That may be so but that doesn't make what I said any less true and you sir are avoiding the question."

"How am I avoiding a question I already answered?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"Don't ask questions that are none of your business."

"You are my guest, that makes you my business. Besides, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? You are the first one to butt in on other people's concerns if you feel like you can help."

"Most of the time I can help."

"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you always should. Some people have their pride and you butting in on their affairs can be really annoying. Trust me, I know because you do it frequently with me."

"You never complained before…" Darcy was shocked at Charles announcement.

"That's because it is what you like to do. You like to help people, there is nothing wrong with that and it is harder to try to talk you out of it than it is to just let you do it."

Darcy had to sit and contemplate this new information. _I know I have a tendency to believe I know what is best for others but I really do try to help to the best of my abilities. I wonder if some people would really prefer not to have my help._

"Think about how you would feel if somebody else came in to fix your problems."

Darcy had to admit he would not like it very much at all. "You may be right Charles."

"I am sorry but what did you just say?"

"I said you may be right."

"Who are you and what have you done with Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

Darcy continued to think about what Charles had just said. He realized that he had escaped the talk about Elizabeth Bennet. Until. . .

"Ok now back to what we were talking about, what do you think about her?"

Caroline was just about to knock on the door when she heard her brother speaking.

"Her who?"

"Don't be funny Darcy, it doesn't suit you."

Darcy chuckled at Charles' disgruntled expression. "Alright fine, if I tell you will you let the subject drop and let me drink my port in peace?"

"If you give a truthful and satisfactory answer I will even pour you another glass."

"Fine. She is very pretty."

When Caroline heard Mr. Darcy say this she had high hopes that Charles was questioning Mr. Darcy about his intentions with herself and his opinion of her. _Who else could Charles be asking Darcy about. Oh Charlie, I knew you were a great brother. When I am mistress of Pemberly I will make sure you have the best guest room in the whole house. _Knowing this had to be the case she decided to listen some more.

"That was not a satisfactory answer."

"How is it not satisfactory?"

"I already know that she is very pretty, I have eyes too. Your opinion of her, that is what I need to know."

"Alright, alright she is pretty, and from what I can tell she seems smart, graceful, and kind, if a bit impertinent."

Caroline was slightly miffed. _I am not impertinent!_

"Come on Darcy, you danced a **waltz **with her. I am sure you can do better than that."

"Fine she has a great figure and the finest eyes I have ever seen! Are you happy now? "

"Extremely" Charles said, laughing out loud at Darcy's petulant expression.

_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! _Caroline couldn't believe this. All that time they were talking about that Eliza Bennet. Not thinking about her actions Caroline slammed open the door to Charles study surprising both men.

"Good Lord Carey, what is the matter?"

Suddenly thinking about her actions Caroline tried to calm down lest she look uncivilized in front of Mr. Darcy. "Charles I just had the best Idea."

"What is it?" Charles said confused as to what his sister could possibly want to tell him at such a late hour.

"We should host a ball."

"Oh, well… sure… when do you want to have it?"

"I haven't decided. I was just playing the piano when I thought of it and I had to come tell you."

"Alright... Well you can start organizing it in the morning; just let me know the date you decide upon. Do you need my help with anything?"

"Oh Charlie you don't know anything about throwing a ball but I am sure Mr. Darcy would make an excellent partner." Caroline said suggestively while looking at Darcy. He squirmed in his seat at the attention.

"Umm . . . well . . . about that. . . I don't really know . . . that is, I'm not sure . . . well I'm not involved in. . . . Mrs. Reynolds and Georgiana handle all of those arrangements but I know that she would be happy to assist. I will write to her at once and ask her what she recommends." Darcy quickly turned his glass bottoms up and said "Well, I think I will retire now. Goodnight Bingley, Miss Bingley." Darcy bowed and was out of the room and up the stairs in a flash. _This is ridiculous! I am a grown man practically running from a girl. _Just as the thought passed he heard the fast paced click-clack of Miss Bingley's shoes and knew that he was not above a really really fast paced walk.

**(A/N) Just in case you didn't know the waltz was pretty taboo back in their day and only a few people would have known it or been daring enough to dance it. **

**I hope I created a believable man talk scene. I wanted to show more of a real friendship between Darcy and Charlie. **

**I personally love Darcy/Lizzy interaction if you can't tell, so there will probably be a lot more of it than in the original. **

**Coming up next: Chapter 4- Exercise- What if he caught her out walking**


	4. Exercise

**(A/N)Hey everybody! A special thanks to those of you who reviewed the chapter I love hearing your thoughts. This chapter literally ran away from me because the whole first half was not supposed to be there lol but I got it back on track I hope you like the finished product.**

**Previously:** "Umm . . . well . . . about that. . . I don't really know . . . that is, I'm not sure . . . well I'm not involved in. . . . Mrs. Reynolds and Georgiana handle all of those arrangements but I know that she would be happy to assist. I will write to her at once and ask her what she recommends." Darcy quickly turned his glass bottoms up and said "Well, I think I will retire now. Goodnight Bingley, Miss Bingley." Darcy bowed and was out of the room and up the stairs in a flash. _This is ridiculous! I am a grown man practically running from a girl. _As the thought passed he heard the fast paced click-clack of Miss Bingley's shoes and knew that he was not above a really really fast paced walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Exercise- What if he caught her out walking<strong>

It had been five days since the gathering at Lucas Lodge and Darcy was about to lose his mind. It had rained for five days straight making it impossible to leave the house. And for five long days he had to think of ways to escape Caroline Bingley. There were only so many places he could hide before Caroline wised up and started beating him to his own hiding space.

First he chose the library knowing she rarely went there. This worked for the first two days but then she started to stay and ask him his opinion on books and lean over to see what he was reading "coincidentally" giving him a view of her bosom. On the third day, he tried Charles study but when she started coming around too often Charles kicked him out and told him to find his own hiding spot. The fourth day he tried a parlor that was rarely used and in the rear of the house, but she insisted on staying with him because she was his hostess and it was her job to "entertain him". The only good thing that came from her constant stalking was he didn't have any time to reflect upon a certain pair of brown eyes during the day but at night when he was alone they were the last thing he thought of before drifting to sleep.

On the fifth day Netherfield could be likened to the wilds of the jungle. Darcy played the part of the prey. The frightened gazelle ready to bolt at any moment. Caroline was the predator silently stalking until just the right moment to pounce. And Charles was the human spectator, watching for his own amusement.

Darcy was still in his room long after the breakfast hour. It had taken all of that time to think of a good strategy to keep him away from Miss Bingley. He studied her patterns and realized that she always waited until he was settled into a room before she made her strike. That was easy to solve, he only had to keep moving and could never stay in the same place for more than an hour. She also had a tendency to use the servants as her spies. More than once Darcy recalled a young servant girl come into a room he was in to pick up a random object then leave with it, then not five minutes later Miss Bingley would walk in. This was also an easy fix; Darcy could use a servant's entry into a room as an indication that it was time for him to move on.

Her most disconcerting tactic was to always find him alone. This last problem was the hardest to fix. There is strength in numbers but Charles is no help because he is off hiding as well and at that point it was every man for his self. _Maybe I can pretend to be sick. No that will not work she would insist on nursing me back to health. It is ironic that she is about to run me into an early grave._ Darcy started to pace in front of the fireplace in his room knowing that soon someone would come looking for him. Just as Darcy was about to make another pass in front of the fireplace his valet came through the servants entrance to clean his room. The light of hope lit Darcy's features and he left feeling confident in his plan. Darcy decided to go directly to the study to apologize to Charles for missing breakfast.

"Ah Darcy there you are. I was beginning to worry about you."

"I am fine Charles I just had a few things on my mind"

As Darcy was about to take a seat in the study Charles stopped him. "I told you two days ago that you cannot hide here. She has been checking every quarter hour to see if you left your room yet."

"And you call yourself a friend."

"I would ride to the ends of the earth with you but I would only do so without my sister." Charles and Darcy laughed until it hurt.

"How can you say such things about your own sister?"

"I may not be the smartest person in the world but nor am I stupid or blind. I know my sister better than anyone and that includes her faults. Now stop stalling and get out of my hiding spot."

"Fine I will go but if you ever come to me seeking refuge, know that it will be denied."

"That is a chance I am willing to take."

When Darcy left the room he heard the sound of Caroline's heels approaching from down the hall. Reacting quickly he escaped into the closest door he could find which just so happened to be a hall closet. _I have reached a new level of pitiful._ After hearing the study door open and close Darcy decided to go to the library and begin his plan. First Darcy picked five books he had been thinking about reading. Carrying them out of the library he set one book in each of the rooms he planned to use as a refuge. Next he returned to the library hoping he had missed her on her first pass. Normally she checked Charles study, the library, the back parlor room, the billiards room and then the music room. Always in that order. Darcy knew that if he had missed the first pass then he had about twenty to thirty minutes until she would come back. Arriving at the library he slipped inside, left the door slightly cracked and immediately moved to the back or the room. He considered hiding in one of the stacks but knew that there was a chance she would walk through the room and the stacks offered no route of escape. _Maybe I missed my calling as a strategy expert in the military. _

Darcy picked up the book he had selected for the library and began to read. Like clockwork twenty minutes later he heard Miss Bingley's heels coming down the hallway. Knowing he only had a few moments to act Darcy immediately went into code red. He set his book aside made sure it was in the same position as before and sprinted to the servant's door. Stepping inside as Miss Bingley entered; Darcy thanked God for his luck.

As Miss Bingley walked into the room she could swear she smelled Mr. Darcy's cologne. She would know his scent anywhere and like the predator she was she began sniffing the room trying to find out if he was still there or had just left. Walking towards the stacks she saw that he was not in the library and left to check some of the other rooms he frequented.

As he watched the door close from the crack he left in the servant's door, Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe if I just keep hiding in here I will not have to utilize my other hiding spots. Wow I haven't hidden from anything since I was ten. _Thus the cycle continued for four hours until Caroline decided to take a seat in the library and await his return.

Darcy knew it was time to go to Plan B. It was a good thing he had a plan C, D, and E as well. Walking down the servants corridors Darcy passed a few workers but other than an odd look they did not give him any notice. Finally finding another door he found himself in the hallway outside the dining room. Walking quickly into the front parlor room, because that was always the last place she looked, he settled in to read the book he had selected to that room. After about an hour and a half, Darcy heard the familiar click-clack that made his blood run cold and quickly repeated the same process of hiding in the servant's door until she left. Surprisingly, this was the last time he had to hide because soon after it was time to dress for dinner. All this strategizing had given Darcy an appetite.

The next day Darcy woke later than his wont but hoping it was nice enough for him to escape the house. Quickly walking over to the window he pushed the curtains aside. The smile that lit up his face could have rivaled the radiance of the sun. Darcy was so happy he could have jumped and clicked his heels together; instead he called for his valet to have his horse saddled and have a bath waiting for him when he returned. Darcy was full of excited energy as he continued to fidget while his valet tried to get him ready for the day.

"Sir, if you keep fidgeting you will make me knick you." Gabe, his valet, said as he was shaving Darcy.

"You are right, I am sorry Gabe."

"It is alright sir. I would imagine you are eager to be out of doors after spending so much time in the servant's corridors and hall closets." Gabe tried unsuccessfully to hold in his smile but he could not contain it. Gabe had been with Darcy since he was old enough to need a valet. Although Gabe was older being in his late forties he looked significantly younger and acted younger still. Darcy had come to appreciate his valet's weird mix of professionalism and sense of humor over the years and could not help but smile in return.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Darcy said while trying to keep a serious face. Gabe laughed so hard he had tears running from his eyes.

"Of course sir" Gabe said over a chuckle. After dressing Darcy to his normal level of perfection Gabe watched his master hurriedly walk out of the room.

Arriving at the stables Darcy saw that his horse, Poseidon, was already saddled and just as restless as his master. Man and horse tore out of the stables like a bat out of hell. Grateful for the fast pace that kept his mind focused on the road Darcy felt better than he had in days.

* * *

><p>Back at Longbourn, Elizabeth was about to shove an embroidery needle into her brain. For five days her mother would not cease talking about Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, Lydia kept pouting because the attention was not on her, Kitty followed Lydia's example like always and Mary was still sermonizing on the vulgarity of the waltz.<p>

"Oh Lizzy I love you so much, you sweet dear girl. We are saved. Oh, ten thousand a year, an estate in the country, a house in town and probably a box at all the best theaters. Oh how grand you shall be. Hill, bring me my salts I am beside myself."

"Mama he has not declared any such intention. You should not say such things, especially in public."

"Nonsense you will be engaged before they year is out, you mark my words."

"And how do you know this?"

"It is in his eyes."

"What color are his eyes?"

"Green?"

Elizabeth was done. She threw her hands up and stormed out of the house. _Maybe I am adopted. No, I have papa's eyes and some say Kitty looks just like me. Darn, well that excuse just got shot in the face. _She was edgier than she had been in a long time and she needed a release for all her pent up frustrations. Finally settling on a way to release her tension, Elizabeth knew it was unladylike but she could not resist the temptation. Looking around to make sure nobody was about; she took a deep breath hiked up her skirts and began to run with all her might.

She ran until the problems of her family fled her mind, until the rumors did not matter and until those haunting blue eyes disappeared. Running through the woods was nothing new for Elizabeth. She had been exploring these woods since she was a child but when she started to slow down a while later she realized that she did not recognize her surroundings. Stopping fully she saw a path off to the side that looked familiar and decided to take it. After turning the corner it wasn't long after that she heard the sound of hoof beats quickly approaching. A second later the horse quickly turned the corner and was headed right for her at breakneck-speed. The horse and rider seemed to notice her at the same time. Lizzy frozen by fear could only watch as the rider tried to stop the horse that was barreling towards her. The horse reared back and thankfully Lizzy found her brain long enough to jump out of the way because the horse's front hooves landed exactly where she had been standing a few moments ago.

Darcy quickly calmed Poseidon and jumped down to help the lady he had almost killed. Darcy prayed the lady was not too badly injured. As he neared her Darcy saw that she was lying on her stomach struggling to get up because she was completely covered in mud and dirt. "Miss, I am so terribly sorry. I did not see you until the last minute when I came around that curve. Allow me to assist you." As Darcy reached to help the small girl to stand, he immediately felt the familiar tingling sensations in his hands and immediately let go, dropping her back to the ground. Realizing what he had just done Darcy blanched and said "Oh my gosh, again I am so sorry . . . my hand . . . uh . . . slipped." _I cannot believe I dropped her! My hand slipped that was the best I could think of._

On the ground Elizabeth turned over to look incredulously at Darcy. _Are you serious! I hope my hand doesn't slip and slap you upside the back of your head. _After realizing that she was still sitting on the ground Elizabeth moved to stand up and Darcy quickly assisted her without further incident.

"Are you alright Miss Bennet? I am so sorry; it truly is a sharp curve."

"It is alright Mr. Darcy" said Elizabeth as she tried to take a step away from him but stumbled and cried out in pain. Darcy caught her before she could fall. Darcy immediately scooped her up and walked with her to a fallen tree just a little ways off the path into the woods.

"Mr. Darcy I must demand that you release me at once."

"I know this is a breach of propriety and I am sorry for that but I need to get you to a seat so you can rest and I can examine your ankle. " _She feels amazing. Damn you, Charles. I never would have thought this way if it wasn't for our conversation after the dance. I can't even contemplate liking this girl. Society would never accept her as my wife. They would only see her as a country nobody who is after me for my money. _

Elizabeth could not help but notice that he carried her as if she weighed nothing. She could even feel the heat from his body and the muscles in his chest and arms. Elizabeth felt her own body temperature rise but attributed it to the shock of the accident. After Darcy placed her on the fallen tree she felt an acute pain at the loss of his body.

Darcy knew there was a good chance that she was in shock; she hadn't said anything since he had picked her up. _She is one of the most spirited women I have ever met, there is no way she would have been quiet this long if she was in her right state of mind. _Darcy knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes to see if her pupils were dilated but when he looked at her his brain fell to his stomach and his motor movements slowed considerably. _Damn those stupid eyes of hers. Please don't let me say anything stupid._

Mr. Darcy's nearness had a similar effect on Elizabeth. _Damn those stupid eyes of his. Please don't let me say anything stupid._ Elizabeth was the first to wake from her stupor and said. "Mr. Darcy, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes Miss Bennet I am fine. How about we take a look at your ankle?" _How can this little slip of a girl discompose me so? _Examining her ankle Darcy saw that it was red and slightly swollen but nothing that would give her any lasting discomfort. "Miss Bennet there is nothing wrong with your ankle but it will hurt for a little while, you should put some cool rags on it and wrap it to ease the swelling. If you will allow me, I can ride you back to Longbourn on Poseidon."

"No thank you Mr. Darcy I am sure I will be fine walking back," Elizabeth said while standing. But she could not keep the wince from her face.

"Please Miss Bennet it is the least I can do after being the cause of your injury. Also it will be quicker and it is best to ice your ankle as soon as possible."

"Mr. Darcy I am sure that I am not too far from home and will be fine on my own."

"Miss Bennet, I have to disagree; you are a great distance from home, four or five miles at least."

_Did I really run that far?_ At this information Elizabeth stopped to consider his offer. Her ankle did hurt but she did not know if she wanted to be alone with him for an extended period of time. Wary Elizabeth looked around him to view his horse, an imposing black stallion.

"Yeah. . . I think I would prefer to walk but I thank you for the offer."

"I know Poseidon can look scary but he really is a nice horse. Come and meet him, if you still are afraid then you do not have to ride him." Darcy hoped saying she was afraid of the horse was a sure way to get her on it just to prove him wrong. As it turned out he was right.

"I am not afraid Mr. Darcy, I do not want to impose upon you, that is all."

Trying to hide his smile at her false bravado Darcy said "It is no imposition to be sure. I would be delighted to escort you back to Longbourn." _Wait, what am I saying? I need to stay far away from her._

Putting on a brave face that she didn't feel, Elizabeth responded, "very well sir you may introduce me to your horse." _What have I gotten myself into? _It is not that Elizabeth hated horses; she thought they were gentle beautiful creatures . . . from a distance.

As Darcy guided Elizabeth over to Poseidon he noticed her increasing anxiety and stopped before they got to close. "Miss Bennet, if you truly do not want to ride, you do not have to. It would be better for your ankle to ride but not for you state of mind."

Elizabeth was touched by his thoughtfulness. "Do you promise that your horse is nice?"

Giving her a slight smile he said "I promise."

"Alright sir, lead the way and we will see how Poseidon and I get along."

"Do you know how to approach a horse?"

Elizabeth laughed at his question. "I do live on a farm Mr. Darcy. I may not be very comfortable around horses but I do know the basics."

Darcy smiled at her in reply. "Alright let us go introduce you." Poseidon noticed that his master was approaching and walked to meet him. Feeling Elizabeth take a step back at the horse's approach Darcy put his hand up to signal Poseidon to stop. After seeing the horse immediately stop at Darcy's command Elizabeth started to relax slightly. "How about I go and take his reins and then you can approach him in your own time?"

"That would be agreeable." Elizabeth watched as Darcy walked to Poseidon and grabbed his reins. He seemed to say something to the horse that she could not hear but apparently the horse understood because he nudged Darcy's shoulder with his nose. Darcy smiled and rubbed the horse's nose. Elizabeth smiled at the interaction between man and animal. It was clear that there was affection between the two. Slowly, Elizabeth walked toward the duo, when she stepped on a twig that made a loud snap. Poseidon turned to watch her progress. When he saw her stop, Poseidon turned his head to the side in a way that said _what are you waiting for and why did you stop?_ Elizabeth could not help but laugh at the comical expression on the face of the horse. In answer, Elizabeth took a deep breath and travelled the rest of the distance to Poseidon's side. Slowly she reached out to pet his side making her way towards his head she saw that Darcy was beaming at her. Elizabeth looked at her feet and blushed. While trying to avoid Darcy's eyes Elizabeth moved to stroke Poseidon's nose. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth. I must tell you that I am not very comfortable with horses so you must be very gentle and patient with me." Elizabeth smiled as Poseidon nudged her in silent agreement.

Behind her Darcy smiled at the interaction between Elizabeth and his horse and could not help but admire her for her courage. "If you are ready Miss Bennet I think you have been standing on your ankle for long enough and we should get you to the house quickly."

"Alright Mr. Darcy but you must help me up for there is no mounting block."

"Of course." Darcy guided Elizabeth to the saddle. Turning her to face him he looked down at her to see if she was ready. She silently nodded her head. Darcy put his hands around her waist and lifted her into the saddle with ease. Again Elizabeth marveled at his strength. Swinging into the saddle behind Elizabeth, Darcy wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her secure. _How do I always find myself in a situation where I need to touch her? I seriously need to forget her; she is not of my social circle. But she feels so fantastic._ Darcy hoped they would not be seen on the way to her house. He clicked his tongue and Poseidon responded with a slow walk.

"Is this pace alright Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth laughed out loud "We are barely moving Mr. Darcy. I know that I said I am not comfortable around horses but I am not so terrified of them that we must move at a snail's pace."

"As you wish" Darcy squeezed his legs together and Poseidon moved a little quicker. Tightening his arm about her waist, he pulled Elizabeth closer to his body to make sure she would not slip because she was riding side saddle.

_Oh wow, why does he always smell so fantastic? I can feel his breath against the nape of my neck. And WHY in the world is my body still tingling like this? I really need to stay far away from this man, he discomposes me so._ They rode for about ten minutes in silence until Elizabeth could not take her thoughts anymore. "So, Mr. Darcy what brings you so far away from Netherfield?"

"I needed an escape." He replied.

Elizabeth waited to see if that is all he would say, after a few seconds she realized that it was. She tried to further the conversation by offering, "I left for the exact same reason actually. With a house full of so many women it can be a bit trying at times."

"Yes, I would imagine so" Darcy smirked.

Not exactly sure what he meant by his last comment Elizabeth decided to change the subject. "I do not know if you have heard but the Militia are coming to Meryton very soon."

"I had not heard."

_I knew I did not like him! I am trying to be civil and he acts as if he would prefer to ignore me. He is the one who insisted on taking me home. Fine two can play that game. If you do not want to converse with me so be it!_

_Why can I never think of anything to say around her? We have had nice conversations in the past. Well we have had good conversations until I mess them up by saying something idiotic. You can do this Darcy, say something, anything!_

"So how do you like Poseidon so far?" _Really, that was the best I could come up with?_

"He seems to be a very gentle animal."

"Thank you, I am very fond of him. I was present at his birth. I even named him."

"Why did you choose the name Poseidon?"

"I had just finished reading a set of novels on Greek mythology."

"What was the name, maybe I have read them?"

"I cannot recall the name but it was about a boy named Percy who was the son of the water god Poseidon and a human. He was called a demi-god. In the first book Percy was accused of stealing Zeus' lightning bolt."

"Oh! I have read those books they are fantastic, are they not?"

"Yes, I enjoyed them immensely" Darcy said in an excited voice. "I have never met anyone else who has read the series."

"Nor have I." Elizabeth looked at him and saw the big smile on his face. "You have dimples." She immediately blushed upon realizing she had actually said that out loud. _Why is it that he can go from cold and aloof to nice and charming in the blink of an eye? Who is this man?_

"Yes I do."

After a moment of silence Elizabeth tried to ease the tension by talking about the book series again. The pair chatted amiably about the series during the remaining journey. Once Elizabeth realized that they were getting close to Longbourn she suggested that they walk from there because she would not want to answer any questions about their delicate predicament. Nearing her house Elizabeth stopped and turned to Mr. Darcy "I know this seems odd but I must ask you not to tell my mother about my injury or call for the doctor."

"Miss Bennet, it would be best if you were seen by a medical professional."

"I have hurt myself worse than this many times, I will survive."

"Why do you not want to alert your mother to your injury?"

"I do not want to worry her." _I also do not want to hear her rants on why roaming through the forest is unladylike behavior. Well I guess that is a moot point since I am filthy._

"Fine, I will not tell your mother."

Upon reaching the house Elizabeth saw that her mother was standing in the front door with a grin on her face. "Hello Mr. Darcy how wonderful of you to escort Elizabeth back home. You are all that is gentlemanly. Good Heavens Elizabeth what have you been doing in those woods. How many times do I have to tell you? Proper young ladies do not frolic in the woods." Just as her mother finished her sentence her father joined them in the front hall with one eyebrow arched indicating he expected to speak with them.

"Hello Mr. Darcy how would you and Elizabeth like to join me in my study?" As Mr. Bennet turned to walk away, both Elizabeth and Darcy knew that it was not a request.

When the pair walked in, Mr. Bennet was already seated behind his desk. He waved his hand offering them a seat. "So which of you wants to explain to me why my daughter has returned after hours of being gone with a slight limp, covered in dirt and a man?"

"I left early this morning and I really needed to clear my head so I walked farther than my usual. As I was walking around a corner Mr. Darcy and his horse came around the corner not a second later. At the last moment I jumped to the side. Mr. Darcy helped me up and escorted me back home."

"Thank you for making sure my daughter returned home safely."

"It was no trouble but I must tell you that Elizabeth has injured her ankle and it would be best if she received medical attention."

Elizabeth looked at him with an expression that clearly said TRAITOR! Darcy smiled at her expression and in a low voice said "I promised I would not tell your mother and I have not broken that promise." Smirking at her petulant expression Darcy returned his eyes to Mr. Bennet who stared at them with a curious expression.

"Very well I have no reason not to believe you, especially since Elizabeth actually does look as if she has been trampled by a horse. I will be calling for the doctor, Elizabeth, but only after you have washed and dressed."

Knowing it was his time to depart Mr. Darcy stood and bid them good day. Deciding to walk him back to his horse and play defense against her mother Elizabeth followed him. As they were nearing the front door Mrs. Bennet came out of the parlor. _Here we go._

"Oh Mr. Darcy, you are not leaving so soon are you? You must at least stay and rest for a little while."

"I apologize but I am sure Bingley is worried, as I have been away for a few hours at least."

"Oh I am sure a few minutes will not matter."

"I am sorry but I must go, excuse me." With that Darcy strode out the door with Elizabeth still on his tail

"I am sorry about that."

"It is alright."

"I never had a chance to properly thank you for helping me today."

"You are welcome,"

Not knowing what to say next Elizabeth strode over to Poseidon and thanked him as well, promising an apple the next time she saw him.

Mr. Darcy mounted and tipped his hat to her and a second later he was off.

Elizabeth could not wrap her head around the enigma that was Mr. Darcy. One moment he is sweet and caring and the next he is rude and indifferent. Elizabeth vowed to think of him no more.

On his way back to Netherfield Darcy felt the loss of Elizabeth's presence in his saddle. _Blast, now I won't even be able to ride my horse without thinking of her._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next:<strong> **Chapter 5- Stubborn Mule- What if Lizzie got soaked too**

**(A/N) Yes I know they breached propriety but you can't say that you wouldn't want to ride a horse with Mr. Darcy. And I freaking love the Percy Jackson series and it was just too tempting to resist throwing it in (you should read it if you haven't) LOL. **

**Please review; I really want to know what you guys think about the story plus reviews make my day and make me write faster!**


	5. Stubborn Mule

**(A/N) More unexpected Darcy goodness for you and me LOL.**

**Previously: **Not knowing what to say next Elizabeth strode over to Poseidon and thanked him as well, promising an apple the next time she saw him.

Mr. Darcy mounted and tipped his hat to her and a second later he was off.

Elizabeth could not wrap her head around the enigma that was Mr. Darcy. One moment he is sweet and caring and the next he is rude and indifferent. Elizabeth vowed to think of him no more.

On his way back to Netherfield Darcy felt the loss of Elizabeth's presence in his saddle. _Blast, now I won't even be able to ride my horse without thinking of her._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Stubborn Mule- What if Lizzie got soaked too<strong>

It had been two days since Elizabeth's injury and she felt as good as new. Walking down the stairs towards the breakfast room she entered and she saw Jane, Kitty and her father at the table. While she was taking her seat next to her father and across from Jane the maid gave Jane a letter. Elizabeth began to fill her plate as her sister bounced excitedly in her chair while reading. Once she had finished she was so flushed with excitement everybody at the table laughed at her. "Caroline Bingley has asked me to join her for lunch this afternoon."

"WHAT!" They heard from upstairs, which was soon followed by a loud commotion and quick footsteps on the stairs. A few seconds later Mrs. Bennet was bustling into the breakfast room.

Mr. Bennet shook his head at his wife's abilities. "How is it Madam, that you can hear a sentence about Netherfield from half the house away but when I tell you to be quiet in the same room you act as if you are deaf?"

"Oh never mind that right now, Mr. Bennet. Jane, what else does she say?" asked Mrs. Bennet as she came to stand by her husband's chair.

"She only mentions that her brother will be dining out."

"Dining out, whatever for?"

"May I take the carriage papa?"

"Absolu . . ." Mr. Bennet was interrupted by a hit on his shoulder from his wife.

"No Mr. Bennet, we need most of the horses on the farm remember?" said Mrs. Bennet winking at her husband to take the hint.

"I remember no such thing. Is there something in your eye my dear?" Mr. Bennet asked chuckling

"Jane shall go on horseback."

"Horseback, you can't be serious?" retorted Elizabeth with an unbelieving expression on her face.

"It is a fine day and the fresh air will do you good. Now go get dressed we wouldn't want you to be late."

"But mama please be reasonable, it looks like rain," pleaded Jane.

"Oh nonsense, we live in England it always looks like rain. Now upstairs with you."

Elizabeth looked to her father for help but he just shrugged his shoulder and walked to his library before the commotion started.

Later that day Mrs. Bennet had her eldest daughter properly dressed and ready to go to Netherfield. Elizabeth made sure she had on enough clothes to help protect her in case it should rain.

Fifteen minutes after Jane left it started to rain . . . hard. Elizabeth hoped that her sister had made it to Netherfield before the worst of the storm.

After dinner the women of Longbourn lounged in the parlor. Mary played music on the pianoforte, Kitty worked on her embroidery with Mrs. Bennet and Lydia and Elizabeth to played cards. "I wish I was Jane and could spend the night at my suitor's house. I would surely come back engaged."

"Lydia you shouldn't speak that way. It is not proper."

"You think everything is not proper, you are almost as bad as Mary."

"At least Mary is not deemed a silly flirt."

"I am not a flirt. I like to have fun there is a difference."

"I would rather not prescribe to your version of fun."

"You do not know what you are missing."

"Oh really please enlighten me. What exactly am I missing?"

Lydia looked around to make sure their mother was not listening and slightly leaned over the card table and said "Kissing."

"What?" Elizabeth harshly whispered

"It is fantastic Lizzy. You should try it sometime."

"Lydia you could be ruined. You are ruined and you could ruin us all with your shame. Have you no thought for your family, for your sisters? If someone found out about this, think what it would do to Jane's chances with Mr. Bingley."

"Oh Lizzy it is not a big deal. I knew I should not have told you."

"You are right my dear you should not have told her because if you would have kept your secret to yourself you would still be out in society. Oh well c'est la vie." Said Mr. Bennet as he casually walked into the room and sat in his chair in front of the fire and opened his book nonchalantly as if he had just announced that it was raining outside.

The room was utterly silent for a few seconds as the ladies stopped their individual pursuits to stare with their mouths open at their patriarch.

Lydia was the first to find her tongue. "What? Papa you cannot do that!"

"Actually, do you want to know the funny thing about your life, I can." Mr. Bennet laced the last two words with steel as he stared at his youngest and stupidest child. _I really hope Mrs. Bennet had an affair because I would hate to have spawned this child. No that won't work she has the Bennet nose and mouth. Blast!_

"Mama, tell papa he cannot do this to me."

"Mrs. Bennet if you say one word against my order I will suspend your pin money for a month and give it to Mary so she can choose your wardrobe."

Mrs. Bennet looked at the fire behind her husband's eyes and wisely chose to be silent.

Mr. Bennet put his book on the end table next to his chair and slowly stood up to face his daughter. Even slower he took one step at a time until he was standing toe to toe with her. "I merely thought you were silly and you would grow out of it. I had no idea that you would actually let a man take liberties with you that should only belong to your husband. Since you clearly have not learned what it is to be a lady, you will no longer be out in society until you act like a lady. You have put the honor of this family at risk and I will not stand for it. Go to your room." _I have not done this much parenting in all my years. This is too much work. I wonder if they will notice if I move to Scotland. _

"Oh wait, before you go to your room you need to hear your new rules. _Where did that come from? Now I actually have to think of rules and ensure she follows them. Why couldn't Mrs. Bennet have been barren after the first two? _"As I have already said you are no longer considered out in society. You will not be allowed to attend balls, parties or assemblies. You may attend certain family parties but only with my express permission. I will also think of a chore for you but I have neither the time nor inclination to think of it now. You may go."

"No, papa it is not fair."

"GO!" Mr. Bennet yelled with barely concealed rage.

Lydia ran from the room crying, yelling and stomping the entire way. "Well it seems that there has been enough excitement for tonight. I think I will go back to my bookroom because nothing good comes from me being in a room full of women.

Elizabeth sat in her chair shocked out of her mind. _My father just acted like a parent. What in the world has gotten into him? _Needing to talk to her father, Elizabeth got up from the still silent room shortly after he left and made her way to his study. Knocking on the door she called "Papa, it is me. May I come in?" Much to her surprise her father answered the door smiling. "Papa, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course my dear why do you ask?"

"Well for the past ten minutes you have not really been acting like yourself."

"Really?" said Mr. Bennet, curious as to what his smartest child would tell him.

"Yes."

"In what way am I not acting like myself?"

"Well to be perfectly honest you actually disciplined Lydia. And why did you answer your study door instead of just calling for me to enter? And why do you seem so happy?"

"So let me see if I understand. My normal character is to be lacksidasical, lazy, and unhappy."

"It is not as cut and dry as that" Elizabeth said sheepishly as she looked at her shoes. She just realized she had insulted her own father.

"Well to answer your questions. I truly did not believe your sister was as bad as that; I answered the door because I was already standing up and I am happy because the parlor is still quiet. Maybe I should have done this long ago and I wouldn't have to hide in this tiny room for the rest of my life."

Elizabeth smiled at her father's joke. "For what it is worth I am extremely happy that you have taken Lydia in hand. She only would have gotten worse if her bad behavior was encouraged. I am very proud of you papa."

"Thank you my Lizbit" Mr. Bennet smiled at the face his daughter made at hearing her childhood nickname.

Walking around the desk to give her father a kiss on the cheek Elizabeth started to walk back to the parlor but turned around at the door. "Just so you know I am . . ."

". . .Going to go to Netherfield to check on Jane, no doubt."

"How could you possibly know what I was going to say?"

"I know you better than you know yourself my dear. It was not too hard to figure out."

Smiling, Elizabeth turned to walk to the still quiet parlor.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elizabeth kept good on her word and set out to check on her sister. Elizabeth had been worried all night, she knew Jane became ill easily and knew her sister would need her. Knowing that going to see Jane would bring her back into company with Mr. Darcy, she tried to mentally prepare herself on the walk over. <em>I will not stare into his perfect crystal blue eyes. I will not think of them as perfect crystal blue anymore. I will not talk to him longer than necessary. I will not insult him again. Most importantly I will not make him laugh just to see his dimples. This is all mama's fault! If Jane had been in the carriage none of this would be necessary. <em>

As Elizabeth was approaching the Netherfield woods she heard rolling thunder in the distance and began to pick up her pace. She knew she still had at least two miles left and with the ground already muddy from the day before it would take longer than normal for her to reach the house. _Please wait until I get to the house._ As if the sky was laughing at her thunder rumbled and the clouds immediately opened up and began pouring rain. Elizabeth stopped walking and just looked up at the sky and yelled "Really! Was that necessary?" Grumbling angrily Elizabeth continued to walk towards the house.

Riding through the woods on his way back to the house Darcy thought he heard the yell of a young woman. He immediately rode to where he heard her voice. Trying to see through the thick rain Darcy caught sight of a lady's skirt as she turned the corner. Galloping to follow and see if she needed assistance Darcy tried to call out so he would not startle her but the rainstorm was too loud and he had already reached her before she turned around.

Elizabeth felt something behind her, as she turned around she stared right into the face of Poseidon. Elizabeth was so startled that she screamed her head off, scaring Poseidon in the process. Poseidon began to buck but Darcy calmed him quickly before he could address Miss Bennet. Darcy dismounted and ran over to her to see if she was alright.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her luck. _How do the same two people and horse manage to be caught in the woods two days in a row? _

"Miss Bennet, are you ok? Are you heading to Netherfield?" Darcy yelled over the rain.

"Yes I wanted to check on Jane," she yelled back.

Darcy pulled off his overcoat and settled it about Elizabeth's shoulders. Without giving her a chance to object Darcy picked her up and put her on Poseidon before she even knew she was off the ground. Watching him settle behind her and resume his position from the day before with his arm around her waist Darcy began to ride towards Netherfield at a fast pace. It was obvious to him that Elizabeth was nervous because she was digging her nails into his arm through the fabric of his clothing. But he knew that he needed to get her out of the rain as quickly as possible. He settled her closer to his body and tucked her head into his chest.

Trying to take her mind off the road Elizabeth asked, "Is my sister well Mr. Darcy?"

"No, the physician believes she caught a cold. A note was sent to your family this morning."

"I must have left before it got there."

They continued to ride in tense silence until she said, "We really must stop meeting like this Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth could not help but laugh into his chest at the irony of the situation.

Darcy took his eyes off the road long enough to look down at her and give her a soft smile. Elizabeth was saddened that it did not show his dimples but was warmed by it none the less. Realizing where her thoughts were going she tried to push them from her mind and concentrate on Jane. As they were nearing the house a bright jolt of lightning showed a downed tree near the exit of the woods. Darcy knew he would have to jump it or find an alternative route.

Waiting until the last minute to tell her, Darcy finally said "Miss Bennet I know you are not fond of riding but I must tell you that I have to jump a tree that has fallen in front of us. I suggest you hold onto me very tightly it will be over before you know it." Darcy tightened his hold on Elizabeth and went soaring.

Elizabeth looked up from his chest and right as she was about to yell at him her voice got stuck in her throat because they were already in the air. He lied; these were the longest seconds of Elizabeth's life. As she was propelled in the air she couldn't take her eyes off his face. The look of pure concentration and joy in his face was hard to understand. Landing solidly on the ground Elizabeth found her voice long enough to release a short scream before going completely limp in his arms from relief.

Darcy looked down at her head and chuckled at her obvious relief. Feeling her shiver Darcy became worried and gathered her closer to his body to share his body heat. Leaning down he softly said, "We are nearly there." Looking up Elizabeth saw that they were approaching the house.

Stopping at the front Darcy hurriedly dismounted and helped Elizabeth down. Her feet only touched the floor for a second because Darcy picked her right back up and carried her into the house yelling orders the entire way.

Nobody was moving fast enough for Darcy. In the entryway Darcy saw Charles' butler but was too frazzled to remember his name. "You there, send someone for the physician and have the housekeeper come upstairs to help Miss Bennet. She also needs a bath and warm clothing. Let the master of the house know that I am putting her in the room next to her sister. Also have the kitchens make a warm broth for her. And send someone up to make a fire in her room." Darcy was already halfway up the staircase when he finished his last sentence.

"Mr. Darcy it really is not as bad as you are making it seem. I am of a stronger constitution than my sister. I assure you I will be fine."

"In any case we will proceed with caution just to be safe."

"Mr. Darcy I can also walk."

"I am aware."

"You do know that you are in as much risk of getting sick as I am?"

"Yes."

"Then go see to yourself and leave me be."

"No."

"Mr. Darcy you are being ridiculous."

"That may be."

"Is there no persuading you?"

"There is no need because we have arrived at your room." A maid that had been trailing after them opened the door so Darcy could step inside. Laying Elizabeth on the bed he immediately turned to the maid. "Get her out of these clothes and into fresh ones. Make sure the fire is stoked at all times, I will await the physician downstairs."

"Mr. Darcy there is no need . . ." before Elizabeth could finish her sentence he was already out the door.

Elizabeth could not believe the situations she got into. _The nerve of him, I don't need his help nor do I need a physician. He always thinks he knows best. _

Downstairs, Darcy was going to run the doctor through if he did not show up soon. As he paced in front of the windows of Charles study he could only think of Miss Bennet's health and hope that she did not get sick like her sister.

"Darcy you must go change. Besides, you are making me dizzy with all that pacing," Charles said.

"I will, as soon as the physician arrives."

"Darcy you are dripping water on my carpet and I assure you that I am just as capable at staring at a driveway as you are. Go change!"

Darcy stared at Charles in shock. Donning his Master of Pemberly voice he said "I will change when I said I would."

"Do not give me that look or that face it has no sway here. Get out of my study up to your room and change. You are no good to anyone if you catch a cold because you were too stupid to change out of wet clothes into dry ones."

Darcy stopped and looked at his friend. Knowing he was right, Darcy nodded his head and said he would be back as soon as possible. He quickly changed and returned to the study. Darcy felt much better in his dry clothes. Darcy went right back to pacing in front of the window. Charles just shook his head and went to his desk.

Even after thirty minutes he could still feel her body and it made him tingle. _Why can't I get her out of my head? She is afraid of horses for goodness sakes. She could never be a Darcy. Whoa, please tell me I did not just think that. I do not even like her, well I might like her a little but I definitely won't marry her. What would my family think? Maybe she is a witch. Yes that explains it! Whose eyes can be that hypnotic? Wait those are vampires. Ok fine she is a vampire. No she wears that amber cross she can't be a vampire. Ok she could still be a witch. Maybe I can see if she weighs more than a duck. (a/n- Monty python reference :-))_

Darcy thought he heard something and rushed to look out the window. Not seeing anything Darcy went back to his pacing. _Why am I so worried about her? You like her, obviously. Now I am actually answering myself in my head. This is bad and no I don't. _Darcy tried to get her out of his mind by reading but after five minutes of staring at the same page he gave up and went back to his pacing. _I'm hopeless. _

Thankfully, the doctor arrived shortly after and Darcy escorted him to Elizabeth's room. As he paced outside her room, he waited for the doctor to finish. Darcy realized that he really cared what happened to her. _Why should I not care what happens to her. I am an acquaintance of hers. _As Darcy heard the word in his head he did not like them. It seemed so impersonal, he had many acquaintances, half of which he didn't even like. _Maybe I can try to be friends with her. But I must not give her hope for something that can never be. I just think she makes intelligent conversation and there is little of that to be found here. _Satisfied with his logic and decision, Darcy was able to relax. When the physician came out of Elizabeth's room he told Darcy that she was fine and just needed to rest for a day. After showing him out Darcy decided to try and read the book he abandoned earlier.

After Elizabeth had been bathed, dried, clothed, fed and seen by the physician she was exhausted. She wanted to check on Jane before she went to sleep so she went through the connecting door that the maid showed her.

"Lizzy is that you?"

Jane tried to sit up but Lizzy rushed over to push her back into bed. "Yes it's me but don't get up you need to rest as much as possible."

"Oh Lizzy they told me that you were caught in the rain this morning. I was so worried."

"I was, but I have been checked by the physician he said if I rest today, I should be fine tomorrow."

"Then you should listen to him and go back to your room."

"I do not think the doctor will mind."

"You should not disobey the doctor Lizzy. I will still be here tomorrow and you can visit me when you are feeling better. "

"But Jane…"

"No buts Lizzy."

Seeing Jane's serious face, Lizzy decided to listen to her sister. "Alright Jane I will see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight Lizzy, I am so happy you came."

Elizabeth walked back over and placed a kiss on her sister's brow. "You are welcome."

As Elizabeth lay in bed, her last thought before she went to sleep was the feeling of Mr. Darcy holding her closer right before they jumped the fallen tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next:<strong> **Chapter 6- Being sick sucks-What if Darcy told Caroline that she had no chance with him (not in those exact words)**

**(A/N) Review Review Review**


	6. Go Away

**(A/N) Hey everybody. Ok so a few announcements. First, I started school last week which means I won't be able to update as frequently. Mainly because I will be applying to grad school, don't worry I won't leave you hanging too long; I will still abide by my two week promise. Second you might have noticed that Caroline hasn't actually said much in my story. Well that's because I hate her. So let me apologize in advance for any bias that may occur. Also there are parts from this chapter that is a mix of the movie and book so don't be confused when it is not line by line exact.**

**Previously:** Seeing Jane's serious face, Lizzy decided to listen to her sister. "Alright Jane I will see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight Lizzy, I am so happy you came."

Elizabeth walked back over and placed a kiss on her sister's brow. "You are welcome."

As Elizabeth lay in bed, her last thought before she went to sleep was the feeling of Mr. Darcy holding her closer right before they jumped the fallen tree.

**Ok now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-Go Away-What if Darcy told Caroline that she had no chance with him.<strong>

The next morning Elizabeth woke up feeling much better than the day before. After she got out of bed to get dressed, the first thing she did was check on Jane. Thankfully her sister was still asleep, Elizabeth nodded to the maid that was sitting at her sister's bedside and told her that she would be back after she ate breakfast.

Opening her door Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy exit his room down the hall and turn right toward the stairs. As soon as Mr. Darcy's door closed another door opened and Caroline Bingley walked out. _Why is she even in the guest wing?_ Elizabeth was instantly intrigued and decided not to show herself, reopening her door she hid to watch the interaction.

"Oh Mr. Darcy what a coincidence to find you here" called Caroline trying to catch up with his long stride.

"I just left my room Miss Bingley, there is no coincidence."

"Of course, are you going down to breakfast, Sir?"

"Since it is the breakfast hour, yes I am."

"Then please let me accompany you."

Unable to think of a polite way to say no Darcy simply said, "Of course."

As Darcy offered Miss Bingley his arm she began to smile in a way she thought was flirtatious but filled Darcy with dread. He led her down the steps and when they reached the middle of the staircase he suddenly stopped and began to frantically pat his pockets.

"Oh I am terribly sorry Miss Bingley it seems that I have . . . forgotten my . . . watch. Yes, I have forgotten my pocket watch . . . in my room. Yes I have forgotten my pocket watch in my room and I must go retrieve it. I will meet you in the breakfast room as soon as I am able. I am certain you will be alright to journey there by yourself, excuse me." With a quick bow Darcy walked up the steps as fast as propriety would allow before Miss Bingley could voice her objections.

From her hiding place Elizabeth had a perfect view of the incident and held onto her laughter only long enough for Mr. Darcy to close the door to his room. When Elizabeth collected herself a few minutes later she finally deemed it safe to leave her room.

Down the hall Darcy heard another door close. He hoped it was someone who could act as a shield from Miss Bingley. He poked his head out into the hallway and looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear.

When Elizabeth saw what he was doing she erupted in another fit of laughter in the middle of the hallway. Darcy stepped out of his room knowing he had been caught. With a sheepish look on his face and a blush on his cheeks he walked towards Elizabeth. Covering her mouth with her hand Elizabeth dipped into a curtsey and said "Good morning Mr. Darcy." Try as she might Elizabeth wasn't able to contain her remaining giggles.

"Good Morning Miss Bennet and what may I ask is so funny?"

"Oh nothing at all Mr. Darcy I was just thinking that I would like to read a book on Africa, maybe their wildlife; the hunting patterns of a lioness perhaps."

Trying to hide his smile Darcy said "I am not sure if Mr. Bingley has such varied texts in his library."

"That is a pity, but I am sure I can be educated elsewhere."

"Yes, elsewhere indeed."

Neither being able to contain their amusement any longer they burst out laughing. When their laughter quieted Darcy silently held out his arm for her to take. She accepted his offer and they began to descend the stairs. "Did you manage to find your pocket watch sir?"

"What?"

"Your pocket watch."

"Oh that, it seems I left it in town."

"Oh really, that is a shame."

"My thoughts exactly."

Resuming their companionable silence Elizabeth could not help but realize that they had a nice conversation without arguing or insulting each other. She also realized that she still felt that weird tingling in her arm where they touched and she tried to ignore the feeling.

Upon entering the breakfast room they saw that Mr. and Miss Bingley were already seated. The brother sister duo also noticed the camaraderie that Darcy and Elizabeth seemed to share. If looks could kill Elizabeth would have been dust. Watching as Darcy escorted Elizabeth to the side table to fill their plates Caroline was insanely jealous. _That is supposed to be ME! And what is Charles smiling at this is NOT something to be happy about. I am going to rip that country girl's hair out one by one if she doesn't learn her proper place._

Quietly seething in her chair Caroline could do nothing but watch as Darcy sat across from her on her brother's right and pulled out the chair for Miss Eliza Bennet to sit next to him. _I will show him how unsuitable she is. _"So Miss Bennet how is your sister?"

"I am not certain yet. Last night I was only able to speak with her for a few minutes and she is still sleep this morning."

"And yet you are downstairs with us. Do you not think that you should be with your sister?"

"I doubt Jane would want to me to starve myself or stare at her while she is sleeping."

"Oh but Miss Eliza surely you could have asked to have a tray brought up and stayed in your room." _And away from my future husband!_

"I could have but I did not want to be rude to my host by not showing up to breakfast when I was able and please call me Elizabeth or Lizzy."

"It would not have been rude at all. I am your hostess and I will make sure you can have all of your meals upstairs."

"I would prefer not to have all of my meals upstairs but I thank you for the thought."

"I insist."

"As do I. I know my sister better than anyone. She will not want me by her bedside day and night. She would encourage me to come downstairs."

Finally Charles broke up the verbal battle and said, "Of course you should join us Miss Elizabeth but if you ever would like to stay with Jane it is no trouble."

"Thank you Mr. Bingley."

Bingley shot a stern look at his sister that clearly said Shut Up! Caroline sniffed at her brother and was about to resume her verbal assault when Mr. Darcy interrupted her by asking Charles if he had a book on Africa. Seeing the secret smile that passed between Darcy and Eliza only deepened Caroline's dislike of the lady. Deciding instead of attacking Eliza she would just hold all of Mr. Darcy's attention. "Why are you looking for a book on Africa, Mr. Darcy?"

"I was interested in zoology."

"You are so smart to be interested in so many subjects Mr. Darcy. The library at Pemberly can attest to that. I do miss your library Mr. Darcy." _Ha you country twit. I have been to his home._

"I don't recall you ever seeing the library at Pemberly Carey," said Bingley.

Caroline now shot a malevolent glare at her brother that said Shut the Hell Up! "Of course I saw the library at Pemberly, Charles. It is one of the finest in the country I would not want to miss out on it."

Elizabeth was the first to finish her breakfast and excused herself as soon as possible. She couldn't leave the room fast enough. It was obvious Miss Bingley wanted Mr. Darcy. What Elizabeth couldn't figure out was why Miss Bingley didn't like her. She had never spoken to or about Miss Bingley and she was no rival for Mr. Darcy's affections. Not that he would have chosen her anyway. Deciding to think of it no more Elizabeth made her way to her sisters room. After entering she saw that Jane was still asleep, she dismissed the maid and took her seat by Jane's bedside waiting for her sister to wake.

* * *

><p>Later that night Caroline had been pacing her room for the last thirty minutes trying to think of a plan to get close to Mr. Darcy. Thankfully she was in charge of the seating chart and could make sure the Bennet girl did not sit next to him.<p>

_I know he is in the study with Charles but I need to get them out of the study and into the parlor. It is almost time for dinner and I need to get to him before that Eliza Bennet can. _Suddenly Caroline got a flash of inspiration and confidently walked to Charles' study.

Not bothering to knock on the door Caroline just walked in. "Oh there you are Charles I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Why have you been looking for me?"

"We need to go over some details for the ball."

"I thought you said you wouldn't need my help."

"I don't need your help but there are things that I must go over with you. Come into the parlor and we will discuss it." Not giving him a chance to object Caroline turned on her heel and left the room.

"Why do I get the feeling that she couldn't care less if I came as long as you did?" Charles asked Darcy.

"Probably because it is true."

"I feel so unloved."

"Do not worry I am sure you will feel just fine as soon as Miss Bennet recovers." Darcy laughed at Charles's bashful facial expression.

"I do not know what you are talking about and just for that I might find a way to leave you alone with my sister." Darcy turned white as a sheet as he looked at his best friend.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would."

"Our friendship is over."

Charles laughed out loud at the serious expression on Darcy's face. "Alright I won't leave you alone with her but you do need to join us in the parlor."

"I will join you when I finish my drink. I have a feeling I am going to need it."

Suddenly Charles got a mischievous look on his face. Darcy was surprised he didn't rub his hands together with glee. "Would you like to help me annoy my sister?"

"How old are you and why do you want to annoy your sister?"

"Old enough to own the port you are drinking and because I am a little brother it is my job and I have been very lacksidasical as of late. So is that a yes or a no?"

Darcy sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Excellent, your part is very easy. I just need you to stay here until I come get you and then I will tell you the rest of the plan."

Darcy didn't see how this would help but he agreed anyway and took a seat in the study. Charles knew that his sister only pulled that stunt about the ball so she could get Darcy into the room with her. The surest way of annoying her was to make sure Darcy never came into the room. Walking towards the parlor he stopped in front of the door and tried to wipe the goofy smile off of his face before he entered.

"Charles where is Mr. Darcy?"

"Wow, it is always lovely to be with you too sister."

"You know what I meant. Now where is he?"

"He is in the study where you last saw him."

"Why is he still in the study?"

"He is finishing his drink. I saw no need to have him trail along to listen to the planning of a ball. At least one of us can enjoy ourselves."

"Charles, go get him."

"Why?" Charles knew she would never admit the real reason why she wanted him to go get Darcy but he loved making her think of an alternative excuse.

Caroline paused to think for a few seconds "Because it is rude to leave a guest unattended."

"I would hardly call Darcy a guest he is practically family to us."

"Family or not he should not be unattended."

"He will be fine as he is. I am sure he is not interested in what we have to talk about anyway."

"That is not the point."

"What is the point?"

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Because it is in our blood, I thought you knew. But that is neither here nor there. Let us get back to why you called me in here."

"Um yes, I just wanted to go over a few details with you. When do you want to hold the ball?"

"After Miss Bennet has fully recovered."

"That is not a date."

"No but it is a time frame."

"Charlie be serious."

"I am Carey," he said not being able to hold in his grin. His sister rarely called him Charlie anymore.

_Why didn't my parents stop having kids after me? _"How about we host it in one month's time. That should be sufficient time for Miss Bennet to regain her strength."

"That is fine."

"Who do you want to invite?"

"Everyone."

"Charles we cannot invite everyone."

"Why not? The house is certainly big enough."

"Because it would not be exclusive if we invite everyone. There would be no need for invitations we might as well just run through the streets saying the time and date."

"I think that is wonderful idea. I will go fetch our horses."

"Charles!"

"Alright I am sorry. We can invite all of the prominent families from Hertfordshire, Meryton and any surrounding areas that you deem necessary. Also you can invite the militia."

"Alright that should be fine. We are done for now."

"I will see you at dinner."

"What do you expect me to do all by myself until dinner?"

"You were just mentioning to Darcy how much you like the library, how about you read?"

"You know I hate reading."

"Then why did you say you liked it?" Charles wanted to see if his sister would admit to her scheming but once again she sidestepped the truth.

"It was just general conversation Charles."

"Well, we do have two other guests in the house. A proper hostess would check on their needs. Darcy and I will join you in one half hour." With that Bingley slipped out of the parlor and walked back to his study. Once there Darcy stood up and waited for Bingley to tell him what to do next.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You are supposed to tell me what to do now."

"Oh yes, well there is no need I annoyed her enough for one day. But we will join her in the parlor in a half hour." Confused, Darcy shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading.

Thirty minutes later Darcy and Bingley walked into the parlor to see Caroline reading a letter.

"Oh Charles I have just received a letter from Louisa."

"How is she?"

"She is fine I sent her a letter about this dreadful county and its inhabitants. Thankfully I now have some entertainment and somebody who agrees with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Louisa of the town, of course, especially the Bennets. I told her of Jane, she agrees that she seems to be a sweet girl and that it is a shame she should be connected to such a family."

"There is nothing wrong with her family!"

"You cannot be serious. Look at her mother, father, her younger sisters! I heard they have an uncle in trade who lives in Cheapside!"

"If they had uncles enough to fill all of Cheapside it would not make them one jot less agreeable," cried Bingley.

"You cannot be ignorant of the lack of propriety shown by her family no matter how agreeable you find them. I am sure Mr. Darcy has noticed."

For Darcy's part he was busy ignoring everything she said. It was a talent that took considerable time and practice but he was happy with how far he had progressed. Knowing that he had to say something he just replied, "Yes."

"What impropriety has her family shown?" asked Bingley.

Apparently Caroline had been waiting for exactly this question because she smiled and launched into a lecture. "Her mother's constant and blatant attempts at matchmaking are as mercenary as anybody I have ever met. Her two younger sisters are flirts and the plain one is a nun in normal clothes and that Eliza is the worst of them all. Walking all that way unattended, she probably wanted it to rain so she could be found by Mr. Darcy and shamelessly throw herself at him. Then not only does she intrude upon our hospitality, but she is rude and insulting especially this morning at breakfast. I will admit Jane is a sweet girl but I cannot abide by her relations."

During this speech Darcy couldn't help but wonder if Caroline noticed the similarities between herself and the things she said about the Bennets.

Charles was not surprised by his sister's speech and knew not to question her or she would only become angry. Trying to change the subject he asked, "Did you go check on Miss Bennet?"

"Yes but she was sleeping. Her sister tells me that she has improved a little."

"That is wonderful."

A few minutes later Elizabeth walked into the room. After greeting everyone and answering Mr. Bingley's questions about Jane's health she sat down in a chair by the fire and continued to read a book she had started since coming to Netherfield.

Caroline knew exactly when dinner was going to be announced and she made sure that she was very near Mr. Darcy before the announcement was made. She knew that he would have to escort her to dinner or appear rude by walking around her to get to Miss Eliza.

Unbeknownst to her, Charles saw what she was doing and followed close behind her. When the announcement was made Charles quickly stood next to Caroline and held out his arm. "Come let us lead our guests to dinner."

Caroline's head quickly snapped around to look at her brother. _Where did he come from? _"Do you not want to escort our guest?" _I am going to seriously kill him! He cannot be ignorant of what he is doing. Does he want Darcy to be taken in by that fortune hunter?_

"Absolutely not, no offense Miss Elizabeth."

"None taken." said Elizabeth as she smirked at the expression on Miss Bingley's face. _I wonder if that is what people look like before they commit murder._

"We are the host and hostess, it is only right that I escort you."

As Bingley was explaining this to his sister Darcy made his way over to Elizabeth and offered his arm. The familiar tingling came back but now he was used to the feeling and began to take comfort in it.

Dinner was better than breakfast because Mr. Darcy saved Elizabeth from Miss Bingley's vicious tongue, surprisingly. Anytime Miss Bingley would try to disparage her or her family he would cut in and bring her attention back to him. _Why is he being so nice?_

Dinner was worse than breakfast for Darcy, however, because Miss Bingley would not stop talking. _How many times is she going to tell me how regal I hold my utensils? Next she will tell me how wonderful I chew._

Following dinner the customary separation of sexes occurred. Elizabeth was dreading this very moment. _What am I going to say to her? I don't even like her. Actually I hate her. Maybe I will just play the piano or suggest she play. Surely she will jump at the chance to showcase her accomplishments. _"Miss Bingley I have heard that you are very accomplished at the piano." _That is a lie but I am hoping it is true._

"I am."

"Would you mind playing for me, I would love to hear you."

"Of course Miss Eliza, I am sure you have had no opportunity to hear someone who has had piano masters."

"It is Miss Bennet or Elizabeth, remember, and thank you." _Stupid cow._

As Miss Bingley moved towards the piano Elizabeth sat near the fire and continued reading her book in peace until Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley rejoined them. Mr. Bingley sat in the chair across from Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy sat on the sofa that was next to her chair. Knowing that Miss Bingley would begin to make a fool of herself as soon as Mr. Darcy walked into the room Elizabeth put her book down to watch the show and she wasn't disappointed. Miss Bingley started to sing and although her piano skills were very good her voice left much to be desired. Every time Miss Bingley would try for a high note Mr. Darcy would cringe just a little and tuck his ear into his shoulder. Knowing she couldn't laugh out loud as she wanted to, Elizabeth had to disguise her laughing as coughing fits. Unfortunately that brought the attention of Mr. Darcy to her as he repeatedly asked if she was experiencing symptoms from her previous illness and demanding that the doctor be called at once. After much persuading he relented and did not call for the doctor. All of this however increased Miss Bingley's determination to be the center of attention making her sing louder until the end of her song.

Everyone politely clapped for Caroline as she stood from the piano and went to sit next to Mr. Darcy on the sofa.

"You were wonderful Caroline. It is amazing to me how all young ladies can be so accomplished," said Charles.

"My dear Charles, what do you mean?"

"They all paint tables, cover screens and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"The word is indeed applied to liberally. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen women of my acquaintance that are really accomplished," said Darcy.

"Nor I, I am sure," Miss Bingley chimed in to support Mr. Darcy.

"Goodness, you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman," said Elizabeth.

"I do," Darcy retorted.

"Absolutely, a woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and there must be something in her air and manner of walking." Said Miss Bingley as she got up to 'stretch her legs' and pace in front of Darcy.

"All this she must possess and she must improve her mind by extensive reading and of course be of gentle birth."

Caroline stopped mid-stride "Certa. . . excuse me but what was that you said Mr. Darcy?"

"I said the lady must improve her mind by extensive reading and be of gentle birth."

"There is no reason why a lady cannot be accomplished if she is not of gentle birth," said a seriously miffed Caroline.

"That is what I view as an accomplished woman. I was only using the requirements that society holds for my future wife and mistress of Pemberly." _It is about time I told her that she has no hope of becoming the next Mrs. Darcy. I just hope Charles won't mind._

"But surely being of gentle birth is not necessary. Anyone can be of gentle birth with time. Land can be bought Mr. Darcy," argued Caroline.

"That is true but a family name and standing cannot be purchased."

"I think that fortune is more important," said Caroline as she came to stand in front of where Mr. Darcy sat on the sofa.

"That is your opinion and you are entitled to it. I, however, disagree."

"How can you think so when Charles is not of the landed gentry yet?"

"As I do not have to contemplate marriage to Charles, I think I am safe."

"I will have you know that you would be lucky to have me," said Charles from behind Caroline. Darcy looked around Caroline to see his face. Noticing that he was not angry at the way Darcy decided to tell his sister he relaxed and smirked at his friend's antics.

"Sorry Charles but you are not my type."

"But there is no reason to insist the lady be born to a gentleman," Caroline nearly screamed.

Seeing that things would soon escalate past the point of no return Elizabeth quickly said, "I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder at your knowing any."

Darcy, thankful for the interruption, turned to his right and gave Elizabeth a grateful look. "Are you so severe upon your own sex?"

"I never saw such a woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold," retorted Elizabeth with an arched eyebrow.

Soon after Elizabeth went back to her reading, Charles and Darcy played a game of chess and Elizabeth noticed that Caroline had retreated to look out of the window. _I almost feel sorry for her she looks so heartbroken. _Elizabeth never liked Miss Bingley because of her high manners and condescending attitude but she could have gone the rest of her days without seeing the kind of disappointment that was currently on Caroline Bingley's face. Wanting to get away from the awkward tension that had enveloped the room Elizabeth stood and quietly excused herself, saying that it was past time she went to check on Jane. Directly after Caroline made her excuses and left the men alone.

After five minutes of silence Darcy could not take it anymore. "Say whatever it is you have on your mind Charles. It is clear you want to say something."

"I am not sure what to say to be perfectly honest. I want to be mad at you for my sister but that talk was a long time coming and I cannot blame you for wanting to put a stop to her machinations. Yet I still feel bad for her. I have never seen her look that way."

"Nor have I. I am truly sorry Charles but I could not take it anymore I figured now would be as good a time as any."

"She took it better than I thought she would."

"What did you expect to happen?"

"I expected to have to call for the doctor whenever you told her. You don't even need any bandages I would say this is nothing short of a miracle."

"Charles what are you speaking of? Why would I need a doctor? I do not understand you."

"Caroline is into the habit of throwing things when she is upset. Why do you think I am so quick?" Charles laughed out loud at the aghast look on Darcy's face.

"Are you in earnest? Would she really do that?"

"Without a doubt, be thankful because you definitely dodged a bullet this day." Charles continued to laugh at Darcy's astounded facial expression.

As Darcy went to sleep that night his mind drifted to Miss Elizabeth Bennet as it had every night since he had met her. His last conscious thought was _I wonder what she does when she becomes angry. More importantly I wonder how she looks when she is angry._

* * *

><p>(AN) Review Review Review!

**Coming up next: Chapter 7- Hiding in the stacks- What if Darcy tried to flirt at Netherfield if he caught Elizabeth in the library?**


	7. Hiding in the Stacks

**(A/N) WARNING: LOTS of Darcy/Lizzy goodness! I have been itching to write this chapter which is probably why it ended up being so long. And in my defense the chapter was finished sunday but my beta is my best friend and she is like woops I will get to it eventually lol so blame her for the long wait. I would tell you to throw rocks into her window and go to her door with torches and pitchforks but we live together so please don't throw rocks at our house lol.**

**Previously:** "Caroline is into the habit of throwing things when she is upset. Why do you think I am so quick?" Charles laughed out loud at the aghast look on Darcy's face.

"Are you in earnest? Would she really do that?"

"Without a doubt, be thankful because you definitely dodged a bullet this day." Charles continued to laugh at Darcy's astounded facial expression.

As Darcy went to sleep that night his mind drifted to Miss Elizabeth Bennet as it had every night since he had met her. His last conscious thought was _I wonder what she does when she becomes angry. More importantly I wonder how she looks when she is angry._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Hiding in the stacks- What if Darcy tried to flirt at netherfield if he caught Elizabeth in the library?<strong>

Darcy did not have much hope for the day his morning had already started out troubled. He woke up and tried to remember the dream he had been having for the past few weeks. It was always the same. He was in the woods and he was chasing a girl's laughter. In the first dream he was in the woods by himself and only heard laughter in the distance and he began to run towards it. As days went by the dream progressed but he only caught glimpses of her; a shoulder, hand or her brown hair as she ran around a tree and it was starting to piss him off. However, this morning he actually remembered catching a glimpse of her face as she looked at him from behind a tree. All he saw was one of her eyes but that was enough to know the identity of the woman who had been plaguing his dreams since he had come to Hertfordshire, miss Elizabeth Bennet. The realization hit Darcy square in the gut. _What does this mean? I know that she is pretty but to dream about her for weeks? I can't marry her she is . . . whoa. Marry? Where did that come from? I like her but marry? Wait. . . I like her? Since when? Oh this is a disaster!_

Getting up to ring for Gabe, Darcy went to look out the window while he waited. As Gabe walked in he saw Darcy staring wistfully out of his window. All Gabe could think was that this would be a perfect time to mess with him. He knew that he was lucky to work for Mr. Darcy and that he would have been fired were it anybody else but he hated that he was so solemn all the time. With that being said he decided to do what he did best. Annoy his employer until he laughed.

Before he could put his plan into action Darcy turned around and asked "What do you think of Miss Bennet?"

Surprised at the question Gabe could only ask "Which one?"

"The younger."

"I have not had much interaction with her personally but from the talk I have heard in the kitchens she seems to be a very nice girl."

"What other talk have you heard?"

"Well the servants who have worked around the neighborhood said she is very kind. She, along with her sisters, pay visits to the tenants on her father's estate because their mother refuses. It is also said that she loves to read and regularly walks about the countryside. Why do you ask?"

"It is not important."

"You are lying to me."

"I am not and I would like to take a bath, can you please go see about the water."

"It is already done." At Darcy's confused look Gabe continued "I had a feeling you would want to wash today."

"Why is that?"

"Because you will be stuck inside the house, which means you will either be hiding in the servants corridors or you will have Miss Bingley stuck to your side. Either option requires bathing. But you never answered my question. Why the sudden interest in Miss Elizabeth?"

"I told you it is not important."

"I have known you since you were born and dressed you since you stopped needing a nanny. Therefore, I know you better than anyone and in all of our time together you have never asked my opinion about a lady. Why the interest?"

"Why must you be so meddlesome?"

"I am not sure. So will I have the honor of calling Miss Elizabeth Mistress of Pemberly?"

At Darcy's sharp look Gabe knew that it had at least passed his employers mind.

"No, she is not acceptable."

"And why ever not. She is a gentleman's daughter, you are a gentleman. You may be rich but that is the only difference between you."

"My family would not accept her."

"Correction, Lady Cat would not accept her."

Darcy smirked at the nickname Gabe had come up with for his aunt. Only he would be brave enough to address that formidable lady with such a name.

"The ton would not accept her."

"You hate the ton, so why do their opinions matter?"

"It could harm Georgiana's chances."

"Do you want Georgiana with a pompous man that would slight her because her sister-in-law didn't have wealth before she married you?"

"Her mother and two younger sisters are idiots."

"Your aunt is an idiot. No offense sir."

Darcy let out a low chuckle. "None taken."

"So again I ask, why did you ask about her?"

"I don't know, I didn't think about it."

"You like her."

"No, I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Are you going to read my future next?"

"Yes actually." Gabe closed his eyes and began to twirl his arms around his head and chant random unintelligible words. He hoped he looked like the shamans that he had seen in London. In an eerie voice he began his prediction. "You will fight your attraction, and then you will realize that you have to have her, and you will marry her."

"That seems a little vague," Darcy said sarcastically.

"The universe works in mysterious ways."

"What does that even mean? That doesn't make any sense." Darcy laughed.

Gabe was so close to getting a true laugh out of Darcy he knew he just had to go one step farther.

"Admit it you like her."

"Alright you have worn me down. I like her," Darcy admitted softly for the first time. "But that does not mean I will . . ."

Darcy was cut off when Gabe suddenly jumped on one of the couches in the seating area of Darcy's chambers and began to sing. "Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage then comes an heir in a baby carriage." Gabe proceeded to make kissing noises and dance on the couch until Darcy could no longer hold in his laughter. Gabe knew that at three and forty he was too old to act in this manner but being able to hear the laugh from Mr. Darcy's childhood was worth it. He would have to write to his mother, Mrs. Reynolds, at Pemberly and alert her to this news.

* * *

><p>Darcy was back to being prey. The rain meant there would be no escaping Caroline. She got smarter since the last rainy day and she was even worse than before. She had followed him around the house since he left the breakfast table and she would not leave him alone, so there was no chance for him to try to ditch her. Not only would she talk about how amazing he was but she found a new favorite topic in how unsuitable Miss Elizabeth Bennet was.<p>

Now that he was seated in a wing back chair in the library he hoped to get some peace but obviously that was not in his cards because every time he turned the page she would be at his shoulder asking him about his book. _What does she not understand? I clearly said I will marry a woman of gentle birth yesterday. Why can't she just give up hope?_ As Darcy turned another page just like clockwork he felt her hand slide down his shoulder and heard her ask what was happening in his book. Her mouth was suspiciously close to the side of his face as she tried to seductively whisper in his ear. Darcy felt his arm twitch and although he was sure she thought that was a positive reaction to her attentions, he was actually restraining himself from slapping her with the book he held in his hand. _Oh dear God please help me. I go to church every Sunday, Georgiana and I pray before every meal and I read my Bible. The next chance I have I will do a fantastic deed. I'm not sure what it is yet but I will definitely keep my promise you can trust me. Please I just need her to leave for five seconds and I can handle the rest. _When Darcy felt her rub his other arm he knew his prayer would go unanswered . . . until.

"Caroline?"

"Yes Charles."

"The housekeeper needs to see you."

"Why?"

"I am not sure."

"I just spoke with the housekeeper before breakfast."

"Then it must be something that happened after breakfast."

"Well send her to me."

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I am the master of this house, I do not go searching for people. People search for me." Bingley said in his best impression of a snobbish gentleman as he sat in the chair across from Darcy.

"Fine, go find a servant from out in the hall."

"Again, no."

"Why not?"

"Because that would require me getting up to go search for a servant and the same rule still applies."

"Urgh! Fine, I will go fetch one myself."

As soon as Caroline walked into the hallway Charles turned to Darcy and said, "I bought you a few minutes to escape I sent all the servants in the hallways down to the other corridor. I would say you have about 60 seconds to run."

"What took you so long?" Darcy said as he got up to go to the servant's door.

"Well, I actually am the master of the house I do have paperwork to do."

"You hate paperwork."

"That does not mean it does not exist. Stop talking to me, you are wasting time and I hear her shoes coming."

Darcy quickly ducked into the servant's entrance. Darcy started to walk away but he really wanted to hear how Charles would explain his absence. Putting his ear to the door Darcy could make out most of their conversation.

"Where is he?"

"What? He who?" said Charles looking up from the random book he had picked up.

"Where is Mr. Darcy?"

Charles made a show of looking around like he had not realized Darcy had left. "I had not even realized he had left."

"He was sitting directly across from you."

"This is a very interesting book. Apparently there was a book on African zoology. This is about the hunting patterns of certain animals. Apparently in Africa the lioness is the predator not the male lion."

"I do not care about animals Charles, I need to find Mr. Darcy."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"That is not an answer."

"It is all the answer you will receive."

"Caroline, we need to talk."

"We can talk later," said Caroline as she walked toward the door.

"No Caroline, we will talk now," said Charles in a tone of voice that he didn't even realize he had.

Caroline came to sit in the chair that Darcy had vacated across from Charles, miffed that she had to listen to her little brother.

"Caroline you must give up this quest to win Darcy's favor."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do not pretend to be ignorant Caroline."

Still in the servants corridor Darcy decided not to intrude on this private moment between siblings and started to walk down the corridor.

"Charles I am just being a good host to Mr. Darcy."

"No Carey you are being a desperate leach who cannot take a hint. I am your brother and I love you more than anything but you have to stop this. Darcy will not marry you."

"You don't know that!" Caroline yelled.

"Actually I do. We have talked about it many times. He only tolerates your attentions because you are my sister."

"I do not want to hear this Charles."

"Just because you do not want to hear it does not make it go away."

"Silence! I will hear no more from you. I am leaving." With that Caroline stormed out of the library.

Charles hoped she went to her room to collect herself but knowing how determined Caroline was he seriously doubted that possibility.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elizabeth was ignorant of the tension in the rest of the house. Sitting at Jane's bedside she could not stop thinking about the previous night. Thankfully, Jane was starting to feel better and was able to talk with her sister after she woke up that morning. She was already asleep when Elizabeth went to check on her after dinner last night.<p>

"So how was dinner last night Lizzy?"

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"Well I am positive that Miss Bingley does not like me and I am equally as positive that she wants to marry Mr. Darcy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Alright, you remember me telling you that she tried to go down to breakfast with Mr. Darcy."

"Yes I still do not understand why she was in the guest wing?"

"My thoughts exactly but I have no idea what excuse she gave but I am sure it was so Mr. Darcy would escort her to breakfast."

"Lizzy I doubt Caroline would scheme so."

"You doubt Napoleon would scheme so. But we are getting off subject. Then Mr. Darcy started to escort her to breakfast but stopped on the steps and pretended that he misplaced his pocket watch and ran back to his room to grab it. After Miss Bingley had left he looked out to make sure the coast was clear and walked with me down to the breakfast room."

"Mr. Darcy should not have lied."

Elizabeth chuckled at her sister and continued the story. "When we got to the breakfast room Miss Bingley looked like she wanted to stab me with her fork."

"Oh Lizzy I am sure you are just imagining it."

"Throughout breakfast she demeaned me and even tried to make it so I would not eat dinner with them. She kept saying she would send up a tray for me. I declined but she insisted until Mr. Bingley interrupted."

"I am sure she was just thinking that you would prefer to be here with me."

"I am sure she wasn't but you are free to believe what you like. Then during dinner she would either insult me or praise Mr. Darcy."

"Lizzy are you sure you are not imagining it?"

"What other way can you take 'Oh I am sure it is not your fault that you play so ill on the pianoforte." Elizabeth replied in a very good impression of Miss Bingley.

"Yes that was rude to say but I am sure she did not mean it the way you think."

"As I said before you may believe what you like but I would like to know why she does not like me."

"Maybe she knows that you do not like her."

"At least I am civil."

"You still dislike her."

"The worst part was I actually felt sorry for her last night."

"Why?"

"I believe last night Mr. Darcy had had quite enough of her attentions and while we were talking about accomplished women he told her that he believed a woman must be of gentle birth."

"Was she very disappointed?"

"Yes, I believe she was."

"Poor Miss Bingley, how could Mr. Darcy say such a thing?"

"What is wrong with what he said?"

"He should not have crushed her dreams like that."

"And when would have been a good time to tell her that he would never marry her. In a few years when she is considered on the shelf and he has finally decided to marry. Mr. Darcy was smart to try and save her the disappointment. I have seen how she acts around him it is bordering on uncouth."

"It just makes me sad that she is so disappointed."

"Better now than later."

"You are quick to defend Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth colored at her sister's accusation. "He was surprisingly kind to me yesterday during dinner. When Miss Bingley would start her verbal attacks he would say something to deflect her attention away from me. That does not mean anything though. He is still very presumptuous, when he thought I was ill he acted like I was an invalid and did not let me make one decision about my own health. He stormed through the halls yelling orders like he was the master of the house. Not to mention he is aloof and rude to our neighbors."

Jane just looked at her sister. She wondered if Elizabeth could hear how her voice and eyes went soft when she first spoke of Mr. Darcy. She was too tired to think of it now but she would definitely come back to the subject. "I think I will rest now Lizzy." Jane tried to say around her yawn.

Elizabeth laughed indulgently at her sister. "Alright, rest and feel better I will be back to visit with you soon." With a kiss to her sister's forehead Elizabeth quietly left through the door that connected their rooms.

Now in her bedroom Elizabeth walked over to her bedside table to pick up the book that she had been reading and was close to finishing. _Reading in my room is a much better alternative than facing the inhabitants of Netherfield._ An hour later, Elizabeth had finished her book and was on her way to the library to find another.

* * *

><p>(AN) This is how I picture the library; I wouldn't put this in if it wasn't important. The library has two floors and a spiral staircase in the back left corner of the room. Across from the door there are huge windows that go from the ceiling to the floor and there is a window seat that spans the window. Directly to the left of the window is where the servant's door is. It looks like a part of the wall so it is not easily recognized if you are not paying attention. On both sides of the room there is one stack, which makes an aisle between the wall and the bookcase. In the middle of the room there are two winged back chairs a sofa that is facing the door and a love seat that is facing the window. Ok I hope that wasn't too confusing let me know if you have questions.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked into the library and was happy to see that she was alone. After putting back the book she had borrowed she did not know where she wanted to start searching for her next book, Mr. Bingley's library was terribly unorganized. She decided to try the second floor since she had never explored up there. After browsing for a few minutes Elizabeth found a book she was interested in. She was standing on the top step of the staircase when she saw Mr. Darcy rush into the room, practically run around the furniture, open a door in a wall, slide in and shut it. Elizabeth was so confused until she saw Miss Bingley walk into the room less than two seconds later. As Elizabeth started walking down the staircase Miss Bingley walked to the right side of the room and look down the aisle. When she was about to repeat her action on the left side of the room she saw Elizabeth at the bottom of the staircase with a smirk on her lips and one of her eyebrows arched as if to say. W<em>hat you are doing?<em> Refusing to allow Eliza Bennet to watch her search for Mr. Darcy she scowled at her and left the room.

Elizabeth walked over to the door that Mr. Darcy was hiding behind because she could not let the opportunity to tease him go to waste. Exactly when she was about to knock on the door it opened and out walked Mr. Darcy and right into her making a loud commotion as he knocked them both to the ground with him pinning her body to the floor.

Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes and watched as they darkened right before her. After a few seconds Elizabeth finally found her voice. "Mr. Darcy, sir, you are crushing me."

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss Bennet I did not know you were on the other side of the door," he said without moving.

"It is quite alright sir, you could not have known."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but you are still crushing me."

"Oh! I'm sorr. . ." Darcy went completely still.

"Mr. Dar…" Elizabeth was confused as to why he stopped moving off of her.

"Shh." Suddenly Darcy stood up fast as lightning grabbed her up with him and in less than three seconds they were behind the wall door with one of his hands covering her mouth and the other around her waist pulling her flat against his body.

With wild eyes Elizabeth looked at him like he had lost his senses, Darcy didn't take heed of anything but the sounds coming from the library. Putting his ear to the door he heard the door open. In his haste Darcy completely closed the door instead of leaving it cracked like he usually did so he could always check if Miss Bingley had left. As quietly as he could he removed his hand from her mouth and turned the knob on the door hoping that the movement wouldn't catch Miss Bingley's notice.

"What the devil are you doing?" Elizabeth whispered fiercely between her teeth. _I cannot believe I just cursed. I am going to hell. _

Darcy finally remembered that he was not in the corridor by himself and that his guest, or hostage depending on whose view you looked at, was pressed against his body from shoulder to foot. Darcy could feel his body instantly react to their proximity. _Oh God. Please give me strength. Wow she feels better than when we waltz together. I am going to hell. _

"I am sorry Miss Elizabeth I did not mean to bring you in here with me it was just a reflex." Darcy whispered back.

"Oh really? Do you pull women into dark corridors so often that it has become second nature for you?" Elizabeth was beyond angry and he could hear it in her voice.

"No Miss Elizabeth. I am very sorry if you will give me but a minute I will be able get us out of here and I will explain everything to you."

"I expect nothing less than a full explanation Mr. Darcy."

"And you shall have it, I assure you."

While Darcy pressed his ear against the door Elizabeth tried to dampen her anger. After watching Mr. Darcy for a few moments she realized that he still had his arm around her waist and she was still pressed against his body. There was no room for her to step back so Elizabeth stood there and took a deep breath. _Why does he always smell so fantastic? _Looking up at him she saw how big he was compared to her. Her head barely reached his shoulder. Elizabeth felt her pulse begin to speed up and felt the familiar tingling sensation that she associated only with Darcy and knew that she needed to get out of there fast. _I am soo compromised. If someone catches us in here we will be married before the end of the week. _This thought didn't disturb Elizabeth as much as it would have before, which disturbed Elizabeth even more. _I cannot like him. He just accosted me in a library._

"Miss Bennet," said Mr. Darcy looking down into her face.

"Yes?"

"I believe it is safe for us to leave now but to be sure I will go out first and come get you when I am sure it is safe."

"Alright."

"Miss Bennet?"

"Yes Mr. Darcy" said an exasperated Elizabeth.

Darcy put his forefinger under her chin and lifted her head up so he could meet her eyes. "I am truly sorry for this. I will do whatever it takes to make this right. However, if we are discovered I promise that I will devote the rest of my days to your happiness."

Elizabeth watched his facial expression during his short speech and saw the true remorse he felt for the situation he put them in. She nodded her head and immediately felt the loss of his body as he slipped out of the door. _Please please don't let there be someone out there._

The door reopened and Darcy's head popped in. "The room is clear." Darcy held his hand out so she would not trip. Taking his hand Elizabeth looked around the library to check for herself that no one was in the room.

"Now Mr. Darcy there better be a good explanation for what just happened. If we were discovered we would be engaged right now."

"There is a good reason. I was hiding from Miss Bingley," stated Darcy in a serious tone.

Elizabeth waited for him to continue but when he didn't she realized he was serious. They were completely silent until Elizabeth's sudden laughter rang through the library.

"Miss Bennet what may I ask is so funny?" said Darcy in a voice that clearly said he didn't find anything funny in the situation. _You have not had to run from that harpy for the last six years._

Elizabeth could not answer him because she was holding her stomach and tears were leaking from her eyes. After about 20 seconds she calmed down enough to say, "You almost compromised me because you did not want to be compromised by Miss Bingley. You had better protect your virtue Mr. Darcy." At her joke Elizabeth broke out in another round of laughter.

Darcy stood and watched Elizabeth laugh at him but he couldn't be as mad at her as he would with another. Her laugh was infectious and he slowly began to laugh with her. "The sad part is I have been hiding like this for weeks." That comment sent Elizabeth into more peals of laughter and Darcy was laughing just as hard.

"Oh. . .ow . . . oh my stomach. Ok we have to stop." Elizabeth began to take deep breaths to calm herself and stop her laughter. Slowly they both calmed down and were able to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"I have not laughed that hard in years. Thank you Miss Elizabeth." That was the first time Darcy had allowed himself to say her name out loud. It felt perfect on his lips and he knew he would never be able to call her Miss Bennet again.

Elizabeth heard the way he said her name and she had never loved her name so much as she did at that moment. Trying to brush the moment aside Elizabeth said, "I now know that you were hiding from Miss Bingley but there must be more to this story than that."

"Indeed you are correct but it is a rather long story if you are going to understand the full scope of the problem."

"My sister is sleeping and I have nothing else to occupy my time. I believe I would like to hear a story rather than read one."

"Shall we?" Darcy gestured with his arm towards the window seat.

Darcy sat down and watched as Elizabeth tucked her feet under herself and settled in to listen to his story.

"Once upon a time…"

Elizabeth laughed at his joke "I am not five years old Mr. Darcy."

_Oh believe me I know you are not a child. _"It is my story Miss Elizabeth would you like for me to tell it or not?"

"You are correct I am very sorry sir; please continue to weave your magical tale."

"Alright where was I? Oh yes, once upon a time in a faraway land called Cambridge, there was a young and dashing man named Mr. . . er. . . Mr. Farcy. "

"Very creative."

"I have no clue what you are talking about; Mr. Farcy is real."

"Oh yes I am certain that he is."

"Miss Elizabeth I will never get through the story if you continue to interrupt it."

"You are right. I apologize Mr. Farcy, oh excuse me I meant Mr. Darcy."

Just as Darcy was about to deliver a comeback he froze when he heard familiar clicking in the hallway and as a natural as breathing he dashed into the servant's door and closed it before the library door opened. Elizabeth was shocked speechless until she caught on a second later when Miss Bingley walked into the room.

"Good afternoon Miss Bingley, how are you?"

"I am fine Miss Eliza."

"I have asked you before to please call me Elizabeth or Lizzy. Did you forget?"

"Oh I am sorry I must have. Have you seen Mr. Darcy?"

_I am sure you forget a lot of things at your age. _"Oh why are you looking for him? Maybe I can help you search." Elizabeth stood as if to help Miss Bingley.

"That will not be necessary." said Miss Bingley suddenly.

"Well, I will see you at dinner then."

"Of course." With a scowl Miss Bingley turned from the room and stomped away.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the servant's door and knocked. The door opened and a red faced Darcy took a step out. Elizabeth looked indulgently up at him with one eyebrow arched. "I think I believe your claim about your actions being a reflex, Mr. Darcy."

"I have had more practice than I would like," said Darcy as he followed Elizabeth back to their seat. "She will not be back for twenty to thirty minutes."

Elizabeth could not help but chuckle at his prediction. "And you know this how?"

"That is a part of the story."

"Well by all means, do not keep me in suspense."

"Yes back to Mr. Farcy. As I said before he lived in a place called Cambridge. That is where he met his best friend Mr. Wingley. Well Mr. Farcy was quiet and not very comfortable around others. Some people misunderstood his naturally reserved nature and thought him proud and cold but Mr. Wingley was very open and willing to befriend Mr. Farcy even though he was not always easy to get along with."

Elizabeth looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes, as he told his story she saw how much Mr. Bingley's friendship meant to him while they were at university.

"Well over the years the two became very close and Mr. Farcy went to visit Mr. Wingley at his home. There he met Mr. Wingley's father and two older sisters. After a short time it became perfectly clear that the younger of his two sisters, Miss Garoline, favored me. . . I meant she favored Mr. Farcy."

"Of course," said Elizabeth chuckling at his mistake.

"Well over the next six years or so she followed Mr. Farcy around whenever they were in company together and would hang on him, not dissimilar to a leach. Mr. Farcy knew his wealth and the prestige that his name would bring her was the only reason she showed him so much deference. Even though he knew she had her hope set on being the Mistress of Zemberley, Mr. Farcy's ancestral estate, he never led her to believe that would be the case. You see, Mr. Farcy wanted a marriage like the one his parents had before him, one filled with love, trust and mutual respect. He knew he would never achieve such a marriage with Miss Garoline."

"How did this lead to you hiding in closets?"

"We are getting there but you must be patient."

"Again you are right. My lips are sealed." Elizabeth zipped her lips and threw the key over her shoulder. Darcy chuckled at her action.

"I can see that you are anxious for the end of this story so I will summarize quickly. One evening while Mr. Farcy was sleeping in the library Miss Garoline came in and arranged it so they were caught in a compromising situation by one of her servants. It was not true but less than two weeks later they were married and he lived a miserable life with her as his wife."

"Poor Mr. Farcy."

"My thoughts exactly. Well I learned from Mr. Farcy's mistakes and now I hide from Miss Bingley so the same fate does not befall me, that and the fact that it rained for five days straight last week."

"What does the weather have to do with you hiding in the servants corridors?"

"Well for four days I was stuck in a house with Miss Bingley and no hope of escape. During those four days I studied her and her patterns. On the fifth day I finally thought of a plan to escape her attention. I saw my valet enter through the servants entrance and I have been using them to hide ever since."

"That is quite the tale Mr. Darcy thank you for sharing it with me."

"You are welcome." said Darcy softly. He could not help staring into those eyes that he thought about every night before he went to sleep. They were so much more vivid in person. _I could look at those eyes forever. No, not forever but there is no reason I cannot enjoy her company now. But what if Gabe was right? What if I eventually will have to have her? Damn him to the coldest pits of hell. _Wanting to move the conversation back to neutral topics Darcy asked Elizabeth about the book she had been reading.

"I actually just finished it, which is why I was in the library in the first place."

"What book was it?"

"The Divine Comedy."

"I read that a few years ago. What did you think?"

"I felt that Dante was presumptuous to label people and put them in Heaven or Hell. Although I did think that some of his ideas were interesting."

"Such as?"

"Well for one, he made hell cold Mr. Darcy."

"But can you not understand his logic? His thought was that the deepest parts of hell were completely without the presence of God. God being what is warm and light and good. Therefore a frozen lake is the complete absence and desolation that comes from being without God."

Elizabeth laughed at his spirited argument. "Do not get too worked up Mr. Darcy I agree with you. I thought it was fitting that Dante made the lowest part of hell cold, it is a completely new take on it. I also admired his depiction of the devil, making him frozen from the waist down and eating the bodies of the three worst betrayers of all time was very inventive. But I think the most significant part is that the devils punishment is self-inflicted."

"How so?"

"The lake is made of the tears of the devil. His once beautiful angel wings that now resemble the wings of a bat continually flap which freezes the water of his icy prison."

"I cannot argue with your logic Miss Elizabeth."

"So tell me about the last book you have read Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth and Darcy continued to talk about books, music, art, philosophy, politics and family until it was time to dress for dinner. They were only interrupted a few times by Mr. Darcy's mad dash to the servant's door but after he was settled back into his seat they continued their conversation as if nothing happened.

While Darcy escorted Elizabeth to her room so she could get dressed he could not stop the thoughts that were going through his head. _I wonder what she would think of Pemberley. _

As for Elizabeth she could not believe how much she had learned about Mr. Darcy. _I hate him so much. How did he get me to like him?_

**(A/N) Yup, Gabe is Mrs. Reynolds son which is why he knows Darcy so well. He practically watched him grow up. Just so you are not confused in my story Darcy met Bingley when Darcy was 20 and Bingley was 17. Darcy is now 26, Bingley is 23 and Caroline is 24. If you do not know the story they talk about at the end of the chapter it is The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. It was the first work written in Italian and I studied it this past summer when I lived in Italy. **

**Coming up next: Chapter 8- Listen B!#H- What if Elizabeth let Ms. Bingley have it?**

**Review?**


	8. Listen B H

**(A/N) I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but I am a senior in college who is trying to get into grad school and just took the GRE last Thursday. If you can't sympathize with that, you have no soul. Enjoy ;-)**

**Previously:** Elizabeth and Darcy continued to talk about books, music, art, philosophy, politics and family until it was time to dress for dinner. They were only interrupted a few times by Mr. Darcy's mad dash to the servant's door but after he was settled back into his seat they continued their conversation as if nothing happened.

While Darcy escorted Elizabeth to her room so she could get dressed he could not stop the thoughts that were going through his head. _I wonder what she would think of Pemberley. _

As for Elizabeth she could not believe how much she had learned about Mr. Darcy. _I hate him so much. How did he get me to like him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Listen B!#H- what if Elizabeth let Miss Bingley have it?<strong>

When Darcy was dressed he left his room and walked in the direction of the parlor to wait for dinner. _I hope Charles is in here. Maybe I should check his study first_. Darcy started to turn around until he heard.

"Oh Mr. Darcy there you are. Thank goodness you have come to keep me company I have been very lonely waiting for Charles." Said Caroline as she walked toward him. "Come let us retreat back into the parlor and await him together."

Darcy knew there was no polite way to refuse but he had to think of something. _How did she even know I was out here? Has she been listening for my footsteps? _"Actually I was just looking for Charles. Have you seen him?"

"Oh yes, he said he will join us directly." Caroline said as she hooked her arm through Darcy's and practically dragged him into the parlor.

Still in Caroline's clutches Darcy was forcibly seated on the loveseat as Caroline 'accidentally' fell on his lap. Needless to say a rather awkward situation occurred with Mr. Darcy trying to get Caroline off of his lap as gently but quickly as possible and Caroline trying to wrap her tentacles around Darcy for 'support so she could get her bearings'. After about forty-five seconds of this uncomfortable scrambling Darcy was fed up with her schemes and just stood up, dropping Caroline from his lap straight to the floor.

"Mr. Darcy!" yelled a shocked and soon to be bruised Caroline as she looked up at him with anger from her position of the carpet.

"I am terribly sorry. I was only trying to help." said Darcy in a dead pan voice that implied quite the opposite.

At that moment Charles walked in to see his sister on the floor at his friend's feet. "Uhhh. . ." Charles had no idea what one would say in a situation such as this. "Ummm . . . Carey why are you on the floor?" _Well that seemed like the most reasonable question._

"I fell, what do you think I am doing on the floor? If you would come over to assist me instead of gawking like an imbecile I would be off the floor that much sooner."

Charles hurried over to assist his sister because it definitely didn't look like Darcy was going to offer his hand. For Darcy's part he was trying to calm himself before he said or did something he would regret. While Charles was helping his sister Darcy walked over to the window and looked out into the night. _I hope if Elizabeth will get here soon._

"Well Mr. Darcy it seems that these country manners have rubbed off on you in a most negative manner." said Caroline trying to smooth her skirts and her pride

Outside the door Elizabeth paused hearing Miss Bingley's words. She wasn't surprised at the lady but she did want to hear what Mr. Darcy's answer would be. She placed her ear to the door and hoped a servant didn't catch her while she was eavesdropping. _I'm such a hypocrite. I always tell Kitty and Lydia not to do this. _

"On the contrary Miss Bingley. I think the country has been very beneficial to me. _It gave me a backbone to tell you that I will never marry you. _

"I have to disagree, sir. I am sure you have been spending entirely too much time with that Eliza Bennet."

"What would you know of Miss Elizabeth or the time that we spend together?"

"I know that she is plain, impertinent, comes from a disgrace of a family and she is uncivilized. I will admit that Jane is a sweet girl but their mother is a gossip and has absolutely no tact. The two youngest are the most determined flirts to ever live. The middle child is invisible and Miss Eliza is the worst of the family, look at how she threw herself at you when you found her out in the rain. She had to have done that on purpose. Who would walk over three miles in the mud to see a sister who has a trifle of a cold? I am sure that their scheming mother planned this. She has her two oldest eligible daughters in the house with two eligible bachelors. You mark my words this is a trick."

_Only an equally sneaky person would have been able to think of such a complicated explanation. Sneaky people expect sneakiness. It's a viscous cycle. _"I highly doubt her mother can take credit for making it..."

"Oh darn Miss Bingley you have discovered my master plan," said Elizabeth as she walked into the room with fire blazing in her eyes. _I may not always like my family but I love them way too much to let this pompous woman insult us and let it go unanswered. _Elizabeth walked to an armchair directly across from a red faced Caroline Bingley. Staring her in the face Elizabeth arched one brow in challenge to see if she would continue her speech now that her target was within hearing distance.

Darcy and Charles just looked at each other and they both knew the clash of the titans was coming. They did not know if they wanted to tuck tail and run or grab popcorn. Since neither option was polite Charles took a seat next to his sister on the loveseat and Darcy sat in the arm chair next to Elizabeth's.

_I will not be made a fool of in front of Mr. Darcy by this TROLLOP! "_Well Miss Eliza, I am not surprised that someone like you would have to scheme so."

_Oh. . . no. . . she. . . didn't. Dear Lord, please forgive me but it is officially on!_ "It seems that my joke has gone clear over your head Miss Bingley. I was using a literary term called sarcasm but I have heard that you take no joy in reading so I am not surprised you do not know of it. And please do not call me Miss Eliza."

"I know of many things Miss Eliza but for a woman of the ton it is not necessary for me to know such things. Men do not like for their wives to be smart."

"How would you know what husbands want if you do not have one Miss Bingley? Let us ask the gentlemen in the room. Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, would you want a silly wife?"

Charles being the un-confrontational person that he is did not know if he wanted to answer Miss Bennet's question or stay silent. Darcy was too amused by Elizabeth to stay silent. He turned to her and looked intently into her eyes and said "No Miss Elizabeth, I would not."

_I hate it when he looks at me like that my brain turns to mush. Ok new plan don't look into his eyes again or at least until this argument with Miss Bingley is over. _Regaining her train of though Elizabeth said"See the men have spoken they do not want a silly wife."

"They are only two men Miss Eliza. I am sure there are some who would agree with me."

"But according to you Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy is the best and the brightest, the model of what every man should aspire to be. I have heard you commend him on his intelligence on multiple occasions. You cannot be implying that Mr. Darcy is wrong." Elizabeth gasped as if this was a heinous crime

"No Mr. Darcy is not wrong but. . ."

"So you do think women should be smart."

"Well. . . yes."

"But you just said that women should not be smart or they would not get a husband. You seem to be very fickle in your convictions Miss Bingley. But it is of no matter. I am sure you will come to a conclusion eventually." Elizabeth said in an airily way that implied she was done with the conversation.

Charles knew that this conversation could get worse if his sister tried to keep going so he attempted to change the subject. "Miss Elizabeth, how is your sister feeling?"

Caroline would not let Charles interrupt. "Miss Eliza have you ever been to town? Oh I would think not, I forgot your father is rarely far from his book room."

"I have asked you many times Miss Bingley to call me Miss Elizabeth or Miss Bennet. Are you hard of hearing or is your memory poor? And I have been to town many times to stay with my aunt and uncle."

"Where do they stay?" Caroline avoided the first insult and went for what she thought was the kill.

"Gracechurch street."

"Oh, are they in trade?"

"Yes they are."

"Oh how. . . quaint."

When Mr. Darcy was going to say something to interrupt and move the conversation away from this topic, Elizabeth she gave him a look that clearly said be quiet or die. Mr. Darcy wisely chose the former and sat back in his chair to continue watching the heated "debate".

"Oh have you heard of it? You must be more familiar with it than myself since I was born a gentlewoman. It is my understanding that you are the daughter of a tradesman Miss Bingley. "

"Oh. . . well yes but. . ."

"How. . . quaint. My father's family has held Longbourn for over five hundred years. I do not know very much about trade."

"Is that right?" Caroline said in a strained voice.

"Yes as a matter of fact I might be able to give you some advice on being a gentlewoman since I have more experience." Elizabeth thought she would double over with laughter any second because Caroline Bingley was redder than a ripe strawberry.

"That won't be necessary."

"Are you certain because there are things that you could not know about the landed gentry and we would not want you to make a fool of yourself, now would we? I will try to correct you when you make a mistake. We will have you behaving like a proper gentlewoman in no time."

"Miss Eliza I can assure. . ."

"Oh there is your first mistake. You must endeavor to remember the names of people you meet. Many will think you a simpleton if you cannot remember even the most basic information. You must strive to act like your brother Miss Bingley for he is everything that is kind and amiable."

Thankfully a servant walked in at the end of Elizabeth's speech and announced dinner.

"Well that was a . . . lovely . . . debate. Caroline will you walk with me to dinner." said Charles as he offered his sister his arm. He walked out the room as fast as possible without dragging Caroline.

Slowly Mr. Darcy knelt next to Elizabeth who had her head down and was looking at her feet.

"I guess you are going to tell me that I was rude and lacking social grace." _I can't believe I said those things. I am almost worse than she is._

"Actually I was going to ask if you were alright."

"Oh." Elizabeth looked up to look into his face. _When did he move so close? I didn't even hear him walk over or kneel down. What is he a ninja? _"I am fine Mr. Darcy thank you for asking. You may go to the dining room, I will join you momentarily."

"I do not believe you," he said softly.

"You do not believe what?"

"That you are fine."

"It does not matter what you believe, Mr. Darcy. What matters is what I tell you," Elizabeth replied testily. _Please just leave._

"Miss Bingley should not have said what she did about your family, I know that is the only reason you lashed out at her. I also know that you are angry because you rose to her bait."

"That does not excuse my behavior."

"Maybe not but it is an understandable motive."

"Do not make excuses for me Mr. Darcy, the fault is mine and mine alone. I could have been the bigger person and let it go. I should have been the bigger person but instead I reduced myself to a petty and rude individual that takes joy from the pain of others."

"As I said it was an understandable motive."

"You do not know anything about my motives, Mr. Darcy." _I really just want to wallow in self-pity. _

"Maybe not all of your motives but I am right about this. Whether you want to admit it or not is of no concern to me. Come, we should go to dinner Charles will be wondering what is keeping us." With that Darcy stood up and silently offered his arm, not sure if she would actually take it.

Elizabeth actually was considering not taking his arm. _I have been rude enough for a lifetime there is no need to add to it._ She accepted his arm and they walked silently towards the dining room, both lost in their own thoughts of what dinner would hold.

Before they entered the dining room Darcy stopped them and turned to Elizabeth and said, "Just so you know I am sure Mr. Farcy would be very happy with you even if you are not happy with yourself."

"And why would Mr. Farcy be happy with me?"

"Because you said all of the things he wished he could." Darcy said with a small smile hoping to pull Elizabeth out of her dark mood.

Elizabeth could not stay angry nor could she hold in her laughter at his statement because it was the last thing she was expecting to hear. "Well you can tell Mr. Farcy that I am glad to be of service."

Darcy was happy that he was able to put the smile back on her face._ You are not meant for sadness. _Knowing he could get lost in her eyes Darcy quickly offered his arm again and this time Elizabeth took it without hesitation.

Surprisingly, dinner was a very tame affair compared to the pre-show. Caroline threw a few insults but Elizabeth refused to take the bait and quietly continued to eat her dinner. Darcy tried his best to deflect Caroline's attention away from Elizabeth. He was very successful until Caroline saw Darcy give Elizabeth a smile and the lady smiled in return. After that Caroline lit into Elizabeth with a renewed vigor but she still could not get a rise out of her.

After dinner they all retreated into the parlor.

"Mr. Bingley I think I have had enough excitement for one night and I should go check on my sister and make sure our belongings are packed."

Surprising everyone Darcy was the first to speak. "You are leaving?" _She can't leave she just got here._

"Yes, my father will be sending the carriage for us on the morrow."

"But surely Miss Bennet is not fit for travel yet," said an anxious Mr. Bingley

"That is what I was going to tell you earlier. Jane has made great progress and Mr. Jones announced that she is well enough to travel the short distance to Longbourn."

"But surely you should not chance her health," said Mr. Bingley.

"Mr. Jones may not be a great physician from London but he has been keeping my sister and I in excellent health since we were born. I trust his judgment and if he feels that Jane is well enough for travel then I believe him."

"Yes we must listen to their doctor. Jane is well and I am sure they would love to be home." _Finally! _said Caroline

"Of course Miss Bennet if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask." Mr Bingley replied sadly. _I didn't even get to spend anytime with Miss Bennet_

"I will see you all in the morning." with a curtsey she quickly quit the room.

After checking on Jane and assuring her that all of their belongings were packed, Elizabeth fell on the bed and was quickly asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a lot of commotion amongst the servants. Half trying to make sure everything was ready for the Miss Bennets departure and the other half gossiping about the argument between Miss Bingley and Miss Elizabeth. The master of the house may not know it but there is always an eavesdropping servant somewhere.<p>

Elizabeth decided to take breakfast in Jane's room with her sister instead of downstairs. After they both were dressed they sat down to eat in the sitting room that connected their bedrooms.

"So how was dinner last night?

"I was not feeling quiet myself so it was fairly quiet." _Technically I am not lying dinner was quiet and I wasn't feeling like myself. It was before dinner that was loud._

"I hope you are not catching what I had."

"I doubt it, I was just tired and did not feel like talking much." _Still not lying_

"Have you spent any more time with Mr. Darcy since your conversation about accomplished women?" Jane asked with a chuckle

_Well he kind of, sort of, maybe compromised me and if we would have gotten caught I would be engaged right now but then we didn't get caught and he showed me that he is cute and charming and I think I really like him and I am scared out of my FREAKING wits. _"We talked in the library when I went to get a book yesterday." _That is also technically true._

"How did he act?"

"He was very sweet." _Still true_

"So he is no longer presumptuous and arrogant?"

"No, I do not think so." _Slight understatement but still very true_

"What did you talk about?"

"He told me a story about a friend of his." _Ok that is kind of a lie since Mr. Farcy isn't real but still has some truth in it so I think that counts as true_

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A servant came in to let them know that their mother and two sisters had arrived and were now in the parlor with the Netherfield party. Quickly moving into action Elizabeth asked the maid to have someone take their trunks downstairs to their carriage and to bring their bonnets and coats to the parlor as soon as possible.

Elizabeth and Jane abandoned their breakfast and hurried to the parlor before their mother could do or say anything they would regret. Just as they were walking through the parlor door they heard their mother say "You all must come to Longbourn for dinner as soon as possible. I am sure Jane and Elizabeth will be very happy for your company. Oh here they are now. I was just telling Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley how much you would love to have them over for dinner."

Elizabeth and Jane had matching blushes on their face and both averted their eyes to the ground hoping the room didn't notice their embarrassment. Wanting this awkward moment to be over as soon as possible Elizabeth said "Well it seems that it is time for us to depart. Our trunks have been loaded onto the carriage and we must make sure to get home quickly so Jane does not tire."

"Excuse me, nut I was hoping to give you all the good news before you departed," Bingley interrupted.

"News?" Mrs. Bennet perked up considerably to listen to what she hoped was the confirmation of all her dreams. _A daughter married. Oh happy day! I can finally plan a wedding. Mrs. Lucas will never make her daughters as fine a match as mine have. _

"We are to host a ball here at Netherfield in two weeks' time," Charles said with a silly grin on his face.

_Oh. _"That is wonderful Mr. Bingley."

"Will you be inviting the militia to the ball, Mr. Bingley?" asked Kitty.

"Yes I had dinner with them a few days ago," responded Bingley.

"I think a ball is an irrational way to make friendships," said Mary.

"If I may be so bold I would like to ask Miss Bennet if she would dance the first set with me."

Jane's blush returned in full force and it looked like she was hot with fever once more but she calmed herself enough to answer in the affirmative and smile brightly at her suitor.

Thanks to Elizabeth's maneuvering they were soon outside and about to step into the carriage within fifteen minutes.

"Thank for all of your hospitality Mr. Bingley."

"You are welcome anytime you feel the least bit under the weather." Bingley smiled and handed Jane into the carriage and moved aside so Darcy could hand Elizabeth in next.

"I have enjoyed your stay Miss Elizabeth."

"As have I, Mr. Darcy. Thank you for keeping me company." Elizabeth turned and Darcy helped her into the carriage she stopped on the first steps to look back at him. "Do not forget Mr. Farcy, Mr. Darcy we would not want you to suffer the same fate." To the surprise of everyone around Mr. Darcy laughed with Elizabeth as he finished handing her into the carriage so she could settle herself next to Jane.

As they pulled away Elizabeth looked back to see a smile still on Darcy's face as he gave her a small wave.

**Coming up next:** **Chapter 9- Meeting the idiot and the douche- what if Darcy warned Wickham away from the Bennets**

**(A/N) Reviews make me happy **


	9. Meeting the idiot and the douche

**(A/N) Hey everybody. I know you hate my guts and I don't blame you. I'm so sorry I got really busy at the end of the quarter and I had the worst case of writers block. The chapter has been finished for about two weeks except for one stupid scene that I couldn't write. But the good news is that I am going to be on winter break until January and I will have a lot of time to write, so I will definitely be updating a lot faster. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "I have enjoyed your stay Miss Elizabeth."

"As have I, Mr. Darcy. Thank you for keeping me company." Elizabeth turned and Darcy helped her into the carriage she stopped on the first steps to look back at him. "Do not forget Mr. Farcy, Mr. Darcy we would not want you to suffer the same fate." To the surprise of everyone around Mr. Darcy laughed with Elizabeth as he finished handing her into the carriage so she could settle herself next to Jane.

As they pulled away Elizabeth looked back to see a smile still on Darcy's face as he gave her a small wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Meeting the idiot and the douche- what if Darcy warned Wickham away from the Bennets<strong>

As the Bennet ladies arrived back home they heard Lydia come down the stairs to greet them.

"Mama it is completely unfair that I have to stay home while the rest of the family is out having fun. I will not be able to see the officers!"

"I know my dear but your father will not allow it. Think of it this way, you may save your charms for the rich men your sisters will introduce you to after they are married."

"But I want to go out now!" said Lydia with a childish stomp of her foot.

"Lydia have you completed your project?" asked Mr. Bennet as he came down the hallway from his bookroom to greet his daughters.

"I wanted to take a break Papa."

"Your break is over, go upstairs and do not come back down until your project is finished."

In a huff Lydia ran up the stairs yelling about her unfair life the whole way.

While ignoring the distant ranting of his youngest daughter Mr. Bennet said to his wife ."I hope, my dear thatyou have ordered a good dinner for today, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who would that be?" asked Mrs. Bennet

"My cousin, Mr. Collins who is to inherit the estate upon my death is to join us for a fortnight." Walking away from his stunned wife to Lizzy, Mr. Bennet placed a kiss on her cheek and said "it is wonderful to have you back my dear." Next he moved to Jane after he placed a kiss on her forehead he asked "How are you feeling dear?"

"I am well papa, I only need rest."

"That is comforting to hear because the house was lacking complete sense while you and your sister were away." With that Mr. Bennet walked back to his bookroom not noticing the disheartened faces of his other two daughters. Lizzy noticed.

Lizzy walked down the hall to her father's bookroom as the rest of the family went to the sitting room to relax. Lizzy knew that Mr. Bennet did not respect his three youngest daughters, actually everyone in Hertfordshire knew, but she hated to see their faces so sad when he would show affection to only her and Jane.

"Papa may I come in?" Elizabeth asked through the closed door.

"You may." Mr. Bennet responded

Elizabeth walked in and sat in the chair across from his desk as he sat his book down. She was quiet for a few minutes because she could not decide what to ask first.

"I suspect you came in to talk to me, did you not?" asked Mr. Bennet, hoping to prompt his daughter into talking.

"I did but I am trying to order my thoughts. First I am curious about this chore you have given Lydia since I have been away."

"I must admit, I am rather pleased with myself on that score. Lydia loves to spend money on bonnets and gowns and she will continue to do so but not for herself."

"I don't understand"

"She must sew clothing for the tenants and deliver it to them. She is required to finish and deliver one garment every week."

"But why that of all things?"

"Lydia is full of herself and spoiled. She needs to understand that her problems, as petty as they are, aren't the only ones that exist. I am unsure if I have kept her ignorant of the world or if she has managed that feat all by herself but either way it must be rectified. Forcing her to spend her money on this project will help her learn to be frugal with her spending in the future as well as expose her to the circumstances of others and hopefully she will come to appreciate what she has. Also I have decided that Lydia and Kitty will join you, Jane and Mary on your tenant visits."

Elizabeth was sure her eyebrows were touching her forehead from the surprise of all her father had done in the few days that she had been gone. She knew long ago that her sister needed a firm hand and was happy that her father had finally taken the initiative to get her under control. While she was proud of his deeds with Lydia she still remembered his snub of Mary and Kitty. "Speaking of Mary and Kitty, I think they were hurt this morning."

"Hurt? How? They have only been here a few minutes. Surely they are not so silly as to have been hurt in the few minutes that I have been away but then again... " Said Mr. Bennet obviously implying that he did not underestimate their silliness "Has the doctor been called?" He asked a few seconds later.

"I do not mean physically, I meant they were hurt when you did not greet them today."

"They had left an hour prior, you and Jane had been absent for three days."

"Because they are your children but that is not all. You say they are without sense and it is hurtful to them."

"They do lack sense."

"Papa! That is not the issue. They love you and want to feel loved by you as well."

"I do not think it is as bad as that. Do not fret Lizzy, your sisters know of my love and will be fine." Mr. Bennet picked up his book and began to read, silently signaling that their conversation had come to an end.

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath and stood to leave. _Well at least he made progress with Lydia, I cannot hope for too much at once. _Elizabeth knew that her parents loved them all, but the preference that they showed to some of their children was bad for the others.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Elizabeth was walking through the far gardens behind Longbourn when she saw Mary sitting on a stone bench with a stack of books that had to have been too heavy to carry all the way from the house. "Hello Mary, what are you doing so far from the house?" called Elizabeth from a short distance away as she walked to her younger sister.<p>

Mary looked up and tried to hide her book which seemed pointless since there were five more on the bench next to her. Knowing her motions were pointless Mary put the book in her hand on top of the pile and waited for her sister to join her.

As Elizabeth sat on the bench with the pile of books between them she repeated her question. "Mary what are you doing so far from the house and with this pile of books as well?"

"I am reading Lizzy."

"I can see that but how did you ever manage to get so many books this far from the house?" Lizzy looked at the title of the book on top of the pile and was shocked speechless when it said 'Symposium by Plato'. Stupidly Lizzy exclaimed, "Mary this is Plato."

Surprising her sister even more Mary let out a loud laugh and continued to laugh until she had tears in her eyes. Seeing her somber sister laugh so was infectious and soon Lizzy was laughing with her as well.

After she stifled her giggles Mary said "I am aware of the author since I was reading it."

"But you only read Fordyce's sermons or the Bible."

"Actually I read more than that."

"But why do you hide it from us?"

"I am a private person, we all know that."

"Privacy and secrecy are very different in nature. There is a reason you hide this from us. I can understand Mama and Lydia but I read almost as much as Papa. Why did you not tell anyone?"

"Please let it rest Lizzy, I do not want to talk about it."

"No I will not let it rest."

"I never told because everyone would have had the reaction you are having now. There would be questions and shocked expressions and teasing. You know I am right."

"But Mary, I would have understood, I would have listened to you. You can tell me anything. I am your sister and I love you."

"Yes, I believe you love me Lizzy but we never spend enough time together for you to really get to know me."

"That is not true."

"When is the last time you and I spent time together alone."

"Well. . ."

"And walking to church does not count because the entire family is with us."

"I am so sorry Mary." Elizabeth could not be more ashamed of herself.

"It is alright Lizzy."

"No it is not I will certainly find more time to spend with you alone. I do have a question for you though, may I ask where you keep all of these books this far from the house." Trying to hide her blush Mary pointed to an old shed that was not used very often but still had farming tools in it. The sisters laughed at Mary's unlikely library. Elizabeth was interested in this newfound side of her sister and began to ask her questions about the different books she kept in the shed. During their talk Elizabeth was reminded why she spent little alone time with Mary. She may be interested in secular philosophy but she still sermonizes. "Mary, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Does it bother you when Papa calls you Kitty and Lydia silly?"

"I will not lie to you Lizzy. Yes it bothers me but I do not hold you accountable for it."

"Would you like some advice on how to talk with papa so you can spend more time with him and change his false opinion of you?"

"Yes, I would like that very much Lizzy. But I am afraid he will not like what I have to say on certain subjects. I am sure I have a different opinion than most of the ones he holds."

"That is not a problem for Papa, he loves a good debate. It is fine for your views to be influenced by religion but you must stop sermonizing to everyone. Your holier than thou attitude can be abrasive and rude. There are better ways of teaching lessons that quoting scriptures."

"But the Bible says. . ."

"Do you _see_ what I mean? Leave the sermons to the reverend. There are many ways to offer advice. We want to hear your own original opinion."

"I will try Lizzy but religion actually is very important to me and is not a pretense. I will count on you to tell me when I am doing it."

"Splendid, now what do you think of Plato?" Lizzy and Mary continued to talk about philosophy until it was time to dress for dinner. Lizzy helped Mary place her stack of books back in her hiding place before returning to the house only to find that their unexpected house guest had arrived and was in his room already. Curious, both girls hurried to dress for dinner so they could meet him.

When Elizabeth arrived downstairs with Jane and Mary she saw Kitty and Lydia listening to a man with such boredom on their faces that she could not help but laugh. Upon spotting her they quickly diverted the attention of their cousin onto their sisters. "Mr. Collins you have not met our sisters Elizabeth and Mary."

"My dear cousins, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Since Jane had already met Mr. Collins she introduced him to Mary and Elizabeth.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance Miss Elizabeth as well as yours Miss Mary." Said Mr. Collins with a leer at Elizabeth that quickly made her feel wary of his attentions.

After making small talk with their guest, Elizabeth walked over to sit next to Kitty on the loveseat, hoping that Mr. Collins would not follow. Thankfully her father walked in and Mr. Collins attention was quickly diverted to talk about the value of the estate. She had only known him for five minutes and already she was certain that she did not like him. Plainly put Mr. Collins was revolting. He was short and slim like a skeleton with a face to match. His hair was greasy as if he had not washed it in weeks and he walked about as if he were royalty instead of just a clergyman. He was also disturbingly annoying, he had a way of complimenting you that was obviously planned beforehand and yet was still an insult. The only person on Earth he had a high opinion of was his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

While Elizabeth was talking with Kitty, Mr. Bennet was thinking. _I never thought there would be a person who would make me wish I could talk to Lydia instead. It is astounding how annoying this man is, that simply cannot be natural. _When Mr. Bennet started paying attention again Mr. Collins was looking expectantly at him. "I am sorry Mr. Collins I did not hear what you were saying."

"Oh forgive me of course at your advanced age it is harder to hear." Mr. Collins yelled near Mr. Bennet's ear.

"There is no need to shout Mr. Collins my hearing was just fine five seconds ago! I simply was lost in thought and missed what you said." _Maybe he is trying to annoy me into an early grave._

"Forgive me I asked how many tenants Longbourn has?"

"We have five and ten tenants."

"And how many servants?"

"Twenty."

"Does that include grooms and stable hands?"

"Yes."

Thankfully dinner was announced before Mr. Collins could ask any more questions. Unfortunately for Elizabeth Mr. Collins decided to escort her into the dining room. Being so close to him, Elizabeth realized that he smelled just as bad as he looked. _I think I just lost my appetite._

Being the stupid man that he was Mr. Collins did not consider that the family had normal seats they sat in during meals so he sat directly to Mr. Bennets' right, which was Elizabeth's seat. Forcing Elizabeth to sit in Mary's seat. The remaining four sisters did not know what to do and just stood around awkwardly looking at each other wondering who was going to take which seat. After milling about for a few seconds Jane took the lead and sat down, slowly her sisters filled in the remaining seats, all disgruntled that their normal pattern had been tampered with. Oblivious to the situation he had caused, Mr. Collins was currently detailing all the reasons why he was more qualified to say grace than Mr. Bennet. Hoping to pacify him Mr. Bennet allowed him to pray so he could stop talking. Unfortunately Mr. Bennet did not think of how long Mr. Collins prayer would be. By the time he finished most of the food had started to cool.

During dinner Mr. Bennet wanted to get Mr. Collins on a subject that would take as little contributions from himself as possible. Therefore Mr. Bennet started a subject in which he expected Mr. Collins to shine. "Mr. Collins I have noticed that you seem fortunate in your patroness." Mr. Bennet could not have picked a better subject for he prattled on about Lady Catherine's condescension and affability for twenty minutes without pause.

"Does she live near you, sir?" Asked Mrs. Bennet when he finally slowed enough for someone else to speak.

"The garden in which stands my humble abode is separated only by a lane from Rosings Park, her ladyship's residence."

"Has she any family?"

"She has one daughter, the heiress of Rosings."

"What sort of young lady is she?"

"She is a most charming young lady indeed. Lady Catherine herself says that, in point of true beauty, Miss de Bourgh is far superior to the handsomest of her sex, because there is that in her features which marks the young lady of distinguished birth. She unfortunately is of a sickly constitution, which has hampered her from making that progress which she could not have otherwise failed of, as I am informed by the lady who conducted her education. She is perfectly amiable although she goes out rarely which has prevented her from being presented at court. I told Lady Catherine one day that London has been deprived of its brightest ornament. Her ladyship seemed pleased with the idea; and you may imagine that I am happy on every occasion to offer those little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to ladies." Turning to look at Elizabeth Mr. Collins noted with pleasure that she was staring directly at him with wonder. He was correct that Elizabeth was staring at him with wonder but it was wonder at his ability to maintain such a high level of stupidity for such a long period of time. She was surprised that so much idiocy could come from a person so small. But Mr. Collins was indeed stupid and he continued on in that manner thinking that he had a rapt and beautiful audience.

"I have more than once observed to Lady Catherine, that her daughter seemed born to be a duchess, and that the most elevated rank, instead of giving her consequence, would be adorned by her. These are the kind little things which please her ladyship, and it is a sort of attention which I conceive myself peculiarly bound to pay."

"It is happy for you that you possess the talent of flattering with such delicacy. May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are the result of previous study?" _You are so stupid Lydia could talk circles around him. I have not had this much entertainment since I let the hounds into Fanny's dressing room. _

"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, and though I sometimes amuse myself with suggesting and arranging such little elegant compliments as may be adapted to ordinary occasions, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible." Then he turned to Lizzy and said "When I am particularly struck by beauty it is useful to have such compliments ready to use."

Mr. Bennet almost laughed out loud at the revulsion on the face of his favorite. If he was not so amused he might have actually been angry that he was trying to flirt with his daughter directly in front of him but amusement won out over fatherly protection. His cousin was as absurd as he could have hoped for, in reality he far exceeded his expectations and Mr. Bennet was more than excited for the days to come.

By tea-time, however, Mr. Bennet realized that the follies of others are only enjoyed for short periods at a time and was glad to take his guest to the drawing-room and when tea was over, glad to invite him to read aloud to the ladies so he could sneak away to his book room. Mr. Bennet felt a twinge of regret at leaving his favorite daughter but that was soon overcome when Mr. Collins produced Fordyce's Sermons as his reading material.

Three pages into his reading Lydia interrupted him to ask her mother if she had made any progress at convincing Mr. Bennet to allow her out of the house. Mr. Collins, much offended at the interruption, laid aside his book and decided that Elizabeth was more interesting than Fordyce anyway.

Seeing him come her way Elizabeth could not help but think of the old phrase 'be careful what you wish for'. Elizabeth always wanted to be noticed above her sister. She didn't think badly of Jane but she could not help sisterly rivalry from rearing its ugly head every now and then. With a sister as beautiful as Jane, Elizabeth was not used to being noticed when she was next to her sister, let alone being chosen over her. As everyone always told her, she was pretty but Jane was beautiful. Internally Lizzy rejoiced at her accomplishment but despaired at the person to finally take notice.

* * *

><p>The next day the girls decided to walk to Meryton so they could look at ribbon but mostly to get away from Lydia's constant complaining. Unfortunately Mr. Collins overheard their plans and decided to graciously accept their unoffered invitation. After collecting their bonnets and shawls the girls and Mr. Collins departed from the house.<p>

On the lane to Meryton Kitty and Mary walked in front of the group while Kitty talked excitedly to Mary about the officers and Mary pretended to listen. Behind them Elizabeth wished she could ignore her companion as easily as Mary seemed to be doing. Mr. Collins was on one side of her while Jane was on the other. Thankfully he did not tuck her arm with his because she didn't know if her nose could take it.

They had been walking for fifteen minutes and Mr. Collins had not closed his mouth once. He lectured her on everything from the baseness of novels, the proper occupations for a lady and Fordyce's sermons. He even spoke at length on the institution of marriage and how it was the duty of a clergyman to set the example for his parish all the while staring directly at Elizabeth. When he expounded on the subject of marriage there was suddenly a very interesting tree on the side of the road that Elizabeth had to stare at for the entirety of his dialogue. Thankfully he soon tired of that subject but quickly brought up the subject that Elizabeth was learning was a favorite of his.

"My dear cousin Elizabeth, I am sure you have heard me mention my great patroness Lady Catherine."

"Yes I have heard you speak of her." _Five thousand times. _"She seems very interesting."

"She is the example of what every lady should be. She shows me much condescension. She even invites me to dine with her at Rosings."

"How nice." _Shut up. _

"Yes her daughter Anne is also spectacularly poised."

"Indeed." _Please shut up._

"She often condescends to ride past my humble dwelling in her little phaeton and ponies. I do recall once she even stopped to tell me that I should water my garden and tell me the best way to take care of roses. Of course I have been following her advice since and my roses have bloomed in the spring."

"You don't say." _Oh my goodness, really, just stop talking!_

"Oh yes she is most attentive. She gives the most amazing advice, which shows that she cares so much as to ask about others."

"How fortunate" _I am not certain he knows how to be quiet._

"Fortunate indeed, we have had many conversations about my sermons and she readily gives her opinion. She wants to be assured that I am not misleading my flock. We meet once a week on Saturday afternoons so she can read my sermon and make her comments. Of course I am always happy to follow her advice as she is so worldly."

"I am sure you are very thankful for her condescension but I think you should not only allow me the joy of hearing about her benevolence. Why not share that joy with my sisters, I am sure Kitty and Mary would be delighted to hear all about Lady Catherine." _I am a terrible sister._

Overhearing what her sister had just said Kitty turned around and gave Elizabeth an appalled expression that clearly showed her feelings upon the matter.

"And who would not love to hear about such a splendid a person but I must say that I am happy where I am presently." Said Mr. Collins as he leaned in and smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth continued to silently listen to his chatter. She did not know how much longer she could try to be nice. Sweet and silent was Jane's expertise not Elizabeth's. All she wanted was to tell him how incredibly idiotic his every word was but after the rudeness she displayed to Miss Bingley (however justified) Elizabeth was trying harder to hold her tongue. She hoped they would reach Meryton soon so she could devise a plan to get rid of him. Jane tried her best to deflect some of his attention but she only offered a few minutes of respite.

Thankfully a few minutes later they reached the edge of Meryton and Elizabeth saw her plan handed to her on a silver platter. Reverend Mitchell was walking down the street in their direction. _Hallelujah!_

"Mr. Collins there is our reverend. Come, I will introduce you to him. He is a wonderful speaker and I am sure you two will have much to talk about." Elizabeth walked in the reverends direction leaving everyone no choice but to follow. She was able to intercept the reverend before he got away and her plan was ruined.

"Hello Reverend." The Bennet girls said in unison as they all came to a stop before him.

"Hello Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary and Miss Katherine. How are your parents?"

"They are well thank you for asking," said Mary.

"And how is your wife?" Asked Jane.

"She is doing well she is out visiting friends as we speak. I just came into town to drop off a letter."

"That is nice. I wanted to introduce our cousin, Mr. Collins, to you. He has recently taken orders and was given a living near Rosings Park," said Elizabeth. As she stepped aside under the pretense of allowing Mr. Collins and the reverend to become better acquainted.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Collins."

"As am I," replied Mr. Collins.

"And where is your living, I have never heard of Rosings Park?"

That was Elizabeth's cue, she knew once Mr. Collins got started he would pay no mind to where she had gotten off to. Ever so slightly she pulled Jane between herself and Mr. Collins so he would not be able to see her when she escaped. When he launched into his Lady Catherine walks on clouds speech Elizabeth made a break for it. _I feel like a criminal escaping prison._ Ducking behind a passing carriage Lizzy saw that the book shop was only a few stores ahead. Weaving in and out of traffic she made it to the door before she turned around to see if she had been spotted. Thankfully Mr. Collins was still talking; silently she thanked the Lord and entered her haven with a joyful sigh. Deciding to browse the shelves while she was there Elizabeth found a book she had been contemplating saving up to buy. Since she had time to spare she decided to find a seat and read the first chapter to see if it was worth purchasing.

Darcy walked into the bookstore after promising Charles that he would meet him at the bank when he was finished. This was Darcy's first time in the Meryton Bookstore but he was pleasantly surprised with the variety of books they offered. On the first bookshelf alone he saw two books that he had been looking for. Excited at the prospect of more reading material Darcy kept searching for books of interest.

Walking to the end of an aisle he saw a familiar girl in a chair reading. He only saw her profile but after seeing only bits and pieces of her in his dreams so often he could probably identify her by her ankle if he had to. He cleared his throat so he would not startle her with his approach. She looked up and gave him a smile that stopped his heart.

"Hello Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said as she stood to curtsey.

"Good afternoon Miss Elizabeth. I see you have found a book." _Of course she has found a book we are in a bookstore! _

Elizabeth chuckled at his observation. "Yes, it seems I have. I see you have found a few books as well. More to add to the famed Pemberley collection Miss Bingley has told me so much about."

"It is the work of many generations. Miss Bingley over exaggerates my contribution to it."

"Mr. Darcy you have seven books in your hands and I suspect that you were not finished browsing. I am sure you have contributed more than your fair share to your collection."

Darcy blushed and looked sheepishly at the growing stack of books in his hands. He felt like he was back at Cambridge carrying books from the library to his room. "Some of the books are for my sister Georgiana, she is fond of reading novels. What book are you reading?" asked Darcy.

"_Zatrozzi: A Romance,_ it is very interesting"

"I have heard of it although I have not read it. Who is the author?"

"It does not give a name just the initials P.B.S." Elizabeth started walking to the front of the store and put the book back on the shelf where she found it as she passed by. Darcy was walking a few steps behind her and grabbed the book off the shelf right after she had taken her hand off of it. He put it at the bottom of his pile hoping she would not notice.

When they reached the front of the store Elizabeth turned around and said "It was nice talking with you but I must be getting back to my sisters. _And I am sure they have tired of Mr. Collins by now._

"It was nice seeing you as well Miss Elizabeth." Darcy watched her walk out of the store and wondered (not for the first time) what his mother would think of her. When he became Master of Pemberley four years ago it became clear that he was one of the most eligible bachelors in England. He also knew the importance of making a good match and that meant a woman with wealth and connections and who would bring status to his already influential family name. Even though his aunt thinks the only way to accomplish this is to marry his cousin Anne. Darcy decided to put the matter out of his mind for the present.

Elizabeth found her sisters outside of the milliner's shop talking with two men Elizabeth had never seen before. As she approached the group she examined the two men and noticed that one was of average height with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked friendly but was nothing spectacular to look at. The second man on the other hand was exceedingly handsome. Tall and broad shouldered he had long blond hair with emerald green eyes. He tied his hair back with a green ribbon that matched his eyes perfectly. Happy to make new acquaintances, especially one as handsome as he, Elizabeth eagerly walked to meet her sisters.

Kitty was the first to notice her. Normally she would have yelled her name but after spending time with her older sisters instead of Lydia she always felt out of place when she acted particularly boisterous in public. Although now that she had been spending more time with her other sisters she started to develop her own personality and it was not as flighty and flirty as it had been. So instead Kitty merely smiled and waved excitedly. When Elizabeth was in hearing range Kitty made the introductions.

"Lt. Denny, Mr. Wickham this is another one of my sisters, Miss Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Lt. Denny and Mr. Wickham. Lt. Denny is an officer with the militia and Mr. Wickham has recently purchased a commission and will be joining the militia shortly."

Both men bowed as Elizabeth curtsied. When she looked up Mr. Wickham was staring right at her. She held his gaze for a few seconds but soon looked away. The group started to chat amiably for a few minutes. Looking around Elizabeth noticed that she was not being accosted with useless facts about Lady Catherine and wondered where her cousin had gotten off to. Elizabeth looked at Jane and as if she was reading her mind the corner of Jane's mouth turned up slightly and she nodded her head down the street. Turning to look in the direction Jane had indicated Elizabeth saw Mr. Collins still in a deep one sided conversation with Reverend Mitchell who looked like he wished he was anywhere but with Mr. Collins at the moment. After chuckling at the sight Elizabeth turned her attention back to the group only to find that Mr. Wickham had moved closer and was asking her a question.

"I am sorry Mr. Wickham I did not hear you. Could you repeat yourself?"

"I asked, if all of the women in Meryton are as beautiful as you and your sisters?"

Elizabeth blushed and smiled at his comment but did not reply to his question. "I hope you will enjoy your stay in Meryton Mr. Wickham."

"I believe I shall, everyone has been very kind. Mr. Denny told me that there were five Bennet daughters. Where is the fifth?"

Elizabeth did not know how she should answer the question. She was not sure if everyone should know that Lydia had been banned from society so she simply answered "He was correct there are five of us, Lydia is my youngest sister and she is at home."

"Where do you fall into the line of ducklings?" said Wickham with a laugh and a small smile.

Elizabeth laughed outright at his comment. "I am not sure my sisters and I have ever been referred to in that manner but I am the second oldest duckling. Jane is the oldest followed by myself, Mary, Kitty and Lydia."

"I am sure your father has his hands full with a house full of women."

"Not as much as you would think." _Since he only pays attention to two of us it makes it significantly easier._ "How long have you been in Meryton?"

"I arrived yesterday. Lt. Denny was kind enough to give me a tour."

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"London."

"I hope the weather was fine for your journey."

"It was thank you."

As they continued to talk Elizabeth was impressed by him. His conversation was perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party was still standing and talking together very agreeably, when the sound of horses drew their notice, and Darcy and Bingley were seen riding down the street. On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Miss Bennet was the principal object. He said that he was just on his way to visit Longbourn to enquire after her. Mr. Darcy corroborated it with a bow, as he looked over the group searching for Elizabeth. When he recognized the man standing next to her he almost popped a blood vessel. Elizabeth, happening to see the countenance of both as they looked at each other, was all astonishment at the effect of the meeting. Both changed color, one looked white, the other red. Mr. Wickham, after just a few moments, touched his hat a salutation Darcy deigned not good enough considering their long history together.

Feigning surprise Darcy walked with Poseidon over to Wickham and put his hand out for him to shake. "Mr. Wickham it has been a while since I have seen you. What a surprise to see you in Hertfordshire." By the grimace on Mr. Wickham's face it was obvious that their handshake was anything but friendly.

"Yes it is a surprise to see you here as well. What may I ask are you doing here?"

"My good friend Charles Bingley recently leased an estate in the neighborhood."

"How do you know Mr. Wickham?" Elizabeth asked Darcy.

"I have known him since I was a boy. His father was my late father's steward. As a matter of fact can I request a moment of your time to speak with you privately?" Asked Darcy.

Before Wickham could reply in the negative as he was sure to do Elizabeth inadvertently answered for him. "I will just go speak with one of my sisters." Elizabeth curtsied to the gentleman, rubbed Poseidon's nose and walked to save Mary from Mr. Collins who had just joined the group.

Darcy walked Wickham a few steps away from the group so they could be out of hearing range and used Poseidon to block them from view. Darcy did not mince words, as soon as they both came to a halt he turned to Wickham and said "They are good people they do not deserve whatever evil you will bring to them."

"Are you saying I am not a good person?"

"The devil himself could not be worse."

"I am shocked and offended. After all of the time we have spent together, all of the time I have spent with your family." At his emphasis on family Darcy had to hold himself back from doing bodily harm to Wickham in public.

"I will say this once and I suggest you take heed. Stay away from the Bennet girls."

"Any Bennet girl in particular, you want me to stay away from because I think I have developed something akin to love for Miss Elizabeth."

_If he goes near Elizabeth I will run him through. _Darcy didn't respond to his comment and instead decided to bring up some of their fond boyhood memories "Do you remember when we were young and you pushed me into the muddy stream in my brand new riding outfit."

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened after?"

From the angry expression on Wickham's face it was obvious that he did remember but was unwilling to say.

Darcy took extreme joy from this story and had no problem reminding his childhood friend of the tale. "Since your memory seems to be failing, I will assist. After I finally got out of the stream wet, muddy and angry, I beat you up so bad you cried and ran home to your mother with a split lip, bloody nose and a shiner the size of a rock. I was only ten at the time; just imagine what I am capable of now." With that ominous warning Darcy left Wickham fuming as he walked back to Charles who was preparing to leave. Both men mounted their horses and bid the ladies a good day.

**Chapter 10- People hate threats- What if when she talked to Wickham she actually called him out on his story?**

(A/N) Just in case you don't know a shiner is a black eye. Also I went with the original version of the dinner scene with Mr. Collins which is why Mr. Bennet says all that about impulse of the moment and whatnot. Ok that's all for now please leave a review!


	10. People Hate Threats

**(A/N) Hey I know you are thinking this dirty harlot has not posted a chapter in forever (technically that is true) but the chapter has been finished for the last two weeks and I got tired of waiting for my beta so I edited it myself. So if it sucks my bad. I personally hate grammar. Happy Reading**

**Also I am looking for another beta. If you're interested just let me know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>_ If he goes near Elizabeth I will run him through. _Darcy didn't respond to his comment and instead decided to bring up some of their fond boyhood memories "Do you remember when we were young and you pushed me into the muddy stream in my brand new riding outfit."

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened after?"

From the angry expression on Wickham's face it was obvious that he did remember but was unwilling to say.

Darcy took extreme joy from this story and had no problem reminding his childhood friend of the tale. "Since your memory seems to be failing, I will assist. After I finally got out of the stream wet, muddy and angry, I beat you up so bad you cried and ran home to your mother with a split lip, bloody nose and a shiner the size of a rock. I was only ten at the time; just imagine what I am capable of now." With that ominous warning Darcy left Wickham fuming as he walked back to Charles who was preparing to leave. Both men mounted their horses and bid the ladies a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- People hate threats- What if when she talked to Wickham she actually called him out on his story?<strong>

Before the Bennet girls and Mr. Collins went back to Longbourn they went to visit their Aunt Phillips. Being the curious person she was, Elizabeth wanted to question Mr. Wickham about his encounter with Mr. Darcy. She knew getting Mr. Darcy in a situation where he felt comfortable enough to give more than one word answers would be difficult so she decided to try her luck with the more amiable and talkative Mr. Wickham. She asked her aunt to invite their new acquaintances to the card party she was having tomorrow, thankfully her aunt easily agreed to invite some of the men from the militia.

The next night Elizabeth waited impatiently for Mr. Wickham's arrival. Although she was trying not to be obvious many people noticed how she would look at the door each time it opened. Finally tired of the mystery Jane found a moment to be alone with her. "Lizzy who are you waiting for?"

"No one, why do you ask?"

"Because you have not taken one eye off of the door since we arrived two hours ago. I know you are waiting for someone and it makes me even more suspicious that you will not tell me who it is."

_Am I that obvious? I need to get better at my espionage._ "Do not worry; I am not going to have a clandestine tryst with a lover."

Shocked played all over Jane's face as she looked around to make sure no one had heard her sister say such a brazen thing.

"I am waiting for Mr. Wickham but he does not know it."

"Why?"

"Yesterday when Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley joined our group in the street he and Mr. Wickham had a very interesting greeting. Apparently the two have already been acquainted."

"But why would that make you await Mr. Wickham's arrival. Surely their knowing each other is merely a coincidence."

"I would have believed the same thing except when they first saw each other I thought Mr. Darcy was going to pummel Mr. Wickham in the middle of the road."

"I find it very hard to believe that Mr. Darcy is even capable of such strong anger. He always seems so . . . neutral."

Elizabeth let out a loud laugh. "Only someone as sweet as you would think to use such a polite word to describe Mr. Darcy. I believe the word you were trying to avoid is dull, as our youngest sister would say. But do not let that fool you; he is as capable of emotion as any other."

"What gave you the impression that he wanted to physically harm Mr. Wickham?"

"He was redder than a ripe strawberry and his eyes were darker than thunderclouds. I thought Zeus was going to come out of the sky smiting people with lightning bolts. Poor Mr. Wickham was whiter than a bed sheet and looked like he was ready to bolt at any second."

"That is odd, but Lizzy you simply cannot ask him about personal matters. It could be something he does not like to talk about. We are also at our aunt's party and she would not want you upsetting her guests."

"I will be as cunning and swift as the wind. He will not know that he is divulging his darkest secrets until it is too late." Lizzy tried to convince her sister with her best smile. Seeing that Jane was still not convinced Lizzy huffed and added "I will only ask questions if he brings up the subject of Mr. Darcy first. Does this please you?"

"It does. Thank you Lizzy." Jane serenely smiled.

"You're welcome" Lizzy said gruffly as she stomped away in a very admirable impersonation of Lydia. _It is impossible to be annoyed with her, which is annoying in itself!_ Sadly for Lizzy she was not paying attention to where she was going and she nearly walked into Mr. Collins.

"Miss Elizabeth, how nice of you to seek me out." _I knew she wanted me._

Elizabeth looked around and saw that she was going to be trapped if she did not think fast and get away. Her Aunt and Uncle Phillips were sitting on a couch she was standing next to. On the other side of Mr. Collins there was an empty chair that she knew was meant for her if she did not extricate herself from her disgusting cousin.

"Actually I was just…" G_oing to run for my life._

"I was looking for you as well but I was talking to your wonderful aunt about Rosings Park." _The ladies always love it when you talk about Rosings._

"That is fantastic but I was going to…" _Not_ _again! How did he catch me two parties in a row. I really must get better at this spy business._

"Did you know that the chimney piece alone cost eight hundred pounds? That is more than Longbourn makes in a season." _That has to impress her, who wouldn't it impress. _

Elizabeth bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood in her mouth. What she wouldn't give to push him from the highest precipice she could find.

"Also I must commend your aunt here on the style and furniture of this room. I declare that this could pass for a small summer breakfast parlor at Rosings."

"Mr. Collins, I see a friend who just arrived and I must go speak with her if you will excuse me." _Which actually means I need to find Charlotte hopefully she can save me from you._

"Oh, I will escort you to her."

"That is not necessary but I thank you for the offer. I do not want to interrupt your conversation." _Please don't follow me._

"I insist. I would not want to be parted from you so soon." _I love how considerate she is. We will do so well together when we are married._

"I have to talk to her about a personal matter." _Like how I am going to plot your demise!_

"Then I will come for moral support." _I will make a great husband. She is so lucky._

"I do not require your support." Elizabeth nearly yelled. Looking around she saw that everyone was staring at her like she belonged in an asylum. Blushing Elizabeth quietly accepted his offer but walked away before he could take her arm. The last time she let him escort her somewhere, his stench had weaved its way into her skin and she had to rub her skin raw to get the smell out. Apparently Lady Catherine believes that bathing is a waste of resources for someone of Mr. Collins station in life and should only be done when necessary. His view of necessary was very different from Elizabeth's.

As if sent by Heaven, Charlotte appeared in front of her before she had taken three steps. Elizabeth was so happy she nearly embraced her friend but held herself back. _Oh the Lord is so good._

"Hello Lizzy, Mr. Collins. Would you excuse us I must talk to Elizabeth about a personal matter."

"Of course I understand that ladies must be alone when they talk about their suitors. I think I shall go play whist with your aunt. If you need me I will always be close by." Mr. Collins waggled his bushy eyebrows at Elizabeth and turned to walk away. _Nailed it!_

After he was out of hearing range Elizabeth turned back to Charlotte and said "You have my eternal gratitude and servitude. You only need ask and your will shall be done."

"I would like a rich husband who is all that is kind, handsome and wants nothing but to please me. Did I mention rich?"

"Maybe I should have been more specific. When I said servitude I actually meant I would go get you some refreshments if you needed."

Charlotte and Lizzy shared a good laugh before finding a couch away from the crowd to chat.

"I heard from Jane that you have been waiting for a certain someone."

"Yes I am, but it is not what you are thinking. I just have a puzzle to put together. His name is Mr. Wickham and I think there is some strife between him and Mr. Darcy."

"Why would that interest you?"

"I am nosy and curious what other excuse do I need." _Not to mention it would help me figure out the elusive side of Mr. Darcy_.

"What do you know of him?"

"He has recently arrived here from London and he recently purchased a commission with the militia so he is soon to be Lt. Wickham."

"Well you may not have to wait long for your answers because a group of officers just walked in."

Elizabeth turned toward the door and the first person she spotted was Mr. Wickham and to her surprise he was looking at her as well. His sea green eyes were hypnotic. She had read stories about how vampires seduce and charm women with their eyes and make them agreeable to anything they wanted. It would not be hard to imagine Mr. Wickham getting what he wanted in the same way. While it was obvious women thought he was attractive it was also obvious that he found himself attractive as well. He was perfectly groomed in his red military coat with his golden hair tied at the base of his neck with a red ribbon to match.

"Wow! Lizzy is that him?" asked Charlotte.

Lizzy finally turned back to her friend after studying the newcomer. "Yes that is him"

"Wow" _God took special time with that face_.

"I need to find some time to talk with him but I cannot just approach him."

"It seems your dilemma is going to solve itself because he is headed this way."

"What!" Elizabeth turned to see where he was and was shocked to find that he was directly behind her and she let out a yelp of surprise. "Oh forgive me I did not think you would be so close." She and Charlotte stood from the couch to greet him.

"I beg your pardon; I did not mean to frighten you." He said but did not back away

"It is quite alright. Allow me to introduce you to my friend Miss Charlotte Lucas of Lucas Lodge."

Mr. Wickham took Charlotte's hand and bowed over it to place a light kiss upon the top without breaking eye contact with her. "Charmed."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Wickham." Charlotte squeaked out. _This man was sent from Heaven. _"I heard that you recently arrived in our neighborhood. Have you found it to your liking?"

"Very much. It is different from London but I have come to appreciate the differences."

Elizabeth and Charlotte retook their seats on the couch and Mr. Wickham took a chair next to Elizabeth. They continued to talk until Mr. Collins came to invite Elizabeth to join in their card game. Before she could think of a way to decline Charlotte saved her by accepting in her place. Before she walked away Lizzy caught Charlotte's eye and mouthed the words _gratitude and servitude_. As they walked away Elizabeth realized she finally had her chance to question Mr. Wickham but now that she had the opportunity she lacked the words.

* * *

><p>"Has Mr. Darcy been in the neighborhood long?" Asked Mr. Wickham tentatively after a few seconds of silence..<p>

"About a month." _Am I really this lucky?_ "He is a man of very large property in Derbyshire, I understand."

"Yes, his estate there is a noble one. A clear ten thousand per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you information on that than myself, for I have been connected with his family in a particular manner since my infancy." _Until that bastard cut me off. _

Elizabeth could not but look surprised; one, because she could not believe she actually was that lucky and two, because he offered the information so freely.

"You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, at such an assertion, after seeing the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"We have had a few conversations but I would not say that we are much acquainted." _If you do not count all the forest and library encounters. _"It is very hard to make out his full character."

"I have no right to give my opinion," said Wickham, "As to his being agreeable or otherwise. I am not qualified to form one. I have known him too long to be a fair judge."

_Drat! _

"It is impossible for me to be impartial. But I believe that you should express your opinion strongly, you do not have to be vague because of his status."

"Upon my word, I am not silent because I am afraid to give my opinion. I say no more here than I might say in any house in the neighborhood. Overall I believe he is an honorable man."

"I cannot pretend to agree with you. The world tends to be blinded by his fortune and consequence, or frightened by his high and imposing manners, and sees him only as he chooses to be seen."

"He has shown me kindness that is why I believe him to be honorable. He is often aloof when speaking with others and I can understand why others might think his manners are high or imposing but I do not agree. Are you suggesting that I am blinded by his fortune?" Elizabeth asked indignantly.

"I wonder whether he is likely to be in this country much longer."

"I do not at all know; but I heard nothing of his going away when I stayed at Netherfield." _He did not answer my question. _Elizabeth thought while she tried to calm herself.

"You stayed at Netherfield?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes, my eldest sister was sick with a fever and could not be moved."

Wickham remained silent for a while. He did not know how to proceed because she actually held a good opinion of Darcy. _Damn him, why did he finally have to make a good impression._ Most people never got past The Mask to actually get to know him. He did not have experience turning people against Darcy, only making a bad opinion worse. She had actually spent time in the same house with him. _I will have to change my tactics for this one. _

When Wickham saw Darcy look at Elizabeth on the street in Meryton he knew he was going to seduce her. If the look he gave her wasn't confirmation enough defending her family was. Never before had Darcy shown such interest in who he deceived and Wickham would not lose the opportunity to make his life hell, especially when there was such a pretty prize at stake.

Elizabeth was worried that she had lost her chance to get more information out of him. _Think, think, think. What should I say?_ "I hope your plans in favor of the –shire will not be affected by his being in the neighborhood."

"Oh no! It is not for _me_ to be driven away by Mr. Darcy. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go, not I. We are not on friendly terms and it always gives me pain to meet him, but I have no reason for avoiding _him_."

"Implying that he has a reason to avoid seeing you, I assume." _It did not look like Mr. Darcy was the one who wanted to run away yesterday._

"Yes he does, to my misfortune. I have a sense of very great ill-usage, and most painful regrets at his being what he is. His Father, Miss Bennet, the late Mr. Darcy, was one of the best men that ever breathed, and the truest friend I ever had. I can never be in company with this Mr. Darcy without being grieved to the soul by a thousand tender recollections. His behavior to myself has been scandalous; but I verily believe I could forgive him anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father."

_This is the last thing I thought I would hear about Mr. Darcy. When we talked he seemed so fond of his parents. _Elizabeth's interest increased but the delicacy of the subject prevented her from being able to inquire further. Mr. Wickham began to speak on general topics and Elizabeth's hopes of learning more of Mr. Darcy were soon put away as she focused on getting to know more of Mr. Wickham. He soon began to speak of the society to which he had been introduced since his arrival.

"It was the prospect of constant society, and good society, which was my chief inducement to enter the –shire. I knew it to be a most respectable, agreeable corps, and my friend Denny tempted me further by his account of their present quarters, and the very great attentions and excellent acquaintances Meryton had procured them. Society, I own, is necessary to me. I have been a disappointed man, and my spirits will not bear solitude."

"There seems to be no lack of want for your company so I do not think you must worry about solitude Mr. Wickham." _Every female in the room stared at you when you came into the room including the married ones._

"I thank you for the compliment and I hope you are included in the group who are in want of my company. But more than solitude I must have employment and society. A military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible. The church ought to have been my profession. I was brought up for the church."

"Oh really you must talk to my sister Mary, she is fond of religious texts. I am sure you two would have a lot in common and much to speak of." Elizabeth stood to look for Mary in the crowded room but before she could spot her she felt Mr. Wickham's hand on her arm firmly pulling her back to her seat. When she had regained her seat he let go and gave her a small smile of apology, which as far as she was concerned was not good enough. "Why did you grab me?" She said with no small amount of anger.

"I simply did not want to lose our time together. I am sorry if I offended you it will not happen again. I am sorry I desperately did not want to lose my alone time with you. It has been a long time since I have enjoyed a conversation this much." said Wickham trying to quickly make amends for his slip of judgment. _I am slipping. She is headstrong and will not be receptive if I try to overpower her._

She can't be blamed for being flattered that he would go to such extreme lengths to talk only with her, so she did not rake him over the coals as she was planning although to her credit she was considerably less friendly than before. "I will send her your way later, she would love to talk to you about Fordyce's sermons. I am sure she has read it at least five times and no one in our family appreciates it the way she does. I know she would finally love to talk to someone who feels the same. And yourself sir, have you read it many times?"

"I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living and would have had time to read it many times, had it pleased the gentleman we were speaking of before." continued Wickham picking up where he left off and ignoring Elizabeth's question altogether.

"Indeed." Elizabeth replied because that was all that came to mind. _Did he just blatantly ignore my question? _She was confused on why the subject had gotten back to Mr. Darcy. Not that she was unhappy with the subject change. _I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. But why isn't he actually answering my questions._

"Yes, the late Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his will. He was my godfather, and excessively attached to me. I cannot do justice to his kindness. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."

"Good Heavens! But how could that be? How could his will be disregarded? Surely you could have taken legal action."

_That! Is the reaction I have been waiting for. _"There was such informality in the terms of the bequest as to give me no hope from law. A man of honor could not have doubted the intention, but Mr. Darcy chose to doubt it—or to treat it as a merely conditional recommendation."

"What were the conditions? Did you fulfill them?" Elizabeth asked interrupting his speech.

"I was never given the chance to fulfill them."

_What does that mean? _"What do you mean? Did you attend a seminary?"

"No old Mr. Darcy paid for me to attend Cambridge with Darcy in order to get a gentleman's education."

"Could it be that the current Mr. Darcy said that you could not take the living because you are not ordained?"

"I was supposed to have attended a seminary after Cambridge because the current rector was still living and I had time to do both. When the old Mr. Darcy passed I knew his son would not continue to support me so I could be ordained. He asserted that I had forfeited all claim to it by extravagance and imprudence, in short anything or nothing. The living became vacant two years ago, exactly as I was of an age to hold it, but it was given to another man; and no less certain is it, that I cannot accuse myself of having really done anything to deserve to lose it. I have a warm, unguarded temper, and I may have spoken my opinion of him, and to him, too freely. I can recall nothing worse. But the fact is, that we are very different sort of men, and that he hates me."

"If he has done you such an injustice as you claim he deserves to be publically disgraced."

"Some time or other he will be but it shall not be by me. Till I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him."

"But you already have"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Wickham, you say you could not blacken Mr. Darcy's name out of respect for his father yet you told me, a woman you barely know, a story that paints Mr. Darcy as the worst villain."

"I know but I must confess that I find myself quite at ease with you. It is hard to keep these things to myself they have been a burden on my heart for many years. There is something trust worthy about you and I am sure that it will go no farther than yourself. Also I would not want you to be deceived by him. He is used to getting whatever he wants and has a disdain for the feelings of others that is unparalleled."

"But what can have been his motive? What can have induced him to behave so cruelly? From what I have learned of Mr. Darcy he has always seemed to be a fair sort of man. I have not seen any of the traits you claim he has."

"He can appear pleasing to those of his choosing. But as to his motive, a thorough, determined dislike of me, a dislike which I cannot but attribute in some measure to jealousy. Had the late Mr. Darcy liked me less, his son might have liked me more; but his father's uncommon attachment to me irritated him, I believe, very early in life. He had not a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood."

"I never thought Mr. Darcy could be as bad as you paint him." _He can't be._

"I am sorry to give you pain but it is true."

"You say that you spoke your opinion of him to his face, correct?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"Well . . . this was many years ago. I cannot recall the specifics."

"You are unable to think of even one example of other misdeeds Mr. Darcy's has perpetrated throughout your lifetime."

"Well . . . I am sure if I gave it thought. . ."

"You said Mr. Darcy has disdain for the feelings of others. There must be a reason you think this way. I only want to understand fully."

"Oh I know an example. We were ten years old and his father had bought me a new riding outfit. I ran to our favorite spot in the woods to show him. As I was telling him about it he pushed me into a muddy stream and completely ruined the outfit. When I went back to the house I did not have the heart to tell his father what really happened so I said I fell in." _Thank you for that reminder Darcy._

Elizabeth looked suspiciously at Wickham but could think of nothing to say to refute his claims about Mr. Darcy. _What can I say? He obviously knows him better than I do but there is something not right about him. I will find time to ask Mr. Darcy. I cannot believe this story without letting Mr. Darcy defend himself first. I promised him I would not judge on first impressions._

_Why does she not believe me? Women fall under my spell in seconds! I should not have to work so hard! _Mr. Wickham was getting tired of her questions. His plan was simple and she was messing it up. Step one: seduce Miss Bennet. Step two: Make sure Darcy is aware of her ruin and convince him that it is his fault. _That won't be hard he probably will blame himself even if I do not suggest it._ Step three: extort as much money out of him as possible. Easy, quick and simple, only three steps. He never dreamed that he would have difficulty getting past step one.

Elizabeth was sure her brain was fried from trying to process so much in such a short amount of time. These differing accounts of Mr. Darcy were troubling. She could not discount Mr. Wickham's story because most stories have some truth in them, but it was hard for Elizabeth to know what was truth and fiction. She decided to move onto easier topics and get a feel for Mr. Wickham's real personality. For some reason he put her on edge but if she was going to get to know him better she had to put that aside and smile. It still troubled her that he would share such a personal story without prompting from her. It was almost like he wanted her to know.

"So Mr. Wickham do you read often?"

"No not often but I am well read. As I told you I attended Cambridge, so I would not embarrass myself in a discussion on literature. And yourself do you enjoy reading?"

"Yes it is a favorite pastime of mine."

"What is your favorite book?"

"I am not sure I have a favorite. Books are like children to me I love them all the same but like them all for their different qualities."

Mr. Wickham laughed and clapped softly. "Very well said Madame I am sorry but I must admit to favoritism."

"Which child do you favor above all others?"

"_King Lear by Shakespeare."_

"Very nice rhyming Mr. Wickham, you would make poets jealous with your verbal mastery."

"Thank you it rolls off the tongue." He and Elizabeth shared at small laugh over his joke.

"I know I said I love all of my children equally but I must confess there is little that I found to like in this book. Everyone is so wicked and prone to murder and backstabbing for a title."

"That is where you are wrong they are not fighting over a title."

"If not for a title, what are they fighting for?"

"Power. The power is what they want the title is just a name for it. Everyone hungers for power in some type of way."

"That is not true."

"It is, take the military for example. No one wants to be a lowly common foot soldier all their life. They want to rise in their regiment and acquire rank. Rank equals power. Another example is high society marriages. It is practically an auction for who has the best connections and money. Connections and money equal power. And for my last example I will use the church. The most coveted job in the Catholic Church is the pope. Why? Because being pope equals . . ." Wickham trailed off and looked to Elizabeth to complete his sentence.

"Power." Elizabeth finished for him. "Is that what you want Mr. Wickham, power?"

"I must confess that it is."

They were silent for a few minutes both reflecting on their conversation and what it revealed about the other person. They continued to talk for most of the night and they found that they had a few similarities they also found that they had very different views about life in general. Wickham was cynical about people in general while Lizzy chose to believe that people were mostly good.

Wickham looked around the room and spotted Darcy walking in with Mr. Bingley. He knew he would have to try extra hard to impress Elizabeth or he would never succeed in stealing her from Darcy right under his nose. Wickham was counting on Darcy's shyness to work in his favor. _There is no way he will verbally combat me with so many people around. His natural reserve will prevent him from making a scene. _Confident in his logic Wickham proceeded to tell Elizabeth every damaging thing he could think of about Darcy before he could make his way over to them. He was happy and disturbed to see the disappointment in her eyes when he told her about Darcy's 'engagement' to his cousin Anne. He thought of telling her about Georgiana but if she and Darcy had any type of conversation it was very likely that he had already talked about how good Georgiana was.

Elizabeth noticed the sudden difference in his behavior but could not figure out why. _Is it just me or is his face way too close._ Elizabeth tried to lean away from him but he moved closer no matter what she did. _He is starting to become really creepy. He is practically climbing over the side of the couch._

Darcy scanned the room for Elizabeth and when he finally caught sight of her, he just knew his face matched Charles' hair. Sitting next to Elizabeth was his worst enemy. _Why must he haunt my life?_ When he caught Wickham's eye, the rogue had the audacity to smile and slide closer to Elizabeth. Darcy almost lost his manners and was going to storm over there and punch him square in the face. As pleasant as the thought was, years of good breeding prevailed over his baser instincts. Following Bingley to find their hosts they thanked Mr. and Mrs. Phillips for the invitation and informed them that his sister stayed at home so she would be there to welcome his other sister and her husband when they arrived that night at Netherfield. After Darcy said his hello's he was ready to extricate Elizabeth from Wickham but he stayed to seem polite even though he let Charles do all the talking. When Darcy finally broke away from the group he made a beeline for Elizabeth. Seeing that Wickham was leaning closer and closer to her and she was leaning farther and farther away from him, Darcy moved as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. Finally in front of the duo he was happy to see Elizabeth smile as she stood to greet him.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth" he bowed but did not break eye contact with her.

"Mr. Darcy it is so nice to see you again" Elizabeth said with a relieved expression. _Please don't leave me with him._ She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with Mr. Wickham. By the time Darcy was before them in her mind Mr. Wickham was the human equivalent to a pervy octopus. "Would you like to join us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth." Even though he did not want to Darcy could not be so rude as to completely ignore Wickham's presence. "Wickham" he said with the smallest bow he could manage. Apparently Wickham had no care for manners because he simply nodded his head from his seat.

When Elizabeth took her seat Darcy was happy to see that he could sit with her on the couch. Darcy was becoming nervous as he realized that it was likely Wickham had already told Elizabeth his sob story. _She didn't seem upset when she saw me. She even invited me to stay. Maybe she didn't believe him! _Hope began to fill Darcy's chest but he knew if he was going to stand any chance against Wickham's poisonous words he would actually have to talk. Talking with Elizabeth wasn't the problem, talking in a room full of people who acted like they weren't listening was. His natural shyness was in full force. His hands were sweaty, he could hear his heart pounding in his chest, he could not stop twisting his signet ring, and he was sure he was a few heart beats away from a heart attack. After taking several deep breaths he finally gathered the courage to say something. When he drew the breath to ask Elizabeth a question Wickham beat him to it with a smile directed to him. _What was he doing, watching my breathing patterns?_

"So Miss Benet you said that you like to read. What else do you enjoy doing?"

"I greatly enjoy walking, I can also play the piano but I am not very good."

"I am fond of the outdoors as well" said Mr. Wickham. On the other side of Elizabeth, Darcy scoffed. _Wickham likes the outdoors about as much as I like Lydia Bennet._

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy and asked "How is Poseidon? I still owe him an apple."

Darcy was so surprised at the question he did not answer for a few seconds. _She wants to know about my horse?_ "He is well. I took him for a ride this afternoon. He has been restless these past few days so I have been riding more often than usual." _I am sure that is the longest sentence I have said in public since I was 13. Good job!_

"I am sure he is happy with the attention."

"I think he is happier to be out of the stables. At Pemberley I allow him to roam freely. Being stuck in the stables for most of the day has been annoying to him and the grooms." Elizabeth chuckled at his answer. _I think I made a joke!_

"Is this the same horse you received when we were boys?" Wickham asked in a loud voice that caused others to pay attention to their conversation.

"Yes" Darcy replied. He knew Wickham was trying to make him uncomfortable by calling attention to them and it was working. Unconsciously Darcy started to slip The Mask into place.

Wickham smirked when he saw his plan had worked. They had been best friends for many years when they were younger and he knew all of his weaknesses.

Elizabeth saw the change Mr. Wickham brought in Mr. Darcy and tried to help him relax by asking "How old is Poseidon."

"Eight" both men responded at the same time.

When Elizabeth looked at Wickham with a confused expression he smiled. Not wanting to lose his advantage he saw another way to make Darcy look bad. "I was there for Poseidon's birth." He paused dramatically and feigned a pained expression. "Originally I thought he would be mine because my birthday was a week away but Darcy wanted him and he was granted his wish." Looking down at his shoes he was trying his hardest to look humble. When he heard Elizabeth gasp, as well as a few people who were still pretending they were not listening, he knew he had succeeded. _Point for me._ Wickham thought trying to keep a malevolent smirk off of his face.

On the other side of Elizabeth it took everything Darcy had not to roll his eyes. _Oh cry me a bloody river._ "What Mr. Wickham failed to tell you is my father promised Poseidon to me on my 18th birthday eight months prior to his birth. Poseidon's parents were my father and mother's horses and if he was born a boy my father wanted me to have him."

"Oh that is reasonable" Elizabeth said with an audible sigh of relief. She was not sure why she was so happy that Mr. Darcy was able to acquit himself but she did not want to look at it too closely.

"How was I to know that he was already promised to you?" Wickham asked with extreme annoyance that his plan had backfired.

"I saw no reason to tell you." Darcy replied in his calm baritone.

"I should have been told!"

"Why?"

"On principle"

"What principle required me to tell you about a birthday gift that was promised to me by my father eight months before?" When Wickham had not ready rebuttal Darcy almost smiled as the realization hit. _I just won my first verbal argument with George Wickham, and it feels damn good too!_

_Hell must be freezing right now._ Thought Wickham. He looked away from Darcy's smug face to look at Elizabeth and felt his anger boil. She was smiling widely at Darcy with something akin to admiration on her face.

_This is the most he has ever said in public._ Elizabeth looked at her neighbors gathered and smiled harder at the astonished looks on their faces. Some had never even heard Darcy's voice. Few had received one word replies and only a handful had heard him speak in full sentences. Their shock was understandable. When Elizabeth decided to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence Wickham interrupted her.

"I am actually happy not to have received Poseidon. Darcy was completely black and blue trying to ride him. I think he had more spirit than Darcy could handle. He even broke his arm once when he fell from the beast." By the end of the story Wickham was talking to the entire room not just Elizabeth. Everyone who had stopped to listen laughed at the picture he presented of Darcy.

Elizabeth frowned at Mr. Wickham's display as he continued to tell embarrassing stories about Darcy's childhood. She looked at Darcy and saw the blood rising in his cheeks, his face was unreadable. She felt so bad for him she nearly reached for his hand. Instead she turned her back to Mr. Wickham. _Not that he would notice while he is performing._ "Mr. Darcy would you like to be my card partner? We could find Jane and Mr. Bingley and play a game." Darcy nodded his consent then stood and held his arm out for her to take. Elizabeth rose and took his proffered arm. Looking over her shoulder she simply said "excuse us" to Mr. Wickham and proceeded to walk away not caring if he heard her or not. They found Charles and Jane talking on a couch. Elizabeth asked them if they were interested in a game when they agreed she saw Mary and Charlotte sitting close by and asked if they would like to join as well.

Once seated Elizabeth tried in earnest to bring Darcy out of his dark mood but she couldn't, surprisingly Mary could. In passing Mary mentioned a piece of music she was working on. Surprising everyone Darcy started to talk to Mary about her taste in music. He found that they were similar to his sister's and offered her some of the music that he had purchased for Georgiana but had not sent yet. Astounded with his generosity Mary thanked him and they continued to talk about music.

Elizabeth smiled at her sister as she continued to talk with Mr. Darcy. As inclined as Elizabeth was to believe that Mr. Darcy did not do all of the things Mr. Wickham claimed, she could not be sure. She was determined to learn the truth. She knew that if asked Mr. Darcy would tell her what she wanted to know. The trouble was finding time to be alone and ask him. _Is he really engaged?_

* * *

><p>From across the room Wickham was staring at the group with rage. Elizabeth was his next scam and he would not let her get away from him so easily. <em>I will have her and Darcy's money, one way or another. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I hope you were sufficiently disgusted with Wickham and proud of Lizzy for not being an idiot. And I hope you don't mind that I embellished that scene a bit. I just got my first interview with a grad school and I am so happy that i am working on my next chapter so you might get an update really soon!**

**!Don't forget I'm searching for a beta!**

**Chapter 11 -Balls and almost brawls part 1- What if Wickham decided to go to the Netherfield ball? **


	11. Balls and Almost Brawls

**(A/N) Ok so I have decided that I am going to post chapters quicker by doing them in smaller segments so what I am going to do is just start posting and when I start building towards a new what-if I will tell you. So sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

Elizabeth smiled at her sister as she continued to talk with Mr. Darcy. As inclined as Elizabeth was to believe that Mr. Darcy did not do all of the things Mr. Wickham claimed, she could not be sure. She was determined to learn the truth. She knew that if asked Mr. Darcy would tell her what she wanted to know. The trouble was finding time to be alone and ask him. _Is he really engaged?_

From across the room Wickham was staring at the group with rage. Elizabeth was his next scam and he would not let her get away from him so easily. _I will have her and Darcy's money, one way or another. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 -Balls and almost brawls part 1- What if Wickham decided to go to the Netherfield ball? <strong>

It had been two weeks since the card party at her Aunt Phillips house and Elizabeth was going crazy with curiosity. She had only seen Mr. Darcy once when Mr. Bingley had brought his sister and brother-in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, for a visit last week. There had been no opportunity to ask him the truth of his acquaintance with Mr. Wickham or about his engagement with his cousin. She had heard from Charlotte that Mr. Wickham was already spreading his story about the town. The gossips in a small town would believe anything but she refused to be like them and would find the truth. _If only I could get him alone for five seconds! _The Netherfield ball was tomorrow and she had no idea if she would find the time to let him know about the damage being done to his reputation or engage in an inquiry of her own.

Suddenly Kitty burst into her room interrupting her thoughts and quickly closed the door behind her. With wild eyes she looked at Lizzy and said "you have to hide me."

"What?"

"Hide me, please. Lydia will not leave me alone. She has been pestering me to pester you to talk to Papa about letting her go to the ball tomorrow." Kitty said in a rush as she looked out into the hall and quickly shut the door.

"Why does she not pester me herself?"

"She says you like me better."

Lizzy had no reply for that, mainly because it was true but she definitely could not say that to her little sister.

"Come, you can hide in the servant's door." _Thanks for the tip Mr. Darcy._

"The servant's door? Oh Lizzy, you are brilliant. She will never think to look for me here."

Lizzy quietly closed the door after her sister and sat on the bed patiently awaiting her youngest sibling. As predicted, Lydia came barreling through the door with all the grace of a charging rhino.

"Did you know that when a door is closed it usually means you should knock?"

"Oh pish posh Lizzy I am just looking for Kitty and if you did not want to be disturbed you should have locked the door."

"Shouldn't you be doing your chores for this week?"

"I made a shirt so I am finished for this week? Now, have you seen Kitty?"

"I have not left my room in the past hour." Lizzy replied. _Not a lie._

"Oh, I need to find her."

"What is it? Maybe I can help." Lizzy knew she would regret her words but this was her baby sister after all. She felt a need to help but it was doubtful that Lydia would agree to the plan Lizzy had created weeks ago. If nothing else Lizzy thought it would give her some time with Lydia to explain why she cannot go to the ball.

"Actually yes, I want to go to the ball."

"Alright"

"I want you to help me go to the ball."

"How exactly am I supposed to do this? If you hadn't noticed I am not old enough to be your godmother and sparkles do not follow me everywhere I go so I cannot be a fairy, which means you are not Cinderella."

"Stop trying to be clever Lizzy! I want you to convince Papa to let me go to the ball. You are the only one he will listen to."

_If he actually listened to me you would have been kept from society long ago._ "Lydia, it is up to Papa and if he says you cannot go to the ball then that is final."

"You will not even talk to him for me?"

"Why should I? It is clear that you have learned nothing from your punishment."

"You mean EXILE!" Lydia interrupted

"If you want my help I will help you but not by convincing Papa to let you go to the ball. I will help you act like a lady. Only then will he release you from this exile as you call it."

"Your version of being a lady is boring. I want to be exciting and bold."

"You mean brazen and ridiculous."

"I do not need your help Lizzy and if you will not talk to him then I will ask Jane to do it for me." Lydia said with a pout as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door rather forcefully.

_It is a shame Jane and I previously agreed on this plan. Oh well, I tried. Jane was always better with her anyway._ Lizzy stood to tell Kitty that the coast was clear and that she could come out of hiding. The relief on her sister's face was so comical that Lizzy laughed so hard she had to sit down.

"You would not think it was so funny if it was you she was always complaining to."

"You are quite right I am sure I would have locked her in the basement by now if the roles were reversed, so you are a better sister than I."

Kitty giggled at her sister's reply. "May I hide here a while longer?"

"You may." Lizzy went back to reading her book in the window seat while Kitty picked up a piece of paper and pencil she settled herself on the bed and began to draw. Out of the corner of her eye Lizzy studied Kitty. Normally Kitty was content to follow Lydia wherever she went and listen to her complaints for hours but lately it seemed that she had significantly less patience for their youngest sibling. Since Lizzy had never been one to hold her tongue she asked "What has changed between you and Lydia?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked looking up from the sketch she was making of their father.

"A few weeks ago you would have been chasing after Lydia and agreeing with whatever she said. What has changed?"

Slowly Kitty put her paper and pencil down and stared out the window across from Lizzy. After a few minutes Kitty looked at Lizzy and responded with a smile. "I realized how stupid Lydia looks"

Elizabeth was so shocked she did not say anything for a few seconds. When she finally found her voice she could do nothing but laugh. She was so happy with what her sister had said she walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank God, for small miracles." Kitty laughed with her and hugged her back.

"Why are you so happy?" Kitty asked because Lizzy would not stop smiling

"Because you are finally out of Lydia's shadow, people will get the chance to see you as a real person." Elizabeth said as she cupped her sister's face and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me the truth. Did I look like that?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor. When she looked up through her lashes at her younger sister she tried to express her answer without actually having to say it.

"Really! I must look like an idiot to everyone in town. They must think I am an empty headed nitwit. Do not bother denying it because that is what I think of Lydia now. Oh even worse they must think I am a weak willed empty headed nitwit because I followed Lydia everywhere she went. The worst part is they are right! Oh I can never show my face again." Kitty lamented as she paced the length of the room.

"Do not be so dramatic, Kitty. You are overreacting."

"I am not overreacting! I am greatly distressed! This seems a reasonable reaction to me!"

"You are also acting like Lydia." Kitty stopped her retort immediately. "Wow, I know a quick way to calm you down now." Elizabeth joked. Opening her arms she beckoned her sister who came to sit with her on the bed and Kitty put her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Do you think people will be able to see me differently?"

"I will not lie to you. There will be some who judge you by your past but if you stay with your new behavior you can change their minds, of this I have no doubts."

* * *

><p>The next morning the Bennet family, sans Lydia, was having breakfast and listening to Mrs. Bennet talk about all the things that needed to be done before the Netherfield ball. "You must look your best tonight girls! Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy will be expecting the best and you must secure them. Mary if you would only let me do something with that hair of yours, I could make even you look pretty. Your father could be on his death bed any minute, you girls must marry soon!"<p>

At the opposite end of the table Mr. Bennet bent his newspaper and looked over the top to stare at his wife. "It is rude to speak of my mortality while I am sitting within hearing distance, my dear. And excuse you madam, but I will have you know that I am in great health, it could just as easily be you on your death bed any moment."

Suddenly Lydia walked into the breakfast room she stood in the doorway and announced loudly "Papa I have a proposal for you."

"Oh, this should be good." Mr. Bennet muttered only loud enough for Elizabeth to hear, who was sitting to his right. "What is it Lydia?"

"I want to go to the ball."

"No"

"But you have not even heard my proposal. I have a splendid idea that I am quite proud of and you will not even consider it. You always listen to Lizzy!"

"Oh bother. Alright, what is your proposal?"

"I will make two pieces of clothing next week instead of one and they will be dresses."

"That's it? That's all? That was your grand scheme. Make not one but two dresses." Mr. Bennet heaved a great sigh and wondered where he had gone wrong with his youngest. "I will say it again, no. But you may make two dresses if you like."

"Lizzy thinks it is a good idea." Lydia blatantly lied while pleading with her eyes for Elizabeth not to expose her.

Mr. Bennet turned to Elizabeth and silently asked if it was true. Elizabeth looked up from her biscuit to give a quick shake of her head and a derisive look that said _I am not responsible for that nonsense._ With that complete, Lizzy refocused her attention to putting jam on her breakfast once more.

"Again, No."

"I talked to her yesterday!" Lydia insisted

Again Mr. Bennet looked to his favorite and again she gave the same response only this time she added "She is lying."

"Am not"

Tired of her sister's games and the fact that she could not concentrate on her breakfast Elizabeth put her food down to settle this dispute quickly. "She came to my room yesterday, asked me to convince you to let her go to the ball; I said I would help her get back into society if she would let me teach her how to act like a proper lady. She refused, I kept reading." Again Elizabeth returned her attention to her breakfast. _I am hungry and it is entirely too early for her complaining._

"See, there you have it, no. Do not stomp your foot, do not pout and do not complain. Sit down and act like you have a miniscule amount of sense." Mr. Bennet said sternly

"On second thought Elizabeth is right." Confused, Elizabeth looked up from her still uneaten biscuit. "I believe you should take lessons to teach you how to be a proper lady, in addition to your chores. You will have one lesson each day from each member of the family. You will learn embroidery from Jane, reading discussions with Lizzy, piano from Mary, drawing from Kitty and languages from your mother. You will meet with me at the end of the week to go over your progress and I will teach you to play chess. This will start next Monday and you will go in that order."

"But Papa that is not fair! Why am I the only one who has to go through so much training? If I should know it then so should my sisters!"

"I never thought I would say this but you are right. All of you girls will go by that schedule except you four will not have to report to me at the end of the week."

Before anyone could question his idea Mr. Collins came in and cleared his throat which was pointless since everyone was still in shocked silence. He walked to stand next to Elizabeth's chair and said "Miss Elizabeth I would like to ask you something."

Elizabeth heaved a big sigh. _Can a girl not eat her breakfast in peace?_ "What can I help you with Mr. Collins?"

"If you are not otherwise engaged, I would like to request your hand for the first two dances at the ball tonight."

Elizabeth let out a bigger sigh than before but this one was from relief. _Oh praise the Lord. I thought he was going to request my hand._ "I did not think you danced Mr. Collins."

"I do not mind such an innocent diversion and several people, her ladyship included, have complemented me on my lightness of foot." Mr. Bennet and Lydia simultaneously have a snort of derision.

Elizabeth really had to think about this. She did not want to lie but she really did not want to dance with Mr. Collins either. She heaved a sigh of defeat and said simply "I accept." Looking at her plate she realized that she had lost her appetite and her biscuit remained untouched.

* * *

><p>Netherfield practically glowed. Elizabeth looked up at the house from her seat inside the carriage and was speechless with the preparation and care the staff had taken to make sure the house looked its best. There were lanterns lining the road all the way to the house and candles in every window. The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the house and Elizabeth turned to look at her sister who was still squeezing the blood out of her hand. "Jane, unless you want a cripple for a sister I suggest you allow the blood to continue circulating throughout my extremities."<p>

"Oh I am sorry Lizzy. Are you alright?" Jane asked in a worried voice after she had quickly pulled her hand away from her sister.

"I am fine; do not worry any more than you already are." Elizabeth rubbed her sister's knee and followed her family out of the carriage.

Walking up the steps Jane looped her arm through Elizabeth's for moral support as they crossed the threshold and stood in the receiving line. When the Bennet family reached the front of the line Jane's face significantly changed color when Mr. Bingley smiled at her. She looked radiant in a snow white gown with an ice blue ribbon under her bust to create an empire waist that complimented her classically beautiful figure.

"Good evening Miss Bennet. You look very beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Bingley." Jane said shyly as she blushed red.

"If you are not otherwise engaged I would like to request your hand for the first two dances"

_If Jane gets any redder she will explode._

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

"You look very nice as well ladies." Mr. Bingley said to Lizzy, Mary and Kitty

"Yes Miss Elizabeth your dress reminds me of something I wore years ago. It brings back old memories." Caroline said with a smirk.

When Elizabeth geared up for a sharp response Mary stepped on her foot none too lightly. "Ow!"

"Oh I am utterly sorry Lizzy, please forgive me. Good evening Mr. and Miss Bingley please excuse us." Mary curtseyed to the pair and shuffled Elizabeth into the ballroom. Jane sedately followed but Kitty gave Caroline a glare before she turned to follow her sisters.

Elizabeth quickly calmed down as she looked around the beautiful ballroom. _I may dislike her but I must admit Miss Bingley did plan a very elegant party. _Unconsciously she searched the ballroom for a familiar face above the crowd but was disappointed when she did not immediately spot Mr. Darcy. As she stood on the tips of her toes to look for him once more her sisters shared a knowing look but wisely chose to stay silent.

Standing in a corner on the opposite side of the room Darcy watched Elizabeth scan the room for a second time with a small smile. _I hope she is looking for me._ Darcy had been staring at the entrance to the ballroom for thirty minutes at least. When she finally walked in he originally planned to ask her to dance but he was paralyzed by how beautiful she looked. She wore a cream gown with a wide band jade green ribbon at her waist that emphasized her hourglass figure. The vibrant color brought out the small flecks of green and gold in her brown eyes. When he regained control of his brain he stepped out of the corner and walked her way.

When Elizabeth finally saw him she was shocked to see that he was only a few feet from her. _Where did he come from?_

When Elizabeth's gaze stopped on him and searched no more Darcy was assured that she indeed had been hoping to find him. With this reassurance Darcy stopped in front of her and smiled easily bowing over her hand and placing a light kiss upon it. "Good evening Miss Elizabeth."

"Good evening Mr. Darcy" She said quietly. Elizabeth was struck by how handsome he looked. He wore a black jacket with a midnight blue waistcoat with a white shirt and watching blue cravat. The dark blue was such a contrast from his light blue eyes that Elizabeth could not help but stare.

Kitty watched Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy stare at each other for at least ten seconds before she decided to interrupt. _They are almost as bad as Jane and Mr. Bingley._ "Lizzy, Jane, Mary and I are going to get some refreshments."

"Alright" Elizabeth responded without looking their way

When her sisters were far enough away Darcy wasted no time in asking Elizabeth to dance the first set with him.

"I am sorry Mr. Darcy but I must decline." She informed him regretfully. The small smile that adorned Darcy face immediately fell in light of her rejection, seeing this Elizabeth rushed to reassure him. "It is not that I do not want to dance with you but I have already promised the first set to my cousin Mr. Collins. I am free for the set after that if you are still interested sir." Happy to see the smile return to Darcy's face bigger and brighter than before Elizabeth could not stop the bright blush that overcame her cheeks.

"I accept, thank you. And for being rejected I believe some form of compensation is in order."

"On what do you base this claim sir?" Elizabeth asked with an arch to her brow

"My disappointed hopes."

Elizabeth laughed at the dramatized face of sadness Darcy was making and relented. "Alright what would you like to claim as compensation?"

"I believe the supper dance would be satisfactory compensation." _I hope I am not pushing my luck. I would hate to be rejected twice._

"I will allow it Mr. Darcy."

"What will you allow Miss Elizabeth?" Wickham interrupted as he approached the duo and sidled next to Elizabeth crowding her personal space in the process.

_He really needs to get out of my bubble._ "I was just accepting a dance with Mr. Darcy."

"I hope he has not been too selfish with your time as I would like to request a dance as well." Wickham said with a smug look directed at Darcy.

"I am free following the dance I have with Mr. Darcy." _I might vomit_

"Would you like some refreshments I just arrived and would enjoy some?" Without waiting for her consent Wickham took hold of Elizabeth elbow and firmly moved her towards the refreshment table and away from Darcy. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and was relieved to see him following behind with a thunderous look on his face. When they finally reached their destination Wickham realized that Darcy had followed them, if his facial expression was anything to go by he was just as unhappy as Darcy was. _Bloody hell, is he still here? Go away!_ "Can I help you Mr. Darcy?" he asked through clenched teeth as he watched Elizabeth unconsciously take a step closer to Darcy in a familiar manner.

"Did you not invite Miss Elizabeth and I to the refreshment table?" Darcy asked with a smirk

"I did not know you came as a package deal"

"Excuse me but we are not a package deal Mr. Wickham yet it would have been rude to exclude Mr. Darcy from the invitation after you interrupted our conversation. Don't you agree?"

"You are quite right Miss Elizabeth" Wickham replied as he stepped closer to her and continued "my time in the militia has gotten me out of practice of being in polite society."

Uncomfortable with his proximity Elizabeth accidentally brushed against Mr. Darcy as she took another step away from Mr. Wickham. Darcy noticed her subtle steps closer to him and smiled like the village idiot. _She would rather be closer to me! Ha! Take that Wickham._

Wickham also noticed her small step away and took a step back. _Why is she not attracted to me? I don't understand. I have wooed women all over England she should be no different. _Wickham looked in the direction of the ballroom as he heard the music begin which signaled the first dance was to begin soon. When he heard Elizabeth heave a great sigh his hope returned. S_he does not want to dance with Darcy. All is not lost after all. _Before he could vocalize the snide comment that just popped into his head a thin smelly man came to a stop beside Elizabeth. "My dear cousin, I believe this is our dance."

"Yes it seems you are correct Mr. Collins, please excuse us Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth curtseyed and started to walk away until her cousin halted her progress with a hand on her arm. "Are you Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire?"

"I am."

"Oh it is splendid to make your acquaintance. I am the rector to your lovely Aunt, Lady Catherine De Bourgh. I am happy to inform you that she was in the best of health when I saw her last."

"That is . . . good to know. Thank you."

"Miss De Bourgh has been doing very well as of late also. She recently learned to drive a phaeton."

"Thank you for the information." Darcy said as he smiled softly thinking of his small cousin trying to drive a phaeton.

Darcy did not see the hurt look that passed Elizabeth's face at the mention of Miss De Bourgh but Wickham did. _Bingo! She still thinks he is engaged to Anne. Perfect. _"I have not seen Miss De Bourgh in years. I remember how close you and she were when we were young. Do you still keep in contact?"

Darcy looked suspiciously at Wickham. _Why is he so happy? _"Yes, we still keep in contact we are very close."

"Yes, you may be assured that Miss De Bourgh is very fond and speaks highly of you Mr. Darcy." Mr. Collins simpered

"That is wonderful indeed." Wickham said trying to repress the grin that was trying to overtake his face. "Mr. Collins, you will lose your dance if you do not move quickly it seems the band is about to start."

"You are quite right, come along Cousin Elizabeth." Elizabeth followed Mr. Collins sedately thinking about the conversation that just occurred.

Darcy noticed her glum expression as she walked away but could not figure out what would put her in such a mood. When he turned and looked at Wickham after she left his heart dropped to his stomach. _Something is gravely wrong_. Wickham was smiling from ear to ear. _Anytime he is this happy my life is ruined. What am I missing? _Darcy decided to go on the defensive. He pierced Wickham with a look that only somebody really acquainted with him would recognize. Darcy was clearly saying _I will F you up if it becomes necessary. _Darcy wisely decided to walk away before he could put actions to thoughts.

Thankfully he saw a friend on the other side of the room and began to walk in that direction. "Louisa, are you enjoying yourself this evening?" Darcy asked from behind her.

"Darcy you scared me and I am doing quite well, how are you? We have not had any time to talk since I arrived last week."

"Too true. It seems I have been busy lately."

"Which is code for you have been hiding from my sister."

Darcy smirked and looked everywhere but at Mrs. Hurst as she laughed at his blatant evasion.

"Do not worry your secret escape route is safe with me."

"And what secret would that be?"

"Let's just say you are not the first to have to share corridors with the servants."

Darcy threw his head back and let out a full bodied laugh. He and Louisa Hurst had been good friends since Charles had introduced them to each other years ago. Louisa had recently been married and was a level headed woman, while not well read or a natural beauty, she had a kind spirit and quiet sense of humor. He also appreciated that she sympathized with the situation with her sister. _Although I would appreciate her more if she would actually convince her sister to leave me alone instead of letting the situation continue for her own amusement. _Darcy smiled softly at the memory.

"What has that smile on your face Darcy?"

"Just remembering the time you told me you would not intervene with Caroline on my behalf. Just wondering, have you changed you mind yet?"

"Not even close."

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Darcy whined without shame.

"Do you remember when I asked did you need help and you were to prideful to say yes when we first met?"

"Please do not remind me." Darcy groaned as she prepared to tell her favorite story.

"You said no and that you had handled many society mamas before and my sister would be no problem for you."

"Live in the present, not the past." Darcy pleaded but he knew she was on a roll and would not stop unless he begged on his knees.

"Oh and do you remember what I said after that. I recall it was something to the effect that my sister could put society mamas to shame because she had no example of what was going too far. Yet you still replied that you would not require my assistance."

"I do not understand the twisted humor you find in this story." Darcy said petulantly

"Why is it finally so urgent to stop Caroline?"

Unconsciously Darcy looked to the dance floor and Louisa followed his gaze. "Oh I see."

"What? What do you see?"

"Don't play innocent with me Fitzwilliam Darcy. Who is she?"

"Who is who?" He said in his Master of Pemberly voice that usually told people to leave the subject alone.

"You do know I will find out who she is and do not use that voice with me."

"Do you not have a husband who is lacking companionship right now madam?

"He has his second and third best ladies with him. One goes by the name brandy and the other is whist. He will live without me for a while longer."

"Well, I am going to check on something . . . in the . . . ballroom."

"We are in the ballroom."

"Oh yes it seems we are, I meant the . . . Billiards room, excuse me." Darcy said with a small smile and a kiss to her hand before hightailing it out of her sight.

Louisa watched him run away with a slight chuckle. _Now who is the lucky lady to finally catch the eye of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy? Oh just wait until Howard hears this he will laugh himself into apoplexy. Now where is Charlie I have some snooping to do._

While Darcy was making his strategic exit he hoped there was no one in the Billiards room as he did not feel up to making awkward conversation with a stranger. Opening the door he was happily surprised to find the room mostly empty except for one person.

"I am sorry sir I will leave you in peace."

"No please come in. Hitting balls with a stick alone just seems silly after a while. Would you be interested in a game?" Asked Mr. Bennet. _I will finally get a chance to talk to the elusive Mr. Darcy._

"Yes, thank you but I must warn you that I have not lost in years. Bingley tells me that it is unfair not to warn people of my skill before I play."

Mr. Bennet chuckled at his comment "I will be fine, I assure you but thank you for the warning it is duly noted." _I wonder if I should warn him that I was the billiards champion at Cambridge for four years in a row . . . nope._

After organizing the balls Mr. Darcy insisted that Mr. Bennet take the first shot. Mr. Bennet not only pocketed two balls on the first shot but sunk all of his balls before Darcy was even allowed a chance to shoot. After pocketing the last ball Mr. Bennet looked up and laughed at Darcy's slack jaw expression. "My boy it would be wise to remember that I may be old but I have had years to practice."

"You may be assured that I will not forget in the future. I am happy that there was no wager placed on that game. I would have been swindled indeed."

"And I would have felt no shame." Mr. Bennet said with a smile. "Would you like to play again?"

"Yes, I think I would enjoy the lesson." Darcy moved to break and was happy that he did not embarrass himself in front of Elizabeth's father.

"My daughter tells me that you like to read."

"She talks about me?" Darcy blushed bright red when he realized he said that out loud. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Mr. Bennet smiled at the bashful expression on Darcy's face. _Maybe I should take pity on him. It is obvious he is unsure of his feelings . . . nope._

Ignoring Darcy's question for now Mr. Bennet moved on to a different subject. "Do you hunt Mr. Darcy?" asked Mr. Bennet with an arch in his eyebrow

"Yes sir I do." _Damn that eyebrow thing they do. _

"I do as well. I have a room in my cellar dedicated to my gun collection. It is rather extensive if I may say so myself. Not to crow but I can shoot an apple off of a man's head at 100 paces." _Mr. Bennet nearly lost his straight face at the stricken look Darcy gave him. Oh this is too much fun._

"I am not a bad shot myself." Darcy said warily. He was not completely comfortable with the zeal to which Mr. Bennet had taken to this particular topic.

"I actually had to shoot a man once." Mr. Bennet said casually while Darcy was lining up a shot causing him to miss his target terribly.

_This old man is off his rocker._ Darcy slowly straightened his form as he watched Mr. Bennet coolly analyze the table. "I take it the shot was in self-defense?" Darcy asked warily.

"No" Mr. Bennet said simply. In Mr. Bennet's mind he was laughing hysterically. _He is about to run from the room screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. _

_This crazy old man is going to kill me! _Darcy was sure that Mr. Bennet was threatening his life and he had no idea why or what he should do about it. _Does he want me to stay away from Elizabeth? She is his favorite but to kill a suitor to keep her at home? Would he do it?_

"The man in question was trying to steal from my home. Jane is a light sleeper and when she heard noises she came to wake me. I went down stairs and there he was trying to stuff a candleholder in a sack. I told him to put it down and he may leave peacefully or I would have to shoot him. He was young and filled with conceit so he pulled a knife out of his jacket." Here Mr. Bennet stopped to chuckle at the memory. "His stupidity could rival that of my youngest daughter and I never believed the human race could stoop so low but apparently I am not enough of a cynic. Well after he pulled his knife he said 'drop the gun old man I don't want to have to hurt you.'" It was Mr. Darcy's turn to chuckle as he watched Mr. Bennet act out the scene using his billiards stick as the man's knife and speaking in a think London accent.

Mr. Bennet continued his story "I looked at the man and laughed because as much as I love the follies of others I love to bring conceited people to their knees. The intruder told me one more time to drop the gun and I replied by saying 'Young man you brought a knife to a gun fight. Why exactly would I drop my gun?' he replied 'Because I am the best knife thrower in all of England.' then I stood for a second and thought about his answer and replied 'Oh well now that you say that' then I shot him in the shoulder. He dropped the knife and fell crying to the floor."

Mr. Darcy did not know whether to laugh or run as far away as humanly possible he chose to laugh albeit a very strained laugh.

"The blast brought the entire house running, except for my Lizzy. That girl could sleep through cannon fire. Thankfully Mr. Hill, my butler, stopped the women from coming into the room and sent them back upstairs. I had the grooms tie him up to ensure he would not try to escape. I handed one of them my gun and said 'call the doctor but not the magistrate. I am too tired to deal with this right now. If he dies before sun up he won't need the magistrate and is he lives his troubles will still be here when the sun is awake."

"Did the man live?" Darcy asked worriedly

"Of course Mr. Jones is a wonderful doctor." Mr. Bennet said offhandedly as he sunk his last ball and won the game.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at this eccentric man and saw Elizabeth's eyes reflected back at him. _I see where she gets her sense of humor from. _

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Mr. Hurst first name is Howard IDK why I just think he seems like a Howard.**

**Yeah so get ready for part 2. Balls and brawls is probably going to be divided into four different chapters. There is a lot going on!**


	12. Balls and Almost Brawls part 2

**A/N: Hey yall! Sorry it took so long. I have no excuses so I won't make up any. I suck and I know it lol. Remember when I said I was going to break things down into smaller chapters so I could update more frequently. Well, I dont think my fingers were listening lol. I switch POV often so let me know if it gets confusing and I will try to fix that in the coming chapters. I love hearing your thoughts and I'm really happy everyone like my Darcy-Mr. Bennet bonding time lol. Thank you to everyone who reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"The blast brought the entire house running, except for my Lizzy. That girl could sleep through cannon fire. Thankfully Mr. Hill, my butler, stopped the women from coming into the room and sent them back upstairs. I had the grooms tie him up to ensure he would not try to escape. I handed one of them my gun and said 'call the doctor but not the magistrate. I am too tired to deal with this right now. If he dies before sun up he won't need the magistrate and is he lives his troubles will still be here when the sun is awake."

"Did the man live?" Darcy asked worriedly

"Of course Mr. Jones is a wonderful doctor." Mr. Bennet said offhandedly as he sunk his last ball and won the game.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at this eccentric man and saw Elizabeth's eyes reflected back at him. _I see where she gets her sense of humor from. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Balls and Almost Brawls part 2<strong>

Lizzy was having the worst dance of her life and her toes were paying for it. When Mr. Collins said that people had complimented him on his lightness of foot either he lied or people had lied to him. _There is nothing light about his feet. I am going to have bruises for weeks. _Elizabeth was still ruminating on her pain when she realized Mr. Collins was talking and she had no idea what he was saying. _Just nod and smile. He hardly ever needs an answer._

"I hope you are not offended, I just feel that it is my duty as your cousin and future suitor to tell you not to aspire to such things. It is unseemly for a woman of your status to involve herself with Mr. Darcy as you have been. He is destined to wed the great heiress of Rosings, not the second daughter of a country farmer."

Elizabeth definitely heard all that. "I beg your pardon Mr. Collins but you will not insult my family in such a manner. If Mr. Darcy has no objection to myself or my family then it is of no concern to you."

"It is not meant as an insult, Cousin Elizabeth, only fact. You are smart enough to realize I am only speaking truths. You would do well with someone closer to your own sphere and as the future master of Longbourn I am perfectly suited to you. I have admired your spirit and intellect since I arrived at Longbourn and become very attached to your witty repartee and it is my hope to remain close to you throughout the evening so that I may partake in your company as much as possible." Mr. Collins finished with a smile as the dancing came to a halt.

_Respectable ladies do not resort to physical violence. Respectable ladies do not resort to physical violence._ _Respectable ladies do not resort to physical violence. _This was the mantra that she had been saying since she was eight years old and it had only failed once. _In my defense, Joshua Lucas had it coming. He should not have pushed me into the pigsty. _The mantra continued in Elizabeth's head until she actually believed it. When she felt in control enough to talk, it was through tightly clenched teeth. "Thank you for the advice but I will handle myself as I see fit with regard to no one but the Almighty, my parents, and myself. Excuse me." Elizabeth walked away fast before she went against her mantra a second time. _The high road sucks!_

As Elizabeth stalked away she heard her mother's loud voice coming from down the hall. _How is she louder than the music?_ With a sigh she went to see if any of her sisters were already trying to quiet their mother. _Hopefully Jane is already there and I can sneak away. _Sadly Jane was nowhere in sight and even worse her mother was talking about advantageous marriages. Elizabeth's spirits sunk even lower when she heard her name in the conversation. "My Lizzy, that dear girl is going to save us all. There will be no starving in the hedge groves for me. Why just this morning Mr. Collins said that he is interested in courting my Lizzy. Not to mention Mr. Darcy has been spending time with her as well. If she does not catch one she is bound to get the other. I always knew she could not be so clever for nothing."

Elizabeth was so embarrassed she walked away before anyone could spot her and did not look back.

* * *

><p>Darcy left the billiards room to the sound of Mr. Bennets laughter at his back. <em>That man could find humor in anything.<em> Darcy thought with a smirk on his face. His conversation with Mr. Bennet had been very . . . informative. He learned that Elizabeth was his father's favorite daughter by far; she loved dogs and hated tomatoes. Darcy could not think of one situation where any of that information would be useful but he knew it none the less. Somehow Mr. Bennet had gotten Darcy to open up and talk about Pemberley, his family, his time at Cambridge and even a few mutual hobbies that they shared. Walking back towards the ballroom his mind turned toward Elizabeth and searching her out now that the first dance was over. He also needed to find out what had put the forlorn look on her face before she left for her dance with Mr. Collins.

Walking towards the bustling crowd Darcy's shy nature started to creep up on him, before he knew what happened The Mask had descended over his features and closed him off from the crowds. When he had to walk through the crowd to find Elizabeth they parted easily for him as if afraid they would be burned by his intense gaze if directed at them.

Elizabeth saw him stalking through the crowd on the other side of the room and could not stop the chuckle that escaped her. _He could make a baby cry with that look._ As if he heard her thoughts he looked in her direction and they locked eyes for what seemed to her like an hour but in reality was only a few seconds. Finally he began to move in her direction and The Mask seemed to slip away with each step that brought him closer to her.

"Miss Elizabeth" Darcy said with a bow

"Mr. Darcy"

"I just had the most interesting conversation with your father."

"Those are the only kind my father knows. He is somewhat of an eccentric man if you had not noticed."

"Oh I noticed." He said with a small smile. As time stretched on the awkward silence developed as they stood side by side thinking of things they wanted to say but not knowing how to bring it up.

_He is engaged! Mr. Collins and Mr. Wickham could not know the same lie, so they must know the same truth. What if all the things Mr. Wickham said were true?_

_What has upset her? What am I supposed to say? Buck up man! You can do this, just ask her._

"Miss Elizabeth, please forgive my bluntness but I feel I must ask you this or we will suffer in awkward silence for the rest of the night."

"What would you like to know Mr. Darcy?"

"Earlier tonight when we were talking with Wickham and Mr. Collins, you became noticeably out of spirits and have been so ever since. I do not mean to be forward but is there something that I may do to help you in some way?"

"Mr. Darcy I am not sure how to respond to your question, as the answer would be more forward than what you have asked me."

"I do not understand."

"Well . . . Mr. Wickham has told me . . . stories of you." Elizabeth stopped speaking immediately at the furious look that came upon Darcy's face. She rushed to reassure him. "I would like to hear your side of the story Mr. Darcy. The day we met I promised I would not rely on first impressions and I will keep that promise."

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief that Wickham was unable to completely turn Elizabeth against him, but he was able to see a tentativeness in her eyes that was not present before she met Wickham. Darcy sighed and said "My history with Wickham is . . ." Just as Darcy was about to answer her, the man they were speaking of walked up to the pair. _Speak of the devil. _Darcy gave Elizabeth a meaningful look that promised he would revisit the subject later.

"Miss Elizabeth you are a hard woman to track down. I have been looking for you since the first dance finished. Have you been hiding from me?"

"I have simply been walking around Mr. Wickham; I have no need to hide."

Wickham was momentarily stunned. No woman had ever been so hostile towards him and he was at his wits end on how to turn the tide in his favor. He decided to change the subject to something he knew she liked and would keep her talking to him instead of Darcy. "Miss Elizabeth, when we first met you said that you loved books. Have you read anything of interest lately?"

Surprised at the change of subject she did not reply for a few seconds. "Actually yes I recently finished The Decameron by Giovanni Boccaccio."

"That is not a book for a proper lady Miss Elizabeth."

"My father does not agree. He says if the author meant for it to be read only by men he would have said so." _Although, there is that top shelf I'm not allowed to look at._ "Have you read it?" She asked looking at both men.

Darcy was about to reply in the affirmative when Wickham cut him off. "No, I have not read it but I have heard of it. Can you tell me more on what it is about?"

Wickham kept Elizabeth so busy with questions that Darcy couldn't get one word into any conversation. Elizabeth noticed what he was doing but there was no polite way of telling him to shut up and go away so she suffered through his rude behavior.

After ten minutes Darcy interrupted their conversation to say "Miss Elizabeth, I believe it is time for our dance." Darcy said as he bowed to Elizabeth

"I believe you are correct Mr. Darcy. Please excuse us Mr. Wickham."

Darcy escorted Elizabeth to the ballroom and they took their places in line. Staring across the line at Elizabeth, Darcy wondered what lies Wickham had told her. He had lived a full life in his six and twenty years and there are things that he did in his youth that he would rather Elizabeth stay ignorant to. Since Wickham was aware of most of these things, he did not know if he would even be able to rightly defend himself. Darcy hoped it would not come to that. _Even Wickham is too much of a gentleman to talk of such crude things in front of a lady._

The dance started and they matched each other's steps perfectly. The music wrapped around them and made them forget everyone else in the room. Darcy was lost in her rich brown eyes as equally as she was lost in his electric blue. The soft violins began to build as they circled each other lightly brushing past but not touching, moving close enough that they were able to smell each other's distinct scent. Anticipation built in their bodies until the dance finally called for their hands to join. The familiar tingly sensation that plagued the beginning of their acquaintance returned but this time it was stronger the ever before. It felt like lightning shot up their arms and reverberated throughout the rest of their bodies. It was so strong that they gasped simultaneously, but instead of shying away from it, as was their habit, they both enjoyed the feeling of being connected to each other. Only years of practice kept them absentmindedly moving through the dance. Most of their brain power was focused solely on their partner.

The spell was broken when they had to switch partners for the dance and they could no longer stare unending at each other. When they came back together Darcy finally felt able to speak. "Miss Elizabeth before we were interrupted you said that Wickham told you stories about myself. Stories you do not wholly believe."

"Yes"

"Will you tell me what he told you?"

"He said that he was the godson of your late father and that you two grew up together and when his father died he came to live with your family."

"Yes, all of that is true."

"The troubling part is that . . . I do not want to sound accusing Mr. Darcy but he said that when your father died he was promised the living on your property but when it became vacant you gave it away to another. He blames you for reducing him to his poverty stricken state and his current situation in life. He said he was not ordained because you did not pay for him to attend seminary which caused him to be unable to take the living when it fell." Elizabeth said her speech extremely fast and in one breath, by the time she finally got it all out she had to take a few seconds to breathe normally again. "He said more but that was the most damaging of his accusations."

Darcy was used to this version of events. _Wickham is losing his creativity._ Even though he suspected this was going to happen Darcy could not control his anger at Wickham, hearing Elizabeth tell the story felt worse than any other time he had heard it. "Miss Elizabeth, I know enough about you to know that a simple explanation will not suffice. The history between Wickham and I is a long one and I would not be able to give the story justice at this moment but I promise if you can wait until we can be assured of relative privacy, I will reveal all to you. But know this, while there was some truth to his story most of it is indeed a lie, I swear it. Wickham is not a man to be trusted. There is much more to my history with Wickham than a simple church living."

Elizabeth saw sincerity on Darcy face that was lacking in Mr. Wickham. "Alright Mr. Darcy, I trust you."

Darcy and Elizabeth continued to dance but he could tell that she was still upset about something. "Miss Elizabeth, I do not mean to pry but you still seem out of spirits. Did Wickham tell you something else that bothered you?"

"I am sorry Mr. Darcy I did not mean to seem so somber." _I'm just trying to figure out if I am completely heartbroken, half-heartbroken or only a quarter-heartbroken. _"But, yes he actuallydid tell me another story of you but I recently discovered that was not a falsehood as the other tale was, so it need not be addressed." Elizabeth said quietly as she looked up through her lashes at him.

Then the dance took them away from each other again. Elizabeth stared at her feet, not daring to meet Mr. Darcy's eyes for fear she find out how heartbroken she really was. She felt his gaze boring into her as she moved but she persistently looked at the ground. When they came back together and joined hands Darcy lightly squeezed her hands to get her to look at him. When she finally looked up, Darcy was surprised to see such sadness in her gaze. _What could he have said to make her so sad?_

"Please tell me what he told you anyway."

"He told me of your engagement to you cousin, Miss Anne De Bourgh, the heiress of Rosings Park."

The dance pulled them apart for the final time and they stood staring directly across from each other as the last note played and the dance came to an end. Darcy let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. _Why does this always find a way to haunt me?_

Elizabeth took his reaction as confirmation and fled before Darcy had time to react and tell her the truth.

Darcy tried to follow her but people were getting in his way when he finally cleared the crowd he saw the top of Elizabeth's head swiftly moving through the crowded room. Trying to keep her in sight the last person he wanted to see stepped into his line of vision and he lost her in the crowd.

"You look troubled Darcy whatever is the matter?" Wickham sneered

"Your poisonous lies!"

"Moi? What could a lowly military officer have done to the great Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly?"

"Why do you hate me?" Darcy asked angrily. It was something he had wanted to know for years.

"Because it should have been me." Wickham said angrily through clenched teeth before he stormed away.

Darcy stared at his back in surprise. He knew Wickham had always been jealous but to think he was entitled to life as the Darcy heir was preposterous. Darcy did not have time to dwell on Wickham, he had to find Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><em>I am not hiding.<em> I _am taking a minute to compose myself in private, in the dark, in a broom closet. Who am I kidding I'm hiding. _After ten minutes Elizabeth finally felt in control enough to go back to the ball. Her timing was terrible because she ran right into Mr. Collins' back. "Oh I am sorry Mr. Collins, please excuse me."

"No, Miss Elizabeth, I actually have been looking for you everywhere."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, I was hoping to solicit your hand for the supper set."

"Miss Elizabeth, you are indeed a busy woman I had hoped for the same honor but it seems I am always a second too late." Wickham said as he walked to stand in front of and a little to close to Elizabeth. She could smell liquor on his breath and wondered how many drinks he'd had.

"I am sorry to say that I must decline both of you. I am already engaged for the supper set."

"With whom?" Mr. Collins asked in an indignant tone.

"Me." Darcy said simply as he walked up to the group.

Elizabeth was surrounded by men and did not know how to go about handling the situation. Mr. Collins was to her left, Mr. Darcy on her right and Mr. Wickham was directly in front of her. Thankfully Charlotte happened to walk past and see her predicament. "Lizzy" she called from behind Wickham. She could not exactly get to Elizabeth because the men were blocking her, so she had to hope that one of them would move. Mr. Darcy did move to allow her access to her friend.

"Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins, you remember my friend Miss Lucas."

All the men nodded in the affirmative and bowed in greeting.

As was his habit Mr. Collins was the first to start talking. He began praising his patroness then chastising Elizabeth for presuming to dance with Mr. Darcy which led him to start praising Mr. Darcy, who looked quite embarrassed by the attention.

"Darcy don't be modest, you have much to boast of. You are the nephew of an Earl, grandson of a Spanish Duchess, your godfather is current Prime Minister Jenkinson and your godmother is Her Royal Highness Princess Augusta Sophia." Wickham said knowing it would make Darcy even more uncomfortable. _If I had such connections I would know how to use them._

"Is this true Mr. Darcy? Are you connected with them?" Elizabeth asked in awe. She had never really grasped his standing in life. _I certainly grasp it now._

"Yes, all of it is true. My mother became friends with the shy Princess Augusta while they were both young and at court. Their soft spoken natures matched and their friendship grew from there. My father went to Cambridge with Prime Minister Jenkinson. My paternal grandfather fell in love with and married a Spanish Duchess during his tour of the continent and my maternal grandfather was the Earl of Matlock which makes my Uncle and Aunt the Earl and Countess of Matlock. I do not tell people, mostly because it does not come up in conversation often." He finished quietly. _There is no easy way to interject hey, I know a princess or did you know the prime minister thinks of me as a son. _

Charlotte's father may have been knighted but she had never heard of someone who was so well connected.

_It is not fair to normal people when he is attractive, rich, well connected, nice and extremely rich. He is the godson of the princess and the prime minister. He would never attach himself to a country maiden of little importance and no dowry to speak of. _

Wickham tried not to smile at the doubt he watched bloom on Elizabeth's face. _She is finally starting to understand how out of her sphere he really is. She may need a shoulder to cry on soon._ Wickham thought happily. When he heard the music beginning to start he turned to Elizabeth and said "I believe that is our cue milady." He executed a perfect low bow before he stood and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Darcy watched Elizabeth walk away with Wickham and fought the urge to pull her back to him. He could not stomach the sight of her with his archenemy. _I cannot just stand here and watch this._ Darcy walked away from the ballroom towards the front of the house to find Charles. _He is probably still following Miss Bennet. _On the way he saw Mary Bennet sitting in a corner with the matrons and spinsters. I_ am a certified genius,_ thought Darcy. Walking towards the group he received a lot of curious stares from the women. Not many men ventured this far into female territory. Stopping in front of Mary, Darcy gave a deep bow as she stood to curtsey in response. "Miss Bennet, may I have this dance?" Darcy heard a gasp from a woman behind him but he did not pay any mind to it.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, thank you." a shocked Mary replied. As Mary walked away with her hand tucked at Mr. Darcy elbow she tried not to smile at the envious looks being thrown her way. _People are envious of me! I know this is terribly unchristian of me and I'm sorry Jesus, but this feels great! _"I must warn you I am not a very good dancer Mr. Darcy."

"Do not worry; we will get through it together." Darcy said simply as they took their spots in line.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth saw Darcy diagonally down the line from her but she could not see the woman he was dancing with. She tried not to feel the jealousy that was overwhelming her but failed miserably. Elizabeth took a step forward to peer around the ladies next to her to see Mr. Darcy's dancing partner but the dance started at that moment and she lost sight of who was standing across from him. She also missed the first few steps of the dance causing her to ungracefully step on Wickham's toes. "Oh I am so sorry Lt. Wickham, I was not paying attention."<p>

"Think nothing of it." Wickham replied through clenched teeth.

Down the line Darcy was actually having a nice time talking with Miss Mary Bennet. She was a bright young girl with a blunt nature that was strangely refreshing. She reminded him of his Aunt Sofia, if she wanted to know something she would ask. No poking prodding or begging. In a strange way it endeared Mary Bennet to him. Miss Mary also had a propensity to say whatever was on her mind at any given moment.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?"

Like that.

"I . . . um. . . well. . . Miss Bennet that is a highly personal question."

"You are correct but since it is my sister we are discussing I feel entitled to an answer all the same."

Darcy looked at her and noticed her eyebrow had lifted at a dramatic angle. _Damn that bloody eyebrow thing! How do they do that. _"I am uncertain if I even have intentions toward your sister Miss Mary. She is a wonderful woman but she is only a friend at this moment."

"At this moment?"

"Yes."

"And in the future?"

"Only the Almighty can answer your question."

"Nice evasion Mr. Darcy."

Darcy gave her small smirk and switched the subject. They continued their discussion about music from the card party at her aunt's house a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Back up the line Wickham was getting angrier by the minute and it didn't help that he was halfway in his cups already. Elizabeth had stepped on his toe for the fifth time because she was still trying to see exactly who Darcy was dancing with.<p>

Elizabeth knew she was being rude to Wickham but she could not seem to muster enough feeling to care. When she found out who Mr. Darcy was dancing with then she would pay attention to her dance partner, but not a moment before. It was easy to spot Mr. Darcy's head above the crowd but the woman looked to be about her own height with dark hair. There were too many people in the way to get a clear view for her face. Elizabeth missed another turn in the dance but that was when she finally got a glimpse of Mr. Darcy's mysterious dance partner. _Mary!_ Elizabeth could not help but smile at the sight, her smile eventually bubbled to a chuckle then to full out laughter. Now that the mystery of Mr. Darcy's dance partner was solved she could focus her attention on her dance partner and making sure he would still have the use of his feet once this dance was finished.

"Are you satisfied?" Wickham asked snidely

"I beg your pardon."

"Now that you have identified Mr. Darcy's dance partner. I presume that is why you repeatedly looked down the line."

Elizabeth did not know what to say. The manner in which he said it gave no disguise to how angry he was at being ignored. He was right but she did not want to admit it. "Actually I was looking to see who my sister Mary was dancing with. As it turns out it is Mr. Darcy." _If you finagle the wording around that is actually kind of true._

Wickham scoffed at her answer. "You do not have to be coy with me Miss Elizabeth. I have watched many other women fall for Darcy. You are not the first nor will you be the last."

Elizabeth gasped at the callous way he was speaking with her. "You know nothing of my feelings."

"You are correct. Let's see if I can get a better understanding of them. What did you and Darcy talk about when you first met?"

"I do not see what business that is of yours." Elizabeth had to brush past him in the dance and the smell of liquor clung to him like a strong cheap cologne.

"Deflection. You said you stayed at Netherfield. How much time did you spend with him?"

"Mr. Wickham that is a personal question."

"Let me guess, he told you about summers growing up at Pemberley. I bet he did not mention me."

"Actually he did, but only to say that he was not close with his childhood best friend anymore."

"Ask him of his time at Cambridge. Make sure to mention the name Monique when you do."

"I will not."

"Afraid of the truth, Miss Lizzy?"

"I have not given you permission to address me thus!"

"Very well let us find more common ground."

"Let us not. I have had all of the talking I can stomach."

Wickham continued to goad her but she would not rise to his bait. His taunts became increasingly vulgar as they moved through the dance. With each turn he stepped closer to her and held her hands longer than necessary. _Respectable ladies do not resort to physical violence. Respectable ladies do not resort to physical violence._ _Respectable ladies do not resort to physical violence. _Elizabeth began to repeat her mantra until she heard the final notes of the song. Wickham tried to escort her off the dance floor but for the third time that night she left the floor without her dance partner.

* * *

><p>Darcy saw her escape into the back gardens of Netherfield but he did not want to overwhelm her so he determined that if she was not back within fifteen minutes he would seek her out.<p>

Fifteen minutes later Darcy was starting to get worried, he had been watching the veranda doors since Elizabeth left but she had not come back through. He was fighting the strong impulse to start pacing. He also kept an eye on Wickham to make sure he did not try to follow Elizabeth. Darcy caught sight of him drinking with some of the other officers and felt comfortable that he would not have to worry about him. Darcy let five more minutes pass but he could not wait any longer before making his way onto the veranda to search for Elizabeth. Walking the winding pathways of Netherfield's back gardens was easy for Darcy since he had been staying there for weeks. He figured Elizabeth was also used to the pathways since she explored them during her stay, so he decided to look in the deeper parts of the garden. After he had been walking for a short amount of time when he turned a corner and there she was sitting quietly on a bench staring up at the full moon. The moon bathed her in silver light that made her dress glow in an ethereal way Darcy was sure he would never forget. He took a step closer and a twig snapped under his boot. He heard Elizabeth gasp quietly and watched her stand to greet him.

"Mr. Darcy what are you doing here?" Elizabeth said as she looked around him. They were still within sight of the house so she did not feel that they were being indecent.

"I wanted to check on you. You have been absent for quite some time and I wanted to make sure Wickham had not upset you."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy but that was unnecessary."

"I don't believe so. Wickham would never have bothered you if it were not for me."

"That does not make it your fault Mr. Darcy."

"Maybe not but I am responsible."

Elizabeth did not know what to say in response. She could not shake the fact that he was engaged. Every time he looked at her she felt something deep in her stomach but each time she would remind herself that he was already betrothed and that feeling would turn sour.

Without knowing it Darcy had closed the space between him and Elizabeth until he stood less than a foot from her body. "Miss Elizabeth, earlier tonight you said I was engaged to my cousin Anne."

"Yes" Elizabeth said looking at her feet to shield the hurt in her eyes.

Darcy lifted his hand to tilt her head with his forefinger but before he could someone yelled behind him causing them both to jump.

"You harlot!"

Elizabeth gasped and looked around Mr. Darcy's tall frame to see who had yelled such an obscenity and to who it was directed.

Darcy did not need to turn around he already had a strong suspicion of who the voice belonged to.

Coming up the winding pathway of Netherfield's gardens was a very drunk and very unsteady Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth had seen people who had imbibed too much drink before but never to this extent. He walked as if his legs were made of water and his beet red face was contorted with anger. Each wobbly step only seemed to increase his anger. He looked at the ground as if it was purposefully moving unsteadily to make him look bad. When he finally came to a stop in front of Elizabeth and Darcy he looked angry enough to kill.

Darcy had already turned around knowing what he would see. Behind him Elizabeth had stepped closer to his back and held onto his arm and used his body as a human shield. Darcy felt her body heat against his back and almost got distracted. But Wickham kindly brought him back to the moment.

"Darcy, you get the bloody hell away from her!"

"Wickham you are drunk, go home with your fellow officers and bother us no more. You only seek to make a fool of yourself and those who know you."

"I will do no such thing. You will leave Elizabeth, we have unfinished business."

"Do not take liberties! She has not given you permission to use her Christian name in such a familiar manner."

"You have no idea how many liberties she has allowed me. You have not been with her every second of every day, have you?"

Darcy had no reply. Behind him, Elizabeth gasped at the implications Wickham was making about them. She could no longer stay silent while he sought to destroy her reputation.

"I have allowed you no liberties and I never shall! From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of other made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

"Who said anything about marriage my dear? Oh that's right we were supposed to run away to Gretna Green together. I do not think that is likely to happen anymore."

Darcy fought the strong urge to turn around and look at Elizabeth. He knew if he did she would take that as a sign that he doubted her virtue.

"You tell nothing but lies! I have agreed to no such thing."

"Darcy, now that she has fallen she will make the perfect mistress for you. We both know you are not going to marry her. She will make a splendid whore, petite and feisty."

"You will not talk about Miss Elizabeth that way!" Darcy yelled as he grabbed Wickham by his Jacket hauled him up to his toes and brought them faced to face.

"I will talk about her anyway I please." Wickham said nonchalantly. He had been through this dance with Darcy before. He would yell, grab him, maybe even threaten to duel him but he never resorted to physical violence. Wickham knew he was safe to continue goading Darcy as much as he wanted so with a roguish leer he continued. "She is a fallen woman. After all I should know better than anyone. I have already . . ."

Wickham never got a chance to finish his sentence because Darcy reared back and punched him in the face so hard Elizabeth winced when she heard the crunch of bone hitting bone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) hahaha (just so you know I am laughing like an evil villain right now lol) I know I know, I'm really mean. I'm sorry but I had to have at least one cliffhanger in here somewhere. **

**I also had to throw the first proposal in there, it was just too perfect, I couldn't resist.**

**I fudged a few historical events to make them fit but hey its fanfiction I bend history to my will. Sorry to all of you history buffs. But if you actually caught what I changed you are way too smart for your own good lol.**

**Next Chapter is just Balls and almost brawls Part 3. I think that is going to be the last part then we will move on to a new what if. **

**Reviews make me happy!**


	13. Balls and Almost Brawls part 3

**(A/N)Look on that page! It's a bird, it's a plane, NO its quick update! I'm sorry I have been such a sucky updater but school has a way of saying F you. I am so happy with the feedback I have been getting thank you all so much for taking the time to read my first story. We are finally wrapping up the Netherfield Ball and I will be working on a new what-if.**

**Warning: I will be fixing Chapter 1. I read through it a little bit ago and realized I kind of hate it lol ok not really hate but there are some things I want to fix. Don't worry all the details are the same I'm just going to polish it up a little so when you get that update e-mail don't get too excited lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Darcy, now that she has fallen she will make the perfect mistress for you. We both know you are not going to marry her. She will make a splendid whore, petite and feisty."

"You will not talk about Miss Elizabeth that way!" Darcy yelled as he grabbed Wickham by his Jacket hauled him up to his toes and brought them faced to face.

"I will talk about her anyway I please." Wickham said nonchalantly. He had been through this dance with Darcy before. He would yell, grab him, maybe even threaten to duel him but he never resorted to physical violence. Wickham knew he was safe to continue goading Darcy as much as he wanted so with a roguish leer he continued. "She is a fallen woman. After all I should know better than anyone. I have already . . ."

Wickham never got a chance to finish his sentence because Darcy reared back and punched him in the face so hard Elizabeth winced when she heard the crunch of bone hitting bone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Balls and almost Brawls Part 3<strong>

Darcy looked down at Wickham's unconscious body with a rage he never knew he possessed. He was so angry he began to swear in Spanish; anytime he was upset he seemed to switch languages. _Probably a good thing since nothing I just said was fit for a ladies ear. _He heard people coming and tried to calm down but it was not working. If Wickham had not been unconscious he would have struck him repeatedly until his anger waned.

The first person to come into view was Charles. He quickly took in the situation and went right to business. As scatterbrained as he could be, when it was time to handle a situation and keep gossip to a minimum, he could handle it better than any general. He turned around and stopped the advancing crowd before they could come around the bend to see what happened. He sent the ladies back inside and told two of the men who happened to be officers that one of their fellow men had passed out and needed their assistance. The few that were coming to see the commotion he herded back into the house while the officers picked up the unconscious Wickham and took him to a carriage that Bingley arranged to take them back to the barracks.

This all happened within five minutes. One second there was commotion and the next silence. Elizabeth looked at Darcy with bewilderment on her face. They did not say anything to each other during the whole five minutes. What could they say?

Elizabeth did not know how to handle such a situation she had never seen someone punched unconscious. Thankfully when the shock was beginning to wear off Jane walked around the corner followed by Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth ran to her sister and hugged her.

"Come Lizzy we have to get you out of here before people discover you were involved. Mr. Bingley showed me an alternate entrance to the house that we will use."

"Darcy and I will go inside and control the gossip. We will join you soon." Mr. Bingley told them he turned around and began striding towards the house and his curious guests. Darcy bowed to the ladies and followed Bingley back inside.

Elizabeth followed Jane to a side door, up a flight of stairs and they came out the corridor near the rooms they stayed in while Jane was ill.

"How did you know about this?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously

"Mr. Bingley showed me."

"When?"

Jane blushed but did not answer; Elizabeth smiled behind her and laughed. Jane kept walking in the direction of the room Elizabeth used during her stay at Netherfield. Once inside Jane led them to a sofa and sat down. "Mr. Bingley told me that Mr. Wickham passed out in front of you but no more."

"Actually Mr. Darcy is the cause of his lack of consciousness."

"What?"

"Mr. Darcy punched him."

"Why would Mr. Darcy do such an awful thing? Lizzy what happened?"

"Mr. Wickham is evil! That's what happened!"

"Lizzy I doubt it is bad as you say. Mr. Wickham would not be deliberately cruel; he seemed to be a nice man."

"It is all a façade I assure you. Oh Jane if you would have heard some of the things he said about me."

"Tell me what happened, Lizzy. I cannot fully understand until I have all of the details."

"The brief version is I do not like Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth held up her hand to stop Jane from telling her that she shouldn't say such things. "You will dislike him as well, I am sure of it." Jane was her favorite person in the world besides her father but her perfect; I love everyone ideals could get annoying. "He was very persistent, asking me to dance and interrupting my conversations with Mr. Darcy to talk with me. I am sure he had too much to drink and that was a factor but during my dance with him he asked a number of uncomfortable questions that hardened my dislike of him. After our dance I went outside to get some fresh air and then Mr. Darcy came to check on me. Next Mr. Wickham came outside and began to yell all sorts of lies that were damaging to my reputation. He said that we had planned to elope and implied that I had allowed him liberties that only a husband should possess. He even said I would make a good mistress for Mr. Darcy." The emotional build up finally became too much for Elizabeth and she began to cry softly on her sister's shoulder.

"Jane patted her younger sister's hair and said "You were right. I do dislike him now."

Elizabeth looked up at Jane and laughed. "Coming from you, that is almost as condemning if the pope had said it."

"How are we going to explain this to our neighbors?"

"Do not worry; Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are handling that as we speak. Would you like me to tell papa that we are ready to go home?"

"No. Excuse my language but I will not let that wanker disrupt our night. You must charm Mr. Bingley so he can continue to fall hopelessly in love with you."

Jane blushed hot pink and retorted "Are you staying for me or are you staying because you do not want to leave Mr. Darcy?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to turn pink. "I need to talk to him Jane, thank him. Can you look to see if they have come upstairs yet? If so could you please send Mr. Darcy in?"

"Are you sure Lizzy?"

"Yes, I want to thank him."

"Alright give me a moment."

* * *

><p>Jane left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Outside in the hall Mr. Bingley was sitting in a chair looking at her and Mr. Darcy was pacing the width of the hall with his head down. He kept running his hand through his hair every few minutes causing it to stick up at odd angles. It softened Jane's feelings towards his actions. He was obviously upset about what had occurred. She cleared her throat to get his attention.<p>

When he looked up he quickly walked towards her and asked "Is she alright. I need to tell her I am sorry. I did not mean to distress her; I have never lost my temper like this before. I just could not listen to him say such . . .

"Mr. Darcy!" Jane said loudly so he could hear her over his panicked speech. "My sister would like to speak with you."

Darcy was so surprised at what she said it took him a few seconds to process. ". . . I beg your pardon"

"She would like to speak with you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy looked past Jane at the door she had just left. Before, he had wanted more than anything to be able to talk to Elizabeth but now that the offer was in front of him he was nervous beyond measure. He ran his hands through his hair a few more times, rubbed his hands over his pants, and twirled his pinky ring.

Jane still stood in front of him trying not to smile. "It is alright Mr. Darcy she wants to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, while I do not condone violence. Elizabeth is not as strict about that, as I am. You may have a few minutes alone but our parents would be upset if they ever found out I left you alone any longer than that."

Darcy nodded to Jane then knocked on the closed door before going inside. When he went inside and closed the door behind him he saw Elizabeth standing by the window looking out at the gardens. She looked up at his entrance and gave a soft half smile.

"Hello"

"Miss Elizabeth, allow me to apologize. I never should have lost my temper it was ungentlemanly of me and it will never happen again. If he had gotten up I could have put you in danger. It was irresponsible of me."

"Then I must thank you for being irresponsible Mr. Darcy."

"Your sister told me that but I cannot fathom why you would want to thank me."

"You stopped his lies, had someone else heard his accusations my reputation would be ruined at this very moment, regardless of my innocence. So, I thank you."

"Oh, you are welcome."

"For the record, everything he said was a lie." Elizabeth said bluntly.

"I know. He is good at that." Darcy said then he remembered something that he needed to talk to her about. "Miss Elizabeth, I wanted to address something else that is a lie. We have been interrupted more than once tonight but now that we have this time I wanted to tell you once and for all, that I am not engaged nor have I ever been."

"But both Mr. Collins and Mr. Wickham. . ."

"They both know the same lie that my aunt has been trying to convince the world is fact."

"I do not understand Mr. Darcy"

"There is not time to go into detail but the short version is my aunt wants to control Pemberley. She thinks that if I marry Anne and we combine our two estates, we will rise in influence and power bringing her along with us."

"Is influence and power so important to her that she would discount her own daughter's wishes?"

"Yes, although I do not understand why. I am a Darcy, what more influence do I need."

He said this so matter of fact Elizabeth looked into his face to find any sign of arrogance and could not. _Being important is a fact of life for him._ Elizabeth heard the music that signaled the supper set begin and she smiled. "Mr. Darcy, I believe it is time for your second dance."

Darcy smiled back at her and said "I believe you are correct, shall we" He motioned toward the door and Elizabeth preceded him out.

In the hallway Jane and Mr. Bingley were quietly talking. When the pair emerged Elizabeth smiled to signal that everything was alright. "We all have to move quickly or we will miss the supper set."

"Oh, you are quite right Miss Elizabeth and since I am the host, it would be bad if I missed it." Mr. Bingley said in his customary happy manner.

The two couples walked downstairs and joined the dance just in time.

* * *

><p>Standing near the wall on the side of the ballroom Louisa Hurst kept one eye on the dance floor and the other on her sister standing next to her. <em>If she gets any redder she will clash with her hair. But on the plus side now I know who Darcy's mysterious woman is. Oh this should be fun.<em> Her husband walked up to her and interrupted her thoughts. "How are you, dear?" she asked him.

"I would be better if they started serving the food early."

Louisa smiled at her husband. His love for food and drink were well known. "Sorry but I don't think that is going to happen. But I do have an interesting replacement."

"What do you mean?"

Louisa walked a few steps away from her sister so she would not overhear. "You remember earlier tonight when I said Darcy was flustered over a woman but I had not figured out whom yet."

"Yes, I take it the mystery is solved."

"Only by half, I have a face but I do not have a name. He is dancing with her right now."

Howard Hurst raised his considerable size onto his tip toes to get a peak over his wife's head. "The petite brown-haired girl?"

"That's the one. I will have to ask Charles her name. I remember being introduced to her when we went visiting Charles neighbors but it is hard trying to remember fifty people in one day."

"Why wait, I can figure out right now."

"What are . . ." Before Louisa could finish her husband walked back to Caroline.

"Hello Caroline. You look upset is everything going smoothly with the ball." Mr. Hurst asked feigning concern.

"No, everything is not going smoothly. Mr. Darcy is dancing with that tart Eliza Bennet. I am his hostess and he has not danced with me once. It doesn't matter we will be seated next to each other during dinner."

"I'm sure he will dance with you after dinner." Before she could reply Hurst walked away so he would not be pulled into conversation with his sister-in-law. "Her name is Eliza Bennet and apparently she is a tart."

Louisa laughed at the bland way her husband relayed the information. "I remember them now, the Bennets; the eldest is Charlie's new love interest."

"I am sure we will get to talk to them at dinner. You did make sure we were not sitting with Caroline didn't you."

"I did. I switched the place cards earlier tonight and Caroline can be really nice."

"So can tigers but that doesn't mean I want to eat with one."

Louisa smiled at her husband and he smiled back. When they married they both knew it was not a love match. She had a large dowry and he had a home of his own, sufficient funds to support them and seemed nice like a nice person. That had been enough for them both. Since then they had been married for seven years and their mutual like had grown into a soft love. They would never be described as a passionate couple but they were happy and that was all that mattered.

"Dear, it seems like it is time to go to dinner and you never asked where I moved our seats to."

"Thank God and as long as you moved us away from Caroline I really do not care."

"Well, I will tell you anyway. You are sitting next to Miss Bennet and I am sitting next to her younger sister. Find out what you can about her. Charlie says she is an angel but he says that about every pretty face. I won't have some country girl break my little brother's heart."

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst joined the line that lead into the dining room. They were directly behind Charles who had Miss Bennet on one arm and Caroline on the other. It was obvious Caroline was unhappy because she kept looking back at Mr. Darcy who had the younger Miss Bennet on his arm. _Oh this is going to be a good night._ Thought Mr. Hurst as he looked back at Darcy.

* * *

><p>Darcy hoped that Charles had been able to switch the seating arrangements in time. They had talked before the ball started and Darcy had practically begged Charles to change the seating so he would not have to sit next to his sister. He even had to promise to name his second son, Charles.<p>

Darcy led Elizabeth to their seats at the end of the table near Charles and Jane. Charles was at the head of the table with Jane to his left. Darcy sat to his right with Elizabeth to the right of him. Louisa Hurst sat on the other side of Elizabeth and Mr. Hurst sat to on the other side or Jane. At the opposite end of the extremely long table. Caroline sat at the head with Mr. Bennet to her right and Mr. Collins to her left.

When everyone took their seats Caroline looked at the opposite end of the table and almost screamed. She had placed Mr. Darcy to her left and Louisa to her right. That nobody Eliza Bennet was supposed to be in the center of the table with Mr. Wickham on one side and Mr. Collins on the other. She had placed Mrs. Bennet two seats down from Louisa so Mr. Darcy would be able to see what an embarrassment she is. He would never attach himself to such a woman. Now that Mr. Darcy had moved Caroline had to suffer Mrs. Bennet's presence for no reason.

Mr. Bennet saw the array of emotions that slid across Caroline's face and began to chuckle. He may stay in his library all the time but his wife made sure he was kept up to date on all the local gossip. Much to his displeasure he knew that Mrs. Lucas's son was caught kissing a maid, the local butcher had tried to cheat Mrs. Long and that Caroline Bingley had set her cap for Mr. Darcy. _And now she hates my Lizzy._

"Good Evening Miss Bingley I trust the ball is everything you had hoped for." Mr. Bennet said just to needle her since he knew she would rather be eating with Mr. Darcy.

"Of course. I have planned everything to perfection. I am sure this is the most extravagant ball this town has ever seen." Caroline said in her normal haughty manner.

"No it isn't" Mr. Bennet replied simply

"I beg your pardon."

"It is not the most extravagant ball we have seen. The last tenants of Netherfield threw a masquerade ball that ended with fireworks, they also had performers. But you did a bang up job anyway."

Caroline sniffed and turned away from Mr. Bennet only to realize that toad Mr. Collins was her other dining partner.

When the first course arrived Caroline tried to ignore her companions but they would not be so easily cast aside.

"Miss Bingley, allow me to compliment you on the excellent meal. For a woman of your status this is very exemplary."

"What is her status?" Mr. Bennet asked Mr. Collins even though he knew again thanks to his wife. _She does have her talents._

"Why she is the daughter of a tradesman."

"Mr. Collins!" Caroline said loudly cutting him off. "I would thank you not to reveal information that is not yours to share."

"There is no shame Miss Bingley. Lady Catherine has always told me that we must be helpful to those below our station. Mr. Bennet and I feel no hesitation in associating with you. Is that not right cousin?" Mr. Collins asked looking to Mr. Bennet.

In reply Mr. Bennet only smiled and raised his glass in salute. _I have the best seat at this table._ Mr. Bennet thought about aiding Miss Bingley because she looked ready to murder Mr. Collins. _Well, that actually does have its benefits. _So, Mr. Bennet continued to watch the show.

Mr. Collins kept up a running dialogue with Miss Bingley even though she was obviously trying to avoid conversation with him. Finally the tenth and final course was taken away and dinner was over.

* * *

><p>After the traditional separation of sexes, the ball reconvened and the dancing begun. When Darcy finally found Elizabeth what he saw stopped him in his tracks.<p>

Miss Bingley was sitting on a loveseat with Elizabeth and laughing as if they were the best of friends. Elizabeth looked extremely apprehensive as if she did not know what to make of the situation. Sitting in a chair next to Elizabeth was Charlotte and she had the same questioning expression upon her face.

Miss Bingley looked up and was the first to see him. "Mr. Darcy, please join us." Caroline said as she pointed to the chair next to her.

Unable to politely refuse Darcy sat in the appointed seat and shifted uncomfortably when he noticed the attention he was receiving from the people watching their group. "I trust you have had a pleasant evening Miss Bingley." Darcy said after an extended silence because he could think of nothing else to say. _When in doubt always go with boring._

"Actually no I have not. I was slighted by one of my guests."

"That is unfortunate. I am sorry to hear that someone would be rude to you in your home."

"I was referring you, Mr. Darcy"

Darcy could not have been more surprised if she had hopped on the table and began to dance a jig. Miss Bingley was NEVER confrontational with Darcy. "I meant no disrespect I am unaware of any slight."

"I am your hostess and you have failed to dance with me, Mr. Darcy"

_Damn. _"If you are available for the next, I will correct my mistake."

"I am thank you Mr. Darcy." Caroline said smiling and leaning over the side of the loveseat to give Darcy an unhindered view of her cleavage.

Elizabeth was disgusted by Miss Bingley's scheming. Originally she was confused on why Miss Bingley was so insistent upon staying with her after dinner. Well, she just found out. _She knew Mr. Darcy would try to find me. _Unable to stomach anymore Elizabeth stood and said "Excuse me, I am going to get some punch."

Immediately Mr. Darcy stood and said that he would join. Directly after him Caroline stood and declared she would come along as well. Charlotte stayed seated and just looked at the trio with mirth in her eyes. "I am fine; I think I will go speak with my sister."

After Charlotte walked away Elizabeth, Darcy and Caroline walked to the refreshment table together. After they all had their drinks they moved to watch the dancing in the ballroom. They stood in a small circle on the sidelines trying to look distracted so they would not have to talk to each other.

Mr. Darcy tried addressing Elizabeth a few times but each time Caroline would interrupt and say something meaningless to get them off topic and back into silence. It was the most awkward third wheel in history.

Finally the time came for the next dance and Caroline happily held it over Elizabeth's head for as long as she could. A lot of her fire went out when Joshua Lucas came to ask Lizzy to dance as well. Both couples moved to the dance floor and took their places right next to each other.

As the dance began Caroline tried to engage Darcy in conversation. "Sir, we should ride our horses together tomorrow. I have been meaning to ride but have not had the time as I was planning the ball."

"I am not sure if I will be going riding tomorrow, maybe the day after." Darcy had been putting off this particular ride since they arrived at Netherfield and he would continue to do so until kingdom come.

"Have you read anything interesting lately?" Caroline asked knowing he read at least one book a week.

"Yes I have recently begun reading Zatrozzi on the recommendation of Miss Elizabeth. It is good so far but I am not far enough in to be able to give a satisfactory description." Darcy was fine with silence. He did not understand what Miss Bingley had against it. Darcy tried not to stare at Elizabeth but he failed miserably.

Caroline noticed his inattention and redoubled her annoying efforts. When the song came to a close Darcy escorted Caroline to the side of the room and began to walk away. When she followed he stopped and turned to look at her with an obvious question in his eyes. _Why are you following me?_

Caroline answered with what they both knew was a blatant lie. "I wanted to find Miss Elizabeth; we were having such a lovely conversation after dinner.

Thus the night continued with Darcy following Elizabeth and Caroline following Darcy. Elizabeth danced with another one of her neighbors but for the rest of the ball she stood in an awkward circle with Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley. Thankfully once the guest began departing Miss Bingley had to unhappily excuse herself to see her guests off.

It was also time for Elizabeth to leave as well but before she could leave to find her family his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned and looked back into his eyes. "Yes?"

"I believe we need to discuss many things that were said here tonight. As soon as I can find the time and opportunity, I will tell you everything you want to know."

Elizabeth simply nodded. Darcy held out his arm for her to take which she did without hesitation. He escorted her to her family as they were gathering their outerwear and getting ready to depart. After bowing low over her hand and wishing her family a safe journey. Darcy retreated to the privacy of his room to continue thinking about the events of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)Sorry there was not much excitement in this chap. It was more of a wind down. The next chap is going to be hilarious or I hope so!**

**Reviews make my day and give you magical powers lol **

**Coming up next:** **Chapter 14- Are you serious!- What if Mr. Collins proposal was actually worse than before? (And yes that is possible trust me lol)**


	14. Are You Serious

**(A/N) Look at me I'm on a roll! Just so you know I am picturing the 2005 movie setting around their dining room table for the proposal. Sorry this is such a short chapter the next one should be longer. I have already started on it so hopefully it will be up soon. Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>It was also time for Elizabeth to leave as well but before she could leave to find her family his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned and looked back into his eyes. "Yes?"

"I believe we need to discuss many things that were said here tonight. As soon as I can find the time and opportunity, I will tell you everything you want to know."

Elizabeth simply nodded. Darcy held out his arm for her to take which she did without hesitation. He escorted her to her family as they were gathering their outerwear and getting ready to depart. After bowing low over her hand and wishing her family a safe journey. Darcy retreated to the privacy of his room to continue thinking about the events of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Are you serious!- What if Mr. Collins proposal was actually worse than before?<strong>

The three nights after the Netherfield ball, Elizabeth woke early in the morning to go on her customary walk. As she got further and further away from Longbourn she could not help but think of everything that had taken place at the ball. _Mr. Wickham is the lowest possible pond scum, Mr. Collins is going to propose or request to court me any day now, Mr. Darcy can throw a fantastic right hook and most importantly he is not engaged. _

Elizabeth was certain everything Mr. Wickham had told her was a lie. If he could spout such obvious falsehoods about a relationship that did not exist between him and herself, he could definitely lie about his relationship with Mr. Darcy. And even though she knew he had lied to her she still wanted to hear the truth from Mr. Darcy's own lips.

_If I ever see him! He said we would talk as soon as he could but what does that mean? Will he come find me? Should I walk near Netherfield? Argh! Why did we not set a time and date?_

These were the same questions that Elizabeth faced every morning during her walk and every morning she took a route that would lead her near Netherfield and any possible route Mr. Darcy would take if he decided to ride Poseidon.

Sadly, her hopes of seeing this gentleman were disappointed yet again and she decided it was time to turn back so she would be home in time to eat breakfast with her family.

* * *

><p>Lizzy arrived back home in time to bathe and come downstairs for breakfast.<p>

Mary was playing on the piano, Jane was quietly sipping tea, Lydia was arguing with Kitty, her mother was humming softly as she ate a muffin and her father was reading his newspaper. As Elizabeth took her seat and began filling her plate she heard Mary ask "Papa, when will we start our lessons?"

"What lessons?"

"You said that we would all begin lessons with Lydia. Each of us would teach what we are good at, piano, drawing, literature, languages, sewing and embroidery." Lydia glared at Mary from her spot at the table but Mary did not notice

"Oh those, I forgot, I will get to it eventually." Mr. Bennet mumbled not looking up from his paper.

_Well, Rome wasn't built in a day._ Elizabeth thought. She was proud of her father for taking Lydia in hand and giving her a punishment in the first place. When he mentioned the lessons for the entire family she was nearly shocked out of her stockings. Now that he was back to his classic lacksidasical attitude she hoped he would not loosen up on Lydia.

The family continued eating until Mr. Collins walked into the breakfast room and cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the room. "Mrs. Bennet, I hope it would not trouble you that I might solicit a private audience with Miss Elizabeth over the course of the morning."

Lizzy looked up from her plate of food with a mouth full of potatoes and astonishment on her face. "What!" she said before she could stop herself causing some of her food to fall out of her mouth.

Mrs. Bennet was so happy that she completely ignored Elizabeth's poor manners. "Of Course, certainly, Mr. Collins Elizabeth would be very happy indeed. Everyone, out! Mr. Collins would like a private audience with your sister." Mrs. Bennet moved around the table collecting her daughters and trying to get them to leave the table.

"There is no need for anyone to leave." Elizabeth said chokingly around the potatoes still in her mouth as she tried to swallow her food as quickly as possible.

"Nonsense, I desire for you to stay right where you are Lizzy."

"But Mr. Collins can have nothing to say to me that everybody need not hear."

"She is right Mr. Collins. You can have nothing to say to my Lizzy that I cannot hear. So please, indulge us. Take your seats everyone Mr. Collins has something to say." Mr. Bennet said as he laid his newspaper next to his plate.

Mrs. Bennet tried to protest but Mr. Bennet leaned forward and repeated. "Take your seats everyone." Mrs. Bennet took her seat but she made sure her husband knew she was not pleased about it.

"You have the floor Mr. Collins. Dazzle me." Mr. Bennet said spreading his hands apart

Mr. Collins, the stupid man that he was, thought that his future father-in-law was giving him the blessing to declare his feelings for his daughter in a public manner. Not wanting to back down from the challenge Mr. Collins squared his shoulders walked to stand next to Elizabeth's chair and held out a tiny pink flower that he picked out of the garden for her. Elizabeth looked at the flower but did not take it. She knew it was rude but she did not want to give him any sign of encouragement. Mr. Collins was not deterred he simply set it on the table next to her.

"My love, my dear, my heart, Miss Elizabeth, I am sure my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. When we were at the Netherfield Ball I am certain you felt the same spark during our dance together and even though we could not spend much time together I have felt that we were connected ever since. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life. Your beautiful sister immediately caught my eye but I was able looked beyond her beauty to your more subtle features. I have since decided that we are perfectly matched in every way but before I run away with my feelings perhaps I may state my reasons for marrying. Firstly, it is the duty of a clergyman to set to example of matrimony in his parish, secondly, I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness, and thirdly, it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine that I select a wife. My object in coming to Longbourn was to choose such a one from among Mr. Bennet's daughters. It is by no means certain that he will have a long life and as he gets closer to death, which appears to be soon in coming, you must be prepared. For I am to inherit the estate and such an alliance will surely suit everyone. I will become the new master of Longbourn and as such everything that you own is actually mine or will be in the future. And now nothing remains but for me to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections. You must not worry that the subject of fortune will cross my lips once we are married. I know your father is a poor estate manager and it is no fault of yours. I must add that Lady Catherine will thoroughly approve when I speak to her of your modesty, economy and other amiable qualities." He said while leering at the 'qualities' inside of Elizabeth's gown. Elizabeth had to fight the urge not to cover herself from his perverted gaze.

"You are too hasty sir. You forget that I have given no answer." Elizabeth said as she stood up from her chair as Mr. Collins got down on one knee

"I know that ladies do not seek to seem too eager. With the exception of your mother and younger sisters but they are foolish and have no tact. They are not the well-bred ladies that you and your beautiful older sister are. I flatter myself cousin that your semblance of a refusal is merely a natural delicacy besides you should take into account that despite your manifold attractions it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage will be made to you. You also have no viable suitors at this moment. You may think of Mr. Darcy, but we both know that he could never have serious affection for you as he is already engaged. Not to mention you are so far below his station in life that it would a disgrace to his family to even consider such a thing. So, I must conclude that you simply seek to increase my love but suspense . . . according to the usual practice of elegant females" He finished smiling at her expecting an answer.

"Mr. Collins. . ." Elizabeth started

"William, please call me William. We are betrothed after all" Mr. Collins said as he gazed up at Elizabeth still on bent knee.

"We are nothing of the sort."

"But of course we, are I just proposed to you."

"So! I did not accept it." Elizabeth yelled

"But you will accept. You are not stupid. I am your best and only option what else would you do?"

The entire room was shocked speechless. There was no sound except for the heavy breathing of Mr. Collins. Elizabeth had never been so insulted, she balled her fists at her side and closed her eyes to calm herself. As usual when she got extremely angry her mantra immediately popped into her head. _Respectable ladies do not resort to physical violence. Respectable ladies do not resort to physical . . ._

Elizabeth almost got through two repetitions when she heard her father begin to laugh. It started as a small derisive snicker then it grew into a short chuckle then he began to laugh full out. He could not seem to help himself. He laughed the really hard deep belly laughs that make your side hurt and brings tears to your eyes. As he sat at the head of the table laughing like a clown the rest of the table just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Mr. Collins was certainly thinking he may send Mr. Bennet to Bedlam.

When Mr. Bennet's laughter began to taper off he looked at Mr. Collins still on bent knee and it renewed his hilarity at the situation. His family heard him muttering "Oh my side, oh it hurts, oh but it's so funny." Mr. Bennet tried to calm himself more than once but each time he would see something that set himself off again. The stricken look on Lizzy face, the desperate look on Mr. Collins face, Mrs. Bennets face period. All of these things contributed to five minutes of none stop laughter. He finally got himself under control because he did not think his body could take any more.

"Mr. Collins, when I said to dazzle me never in my wildest dreams did I think you would actually be able to accomplish it. It seems that I was sorely mistaken. I do believe I have never laughed so hard at someone in all my life. Thank you, for being the new example of what I will judge all stupidity by." He turned to look at Lydia and said "You are no longer the stupidest person in England, congratulations my dear."

Mr. Collins stood up and it was obvious he was about to speak but Mr. Bennet held up a firm hand palm out that clearly said do not say a word. "Mr. Collins, I am a fond lover of the follies of human beings and I dearly love to laugh. Because you have given me so much laughter I actually thought about letting you marry my Lizzy for a moment and believe me, that is saying something."

"Thank you Mr. Bennet we will be very happy together." Mr. Collins said smugly looking at Elizabeth

"You have not let me finish Mr. Collins. The answer is no."

"I beg your pardon sir!" Mr. Collins said finally getting to his feet.

"I do not know how to make myself clearer sir. I only know a few languages and no is universal in all of them. Although Mrs. Bennet knows at least ten languages she may be able to translate into a language you prefer."

"I will have an explanation for such a rejection." He demanded indignantly

"I am happy to supply it. I will not have my family line polluted with such stupidity and ignorance. I already have enough of that from my youngest daughters. Actually, I am starting to believe that it is only my youngest but that is neither here nor there. The answer is no and I will here no more about it."

Mr. Bennet stood to go to his study still chuckling with every step. Once he was out the room they heard him call back "once we are married indeed." This was trailed by a loud "priceless!" and another round of robust laughter until they heard his library door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I told you he could get worse but I think this was better all around. Again, don't you just love Mr. B I know I do.**

**Coming up next: Chapter 15- Apologies and explanations- What if Darcy explained the Wickham situation in person**

**The review button gets lonely give it a friend lol**


	15. Apologies and Explanations

**(A/N) Oh snap! I'm still on a roll and I love it, hopefully you are loving it as well! I know some of you had reservations about how mean Mr. B was but don't worry he is going to get better when it comes to his daughters. I used some scenes from the book because I personally love the emotion jane austen used for the letter so I am using that as a base but changing it to fit my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "I will have an explanation for such a rejection." Mr. Collins demanded

"I am happy to supply it. I will not have my family line polluted with such stupidity and ignorance. I already have enough of that with my youngest daughters. Actually, I am starting to believe that it is only my youngest but that is neither here nor there. The answer is no and I will here no more about it."

Mr. Bennet stood to go to his study still chuckling with every step. Once he was out the room they heard him call back "once we are married indeed." This was trailed by a loud "priceless!" and another round of robust laughter until they heard his library door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Apologies and explanations- What if Darcy explained the Wickham situation in person<strong>

Elizabeth wanted to punch her father like Mr. Darcy punched Mr. Wickham. He finally caved. He had given Lydia permission to go to Meryton as long as all of her sisters went as well. Elizabeth had tried to tell him that this would do her no good and only reinforce her behavior but he had replied that he could not listen to her constant complaining for one more minute. Consequently, they were on their way into Meryton with Lydia being as loud as ever.

"Hurry Lizzy! You walk nearly every day, I know you are able to walk faster than that. You are just doing this because you are mad Papa listened to me instead of you. He is finally starting to realize that I am the smart one. I will be the first to catch a husband and then all of you will have to listen to me."

"Just because he said you are no longer the stupidest person in England does not mean you are not stupid."

"Lizzy!" Jane said in partial shock and admonishment

"Well it's true." Lizzy mumbled grumpily

Lydia continued to skip down the lane and paid no attention to her sisters. _They are just jealous because the officers will not pay attention to them now that I am here._ "Kitty, are you not excited about the officers."

"I have met the officers already Lydia, they are simply men in colorful clothing."

Lizzy laughed at Kitty's comment but kept silent when she saw the glare Jane directed her way. Walking on the far left was Mary next was Jane then Lizzy and finally Kitty to the far right. Instead of walking next to her sisters Lydia happily skipped around them. _At least she stopped yelling FREEDOM!_ Lizzy thought as Meryton came into view.

"We must go to the dress store because I need look at the new patterns, and then we need to go to the hat shop and then we need to go to the ribbon shop so that I may trim my dress and hat." Lydia said when they reached the shops.

"We will get to those things eventually Lydia but we have errands to run for Mama and Hill. After those chores are finished we will take you shopping." Jane said diplomatically.

"I do not care about the butcher or anything else. I want to go shopping now."

"Well that's too bad!" Lizzy said a little too firmly. Lizzy knew she was more mad at her father than Lydia but she seemed to be a good outlet. _You can't take the high road all the time. _

Lydia stamped her foot and began to sulk as the sisters went about their errands. While at the butcher's shop they saw a group of three officers in their redcoats coming down the walkway. Lydia ran out onto the walkway so she could purposefully bump into one of them. When one of the officers who wasn't paying attention did indeed run into her she pretended to fall down. To keep them both upright he was forced to bring her close to his body to steady their weight. Smiling up into his face Lydia began to speak to him.

Watching the entire thing, Lizzy was not going to let her silly baby sister make a fool out of their family anymore. In the middle of their conversation Elizabeth walked up to the group said a quick "Excuse me" grabbed her sister firmly by the upper arm and pulled her away before shoving her none too lightly back into the butchers shop.

"Lizzy, you have just embarrassed me in front of the officers!"

"I do not care if it was the Prince Regent himself. You are not to speak to men when you have not been properly introduced and you know it."

"There is no one to introduce me!"

"Then you shall have to do without their companionship until there is!" Elizabeth yelled. She had to walk away from her sister before she got really angry. Outside the butcher's Elizabeth walked towards some rocking chairs she saw on the walkway. Trying to calm down she could not help but curse her father for his poor judgment. _Why is she determined to be such a flirt!_ Elizabeth stood as she saw her sisters leave the butcher's shop. They finished the rest of their errands fairly quickly and finally relented to going shopping for Lydia.

* * *

><p>"Lizzy, lend me some money." Lydia pleaded<p>

"No."

"I need it."

"I do not doubt that."

"I need a green ribbon so that I may trim this yellow dress and hat I just bought."

"If you knew you needed ribbon you should have spent less on the dress and the hat. You have not been out of the house for weeks you should have ample pin money saved."

"Papa forced me to spend some of my pin money on the clothing I had to make for the servants."

"I will not give you any more money you already owe me a fortune."

"Allow me" said Mr. Wickham as he walked into the ribbon shop with Lt. Denny. He handed a smiling Lydia the money for her ribbon and smiled charmingly at her. "Hello, Miss Elizabeth this must be your lovely sister, the resemblance is startling. Why have I not met her yet?"

"She is not out in society. Lt. Wickham Lt. Denny, my youngest sister Miss Lydia Bennet. Lydia, this is Lt. Wickham and Lt. Denny." Elizabeth was loathe to introduce her sister to this man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Lydia giggled and went to the counter to pay. Before Wickham turned back around Elizabeth had already walked away and went to find Jane, Mary and Kitty deeper in the shop so she could tell them that Lydia was finished and they could leave. When she had collected all of her sisters and they reached the front of the shop she saw Lydia openly flirting with Mr. Wickham.

"Oh Lt. Wickham, you are so funny!" Lydia said loudly as she grabbed his arm and began to laugh. Lizzy had to pull her sister off a man for the second time that day.

"Excuse us Mr. Wickham, but we really must be going." Elizabeth said as she dragged Lydia by the wrist.

"Miss Elizabeth I had wondered if I could speak to you privately for a moment."

"I must be getting home Mr. Wickham, I am sorry." Elizabeth said as she walked out of the ribbon shop.

Following her out of the shop Wickham tried to keep up with her but she moved surprisingly fast for a woman in a dress. Speeding up to head her off Mr. Wickham stood directly in her path and would not let her pass. "It will only take but a moment."

"Mr. Wickham I really must be going please move."

"I insist." He said stubbornly with his jaw clenched.

Elizabeth was tempted to keep telling him no until he got fed up and walked away but for time's sake she submitted. "Alright" She took a few steps away from her sisters so they would not be over heard but they were still within eyesight of everyone. "What can I help you with Mr. Wickham?"

"I wanted to apologize for any inappropriate behavior I might have displayed toward you at the ball. My friend Denny tells me that I acted very irrationally, which was evidenced by the black eye that I woke up with. I was completely blacked out; I do not even remember our dance together."

Elizabeth decided to test him. Ask a liar a simple question, if they are telling the truth they will immediately say the answer but if they pause they are creating an answer. "If you do not remember most of that night how do you know we danced together?"

It took Wickham one too many seconds to answer and Elizabeth knew he was lying. . . again. "Denny told me. Do you know how I got this black eye?" He asked obviously trying to cover his mistake.

_Mr. Darcy socked the bejesus out of you, like you so richly deserved. _Elizabeth looked into his eyes for a long period of time. Wickham was uncomfortable with her silent scrutiny and began to fidget. "No, I do not." Elizabeth said simply, defiantly looking in his eyes and hoping she put enough fire in her words that he would know she was lying as well.

"Miss Elizabeth I know that over imbibing was a mistake but I truly am sorry for it. If there was any way that I could go back to that night and redo it I would. There was nothing I wanted more than to dance with you. It was all I thought about for weeks leading up to the ball. You have controlled my thoughts for some time now." Mr. Wickham finished his silky speech with his patent soft smile.

_He is good I have to admit that. _She thought while she looked at him. He had every expression displayed perfectly but Lizzy wasn't buying it. "Thank you for your apology Mr. Wickham. If you will excuse me . . ."

"May I escort. . ." Wickham said cutting her off but stopped speaking when he noticed he no longer held her attention.

Elizabeth mind had trailed off as soon as she saw Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley riding into Meryton. He immediately spotted her talking to Wickham alone and sped his horse toward the pair.

"Wickham" Darcy said as he slowed his horse.

"Darcy"

"Miss Elizabeth, how are you today?" He asked with a small smile

"I am fine Mr. Darcy just on my way home." She responded with a similar smile

"May Charles and I escort you there, we were just on our way back home as well."

"We would be grateful for the escort thank you." Elizabeth said smiling up at Darcy on top of Poseidon. As Mr. Darcy began to dismount Mr. Wickham tried to say something but was cut off when Elizabeth said "Good day, Mr. Wickham."

Darcy walked to Elizabeth and held out his arm for her to take which she did after petting Poseidon's nose and getting an affectionate nudge in return. They both walked away from the angry officer without looking back.

Walking back towards her sisters Elizabeth noticed Jane and Mr. Bingley were in close conversation and Kitty, Lydia and Mary of all people were talking to Mr. Denny. It appeared that Mr. Denny had a significant amount of interest in Kitty but Lydia did not want to be outdone. Elizabeth stood and watched in horror as her youngest sister stole the officer's sword and began to run in circles with it.

She heard Jane admonishing Lydia to give the sword back but she was not listening. Suddenly Mr. Darcy stepped in Lydia's path, she ran directly into his hard chest and fell to the ground while he barely moved. Bending down Darcy helped her up with one hand and took the sword with the other. Silently he handed the sword back to a red faced Lt. Denny. He turned back to Lydia with the scolding glare he usually reserved for wayward servants. Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy say something to Lydia but could not hear what it was. Surprising everyone Lydia meekly nodded and walked toward the lane that would lead them home.

Amazed beyond belief Elizabeth walked up to Darcy from behind and asked "What did you say to her?"

Darcy smirked but did not reply. He simply held his arm out for her to take and once she did the pair began to follow Lydia towards the lane that would lead to Longbourn and Netherfield.

* * *

><p>While in Meryton, Darcy had inadvertently heard a bit of gossip. <em>Ok I was eavesdropping. <em>Darcy had been curious ever since and wanted to ask about the situation but did not know if it was appropriate or not. _Miss Elizabeth is not like other ladies, she will not be offended. . . I hope. I must be covert. _"I understand Mr. Collins has removed himself from your household. Everything is well, I hope." Darcy was usually not a gossip but when anything revolved around Elizabeth he could not help being curious. He had been standing in line at the library when heard an old woman mention the Bennet name. _I could not help that she was within my hearing and I just so happened to listen to everything she said. _

"Yes, it has been an interesting few days."

"How so? If you do not mind my asking."

"Mr. Collins proposed to me."

"What!" Darcy said way louder than either he or Elizabeth were expecting. Everyone stopped walking and looked at the pair. Darcy blushed at his outburst but then blanched when he thought about something. "You didn't accept did you?" Darcy could not contain his rising outrage and worry.

Elizabeth laughed at the appalled expression on his face. "I most certainly did not accept. But I never had a chance to accept either way." She said mysteriously knowing it would throw Darcy off.

_What does she mean she never got the chance to accept? Did she want to accept? She could not! He is the most disgusting thing this side of the equator. She is so far out of his league she might as well be on the moon. _Darcy did not want to question her anymore but questions did not stop running through his head.

Elizabeth was trying to hold in her smile because it was obvious Mr. Darcy was boiling with curiosity she finally decided to be merciful. "My father denied him before I had the chance."

This did not clear anything up for Darcy. "If he proposed to you, how did your father get a chance to deny him first?"

"He proposed in front of my entire family. It was one of the most ridiculous experiences of my life. He insulted me and my family all throughout his proposal. My mother did not know what to do she was stuck between being outraged because he insulted her and being outraged because she would not have a daughter married. She finally settled for storming off to her room."

Darcy was so shocked he laughed before he realized it probably was not something she wanted him to tease her about.

"It is alright Mr. Darcy I know it is funny. You may laugh at my pain." Elizabeth said while laughing with him. With her blessing he really did start to laugh in earnest. When Elizabeth felt he was taking just a bit too much enjoyment from the situation she stopped walking, turned to stare at him with one eyebrow raised and put one hand on her hip.

Darcy got the unspoken message. _It's not __**that**__ funny._ He covered his lingering laughter with his fist and they continued walking in silence but both had smiles on their faces when they peeked over at the other.

"Mr. Darcy it has been over a week since the ball at Netherfield and I am still clueless as to the history between Mr. Wickham and yourself. I feel that this feud is long from over and somehow I am in the middle of it. I would like to know why"

"You are right Miss Elizabeth but again I have to ask for your patience. This story is of a very personal nature and there are too many people with us that I cannot tell you right now. I know this would be improper but will you meet me somewhere tomorrow morning so I could explain."

"We can meet at Oakham Mount" Elizabeth said. Happy she was going to finally get her answers.

"I do not know where that is Miss Elizabeth."

"Alright, ride to this exact spot tomorrow morning slightly after dawn. I will meet you and we can walk from here."

"Ok I will meet you here." As the group stopped at the fork in the road to wait for Jane and Bingley to catch up, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Girls come in here." Mr. Bennet called from his study when his daughters returned from Meryton."<p>

When all of his daughters were assembled in his study he asked "How was your trip?"

Elizabeth knew her father better than anyone and was immediately suspicious. _He doesn't care how our trip was. What is he up to?_ "It was fine. We got the things mama and Hill requested." Elizabeth replied warily

"That is nice. Lydia how did you like town after such a long absence?"

"It was fine except Lizzy kept grabbing me. It was incredibly rude papa!"

"Lizzy?"

"I pulled her away from officers each time. The first was a group she did not know."

"Jane, is this true?"

"Yes, papa but I am sure Lydia did not mean any harm. She fell into them and they helped her up."

"I see. Mary, do you have anything to say about your sister's behavior?"

"Only that she still has not learned to act like a lady."

"You are just jealous because you are plain and all of the officers paid attention to me."

"I would rather be plain than a flirt!"

"I would rather be . . ."

"Enough!" Mr. Bennet said sternly before their argument went any further. "Kitty"

"Yes?" Kitty said from the back of the room.

"Were you embarrassed by your sister at any point in the day? And be honest your opinion is the most important."

Kitty saw Lydia's pleading eyes but she could not lie to her father. "Yes sir" she replied quietly while looking at her feet.

"Lydia from the report I have received it seems you are back on house arrest. This was a test to see if you had learned anything. Apparently I will actually have to enforce those lessons I mentioned."

"Papa that is not fair! They are just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That they are not as fun or pretty as me."

"I am not even going to address that drivel. I gave you a chance and you failed, you are to stay in the house. From now on, you will spend two hours a day here in the study with me. I may call on you girls to help teach your sister proper decorum but it seems I must improve her brain before anything else. You all are free to go."

Lydia was the first to stomp out of the room pushing each of her sisters out of her way. Mr. Bennet just shook his head. _What does this simple minded child not understand about the word LADY!_ "Lydia, come back in here."

Lydia's angry face appeared in the doorway.

"Apologize to your sister's. It is not their fault that you embarrass them and by extension this entire family. And I do so hate to be embarrassed."

"Sorry." Lydia mumbled

"I could not hear you."

"I apologize." She said louder

"For?"

"Pushing them"

"And?"

"What else is there?"

"You should be apologizing for subjecting them to embarrasssment."

"I did not embarrass them!"

"They disagree. Four against one, now apologize."

"Sorry"

Mr. Bennet sighed at the mediocre apology and just waved his youngest away. _Only fight the battles that matter. "_You may go, it would be smart to retreat like a lady or we will have to start this process all over again." Lydia face contorted in anger but she quietly left the room. "The rest of you may leave as well."

Elizabeth for one was happy with her father's decision concerning Lydia. She smiled and went to kiss him on his cheek before leaving.

After Mr. Bennet had dismissed his daughters he went directly back to reading his book. He did not realize that Kitty stayed behind after all of her sister's had left.

"Papa, why was my opinion the most important of all?" Kitty asked suddenly

Startled Mr. Bennet clutched his chest and let out a small yell. "Kitty, your father is already old. Please don't speed my aging process."

"I am sorry papa I did not mean to startle you. But I had a question. Why was my opinion the most important of all?" She asked again.

"Because you were just like Lydia a few weeks ago, if you realized the impropriety of her actions it told me two things first, you actually recognize impropriety now and have begun to grow up and two: if you of all people said she was wild it was undoubtedly true. Jane, Lizzy, and Mary are too biased. Jane will never believe that Lydia does things on purpose and Lizzy and Mary are too inclined to believe the worst of her. You on the other hand my dear are perfectly in the middle. You would not over exaggerate but nor would you cover up her actions. I know I have not said this before but I have noticed changes in you and Mary. I am proud of you my dear." Mr. Bennet said as he got up to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

Kitty was so happy with the attention from her father that she began to cry.

"Oh goodness. What now? I thought I did good just now." Mr. Bennet complained

"Oh no papa you are fine I am just very happy."

"I never understood women's habit of crying when they are happy. My dear, I do love you but you either must stop crying or leave my study. I do not know what to do with crying females." Mr. Bennet tried to joke.

Kitty just continued to cry harder and threw her arms around her father's waist. To which Mr. Bennet returned the hug and rubbed his daughter's hair until she calmed down. When Kitty finally stopped crying she simply kissed her father on the cheek and left the room, leaving a puzzled but happy Mr. Bennet standing in the middle of his study.

* * *

><p>Later in the day Charlotte called soon after Elizabeth and her sister's had returned from Meryton. When Elizabeth saw her friend she experienced the usual happiness but now sitting in the garden listening to her story she did not know if she still felt the same.<p>

"Charlotte, you can't be serious!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is the most simple-minded life form I have met since I played with that toad when I was seven. Not to mention he bears an uncanny resemblance to that toad!"

The possibility of Mr. Collins's fancying himself in love with her friend had once occurred to Elizabeth within the last day or two; but that Charlotte could encourage him seemed almost as far from possibility that she did not worry about it.

"Why should you be surprised, my dear Eliza? Do you think it incredible that Mr. Collins should be able to procure any woman's good opinion, because he was not so happy as to succeed with you?"

"I think it incredible because you could think craters around him. As far as procuring a woman's good opinion, I am your best friend and know you well enough to know that he has not secured your good opinion no matter what you profess."

"I see what you are feeling," replied Charlotte. "You must be surprised, as Mr. Collins was wishing to marry you. But when you have had time to think it over, I hope you will be satisfied with what I have done. I am not romantic and I never was. I ask only for a comfortable home; and considering Mr. Collins's character, connection, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as likely as most people can boast on entering the marriage state."

"If you are content then I shall strive to be so as well. I can only wish you happiness and hope that you are making the right decision." Elizabeth quietly answered after an awkward pause. They soon returned to the rest of the family. Charlotte did not stay much longer, and Elizabeth was then left to reflect on what she had heard. It was a long time before she became at all reconciled to the idea of so unsuitable a match. The strangeness of Mr. Collins's making two offers of marriage within three days was nothing in comparison of his being now accepted. She had always felt that Charlotte's opinion of matrimony was not exactly like her own, but she had not supposed it to be possible that, when called into action, she would have sacrificed every better feeling to worldly advantage. Charlotte the wife of Mr. Collins was a most humiliating picture!

* * *

><p>The next morning Elizabeth woke just as the sun was breaking the horizon. She quietly slipped out of bed and walked to the window. She loved sunrise, it was so beautiful to watch the pastel colors light the sky. Elizabeth could not watch for long, she had to get dressed and meet Mr. Darcy on the lane. <em>I will finally have my questions answered.<em> Trying to decide what to wear Elizabeth pulled at least six dresses out of her wardrobe and she did not like any of them. _Nothing looks right everything is so plain!_ Elizabeth stopped mid thought. She realized that she wanted to look especially nice this morning.

_I am not going through this. I will just wear the green dress and be finished with it. _When Elizabeth put on her green dress she looked in the mirror and heaved a big sigh, resigned she went back to her closet and kept looking. After three more dress changes she finally settled on a soft pale gold dress with a white ribbon. She tied her hair up in a nice braided bun with slight wisps of curls framing her face. When she finally looked in the mirror and was happy with what she saw she smiled and hurried out of the room to grab her spencer and bonnet.

When she was ready to go, her stomach grumbled and she decided to raid the kitchen before she left. Mrs. Jones was their cook, when she saw Elizabeth come into the kitchen she smiled indulgently. Cook was used to Elizabeth's early morning raids and just pointed to the wrapped food she had already prepared for her. Elizabeth smiled brightly and winked before leaving the house. Just outside the door Elizabeth remembered that she forgot something. Taking the few steps back into the kitchen she grabbed an apple from the counter and left once more.

* * *

><p>Three miles down the road at Netherfield Park, Darcy was having a similar wardrobe dilemma. "How about this sir?" Gabe asked showing Darcy a plain riding outfit that he had had for years.<p>

"No, that is not good enough. What about the dark blue coat with the matching waistcoat, black pants and boots." Darcy said while pacing in front of a bed full of discarded clothes.

"That is awfully nice for a simple morning ride. We are not having a clandestine meeting with a certain pretty brunette, are we?" Gabe asked with a big wink in Darcy's direction as he went to find the clothes Darcy suggested. When he did not hear any denial from Darcy he stuck his head out of the closet to look at the deep blush on Darcy's face. "YOU ARE!" he yelled in surprise.

"Silence! You will wake the entire house." Darcy said waving his hands at his valet to quiet him.

"But sir, this is big, this is very very big. Are you to propose?" Gabe whispered even though it was only him and Darcy in the room.

"Why are you whispering and no I am not going to propose. I have already told you that Wickham is in the area. Well, he has imposed himself on Miss Elizabeth and I am warning her about him. That is all."

"Well, excuse me if I do not believe that for one moment." Gabe said chuckling as he went back to the closet to finish finding the outfit Darcy requested. After he had Darcy dressed to his normal level of perfection he decided it was time to tell Darcy his big news. "Sir, I have something serious to discuss with you."

Gabe never wanted to discuss serious things so Darcy was immediately tense. "Has something happen to your mother. Should we go back to Pemberley? I will send a servant to call the carriage; we can be there within two days if we leave within the hour. Mrs. Reynolds will get the best possible care. I can send a rider to London to request my physician and he can meet us there. Or is it your father?"

Gabe began to laugh extremely hard. "I am sorry sir. I should have known you would jump to the worst possible outcome. No, there has been no tragedy, this is actually good news."

Darcy let out a breath he did not know he was holding. "Oh, then what is so serious?"

"I am engaged, Mr. Darcy"

Darcy stared open mouthed at Gabe for a very long time. Except for Richard, Gabe was the most devout bachelor he knew, much to Mrs. Reynolds despair. As she put it he was her only chance at grandchildren and he had failed miserably.

"You have my sincerest congratulations but engaged to whom? When did this happen? Where did you meet her?" Darcy said in a confused but delighted voice.

"Thank you her name is Diana. I have known her for many years but only been able to see her sparingly."

"Why?"

"She is actually Miss Bingley's lady's maid, which is what I wanted to talk with you about."

"If you are worried about finding her a position you must know that she is welcome at Pemberley. I am sure your mother will find some work for her future daughter-in-law."

"Thank you that does soothe some of my fears but that is not my predominant worry. I fear that Miss Bingley will be very harsh with her when she learns she must find a new lady's maid. She may even send her away prematurely, if so, I would like to travel with her to Pemberley."

"Of course. We will keep it a secret as long as possible. In the event that Miss Bingley does find out I will arrange a carriage to transport you both."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Have you told your mother yet?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hopefully, Miss Bingley will not find out prematurely because I would love to be there when you tell her."

Gabe groaned at the thought of it. "Hopefully my father will be able to calm her excitement."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, I do too but there's no shame in hoping."

Darcy laughed and patted Gabe on the shoulder as he walked out of his room and headed to the stables. Darcy could relate, Mrs. Reynolds had been telling him for years that he needed to get married and provide an heir for her to spoil. No matter what happened, Darcy would make sure that Gabe and his future bride did not reach Pemberley without him. _I will never let him live this down. _

Mrs. Reynolds still saw her only son as a toddler. When he had something on his face she would lick her thumb and wipe it away. If he had lint in his hair she was prepared with a brush. Darcy could only hope that she took the news of his engagement to the extreme.

* * *

><p>Walking down the lane Elizabeth could not stop brushing invisible lint off of her dress and smoothing her hair as curls escaped from her bun. <em>Calm down! This is not a big deal. We are only about to go for a walk in the woods . . . by ourselves . . . to the most romantic spot in the county. No big deal! <em>

Darcy was equally as nervous. Still astride Poseidon he waited for Elizabeth to show up. Hoping she hadn't already been there and left Darcy got more nervous as time went on. _What if she doesn't show? What if she already did and thinks I didn't show? _Darcy jumped down from Poseidon so he could pace. Poseidon just watched his master walk back and forth, stop, look around, run his hand through his hair, twirl his pinky ring and repeat but not always in the same order.

This was the scene that Elizabeth came upon when she reached the lane. When Mr. Darcy stopped and looked around he finally saw her and his smile was brighter than the morning sun. When Elizabeth reached the duo she curtseyed to Mr. Darcy. "Good Morning Mr. Darcy"

"Good Morning Miss Elizabeth."

"Good Morning Poseidon." Elizabeth said as she went to give him the apple she had promised so long ago. Which Poseidon happily took from her hand and gifted her with an affectionate nudge.

Darcy watched the exchange between Elizabeth and his horse and could not hide the goofy smile on his face. "It seems you have come a long way in your fear of horses. "

"I would not go that far. Poseidon is the only horse that I have been close to. I am not sure I would feel the same with any other horse. Should we be on our way?"

"Of course. Lead the way." Mr. Darcy said.

_Back in the woods with the same guy and horse, at least I am not stranded this time. _Elizabeth thought as they began their walk. After ten minutes she could not take the silence anymore. "How did you meet Mr. Bingley?"

"We were roommates at Cambridge. I was a third year and he was a first year. Our friendship is actually similar to that or Mr. Farcy and Mr. Wingley." Darcy said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed outright. "Oh yes, how could I forget Mr. Farcy?"

"Well Charles is Charles meaning he can befriend anyone. Including someone as sullen and brooding as myself. I was the older brother he never had. It seems as if he has always been in my life." Darcy finished quietly.

Walking next to him Elizabeth looked into his face and saw how much he really appreciated Mr. Bingley's friendship.

"What was it like to grow up with so many siblings?" Darcy asked

Elizabeth entertained him with antics from her childhood until they reached Oakham Mount. They both took a few minutes to take in the magnificence of nature before sitting on a large flat stone that made the perfect seat.

"What really happened between Mr. Wickham and yourself?"

_Wow, just jump right in huh? _Darcy thought.

Elizabeth seemed to read his mind when she blushed and said "I am sorry to be blunt but I have been kept in suspense for weeks. I am sure you can understand that I am ready to learn the truth."

Darcy nodded his head in understanding and jumped right in. "Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates, and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his godson, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities-the want of principle could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which my father could not have. Here again shall give you pain-to what degree you only can tell. But whatever may be the sentiments which Mr. Wickham has created, a suspicion of their nature shall not prevent me from unfolding his real character-it adds even another motive.

"My excellent father died about four years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow-and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. Within half a year from these events, Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the preferment, by which he could not be benefited."

"He was paid the amount of the living instead of the actual living itself." Elizabeth asked

"Precisely, he had some intention, he added, of studying law, and I must be aware that the interest of one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein. I rather wished, than believed him to be sincere; but, at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman; the business was therefore soon settled-he resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us seemed now dissolved. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley, or admit his society in town. In town I believe he chiefly lived, but his studying the law was a mere pretense, and being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation."

"He asked for the living after he already gave it up?"

"I never underestimate his audacity. His circumstances, and I had no difficulty believing it, were exceedingly bad. He had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained, if I would present to him the living in question-of which he trusted there could be little doubt, as he was well assured that I had no other person to provide for, and I could not have forgotten my revered father's intentions. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition to it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances-and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others as in his reproaches to myself. After this period every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not."

"Let me see if I may wrap my head around this Mr. Darcy. Your father passes away, Mr. Wickham gets four thousand dollars, spends it all, asks you for the living, and when he is rightfully denied he blames you for his circumstances."

"Yes that sums it up nicely. Wickham never learned self-control and as a result feels that he should be indulged. I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being." Darcy stood up and began his customary pacing. He could remember being young and watching his father pace the length of his study. _Surely he watched his father and he before that. Only generations of anxious Darcy men could create that threadbare line on the rug. "_It concerns my sister, Georgiana, whom I have told you is more than ten years my junior. About a year ago, she was taken from an establishment formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady who was her companion, to Ramsgate; and thither also went Mr. Wickham. This was undoubtedly by design; for there was a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived; by her connivance and aid, he so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and consent to an elopement. She was then but fifteen, which must be her excuse; and after stating her imprudence, I am happy to add, that I owed the knowledge of it to herself. I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement, and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's reputation and feelings prevented any public exposure; but I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge. Mr. Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed."

"Excuse my language, but what a wanker!"

"You will not hear any argument from me." He said with a chuckle.

"How could someone break the heart of an innocent fifteen year old girl? And this is the man who wanted to take orders and provide spiritual guidance for human beings. Thank the Lord for small miracles that he did not succeed. But why does he dislike you so?"

"Jealousy." Darcy said simply. "That is the only reason I have been able to surmise."

"What do you mean?"

"I have everything while he has nothing. He was orphaned young and he came to live with my family as my father is his godfather. While we were young, money and status were of no use to us, we were the best of friends but as we got older everything changed. When I turned thirteen my father thought it was time the staff addressed me as Master Darcy or Master Fitzwilliam instead of just William like I preferred, while they called Wickham simply George as always. I believe he resented the distinction. I do not understand why, it is my house after all. When we went to Eton the other boys at our school would look down at him because he was a steward's son but because I am a Darcy I was respected even if I did stay to myself. It was even worse at Cambridge. The men in my family have been attending Cambridge since it opened. Our instructors knew who I was before I even started. Not to mention that I received the highest marks in our class and became valedictorian. Wickham barely passed. He was too busy trying to integrate himself with men above his station. What I think he hated most was that some women whom he fancied used him to get to me."

Elizabeth did not look pleased at this subject so Darcy wisely decided to skip ahead to something else. _I think she is jealous!_

"My father and I had a very close relationship, and as much as he loves to proclaim otherwise, I was indeed my father's favorite. But I do understand why he would think the way he does."

"Why?"

"My father taught me lessons when I made mistakes. So it always seemed that I would get in trouble and he would get off easy. That was not the case, my father just felt uncomfortable disciplining a child that was not truly his own. This was a mistake on my father's part because now Wickham thinks he may skate through life without consequences but there is no way he would have known that his lack of discipline would have led to the circumstances that it has."

"I know a thing or two about parents lacking discipline."

"Do you mean your youngest sister?"

"I do. My father has recently decided to take her in hand but I fear it may be too late."

"Better late than never, I am sure she will be fine if your father does not give in."

"I am hopeful of that outcome as well." Lizzy said as she watched him finally retake his seat next to her.

"Do you know that he said that you were jealous of him and that's why you pushed him into the stream?"

"What!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed in outrage as he turned to face her. "I never pushed him into the stream it was the other way around." He continued heatedly

"He pushed you into the stream?" Elizabeth asked with a chuckle. _No one ever gets over childhood pranks._

"Yes. My father bought"

"You a new riding outfit and you ran to show Mr. Wickham and he pushed you in?"

"Yes but how did you know that?"

"Mr. Wickham"

"I reminded Wickham of that incident when I first saw him in Meryton as a warning."

"Not to push you into a stream?"

Darcy laughed at the confusion on her face. "No, not exactly. It was a warning not to test me. After I got out of the stream muddy, wet and angry I beat him up for the first time in our lives. I gave him a shiner that had him crying back to his mother."

"It seems not much has changed since." Elizabeth said before she laughed so hard she had to grab her sides from the pain when she calmed down she had one more question for Mr. Darcy. "So what did you warn him away from Mr. Darcy?" She looked at him with her characteristic arched brow.

"Just his normal antics. I think we should be getting back, don't you? I would not want your parents to worry." Darcy said quickly as he stood up and walked away from her to get Poseidon who was grazing in the field. _I can't risk her finding out the truth of my feelings when I am not even sure what they are yet._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I may not be able to keep up this once a week posting because I have a 12 page paper due in 7 days and I haven't started lol. So if you would prefer for me to break the chapters down into smaller parts so I can post sooner let me know with a review and I will try to do that :)**

**Coming up next: Chapter 16- You say goodbye I say hello- What if Darcy told Charlie to grow a pair?**

**The review button actually gives you a million dollars!**


	16. You Say Goodbye, I say Hello

**(A/N): My excuses for being a sucky updater are at the bottom. Ok so we're going back in time in this chapter, just the night of the netherfield ball (which it tells you) and then it's the night before Darcy goes to explain to Lizzy which is also the day they see each other in Meryton and then we come back to the present day. I should be writing an 8 page paper and studying for my two finals right now but I'm not because I love you guys. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "I reminded Wickham of that incident when I first saw him in Meryton as a warning."

"Not to push you into a stream?"

Darcy laughed at the confusion on her face. "No, not exactly. It was a warning not to test me. After I got out of the stream muddy, wet and angry I beat him up for the first time in our lives. I gave him a shiner that had him crying back to his mother."

"It seems not much has changed since." Elizabeth said before she laughed so hard she had to grab her sides from the pain when she calmed down she had one more question for Mr. Darcy. "So what did you warn him away from Mr. Darcy?" She looked at him with her characteristic arched brow.

"Just his normal antics. I think we should be getting back, don't you? I would not want your parents to worry." Darcy said quickly as he stood up and walked away from her to get Poseidon who was grazing in the field. _I can't risk her finding out the truth of my feelings when I am not even sure what they are yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- You say goodbye I say hello- What if Darcy told Charlie to grow a pair? <strong>

**The night of the Netherfield Ball**

"Charles you cannot be serious!"

"Why?"

"Because they are completely ridiculous."

"And storming in to my bedchamber at three in the morning is what exactly?"

"Oh hush Charles. Did you not see the youngest crowded by officers like a harlot."

"Miss Kitty is not the youngest and she cannot help that the officers think she is pretty. I think she handled them uncommonly well."

"What about that other one, what's her name Martha, Margret, Marsha . . ."

"Mary"

"Yes, that one! She sang so ill on the piano that her father had to force her to stop. Then she went to sit in a corner with the spinsters. The entire room was snickering behind their hands."

"I do recall her dancing with Darcy."

"That is hardly the point."

"I will admit her voice is not equal to her playing but at least she tries."

"Charles, please see reason. What about that Eliza? She was caught up in that Wickham scandal I just know she was."

"Caroline that is enough!" Charles said getting up from his bed. "You do not know what you are speaking of and I forbid you to start rumors that would ruin Miss Elizabeth's reputation. If I hear even a whisper of this you will be punished, do not test me on this. And you must remember that if I do decide to align myself with the Bennet family you will want their names to be as far away from any scandal. They will be your in-laws and connected to you forever."

"Brother, I am offended you think I could be capable of such a malicious thing."

"I am serious in my interest of Jane."

"Charles, do not do this please!"

"Why not Carey, why should I not be happy?"

"Because you are being selfish!"

"Me? You try to keep me from the woman I love and you claim I am selfish!"

"See! You are only thinking about yourself!" Caroline said earnestly. Turning away from her brother she walked towards the window. Standing quietly with her arms crossed over her chest she continued in a subdued voice. "Charles your marriage does not affect only you. Being connected with that family not only lessens our standing in society, it would also diminish my marriage prospects." Finally she turned to face her brother with tears in her eyes. "I am a woman Charles and as such I am at the mercy of society's opinion. If I had been male like you it would not matter as much but as it stands my only option in life is to marry. I want a happy marriage one where I can live comfortably. Would you subject me to a loveless marriage while you and Louisa have found your happiness?"

Bingley had no reply for that. Sitting on the side of his bed looking at his sister he felt all the responsibility of being head of the family fall on his shoulders at once. _Her happiness is one of my duties. Have I pushed that aside in favor of my own desires? _He had no need to form a reply because Caroline simply walked out of his bedchamber quietly. Her quiet plea affected him more than an hour of yelling. He had never thought of how his actions would affect Caroline's life. He knew that she had her cap set for Darcy but since she had a snowflakes chance in hell of actually marrying him, she would have to find another suitable match. Caroline could never be happy married to a man of little means, so having a good standing in society was necessary for his sister's happiness. Charles heaved a big sigh as he continued to think. _It is too early in the bloody morning for this_. Lying in his bed Charles continued to battle with his predicament until he slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The night before present day (The day Darcy and Charles see the Bennet sisters in town)<strong>

"Charles may I speak with you." Caroline said as she walked into his study and found him alone. Everyone had retired for the night already.

"Of course Carey, what is it?" Charles asked from behind his desk.

"Mr. Darcy tells me you saw the Bennet sisters in Meryton today."

Bingley was immediately wary. "Yes, we did. We escorted them home. Why do you ask?" He was hoping they did not get into another argument. He hated girl tears especially when they came from his sisters and he was still debating what he should do. But Caroline seemed calm, hopefully he was worrying for nothing.

"Are you still thinking of courting her?"

"I have not decided anything yet but yes, I am definitely still considering it. Why?"

"I do not want to cause you pain Charles and you might think I am doing this for my own reasons but you need to take this into consideration before you make any important decisions."

"What is it, Caroline?" He asked with a frown

"I do not think Miss Bennet feels for you as strongly as you do for her." Caroline said quickly as if the words would be easier if she rushed them out.

Bingley could do nothing but stop and stare. He was astounded. Of all the arguments he thought Caroline would use that was last on the list and it suddenly made him angry. "Do not make up lies to further your agenda Caroline."

"I am not making up lies as you say. Think about it Charlie, really think about it. Compare her to all the women you have known. What has she done to show you any type of special preference or affection?"

He ran through his memory of all his encounters with Jane. In everyone he recalled her smiling at him but nothing that could be used as evidence of her regard. "No! You are wrong. You have to be. She is always happy to see me. We spend so much time talking to the exclusion of all others. We get along perfectly. You are mistaken Caroline." He said in a huff as he began to pace the room.

"I am not. Charlie, think about it. Really think about it. Miss Bennet is happy to see everyone, she talks to everyone and she would never say a crossed word even if she felt it. As you have said before she is all that is kind and good. She would accept your attentions so she would not hurt your feelings or disappoint her mother."

"But I love her Carey. I really believe I love her." Charles said in a defeated tone as he dropped himself into a chair and putting his head in his hands.

Caroline stood and went to sit on the armrest of the chair her brother sat in. Pulling him into her arms she hugged him like she did when he was a toddler and scuffed his knee. She heard him mumble something into her shoulder. Leaning back to look him in the face she asked "What did you say?"

"We will close the house. You, Louisa, Hurst and Darcy can follow me after your trunks have been packed. Call for the housekeeper so I may inform her of the plans." He said miserably.

"Whatever you say Charles." Caroline said as she went to pull the bell for the housekeeper. When her back was to Charles she could not hide the smile that came upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

When Darcy walked into Netherfield he saw all of the servants running about in a hurry. Thinking there was some type of emergency he immediately went to Bingley's study but remembered that he went to London that morning Darcy went to the main parlor.

"What has happened? Why are the servants so rattled?" Darcy asked quickly

"We are leaving, Mr. Darcy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We are away to London, Mr. Darcy" Caroline said with a smile hidden behind the teacup she lifted to her mouth.

Darcy looked to Louisa; her nod confirmed the truth of her sister's words. "But why? Does Bingley know about this?"

"Of course he knows, he gave the order. I could hardly have the house closed upon my own orders, now could I?"

"But we must take our leave of our neighbors."

"I have already sent notes explaining our absence."

"Notes are not sufficient."

"You are very obstinate this morning, Mr. Darcy. Is there something keeping you in Hertfordshire?" Caroline asked provokingly

Darcy stared at Caroline for a long time. The anger in his eyes clearly displayed but she met his gaze with a steely one of her own. Finally looking at the ground Darcy gruffly said "No" He was unwilling to announce his growing attraction for Elizabeth as the reason he wanted to stay in Hertfordshire.

"Good. The housekeeper tells me it should only be a couple hours until our belongings are packed and loaded. That should be enough time for you to refresh yourself."

Darcy turned and stalked toward the door; before he passed through he turned to face the room and asked "when did Charles give this order?"

"He decided last night and you left early this morning before anyone could alert you to the change." Caroline said as she stood and walked toward Darcy. When she was directly in front of him she said "Smile Mr. Darcy, we shall be in town for the winter season!"

"Excuse me, I must change before we travel." Darcy said simply as he left the room and walked up the staircase trying to figure out what he was going to do. _I can't very well stay here without Charles. But I do not want to leave without word to Elizabeth._ In his dressing room, he saw Gabe packing his clothes with a frown on his face.

"I am not sure I can handle anymore news but what is it?"

"Diana, my fiancée, has not had a chance to tell Miss Bingley about our engagement and now that we are to leave for London she does not know what to do."

"Is she packed?"

"Yes she packed her clothes first and is now working on Miss Bingley's wardrobe."

"Have her tell Miss Bingley of your engagement as soon as she is finished packing her clothes. If Miss Bingley becomes angry simply have a footman put Miss . . ."

"Williams"

"Miss Williams' things on the Darcy carriage. She can come to Darcy house with us until we can arrange to go to Pemberley. I am sure Mrs. Jenkins can find something for her to do while we are in London. If she takes it well, which I doubt, but if she does, Miss Williams can stay with her until Miss Bingley finds a suitable replacement or we travel to Pemberley, whichever comes first."

"Thank you Sir. I will go tell her right away and then finish our packing."

"Alright, can you call for water; I would like to bathe before we leave."

"Already done Sir, they should be up with the water any second now." Just then, Darcy heard men in the other room pouring water in the large claw footed bath tub.

"I told you before sir, I am psychic." Gabe laughed at Darcy's doubtful facial expression as he went to find his wife to be.

As Darcy sat in the large tub he could not come up with a decent solution to his problem. _I cannot send Elizabeth a note, it would be most improper, but I cannot call on her without raising the expectations of her family. I do not want to leave without saying something to her. She will think I have abandoned and forgotten about her. What am I to do? _Darcy continued to think and got nowhere. He resented Caroline Bingley more than ever. She knew he would say there was nothing keeping him in Hertfordshire or she would hang on it like a dog on a bone. What made Darcy angry was he had told the truth. He did not feel enough for Elizabeth to declare himself in such a public manner.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Jane,<em>

_I am grieved to tell you that the entire party of Netherfield shall be returning to London later today. I am sorry that I could not tell you this in person but it all happened rather quickly that notes will have to suffice. I hope you do not think me incredibly rude. You know of my love for town and I am happy to be reunited with it. I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in Hertfordshire, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope, at some future period, to enjoy many returns of that delightful intercourse we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that. When Charles gets to town he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in solitude. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter; I wish that I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of coming as well -but of that I despair. I sincerely hope your Christmas in Hertfordshire may abound in the gaieties which that season generally brings, and that your beaux will be so numerous as to prevent you feeling the loss of whom we shall deprive you. Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister; and, to confess the truth, __we__ are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject; but I will not leave the country without confiding them, and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable. My brother admires her greatly already; he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimate basis; her relations all wish the connection as much as his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favor an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Jane, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many? I hope we will continue our wonderful friendship._

_Your Dearest Friend, _

_Caroline Bingley _

Elizabeth listened to Jane as she read her letter out loud to their family, while she looked down at her hands. She had no idea why her chest felt so constricted but she could not sit in the house any longer. Walking outside she started out on the road towards Oakham Mount but remembering that she had taken Mr. Darcy there just that morning she did not think it was wise to go back so soon. _Why did he not tell me?_ Elizabeth thought as she sat on a stump. _If he knew they were leaving why would he keep that a secret? Why pretend that nothing is happening? Why! He did not even say goodbye. _Elizabeth resumed her walk trying to get Mr. Darcy out of her head. _Easier said than done._

* * *

><p><strong>London, one month later<strong>

_Week One_

_I loved her so much. I cannot believe she does not love me. All the walks, smiles, laughs; how could they have meant nothing to her. Why would she lead me on that way?_

_Week Two_

_I will show her! I will find a woman who is ten times more beautiful. She will be accomplished poised and have good connections. Then I will take her to Netherfield so Miss Bennet will see what she miss out on._

_Week Three_

_I'm an idiot! Why would I do this to myself? If there was a village idiot contest I would take first prize even if Mr. Collins was in the running. All the other village idiots would come in groups to point and laugh at me. How could I be so stupid? _

This was the thought process of Charles Bingley. When he first arrived in London he handled all of the business that had been neglected. That only took two days after which he was going to return to Netherfield but now that the house was closed up he had no choice but to remain in London with his sister. Once the realization that he would never see Jane again sunk in he promptly began to drink himself into a stupor. Week one was defined by drunken wailing and depression. Week two was filled with anger and vengeance. Week three was characterized by a self-deprecating humor that no one found funny. Darcy tried to visit him but he was repeatedly turned away by the butler saying his master was indisposed. Because all of the staff knew of their close friendship they told him about their masters excessive drinking. Darcy told the butler to send for him whenever his friend sobered up long enough to accept callers.

After the third week of constant drinking Darcy had had enough of his friend self-destructive behavior. He had indeed received a note from Bingley's house but it was not what he expected. It was from the housekeeper saying that Charles had not eaten a full meal in four days. Enough was enough Charles would eat if he had to shove of spoon down his throat himself. Darcy went to Bingley's townhouse and found him rip roaring drunk. Darcy yanked him out of bed, forced him to wash and get dressed then stuffed him into his carriage and over to Darcy House. The whole scene appeared a lot like a kidnapping from a play Darcy had seen with his sister. Charles' hair had grown shaggy and his beard was unkempt. Darcy thought he would have looked like a homeless man if not for the nice clothes he wore. It was the first time Bingley had been out of his house in weeks and it already appeared to be doing him some good.

"Darce, I have been thinking." Charles said as he stared into his untouched cup of wine.

"About stronger liquor, no doubt." Darcy said without looking up from the ledgers he was going over at his desk in the study where they had retired after dinner.

"No not about liquor, I have had enough hangovers to last me seven lifetimes." He said as he sat his cup on the end table next to his chair. "I have been thinking about returning to Netherfield."

"It is about time." Darcy said as he continued writing

"I beg your pardon?"

Darcy simply looked up a Charles but did not say anymore.

"Why is it 'about time' as you say?"

"You should have returned to netherfield weeks ago."

"Why"

"Charles you should be ashamed of yourself. You led Miss Bennet to believe that you harbored tender feelings for her before leaving without so much as a by your leave. If you were not going to fulfill the expectations you set you should have left her alone. Real gentlemen do not act that way."

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?"

"Other than the fact that this is the first time I have seen you in almost a month, you said I should stop sticking my nose in others peoples business. I am trying to fix that. You were right. You are a grown man and may make your own decisions."

"THIS WAS NOT THE TIME TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"When would be an appropriate time?"

"Any time but now!"

"Charles, if you ever need help all you have to do is ask. I am your friend and I will always try to act in your best interests. Whatever you decide, I will support you."

"Caroline says that she does not care for me but I feel like she truly cares for me. What do you think I should do?"

"I'm sorry Charles but I cannot tell you."

"You cannot or will not" Charles said as he stood and began pacing.

"I will not"

"Why? You just said you would help!" He said as he stopped in front of Darcy's desk with an unbelieving expression.

"Because this is a decision you have to make on your own. If I say remain in London, will you stay because you want to or because I said you should? If I say go, will you depart because you want to or because I said you should? Neither of us will ever know the answer if I give you my opinion, so this is something you must decide by yourself. Miss Bennet deserves more than a man who is so easily swayed from her by the opinion of another."

"This is still not the time to finally decide you do not want to butt into the lives of others." Bingley said petulantly as he resumed his pacing.

Darcy chuckled at his friend. "Charles, you are beginning to match your hair."

"I do not care! Nor is this funny!"

Darcy was beginning to get worried, not about Charles, about the decanter of twenty year old brandy that was next to him. Being the exuberant person he was, whenever Charles experienced extreme emotions he made grand gestures and things were normally knocked over.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, just calm down. Here, come over and sit. Stop the dramatics Charles and approach this like a man. You either, want to marry Miss Bennet or you do not, if you can make that decision all else is easy. Unless she hates you now . . . but never mind, don't think about that." Darcy said quickly when he saw the color drain from Charles face.

"She will hate me Darcy! She should hate me! I hate me!" Charles said getting louder with each sentence. He suddenly jumped up to resume his fast agitated pacing. "Darcy what am I going to do? Caroline guilt tripped me into leaving her. I did not want to and now she hates me." Darcy winced as Bingley's hand hit the decanter he had been previously worried about but breathed a sigh of relief when Charles caught it.

"Let's get a few things straight. Caroline did not make you do anything you decided everything on your own and you must be man enough to accept it. Man up, Charles. Only women should whine and mope as you have done lately. Go home and think about what you want to do and give me that brandy. You have had enough to drink for a lifetime." Darcy said as he took the decanter from Bingley's hands and sat it on a table.

"But Caroline did force me. She made this whole big scene about me marrying Miss Bennet would lower her marriage prospects and she would never find love in her marriage because I had married lower than myself."

Darcy stopped what he was going to say. He had never thought about how his marriage would affect Georgiana either. It was always assumed he would marry well. But w_hat if I were to follow that impulse and pursue Elizabeth. Georgiana could be snubbed by men who would have previously sought her hand. _Darcy knew he would never take that chance with Georgiana, especially not after what she had been through. He failed her once he would not do it again. If he had to marry within his sphere to see her happy then that is what he would do. Leading Bingley towards the door Darcy said "When you make a decision let me know but make this decision on your own do not talk to me, Caroline or even Louisa. Keep to yourself and away from the bottle until you decide."

They had reached the front door and Charles turned to look at Darcy with a sad expression. "What if I make the wrong decision?"

"Then you will learn from it and keep living." Darcy opened the door and watched Bingley walk through.

* * *

><p>"Darcy, I have decided. I am going back to Netherfield." Bingley said as he barged into the library at Darcy house two days later<p>

"You do know there is a butler out there whose job is to introduce guests."

"You were right I never should have left in the first place." Bingley continued without commenting on Darcy's interruption. Darcy rolled his eyes but put his book aside as he watch Bingley pace in front of the fireplace. "If I felt for Jane the way I went on about, I would have been confident in her feelings or at the very least talked to her about them. Now I can only hope that I have not damaged her opinion of me beyond repair. Even if I have, I am willing to do whatever it takes to get her back."

"I am happy to hear it Charles."

"Will you come back with me? I do not know if I can do this alone."

"I am sorry Charles but I have been away from Georgiana for too long. With Christmas being next week I want to spend it with her. Have Louisa and Hurst join you, they should be of help . . . well, Louisa will help."

"Are you sure? I know you were getting close with Miss Elizabeth and before you try to insult my intelligence and deny it, I heard you say her name while you were napping in the library once."

Darcy blushed a bright red. "I do not talk in my sleep." He said indignantly trying to muster a shred of dignity.

"How would you know?"

"Nobody has ever said anything before."

"When is there an appropriate time to tell the Master of Pemberley he speaks in his sleep?"

"Oh" Darcy said he looked down at his toes.

"Why don't you call for Georgiana and she can come to Netherfield with us. She can meet Miss Elizabeth and you can see how they would interact. I'm sure she would"

"No" Darcy said with finality as he too stood and began to pace.

"But Darcy I'm sure if you . . ."

"I said no Bingley and there is nothing else to it. I am going back to Pemberley tomorrow. All of the plans have been set. I wish you every happiness in your endeavors in Hertfordshire but I am not going."

"Alright Darcy, I see there is no changing your mind. Well, I am off to make the rest of the arrangements. I will write to you soon, hopefully with good news."

Darcy walked over to shake Bingley's hand. With a hand on his friends shoulder Darcy said "I am sure everything will go smoothly."

As Bingley was walking out of the room Darcy thought of something. "Charles, do you have a ring?"

Bingley turned around with a panicked look on his face.

Darcy laughed and walked to the writing desk he kept in the library and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Go to this jeweler in town, he does exquisite work."

Charles took the paper with a smile before leaving the library. Darcy walked over to the window and thought about his decision not to return to Netherfield. There had to be at least one girl in the ton who was like Elizabeth and if not like Elizabeth there had to be at least one with a modicum of sense. Was it too much to ask for a wife with a brain and know how to use it? Oh well, he had made his decision and that was that. Georgiana was his responsibility and he would do nothing to damage her future.

* * *

><p>Darcy and his staff had set out for Pemberley at sunrise that morning and reached their destination by sunset that night. When they reached the hill that led to the road down into Pemberley Valley his driver knew to stop so his master could get out.<p>

Darcy never got tired of this view. His home inspired such happiness in his heart that even though he hated to leave, it was always worth it to come back and see this sight again. Darcy heard a noise to his left, looking over he saw Gabe helping his fiancée out of the second carriage so she could see her new home as well. Darcy was happy to see the awe on the face of the future Mrs. Reynolds. Her jaw dropped and her eyes rounded to the size of saucers. Gabe chuckled at her side as he looked over her head to where Darcy was standing. They shared a smile at the reaction. Darcy was not the only person proud to call Pemberley their home. Walking over to the pair Darcy said "Miss Williams, I hope you find Pemberley to your liking."

"Oh yes Mr. Darcy Sir. I have never seen such a nice house before and to imagine that I shall call this home."

"I am happy you think so. We should be going there are some people you have to meet." Darcy said with a grin directed towards Gabe.

Gabe scowled in response; he knew Darcy was going to take delight in his mother's reaction to his engagement. But he didn't have to look so happy about it.

As the coaches came up the drive there was a small party to welcome them home. Georgiana stood next to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds and some of the other household staff who would unload the carriages and tend to the horses.

Darcy did not wait for someone to open his door because he wanted to be out of the carriage and in a good viewing spot when Gabe showed Miss Williams to Mrs. Reynolds. Bounding up the stairs three at a time was easy for a man of his height but unusual for their normally refined master but the servants of Pemberley were well trained and said nothing as they watched him hug his sister quickly and whisper something in her ear before turning and facing the second carriage with the rest of the staff.

Darcy knew he was acting a tad out of character but he had faced years of Gabe laughing at his expense he would not miss his opportunity to return the favor. So when he whispered "just watch" to a confused Georgiana, he could not keep the smile off his face. As Gabe finally descended and handed Miss Williams down Darcy saw Mrs. Reynolds shock and his smile nearly split his face in half.

Mrs. Reynolds watched her son and this young woman with a confused gaze. He had told her at least a million times that he would never marry so when her hopes got too high she tried to stamp them back down lest she be faced with disappointment. When he was before her she saw his mouth moving but did not hear the words that came out. "I am sorry Gabryle, what did you say?" She heard Mr. Darcy snicker in the background but tuned him out. Gabe however shot him a hateful look. Most people did not know his full name and the few who did knew how much he hated it. Darcy was one of the few.

"Mother this is Miss Diana Williams I have asked her to marry me and she has accepted." Gabe repeated apprehensively watching his mother.

It took about ten long seconds for his words to finally sink in but when they did Darcy was not disappointed.

Mrs. Reynolds heard her son the second time but it took a few seconds to process, when it did she could not contain her joy "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY, oh happy day, oh praise the Lord. Oh you wonderful girl, oh you wonderful wonderful girl. I don't know how to thank you. Oh grandchildren, I shall actually have grandchildren. Oh think of the possibilities. They will be the most loved children in all of Derbyshire; I must begin sewing the clothes. They will need hats and socks and gloves and let's not forget the christening gown. Oh, well first we have to see that you two are married at once. Gabryle, you have waited long enough and you are not getting any younger, there is no point in waiting any longer I will talk to the reverend and you can be married within two weeks. My dear we will need to get you a wedding gown and we have not a moment to lose, but do not worry I can work miracles. I will have the seamstress come by tomorrow and begin the fittings. Of course you will need a small wedding breakfast nothing to big we can have it in the small reception hall next to the kitchens. Oh sweetheart, you obviously don't know about that yet, I will show it to you later. The Darcy's had it made for events like this so the servants may have some place to get together and celebrate." The long speech was said as she hugged Gabe, hugged Miss Williams, hugged her husband and then went back and hugged Gabe until she was finished. She brought his head down so she could kiss him on both cheeks multiple times. Knowing better than to protest a forty-one year old Gabe let his mother treat him like he was five.

"Mother, please do not go overboard. We do not need a lot just a simple ceremony will do."

"Nonsense!" Darcy said standing beside the small family. "Mrs. Reynolds you plan to your heart's content. It is only once that you will have a son married I insist you charge everything to me." Gabe shot Darcy a looked that would have wilted a lesser man, as for Darcy, he just smiled harder.

"Oh you wonderful boy! I have loved you since before you were in short pants, I knew you would make a wonderful master!" Mrs. Reynolds said as she hugged Darcy around the waist. He was too tall for her to kiss his cheeks or he was sure she would have.

"Mrs. Reynolds I am sure you will be able to find a suitable position for your future daughter- in-law."

"Of course I will Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Reynolds said as she went to hug Miss Williams again. Miss Williams smiled at her exuberant future mother-in-law. When Gabe explained that she would be excited she hadn't expected this much excitement but she was happy all the same. To be accepted by him family as his master so easily put many of her fears to rest.

During this whole exchange Mr. Reynolds just looked on and smiled. He was happy to see his family happy and there was no way he was going to get a word in while his wife was so riled up so he didn't even try. When she finally relinquished their son to hug his fiancée again he hugged his son and said a quick congratulations before his wife stole him again. He watched his wife drag his son and his future daughter-in-law into the house to start planning no doubt. Gabe looked back at him with a pleading expression but there was no way he was going to interfere and be forced into planning a wedding. As soon as the thought passed his mind he heard his wife yell "James!" _Damn_ he thought as he went to follow his family.

As soon as the Reynolds were out of ear shot Darcy, Georgiana and most of the servants on the steps began to laugh in earnest. Most had suppressed their giggles behind hands and handkerchiefs but now they had no such restraint.

Georgiana looked over at the tears falling from her brother's eyes. "That was cruel brother."

"I know, wasn't it perfect though?" He said as he began to laugh harder. When the laughter had died down Darcy left his servants to their work of unloading the carriages. He put his arm around Georgiana's shoulders, as he did when they were younger, and walked towards the open front door.

"It is good to have you home brother."

"It is good to be home Georgie." He said as he laid a kiss on her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next: Chapter 17- Annoying little sisters- What if Jane gave Charles a hard time trying to get her back?<strong>

**(A/N) As sensible as Mrs. Reynolds is I had to give her a Mrs. Bennet moment. Every parent is excited when they find out they are going to be grandparents or in this case she at least has a chance at being a grandparent lol**

**Excuse #1: I had to turn in two 12 page papers. The first on crimes against humanity and the UN security council and the second on civil rights violence. **

**Excuse #2: This is my last quarter in undergrad and I have to get everything ready for graduation**

**Excuse #3: My teachers are dicks**

**Excuse #4: I suck and I'm sorry lol**


	17. Annoying Little Sisters

**(A/N): Hey folks there is a video of a music scene I describe if you want to hear what I'm talking about go to this link. watch?v=Dsz4zNtHQ9k\ Sorry it took so long, a lot has happened since I last wrote but the most important is I am finally a COLLEGE GRADUATE. I just got back from Nebraska because I had to go apartment hunting for grad school. I can't remember if I told you guys but I got accepted to UNL ;-). So please forgive the tardiness it was a really busy few weeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>As soon as the Reynolds were out of ear shot Darcy, Georgiana and most of the servants on the steps began to laugh in earnest. Most had suppressed their giggles behind hands and handkerchiefs but now they had no such restraint.

Georgiana looked over at the tears falling from her brother's eyes. "That was cruel brother."

"I know, wasn't it perfect though?" He said as he began to laugh harder. When the laughter had died down Darcy left his servants to their work of unloading the carriages. He put his arm around Georgiana's shoulders, as he did when they were younger, and walked towards the open front door.

"It is good to have you home brother."

"It is good to be home Georgie." He said as he laid a kiss on her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Annoying little sisters- What if Jane gave Charles a hard time trying to get her back? <strong>

**Pemberley**

A week later after dinner, Darcy was sitting in the music room listening to Georgiana play on the pianoforte he had bought her for Christmas while he caught up on the correspondence he had missed while being in Hertfordshire. His mornings and afternoons had been filled with meetings with his steward, Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Reynolds, the head groundskeeper, and it seemed like every tenant of Pemberley. Darcy looked at the pile of letters he had to read and could not stop the big heaving sigh he let out. _I do not understand why so many people need to talk to me. I am really not that important._ Rubbing his eyes Darcy stared at the paper in his hand and realized he had read it at least three times but still had no clue what it was about. Knowing he had reached his mental capacity for the day, he finally allowed himself to rest. Stacking the papers on the side table next to his high backed chair that faced the piano, he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and let his sister's music flow over him.

"Why are you home so soon?" Georgiana stopped playing abruptly and asked.

Darcy sighed but remained leaning back in his chair and opened one eye to look at his sister. "Because I wanted to spend time with you, little one. Did you not want me home for Christmas?" He replied before closing his eye again.

"That is not it and you know it. You had no plans to come home for Christmas and yet, here you are. Why are you not with Mr. Bingley?"

"Because I wanted to see you"

"Do not take this the wrong way, brother, but I do not believe you. You said you were having a great time in Hertfordshire. In every letter you sounded very pleased with the estate and your neighbor Miss Elizabeth. Then suddenly you remove to London and then to Pemberley while Mr. Bingley mysteriously goes back to Hertfordshire without you. It is all very suspicious."

"Have you been read those mystery novels again?" Darcy asked with a small smile. Even though his eyes were still closed he knew his sister was blushing. He always teased her about the novels she read because she always expected the plot of her latest book to happen in real life.

Georgiana did indeed blush bright red but defended herself. "Yes I have but that is beside the point, it is all very peculiar. Why would Mr. Bingley leave Netherfield for a month only to return without you or his sister?"

"You are being paranoid. I simply wanted to come home and now I simply want to go to bed. It has been a long day and I do not feel up to an inquisition." Darcy said as he stood to do exactly that. Walking over to her, he placed a kiss on Georgie's forehead before heading to his bedchambers.

Georgiana watched him leave and knew he was still lying to her. _I will find out, see if I do not._

* * *

><p>Over the next week each day Georgiana and Darcy had the same conversation at least once a day and frankly; Darcy was getting sick of it. He heard her footsteps coming down the hall towards his study and seriously contemplated reverting back to his hiding techniques from Netherfield.<p>

"Brother"

_Blast. I thought about it too long. _"Yes Georgie?" Darcy replied in a dull voice.

"Why did you come home early?"

"Because I wanted to."

"And why won't you go back?"

"Because I do not want to."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you." _Now I think I have changed my mind._

"When are you going to stop lying to me?"

"I am not lying."

"Would you swear on a bible?" She asked as she pulled their family Bible from behind her back.

_This is new._ Darcy thought as he watched his sister sit the rather large Bible on his desk. "I am not going to swear on our family's ancestral Bible about so trivial a matter."

"If it is so trivial then it should be easy to do on such an important item but we do have plenty of Bibles in Pemberley. I am sure I could find one that suits the occasion and have you swear on it."

"Georgie" Darcy said warningly

Undaunted by her brother's angry face she just smiled. "Yes brother?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is important to me."

"Why?" He asked, exasperated with her persistence.

"Because it is important to you."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is or you would have told me by now. It is highly unfair for you to expect me to tell you everything that goes on in my life and you are unwilling return the gesture."

"You are my responsibility and I must take care of you. Part of that, is being aware of what goes on in your life, so I can know how to properly see to your needs."

"No, you are just a overprotective big brother and you use that as your excuse." She said with a giggle.

"I forgot how truly annoying you could be." Darcy said as he leaned back in his chair and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Such a shame, maybe I should remind you more often."

"Please, I beg of you, do not." Darcy said with a slight smile.

Georgiana took a seat in front of his desk and said "So do I need to get another Bible or can we stop this and you tell me the truth."

"Would you believe I don't know the truth myself?"

"Partially, but I know there is more."

"There is, I just haven't figured it out yet." Darcy admitted hoping this would be enough for her to leave him alone.

"Well, I will give you two days to figure it out and explain it to me or we will start this whole charade again." Georgiana said as she stood and picked up the large Bible from his desk and began to leave. Before she got to the door she stopped, turned around and walked back to his desk to give him a kiss on the cheek and then left the way she came.

Darcy just smiled at her before shaking his head and going back to his work.

* * *

><p>Two days later Darcy was again cornered in his study by his sister.<p>

"Your two days are up and I am here to collect."

Darcy laughed out loud "You sound like a creditor who has come to break my knees. You have been reading those novels again, haven't you?"

"We are not talking about my reading list, we are talking about you." She said as she put the Bible back on his desk.

"There is no need for that. I am willing to tell you." Darcy said waving a hand toward the Bible before he got up to stand in front of the window.

Georgiana was so shocked she was still staring at his chair by the time he was at the window. She never thought he would give in this easily.

"There is a list of reasons why I do not want to go back to Netherfield. I do not even know where to begin."

"Say the first thing that comes to mind and we will work from there."

"Elizabeth" He whispered quietly more to himself than his sister.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet? Should'nt she be a reason you want to go back?"

"She is"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I told you it is complicated. She is both." Darcy said as he ran a hand down his face and turned around to face Georgiana who had moved away from his desk to sit in a chair near the window.

"She must be one or the other, she cannot be both"

"And yet she is both."

"Stop trying to be brooding and mysterious, explain." Georgiana said exasperated with her brothers stalling.

"She. . . I. . . Well. . . I do not know, Georgie. It is too complicated." Darcy said as he threw his hands up and began to pace. Thoughts of Elizabeth Bennet had never been far from him since he left Netherfield but this was the first time he had ever tried to talk about his conflicting feelings for her. Actually it was the first time he talked about his feelings period. And he never thought he would be having this conversation with his little sister. But when he thought about it she was the best person for the job. Richard would tell him to stay away from women who require a ring; bed a courtesan and be done with it was his motto. Charles would bounce off the walls and try to convince him to propose as soon as humanly possible. His Uncle and Aunt Matlock would be in Hertfordshire giving her the Spanish Inquisition before he could blink and Louisa might let it slip to her sister. Georgie was the only person that he could trust to give him a simple unbiased view of the situation and take his feelings into account. Darcy took a deep breath and tried to express his thoughts.

"I like her." Darcy admitted to Georgiana dejectedly. _I love her._ He admitted to himself silently.

There was a pause before Georgiana started to chuckle softly and then laugh loudly. "Well don't say it like you committed treason. So you like her, let's go back for her."

"I can't"

"Actually, you can"

"No Georgiana, as much as I want to, I can't." Darcy said sadly

"But I do not understand why. You repeat that you cannot but you have not given any reason that prohibits you from pursuing her if that is your wish, which I suspect it is. You are rich enough to marry where you like. Since she is from the country and you have told me little of her connections, I am going to guess that they are not of equal standing as ours but that will not matter to the people who are most important to us. She is a gentlewoman you are a gentleman. One plus one equals two. I do not see the problem. "

"It is complicated." Darcy said beginning to feel the first pangs of a headache. He had hoped to give Georgiana an answer to placate her and also maybe help with his confused feelings before sending her on her way but she was proving more difficult than normal.

"Then uncomplicated it." She replied testily

"You are young. The world is not that simple you must realize that sometimes we must deny ourselves things for the good of others."

"I may be young to you but I am not totally ignorant. And who exactly will benefit from this? You deny yourself for no reason." Georgiana replied angry at his insinuation that her youth prevented her from being able to understand the situation.

"I have my reasons." He replied through gritted teeth

"So you say, but you have yet to give me a reason." Georgiana replied angrily

"YOU Georgie! I have to protect you." Darcy yelled at his sister.

"What? I do not understand." She said softly

Ashamed at his outburst Darcy ran a frustrated hand through his hair and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "I cannot fail you again. I have once and I will not do it again. You are the most important person in my life and I have to make sure you are happy first. Going back for Elizabeth could ruin that."

"But Fitz. . ."

"No Georgie. If circumstances were different then maybe but with them being what they are, my happiness must wait."

"But why? If you are going to accuse me of being the person to ruin your happiness, I deserve to know what I have done."

"Little one, you have done nothing to ruin my happiness I am just securing your own first."

"How?"

"Georgie, if I enter into an ill-matched marriage it could hurt your chances of marrying well. We cannot have a scandal before your coming out ball."

"You mean another scandal don't you." She asked quietly while looking at her hands

"Of course not!" Darcy said as he rushed to kneel before his sister. "You know I do not think you are to blame for what happened with Wickham"

"You cannot really think the blowout from your marriage will be so big."

"I believe it could be. Some people have lond memories and will not easily accept that a mere country girl has taken one of the most eligible men away from their daughters. You and Elizabeth could be scorned from some of the more malicious women of the ton and it would also lessen your marriage prospects because some would not be willing to be connected to such a family."

"I would not want to marry such a man anyhow and as for the women I know they are jealous and I can ignore them. I am a Darcy; I need no one's approval." Georgiana said sternly.

Darcy looked at his sister and was surprised when he saw a woman. Not the little girl with pigtails who would hang onto his leg. "Georgie even if I did go back to Netherfield you could not come with me. Wickham is in Hertfordshire, he is stationed with the militia. I will not let him within 10 miles of you.

Georgiana stood angrily as she began to pace. "I will go wherever I want, whenever I want and I will not be afraid of such an arse! I made my mistake and I have come to terms with it. He has not power over me and I will do what I damn well please." She punctuated the sentence with a stomp of her foot.

_There is the little girl I remember. _Darcy thiought as he remembered all the times she stomped her foot when she was little and would cry. He was so amused at the enraged state his sister was in that he did not even chastise her over her language. "You have been spending entirely too much time with Richard."

"You must go back to Netherfield!" Georgiana pleaded

Darcy took a deep breath, stood from his kneeling position, returned to the window and thought about what he should do. While twisting his pinky ring, he went through all of the worst possible outcomes in his head. It seemed too risky to chance. If his sister was slighted even once because of him, he did not know how he would handle it. He and Richard had worked so hard to keep her away from scandal that it seemed backwards to bring it upon himself. But he thought about Elizabeth with every breath he took. She was in his dreams, he heard her laugh everywhere, every woman with mahogany hair made his heart stop. He pictured her walking through his forests, sitting in his gardens and lying on his bed. She was everything he had lost hope of finding and yet he could not have her. Family came first and Georgiana had to be his priority. "No, I will not go back to Netherfield." Darcy said simply before leaving Georgiana in his study.

* * *

><p><strong>Longbourn<strong>

"MR. BENNET!" Mrs. Bennet yelled as she ran inside the house. "Oh where is that man? Mr. Bennet?" She yelled his name once more after she could not find him in his study or the parlor. Running outside she continued her search.

The servants of Longbourn had become accustomed to Mrs. Bennets excitable nature, so when they heard her coming they simply stepped to the side of the hallway so she could pass before resuming their work. Many new servants were barreled down by the small powerhouse because they had not been quick enough.

"Thomas Albus Percival Wulfric Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet yelled as she reached the rear of the house towards the stables.

Within seconds Mr. Bennet came jogging out of the stable shushing his wife. "You know to never use my full name, woman."

"Oh Mr. Bennet, this is more important than your childhood embarrassments. Mr. Bingley is back!"

"That is no reason to tell the world my full name. You promised to take that to the grave. Now the whole household knows."

"Oh quiet your worrying, no one heard me." Mrs. Bennet said waving off her husband.

Mr. Bennet placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and turned her around. Standing in the doorway were all five of their children plus Mr. and Mrs. Hill.

Turning back around Mrs. Bennet looked up at her husband with a small smile and said "Oops"

"Oops is right." Mr. Bennet said with a hard glare towards his wife. Suddenly Mrs. Bennet became worried as she saw the gleam that entered his eyes. It reminded her of the mischevious young man she first married. "Everyone did you know that when your mother and I first got married during our honeymoon to Bath she was so far in her cups that she kissed a horse because she thought it was me. Rather insulting that she thinks i look like a horse." Mr. Bennet said to the shock of his household. Lydia was the first to recover and begin to laugh.

"Mr. Bennet! How could you? You promised." Said Mrs. Bennet as she heard her other daughters start to laugh.

"As did you, my dear, all is fair in love and war." He said before kissing her soundly on the mouth and walking away hoping he shocked her enough that he would not have to talk about whatever excited her for a while. He heard the shocked gasps of his daughters but did not pay attention to it. _How do they think they got here?_

Mrs. Bennet was indeed so shocked she just stared after her husband.

"Mama did you forget that you were yelling to tell papa something?" Kitty asked with a giggle.

"What?" Mrs. Bennet said as she turned to look at her children.

"You were yelling because you had something important to tell father." Mary reminded her

"Oh yes, Mr. Bennet come back!" She yelled

Mr. Bennet was disappointed he thought the kiss would have made her forget whatever she was saying for at least an hour. Now he had to turn around and go right back to the house to listen to whatever she thought was so important to tell his full name to the world. _Nothing is that important. _He thought petulantly "Yes, my dear?"

"Mr. Bingley is back!" she said hearing the gasps from behind her while looking at the bored face of her husband.

"So?"

"Mr. Bennet, he is back." She repeated.

"What is that to me?"

"You must visit him and invite him to dinner."

"That is what you told me the last time he came and you also told me that I would have a daughter married. I am not sure if you noticed but there are still five daughters in this house. If he wants to pay us a visit he is more than welcome but I shall not."

"Oh Mr. Bennet do not be so tiresome."

"Oh Mrs. Bennet do not be so troublesome." He said in a surprisingly perfect imitation of his spouse.

"But Mr. Bennet you must. I was just in Meryton when Mrs. Long stopped me on the sidewalk and informed me that Mr. Bingley had returned to Netherfield three days past. So obviously I set out for home immediately so you may call upon him."

Before Mr. Bennet could respond they all heard a distinct knock upon their front door.

"It is him I know it is. Girls to the parlor, Jane, make sure you sit in front of the door. Hill wait until we are settled before bringing him in." Mrs. Bennet said before rushing past everyone into the house. hurrying all of her daughters to the front parlor Mrs. Bennet fussed over Jane until she heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Mr. Bingley" Hill announced before stepping aside to let him enter.

The Bennet women stood to greet him and all curtsied at the same time. Rushing to his side Mrs. Bennet began to talk a mile a minute. "It is so good to see you again, Mr. Bingley. I was so worried that we would never see you back in this part of the country. I understand your sister and friend have not accompanied you on this trip. That is a shame they were such excellent people."

"Yes, they were unable to make the trip with me."

"You must have dinner with us very soon. You promised when you were last here, I have not forgotten."

"Of course, you may name the date."

"My Jane looks lovely, does she not Mr. Bingley?"

"She does indeed." He said softly as he looked at Jane who blushed and looked at her shoes.

"Please sit Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennet said as she ushered him to sit next to Jane on the loveseat.

The pair began a tentative conversation trying to ignore the direct stare from Mrs. Bennet.

On the other side of the room Elizabeth, Kitty, Mary and Lydia sat huddled watching the scene.

"I do not like this." Elizabeth said.

Surprised Mary and Kitty both looked at Elizabeth in shock. Lydia just snorted and got up to talk to her mother.

"What is wrong Lizzy?" Kitty asked her.

"You know I liked Mr. Bingley before, but I cannot help the dislike I feel for him now. He left Jane, heartbroken and alone with not a word as to why he left or if he would be returning. With only her disappointed hopes to console her. I cannot accept him back so readily."

"It is our Christian duty to forgive, Lizzy." Mary said trying to calm her sister.

"It will be my duty to smite him, if no one else does! He broke our sister's heart, how can you forgive him?" Lizzy asked angrily.

"Because Jane can forgive him. If she can forgive him we must respect that." Mary replied softly

"Jane could forgive Napoleon."

Kitty giggled at Elizabeth's pouting face and said "That is true but Mary is right Lizzy, it is not our decision to make. If Jane is fine with forgiving him we must respect her wishes."

Elizabeth did not respond, she just watched the couple until Mr. Bingley proposed they walk out in the garden. Jane asked her sisters if they would like to join them while Kitty and Mary both accepted to the shock of the entire room Elizabeth did not. "I do not feel up to a walk. I believe I will go to my room before dinner." Elizabeth blushed when everyone looked at her as if she had declared she was going to go skipping through fields in her knickers. Quietly she removed herself from the room and instead of going upstairs, went to read in her father's study.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Jane snuck into Elizabeth's room she saw her sister sitting in her window looking out into the night and went to sit on her bed. Hearing her door open Elizabeth stepped down from her perch knowing it would be Jane and went to sit on the bed with her.<p>

"What is wrong Lizzy you have been unusually quiet today?"

Lizzy chuckled at her sisters statement. "Am I not allowed a day of peace and quiet?"

"Of course but you are only ok with peace and quiet while you are reading. Any other time means you are thinking about something. What have you been pondering today?" Jane asked softly

"It is nothing Jane, do not worry over it."

"But Lizzy I can tell there is something bothering you."

"Jane, I am fine."

"You are lying to me." Jane simply stated with shock and hurt in her voice. "You never lie to me. We tell each other everything." Jane said with a tremble in her voice

Lizzy sighed "Really Jane, I am fine." Lizzy saw the hurt that remained in her sisters eyes and caved. It would take a person without a soul to look into Jane's big blue eyes and not be affected. "How do you feel about Mr. Bingley now that he is back?" Lizzy asked

"Is that what this is about, you must not think that I am in danger now. I have seen him and he was all he ever was, amiable and kind. He has no interest in me besides friendship and we shall remain happy acquaintances."

Elizabeth looked at Jane with an I-know-you-don't-expect-me-to-be-stupid-enough-to-believe-the-heaping-pile-of-mess-that-just-spewed-out-of-your-mouth. "Jane, I love you more than anything and because of that I am going to tell you the hard truth. He wants to marry you! Plain and simple, but as Papa says men are stupid, except for him of course, and Mr. Bingley made a mistake. I am not sure what happened but then again I am not the object of his affection so I have no need to know. You on the other hand should know. Be ready for the definite possibility that the next time you see each other he may propose. You must know why he left the way he did before you say yes. Jane you are the most forgiving soul on the face of the earth and I have no doubt that if he walked in this room at this very minute to ask you to marry him you would say yes but you DESERVE to know what happened before you decide anything. Do not let him think that you took his absence lightly. If he loves you he will wait until you are ready. Did he offer you an explanation?"

"Lizzy, it is none of my business why Mr. Bingley was required in town for so long." Jane said simply.

"You may be his wife soon, it is your business. Tell me truly if he had proposed this afternoon would you have accepted him?"

Jane looked down at her hands for a long time but she knew her sister was not going to let the subject drop. "Yes." She whispered

"And do you love him?" _Like all of Hertfordshire doesn't already know that answer but. . ._

"Yes" she whispered again

"And would you ever keep anything from him before or afteryou married?"

"Of course not"

"Do you want him to keep anything from you?"

"No"

"Jane you deserve to know before you make any decisions. Do not get me wrong I still like Mr. Bingley, very much so, but I will not have you hurt by him again. I like him, I don't trust him."

"Lizzy, how could you say such a thing?" Jane asked outraged

"How can you not!" She exploded

Silence was all that met her exclamation.

Eventually Jane stood and said "I am going to bed now Elizabeth, I want to rest."

Lizzy felt terrible. Anytime Jane called her Elizabeth she had pushed her too hard. Saying Elizabeth was Jane's equivalent to her father saying he was disappointed in her. She watched silently as Jane walked through the doors that connected their rooms and knew she would have to apologize to her sister tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Pemberley<strong>

Unable to sleep Georgiana got out of bed to find a book from the library. She put on her robe and slippers before she quietly left her room.

When she was young one of her worst fears was walking the halls of Pemberley at night. Richard had told her the ghosts of all her ancestors who hung in the portrait gallery roamed the halls looking for new Darcys to imprison on the walls with them. She believed this from the time she was five until she was twelve. Finally, it came up in conversation once with Fitzwilliam and Richard. She confided in her brother and he debunked the myth as well as punching Richard in the arm for good measure.

Now at sixteen she loved walking the silent halls at night. Although she still did not have the courage to venture into the portrait gallery. When she reached the bottom of the grand staircase she heard music coming from down the hall. Curious, Georgiana followed the music to the very end of the hall past the music room where she originally thought the sound was emanating from. She continued down the hall and into the solarium. The solarium had two paths one to the left and one to the right that met in the back of the octagonal room. The solarium was built on the corner of the house and it had the some of the best views. Because of the tall plants that were everywhere it was impossible to see anything in the back of the room so she decided on the path to the right. Ducking under a particularly low hanging plant Georgiana rounded a corner to see her brother on a stool with their father's old Spanish guitar in his lap. One leg propped up on a rung of the stool and the other planted firmly on the floor. His dark hair had grown longer than normal and as a result spilled over onto his forehead and into his eyes. He lifted his head but did not see her because his eyes were closed as he strummed the guitar slowly. She almost gasped at the sad look on his face. He had obviously been here for a while as he had discarded his formal jacket and waistcoat. Dressed only in his boot, breeches, and lawn shirt which he had opened at the collar and exposed a good deal of his neck and chest. He looked every bit the star crossed lover.

After her appraisal, the music he was playing finally invaded her senses and then she could not control the gasp that escaped her lips. He had converted Beethoven's Sonata 14 in C minor for the guitar some years ago and it was hauntingly beautiful. Georgiana knew he was extremely, it was the only time Fitzwilliam played this song. Case and point, the last time this he played this, her father died.

Walking towards him slowly he must have sensed her presence because he stopped playing and looked up at her. She put her hand on his shoulder and said "You must go to her, Fitzwilliam. Wallowing in pity does you nor her any good. You will only find happiness with her, do not forsake it on my account or you will burden me with the guilt of knowing I am the reason you are unhappy for the rest of our lives."

Staring into eyes that were so much like his own, Darcy simply nodded and accepted the hug and comfort of his baby sister. "We will leave for Hertfordshire within the week." Darcy said as he felt hope bubble in his chest for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Lizzy's argument with Jane and while the sisters made up the next day, Elizabeth still felt she was right but made no more efforts to try to convince Jane or ask if she had taken her advice.<p>

Unsurprisingly Mr. Bingley became a normal presence in the Bennet house and it seemed only a matter of time before an announcement would be made. Elizabeth took every chance she could to observe the couple together and even went as far as eavesdropping on them in the garden. Unfortunately Mary had come upon her listening behind a tree and gave her such a fright that Jane and Mr. Bingley heard her yell and came to investigate. Making up a unbelievably story about following a butterfly, which was all the more unbelievable because it was February, a red faced Elizabeth went into the house before she could laugh at herself for getting caught.

Exactly two weeks to the day of his return Mr. Bingley asked Mrs. Bennet if he could speak with Jane privately in the garden.

"Of course, Mr. Bingley! Jane, you stay here I will get your things." Mrs. Bennet said as she ran into the hall yelling for Hill. Quicker than anyone could have thought possible she was back in the room panting with Jane's spencer, bonnet and gloves. Donning her outerwear Jane quietly followed Mr. Bingley outside into the brisk February day.

The remaining Bennet women crowded around the window in the parlor hoping to keep an eye on the couple.

Silently walking next to Jane, Mr. Bingley was trying his hardest not to let his nervousness show. He had called every day this week. Jane was as serene as ever and he was still enchanted. Walking to a small bench within sight of the house they took a seat. Neither sure if they should strike up random conversation or continue to sit awkwardly. Finally after a few fortified breaths Mr. Bingley finally gather up the courage to get down on one knee in front of her and begin the speech he had been practicing for three days.

"Jane I love you. I have been a fool and I am sorry for that. I would ask your forgiveness for my stupidity and while I cannot promise I will never make another mistake, I will try my hardest to always make you happy. I thought I could learn to live without you but I see you everywhere. There was never a day when I didn't think about you. Please make me the happiest of men. Miss Jane Bennet would you do me the honor of being my wife." Pouring all of the love he felt into his words, he looked up at her with tears shining in his eyes waiting for her response.

"No, Mr. Bingley"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Little sisters are AWESOME- What if Georgie came to Netherfield?<strong>

**(A/N) OMG cliff hanger lol. I know Georgie had a little bit more spunk than normal but she is a sixteen year old girl. Who doesn't have a little spunk at that age? :p And yes I did steal Dumbledore's name because I love Harry Potter lol.**

**Ok so I have a question what do you guys think Jane should do now? Should she run away, should she stay and tell him why? Let me know your thoughts cus I'm kinda clueless about what she would do. **

**Also may I recommend you guys read Proposals and Performances by Astonishment. It is a continuation of Chapter 14 and it makes Darcy propose in front of the Bennet clan just like Mr. Collins had to. **

**Reviews will help me write faster especially if you give me your opinion on what Jane should do.**


	18. Little Sisters are Awesome

**(A/N) Sorry about the ridiculously long wait but I was involved in my own little romance this summer (pause for girly blush and goofy smile lol) and I just moved to Nebraska for grad school so I have been pretty busy not to mention this chapter has been the bane of my existence and I have had major writers block. I put a recap of the important events from the last few chapters to refresh your memories, hope it helps. Happy reading **

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Lizzy and Darcy have their talk about his "engagement" and Wickham <strong>

**Netherfield party goes to London without any input from Darcy**

**Charles decides to return to Netherfield after a few weeks**

**Darcy went to Pemberley but he was miserable so now he and Georgie are headed to Netherfield.**

**Bingley just proposed to Jane and got shot down lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "Jane I love you. I have been a fool and I am sorry for that. I would ask your forgiveness for my stupidity and while I cannot promise I will never make another mistake I will try my hardest to always make you happy. I thought I could learn to live without you but I see you everywhere. There was never a day when I didn't think about you. Please make me the happiest of men. Miss Jane Bennet would you do me the honor of being my wife." Pouring all of the love he felt into his words, he looked up at her with tears shining in his eyes waiting for her response.

"No, Mr. Bingley"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Little sisters are AWESOME- What if Georgie came to Netherfield?<strong>

"What?" He replied, his voice just above a whisper.

"No Mr. Bingley, I cannot marry you. Not now, maybe in the future but certainly not now." Jane said as she tried to keep her own tears back. She gently grasped him by the elbows and made him sit next to her on the bench. He was so stunned by her refusal that he was nearly catatonic and allowed her to move him like a marionette on its strings. "I loved you Mr. Bingley, more than I thought possible and when you left I thought that you surely couldn't feel for me the same degree of devotion that I felt for you or you would have been unable to do it."

"But I thought you did not love me. Caroline told me you did not love me." Bingley replied in a panicked voice trying to make her understand his situation.

"And I would have told you that I did. Why did you come to me? I understand that it is not proper to come out with such feelings but there are ways to ascertain information without being indelicate. The fact remains Mr. Bingley that you trusted others more than yourself or me."

"But you gave no indication of particular regard."

"Are those your words or the words that convinced you to leave me?" Jane asked archly. Jane knew she was not as aggressive as Elizabeth but she could hold her own when necessary. Unable to form a reply Bingley just sat on the bench looking helplessly at Jane. "Mr. Bingley, I am reserved in my affections. I always have been. I thought you understood that and understood me. I see that I was mistaken."

"No you were not mistaken, I do understand you." Bingley said frantically as he grabbed Jane's hands in his own.

"Then how could you think that I would accept a marriage proposal from you? Without an explanation to why you left, an apology or even a simple mention of what kept you in town for so long."

"But it was Caroline's fault she persuaded me to her way of thinking. I believed that you did care for me but after listening to what she had to say I began to have my doubts so I stayed in London. When I talked to Darcy for a second opinion, he would not share with me his thoughts which left me quite alone."

"Mr. Bingley, may I speak frankly with you?"

"Of course"

"You are a man, full grown. If you did not want to leave me, you did not have to. The decision was yours alone to make and you decided to leave without so much as a goodbye. That was not Caroline's fault but your own. I do still care for you but I cannot blindly trust you with my whole heart as I once did."

"I will do anything to earn your trust back. You only need tell me what to do."

"Be constant Mr. Bingley. Trust will come in time."

"What should we tell your family? I am sure they are still watching?"

Mr. Bingley and Jane turned their heads toward the house and could see five female faces crammed in one window trying to catch a peak of them. When they were spotted they all tried to hide but it was pointless.

"I think an informal courtship will be best for now. We will not announce anything to anyone outside of the family so as to give us time to get to know each other better without the expectations a real courtship would bring."

"Alright, I will go talk to your father." Bingley said as he stood to go back into the house. When he turned to Jane to help her up, the look on her face told him that they were not done talking. "Was there something else we needed to discuss?"

"Yes." Jane took a deep breath to gather her courage. _Lizzy says I deserve an explanation and she is right. I can do this. "_Before we go any further I would like a full explanation to what happened a few months ago. To not only take you to town but keep you there and why you decided to return."

"Oh . . . well as I said . . . I talked to Caroline . . . well it was more liked Caroline talked to me and she told me that you did not love me."

"And what made Caroline such an expert?" Jane said so crossly she was even surprised at herself. _I sound like Lizzy. She would be very proud. I can't wait to tell her._

"I thought you were friends."

"Mr. Bingley, only I am an expert on my feelings."

"I have learned from this experience. But as for what kept me in London the truth is cowardice. For the first week I was in despair. Thinking you didn't feel for me what I felt for you. I moped and I am ashamed to say drank all day and night. The next week I went through anger that you had led me on, or that I thought you had led me on. The week after that I just couldn't believe I had left without talking to you. I felt so stupid."

"What made you return?"

"I talked to Darcy and asked him what I should do. As you know he is one of my greatest friends. I really value his opinion but he would not give me any advice when I asked if I should return or not. So I sat in my townhouse thinking it over for a few days. I finally realized I had nothing to lose. If you did love me, like I originally thought then I could work to win you back. If you did not, it would at least be better than wondering for the rest of my life. Nothing excuses what I put you through but I will spend every day of the rest of my life making sure you never feel neglected by me ever again." Bingley finished his speech by reaching for Jane's hand a placing a kiss on the back.

Unable to remain aloof Jane let out a goofy smile before standing and indicating that he do the same. "Let's go talk to my father." She said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>A week later Charles was sitting in his study responding to some of his letters when he heard a commotion outside. Before he could get up to investigate his butler came to the door of his study. "What is going on Alfred?"<p>

"It seems that Mr. and Miss Darcy have arrived sir."

"What!" Quickly leaving his study Charles ran down the hall with a confused but happy smile on his face. Upon reaching the main entrance he saw Darcy and Georgiana standing in the foyer. He quickly picked Georgiana up and spun her around once as he always did. Laughing as he set her down. "I hope you are not getting too old for our twirl?"

"Never" Georgie responded smiling at her host.

"I am delighted to see you two but what are you doing here?"

The siblings exchanged a confused look before Darcy responded "Charles, I sent you a letter over a week ago. It should have arrived by now."

"If it has I have not seen it. It is no problem though, the housekeeper always keeps a few rooms available for unexpected guests. You may use those rooms to freshen up until your old room is ready. We can put Georgie in the room across the hall. I was just finishing up reading some letters and then I was going to call at Longbourn but I will send a note explaining my absence and we can go tomorrow."

"No! Please we will go with you today just give me a second to get freshened up from the road. We will be ready within a half hour." Georgiana said quickly before rushing up the stairs after her trunks.

"It seems I should change as well." Darcy said with a small smile on his face as he watched his sister hurry up the stairs.

"It would seem that way. I will wait for you in my study."

Twenty minutes later Darcy knocked on the door of Bingley's study before being bid to enter.

"I figured out why I did not know you were coming." Bingley said when Darcy sat in the chair across from his desk. He lifted an unopened letter from the bottom of a heaping stack of mail. "I have been meaning to get to all of that." He said sheepishly.

Darcy just shook his head in amusement. "It is a wonder that Netherfield does not collapse around you. So what has been occupying your time that you cannot attend to your mail?"

"Miss Bennet has. Darcy, I am so happy I came back. She loved me, really genuinely loved me. I can't believe I left her. I asked her to marry me two weeks after I arrived back at Netherfield."

At Darcy's surprised expression Bingley chuckled but said "No, I am not engaged, she said no."

"Miss Bennet said no?" Darcy asked incredulous.

"Yes" Bingley responded as he stood from behind his desk and began to pace the length on the study finally stopping by a window to see his carriage being brought around front for their departure.

"Is that even possible? Are you sure you are talking about the right sister. From what I have seen and heard from others she has never said no to anyone in her life."

"She certainly said no to me and with good reason. I hurt her Darcy." Bingley said softly as he flopped down onto the sofa that was in the middle of the study. "She did not expand on it but I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. She trusted me with her heart and I dropped it into the dirt. I can't believe she has given me a second chance but I am working very hard at earning her love once more. After she refused my proposal she suggested we enter into an informal courtship and that I prove my love through my constancy. Ever since I have been a regular visitor to Longbourn I hope she does not worry that I am late I usually am there by now. Maybe I should send a note to Longbourn letting her know I will be late."

"There is no need, I am ready." Georgiana said from the doorway of the study. She saw the stern look on her brother's face and automatically knew what he was thinking. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Georgiana said "No, I have not been eavesdropping. I only heard the last sentence about sending a note to Longbourn. Besides you only caught me eavesdropping once and may I remind you that the reason you caught me was because you were doing it also, but never mind that we must go." She said before running off to the waiting carriage.

* * *

><p>At Longbourn Elizabeth was sitting in the window of her father's study watching him try to teach Lydia how to play chess. <em>Maybe he should teach her physics. . . It might be easier.<em>

"No Lydia, the knight may only move in an L shape."

"The horsey did more in an L shape, just a really long L."

"The piece is called a knight, Lydia." Mr. Bennet responded, exasperated with his youngest child.

"There is no knight on top of the horse." Lydia replied equally exasperated with her father.

"I know but it is still called . . . never mind." Mr. Bennet said with a sigh as he gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes before continuing. "The horsey may only move three up and one over in any direction."

"Why do I need to learn chess Papa? Chess is a man's game. I thought you wanted me to be a proper lady. The only lady i know who knows how to play chess is Lizzy and Mama says she need not be so wild anyway."

"Hey, I heard that!" Elizabeth said from her spot on the window

"I do want you to be a proper lady but chess works the mind and you choose chess instead of reading so chess it shall be. But it looks like our hour is up, you may go." Mr. Bennet said as he sat back in his chair and sighed. Lydia stood and ran out of the door so fast some of the papers on his desk blew with the wind. "Don't you chuckle over there Elizabeth; you could have helped with that lesson."

"Oh no, you wanted to teach Lydia chess. I said we should ship her off to finishing school years ago. You did not listen then and I am happy enough to watch and say I told you so."

"Sometimes I think you are too much like me." Mr. Bennet said with a chuckle.

Before Elizabeth could reply she heard a carriage coming towards the house. Since Mr. Bingley always rode his horse she had no idea who it was. "It seems we have visitors, Papa."

"Tell your mother that I am looking over the account books."

"And what will you really be doing?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Taking a well-deserved nap, teaching Lydia has taken a lot out of me." Mr. Bennet said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes indulgently and went to kiss her father on the cheek before leaving the room to join her mother and sisters in the parlor to wait for their guests. When she entered the room Kitty came running up to her.

"Mr. Darcy is back." Kitty said in a rushed whisper

"WHAT!" Lizzy yelled in shock then covered her mouth when she realized how loud she had responded. Thankfully her mother was louder than she could ever be and no one but Kitty heard her. "I'm sorry Kitty, but did you say that Mr. Darcy is back?" When Kitty nodded her head Lizzy continued "As in he is here… at Longbourn… right this moment…and is about to come into our parlor…right now."

Kitty nodded her head at each pause in her sister's speech and by the end could not help looking at her suspiciously. _What was that reaction about? I wonder if there was more to her relationship with Mr. Darcy than she let on_. "Yes . . . That's what I mean and he has a woman with him."

"WHAT!" She yelled again but before Kitty could respond this time Hill walked in and announced their guests.

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. and Miss Darcy."

Elizabeth turned to see Mr. Bingley walk into the parlor with his usual smile. Next she saw a slim tall girl walk into the room with bright blue eyes and golden hair. Elizabeth looked her over from head to toe and the only similarity she could find between the siblings were their eyes. Finally her eyes moved over to the man who had been on her mind since he left a couple months ago. She started at his well shined boots moved to the powerful legs up to a broad chest and shoulders and finally landed on his face. Her slow inspection of his mouth, nose, cheekbones and finally eyes took no more than a few seconds but time had slowed down for Elizabeth the moment he stepped into the room. When he finally caught her the powerful tingling that usually only happened when they touched seized her whole body. Unable to control her reaction she executed a quick curtsey and quickly sat down on the loveseat behind her. She tried to calm down but she had no mantra for nervousness.

Mrs. Bennet quickly stood in front of Mr. and Miss Darcy and began to shower them with compliments and tell them how happy Elizabeth was to see Mr. Darcy in particular.

Trying to stop her mother from embarrassing their entire family was enough motivation for Elizabeth to conquer her nervousness and get the siblings away from her mother. Finally she was settled on the loveseat next to Georgiana with Darcy standing behind his sister. When Elizabeth was about to say something to her she could tell that the younger girl was also trying to say something. She remembered that Mr. Darcy had said his sister was shy, so Elizabeth tried to wait for her to get it out. When they had been sitting in silence for three whole minutes with Georgiana Darcy's mouth moving in the imitation of speech but nothing coming out, Elizabeth could see the young girl was near tears and just decided to help her by simply speaking first. "How do you like Hertfordshire so far Miss Darcy?"

Georgiana took a big breath and let it out. She was so relieved that Elizabeth had begun the conversation. She had tried to start it but everything that she wanted to say seemed silly. "I like it very much. I am happy Fitzwilliam let me accompany him."

"He told me that you are wonderful at the piano and enjoy music. I play piano but I must tell you that I am dreadful."

"Yes, I truly do love music. Fitzwilliam and I often play together when we are at Pemberley."

"He told me about your musical talents but neglected to mention his." Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy with an arched brow. Darcy suddenly found something interesting to look at by the window and walked the few steps so he could stare out.

"Yes, he is very good as well. Our mother placed a special emphasis on music she said that music helps the mind in ways words cannot. We both play multiple instruments. I play piano, harp, and violin. Fitzwilliam plays piano, violin and the Spanish guitar. Our father taught him that."

"I had no idea. It seems Mr. Darcy has been keeping secrets."

"Oh no, Fitzwilliam is always honest." Georgiana said worried that Elizabeth got the wrong impression.

As the ladies continued to talk Darcy watched them from his position by the window. He was happy to see Elizabeth's natural ease with people work on his sister. She had a tendency to worry about people's opinion of her so much that she could not say anything for fear it would be the wrong thing. That she was able to converse so easily made him very hopeful about the future.

After a half an hour, Kitty suggested the group take a walk to Meryton so Miss Darcy could see more of Hertfordshire. Everyone agreed and quickly put on their outerwear. Lydia stomped upstairs to her room muttering how life was not fair knowing she would not be allowed to go with the group.

Once they were all outside. Georgiana knew that Fitzwilliam would first try to escort her so she moved close to Elizabeth and when Fitzwilliam walked up to them she walked about to his other side and took hold of that arm making it clear that he was supposed to offer his remaining free arm to Elizabeth. Like the smart man he was, he did just that. He looked to his left and saw Georgiana's self-satisfied smirk and could not stop the small chuckle that escaped.

After they had been walking for a few minutes Georgiana thought now was a great time to use her first plan. "Brother, you will never guess what I found out."

"What?"

"Miss Elizabeth has recently talked with a friend of hers who lives in Kent and she will be traveling there for the Easter holiday as well."

Shocked Darcy looked over at Elizabeth to confirm what his sister had told him. At the nod of her head Darcy smiled and said "I will be happy to see you there Miss Elizabeth. Georgiana and I visit our Aunt at Rosings every Easter."

"I had a better idea." Georgiana cut in. When both Darcy and Elizabeth looked at her she said "Why doesn't Elizabeth just ride with us!" We have plenty of room in the carriage and Mrs. Annesley will also be going so nobody can say it is improper. Also our carriage is very comfortable and would be much easier to travel in."

"I would not want to impose upon you and your brother as I do not know the dates of my trip, also I am to ride with Sir Lucas and Charlotte's sister Maria."

"It would be no imposition. We are going and you are too. Our plans are not fixed, so if it makes you feel better we could all travel together and our carriage can follow theirs. I would dearly love for you to travel with us." Georgiana ended softly with a sad look at Elizabeth that always worked on her brother.

Elizabeth looked into Georgiana's blue eyes and felt the pull as if she were Jane. _Blue eyes should be illegal. _"I will talk with my father and Sir Lucas. If they are agreeable then I will travel with you, if that is ok with you Mr. Darcy."

Darcy was walking on a cloud. He had no idea how she pulled this off so fast but he was already thinking of things to buy Georgie at the first opportunity. When he came down from his cloud he noticed that both women were staring at him. "I'm sorry did you say something to me?" Georgiana giggled to his left and Elizabeth simple smiled

"I asked if these plans were fine with you Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth repeated

"Yes, of course, I will arrange everything you have no need to worry." He said quickly before she changed her mind.

When the group finally made it to Meryton Elizabeth noticed that Jane and Mr. Bingley had walked off toward the hat shop to check on a hat Jane had purchased last week. When she turned back she saw the last person she had hoped to see while she was with Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth was in the front with Darcy standing beside her. Georgiana had moved to the back to talk with Kitty, and Mary who were right behind them but they all stopped short when Elizabeth did.

With as much arrogance as he always displayed, Wickham sauntered over to the group as if he had not caused a majority of the group a significant amount of distress. "Miss Elizabeth, it is always a pleasure to see you in Meryton. We have not had a chance to talk lately; maybe we could take a walk together sometime, I know how you love to ramble about the woods. Oh Darcy, I did not know you were back. How are you?"

"Fine, we will be going." Darcy said as he began to shuffle the women away from Wickham and keep Georgiana hidden.

"Little Georgiana Darcy! Why, I have not seen you in ages! How have you been?"

Georgiana dug her heels into the ground and stopped not only herself but her brother who was pushing her rather quickly down the street. Stepping around Fitzwilliam was no easy task as he was easily over half a foot taller than her and wide to boot. "That is Miss Darcy to you, Mr. Wickham. We are not so acquainted that you may call me by my Christian name. I am perfectly fine and yourself?"

"I am alright." He said hesitantly. Wickham looked at Georgiana with a new eye and did not see the quiet, shy and insecure girl he took advantage of in Ramsgate last summer. He originally thought confronting her would be a good idea. He imagined that she would run off in tears and he could extort money out of Darcy by promising to stay away from her for a small fee. Being met head on by the little slip of a girl threw his plans awry.

"I see that you have joined the military. Have you any brave stories to tell?"

"Um, well no I have not yet been. . ."

Georgiana cut him off by saying "Yes I would imagine not. You always were adverse to pain. I remember when we were younger and Fitzwilliam punched you for cutting a servant girls pigtail. You cried for nearly an hour. How old were you then . . . around seventeen I believe. Is that right Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana turned to her brother with an innocent expression.

With a calm expression that belied the happiness he was feeling on the inside he said "No I believe I was eighteen which would make him nineteen."

"I do not recall that incident, I am sorry." Wickham said. He turned red as he watched the Bennet sisters laugh at him. Becoming angry that he had lost the upper hand he dealt what he though was his ace. "How was your time in Ramsgate? When I was in London I heard something about a scandal that happened while you were there. I hope it did not involve you." He said with a sneer.

Elizabeth gasped at his audacity and Darcy was ready to make him cry again.

Calmly Georgiana just laughed. "Yes I heard about that too. From what I heard, there was a rake who tried to take advantage of a girl who was barely out of childhood, only a sick man would try something so low. I also heard he tried to get her to elope but she would not because only the lowest possible pond scum would try to convince a woman to shame her family. If he truly wanted her he would have been honorable in his intentions. Any man who would attempt such a thing is not a man at all. I am surprised he can live with himself, he truly is pathetic." She ended with extra emphasis. "But of course it is just nasty rumor and I should not be gossiping. Have a nice day Mr. Wickham." Georgiana said in a clear dismissal. Wickham angrily stalked away at being addressed as if he were nothing.

After he was gone Georgiana took a big breath and let it out slowly.

"I am so proud of you Georgie." Darcy said from behind her.

"Don't be, I have been practicing that speech for the past six months." She said for his ears only as she turned around with a sheepish smile. Darcy let out a small laugh then pulled her in for a strong hug. Georgiana began walking down the street with her brother, she wanted to get as far away from Wickham as possible.

Behind the sibling pair Kitty stated that she needed to go to the ribbon shop so she could trim a new hat and asked if Georgiana and Mary would like to come with her. Georgiana agreed instantly but when Mary hesitated Kitty elbowed her hard in the ribs and gave her a look that said agree or I will fight you right here. Grudgingly Mary agreed.

After the trio entered the store Mary turned on her sister. "What was that for?" She asked angrily as she rubbed her still stinging ribs.

"You weren't getting the hint!"

"What hint?"

"To leave so we could give Lizzy and Mr. Darcy time alone."

"Ohhhhh, why didn't you tell me this before we left the house?"

"I didn't know it was going to happen I figured you wouldn't be so dull as to not get the hint right away. I was trying to get your attention. Why did you think I kept winking at you?"

"Being perfectly honest, I just thought your eye was twitching and you got dirt in it." Mary said sheepishly as the sisters began to laugh.

Watching the scene Georgiana could not help but smile she had grown up wanting sisters so bad. She had lots of cousins but it is not the same as having someone with you day in and day out. She truly hoped Fitzwilliam proposed to Elizabeth so she could be a part of this family; she would get five new sisters instead of just one if he married cousin Anne like Aunt Catherine wanted.

"Oh we are sorry Miss Darcy. We do not want you to think that we are only after your brother because of his status. We really think that our sister cares for him but she would never admit it to us."

"It is perfectly alright, because I know my brother does indeed care for your sister."

"Really!" Kitty yelled as she began to jump up and down and clap her hands.

"Yes, we talked about it before we left Pemberley but we cannot interfere, Fitzwilliam will not like it."

"Lizzy will not approve either." Mary said calmly

"Who cares if they approve they will thank us once they are married and happy. We have a noble cause on our side ladies . . . love. We must help because if your brother is anything like our sister, they will need it." Kitty said as all the girls started to giggle.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth waited for Georgiana to walk away with Kitty and Mary before continuing down the street at a slow stroll with Mr. Darcy.<p>

"Your sister is a wonderful girl."

"I know I am biased but yes she is. I am very proud of her and how far she has come. My aunts worked wonders for her after the Ramsgate incident."

"Having an aunt you are close with is very important. I am close with my own aunt but I am unable to see her often as she lives in London."

"She has definitely changed since she stayed with them." Darcy said with a smile

"How so?"

"She has acquired certain . . . spunk that she did not have before. My aunts are . . . exuberant"

"How many do you have?"

"My father had four sisters and my mother one who is Lady Catherine, but I would never leave Georgiana alone with Aunt Catherine, she would never talk to me again." _I wouldn't blame her either._

"If she is anything like Mr. Collins described I completely understand." Elizabeth said as they both laughed at the memory of Mr. Collins' rambling.

When they reached the bookstore Elizabeth walked inside to see if there was anything she was interested in purchasing. As Elizabeth browsed the shelves, Darcy simply walked behind her and touched a book here or there but books were a lot less interesting than the woman in front of him.

For Elizabeth she did look to be browsing but in reality she was simply going through the motions so she could think of a way to bring up the conversation she had been thinking of since his unexpected arrival. _Why did he leave without telling me and what was he doing while Mr. Bingley has been here for the past month?_

"How was your Christmas holiday Mr. Darcy?" _Hook_

"It was fine after going to London, I traveled to Pemberley to spend the holidays with Georgiana."

_Line. _Elizabeth mentally executed a perfect fist pump and calmly said "Yes, you left rather sudden."

"Yes, I am sorry I could not say goodbye." Darcy responded uneasily as a slow blush reddened his cheeks. When Elizabeth remained silent he began to feel uncomfortable. When she silently picked up a book and looked at him from the side of her eye, he felt extremely uncomfortable and when she put the book back and turned to look at him with an arched brow, he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "After our talk on Oakham Mount, I returned to Netherfield and the servants were already packing up our things and closing the house. I had no idea we were to leave that day or even at all. Miss Bingley informed me that Charles had ordered the house closed the night before and that we were to join him in London. There was not time to pay a visit nor was it proper to send a note myself. I assumed Charles or Miss Bingley had already done that. I had no way of getting in contact with you to alert you to our departure."

_And sinker!_ Elizabeth could not hold her smile back. She was so relieved that he did not leave because of anything she did. "You were missed in your absence, sir." Elizabeth said demurely as she walked around a bookshelf so he could not see her blush. Before she turned the corner she snuck a peek at him out the corner of her eyes and saw that he was wearing him crooked smile which only increased her own smile. Unable to find anything worth purchasing Elizabeth left the shop with Mr. Darcy following behind her. Outside of the bookshop Darcy took Elizabeth hand and tucked it with his arm. Looking up at him in surprise at his bold move, he simply kept his crooked grin and began walking towards the ribbon shop.

When they had almost reached the shop Kitty, Georgiana and even Mary came out laughing with a bag full of ribbons each. "You look like you have cleared out the entire shop" Elizabeth said to the giggling trio.

"Oh brother, it is such fun to have girls my own age to shop with."

"I am hurt. Are you saying you do not like shopping with me?" Darcy asked as he put his hand over his chest in a wounded manner.

"That is exactly what I am saying because I am sure you enjoy it even less. All you do is hold the bags and scowl so the women won't talk to you."

"And I suffer it all for you" Darcy said as he kissed the top of her head.

Standing next to her sisters Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the exchange between brother and sister. He was so gentle and kind with her that Elizabeth felt her restraint against liking him slip significantly.

* * *

><p>On the road back to Longbourn Georgiana was trying to come up with a plan that would allow her brother to spend more alone time with Miss Elizabeth while they were still in Hertfordshire. When she finally figured it out she was surprised it took her so long. "Miss Elizabeth?"<p>

"Yes Miss Darcy"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with my brother and myself. Since I am new here, I would dearly love to explore the surrounding area."

"When would you like to go?"

"Would two days be acceptable to you?"

"I have no objections if your brother is agreeable."

Both women looked at Darcy in the middle of them but he was too busy smiling at his sister to realize that they were waiting for an answer from him. "Brother, are you agreeable to the picnic?"

"What?"

"The picnic is that fine?" Georgiana asked as she smiled at her brother. This was the second time that day they had to bring him back to the present from whatever he was thinking about. _Oh, he's got it bad._

"Oh yes yes, of course. I will talk to the housekeeper of Netherfield when we return. We will send the carriage for you Miss Elizabeth. I know how much you dearly love to walk but I would feel better if you allowed me this courtesy." _I really need to pay attention._

"Great, then it is settled!" Georgiana almost wanted to click her heels together she was so happy.

When the group finally arrived back at Longbourn the Netherfield party quickly took their leave. Inside the carriage, Georgiana was silently congratulating herself on a job well done when her brother who was also silently congratulating her interrupted her thoughts.

"Georgie didn't you say you wanted a piano for your bedroom in Darcy House?"

"Yes in my sitting room but . . ."

"It will be there by the time we return to London. . . and one for Pemberley too." Darcy stated before looking out the window. _These two days need to go by as fast as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next: Chapter 19- The Love Doctor- What if Georgie tried to play matchmaker? (well I guess it should say kept playing matchmaker)<strong>

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta**


	19. The Love Doctor

**(A/N) Hey Folks! I missed you guys thanks for all the offers to be my beta I really appreciate the help. This chapter was editing by the wonderful Lidily. The next chapter is practically finished so you should expect that in a few days but grad school is no joke so let's keep our fingers crossed. And just to clear this up; if anyone is wondering, after the Ramsgate affair Georgie stayed with several different aunts for a few months on the Darcy side of the family to recover from the ordeal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "The picnic is that fine?" Georgiana asked as she smiled at her brother. This was the second time that day they had to bring him back to the present from whatever he was thinking about. _Oh, he's got it bad._

"Oh yes, yes, of course. I will talk to the Netherfield's housekeeper when we return. We will send the carriage for you Miss Elizabeth. I know how much you dearly love to walk but I would feel better if you allowed me this courtesy." _I really need to pay attention._

"Great, then it is settled!" Georgiana almost wanted to click her heels together she was so happy.

When the group finally arrived back at Longbourn, the Netherfield party quickly took their leave. Inside the carriage, Georgiana was silently congratulating herself on a job well done when her brother, who was also silently congratulating her, interrupted her thoughts.

"Georgie didn't you say you wanted a piano for your bedroom in Darcy House?"

"Yes in my sitting room but . . ."

"It will be there by the time we return to London. . . and one for Pemberley too." Darcy stated before looking out the window. _These two days need to go by as fast as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- The Love Doctor - What if Georgie tried to play matchmaker?<strong>

* * *

><p>These were the longest two days of Darcy's life. It began raining shortly after they returned to Netherfield, after their trip to Meryton, and it kept raining until this morning. Darcy had to argue with the driver of the carriage just to get him to go the three miles to Longbourn. The driver said they would get stuck in the mud for sure, but Darcy did not care; as long as Elizabeth was in the carriage and had left Longbourn it would not be unreasonable for him to ride out if they took longer than expected and bring her back to Netherfield on his horse. Either way, come hell or high water Elizabeth was coming to Netherfield today.<p>

When Darcy heard Georgiana's footsteps coming down the hall, he reverted back to his old hiding techniques. Inside the servant's corridor, he could not help thinking: _Hello old friend._ Darcy felt terrible hiding from his beloved sister, but she was half the reason the past two days seemed to go by at a snail's pace. She always wanted to prepare Darcy for the picnic and go over what he should say, do, think, and feel. If he heard "just let yourself feel the moment" one more time, he was shipping her off to Aunt Catherine's.

After she checked the front parlor that he was in, he saw her leave through the small crack he left in the door. After waiting a few seconds he left his hiding spot and resumed his angry pacing. Every few seconds, he would glare at the sky and then look down the road to see if the carriage had turned the bend. When he saw that it still hadn't, he threw his hands up and let out a loud huff. After completing about ten circuits of pacing, Georgiana found him when he wasn't paying attention.

"Fitzwilliam, I have been looking all over this house for you, where have you been?"

_I have been hiding in the servant's corridors what about you? _"What do you need Georgie?"

"We need to practice what you are going to say so you do not offend Miss Elizabeth."

"I will not offend Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said as he wiped his hand down his face.

"I have seen you around women. You need all the help you can get. Not to mention, if you were so good with women I would have a sister by now. As it is, we are still in the wooing process."

"That does not count because I did not like any of those women and what do you mean we?"

"Yesterday you barely talked to her when we were at Longbourn, you just stared out the window."

"That was to give you a chance to get to know her!"

"Sure it was." Georgie replied with sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"It was." Darcy defended.

"Alright"

"It really was." When Georgie's face did not change, Darcy gave up. _This is like when Richard tries to convince me he is not in his cups. The harder he tries the more I don't believe him._

Darcy made about eight more laps of his pacing when he finally looked up and saw a carriage coming around the bend towards Netherfield. Without delay, he rushed towards the main entrance to be certain he was in place to greet Elizabeth when she arrived. Waiting for the carriage to come to a stop seemed to take forever, but when it finally did he waved the footman aside so he was able to assist her from the carriage himself. When he opened the door, he received an unexpected and rather unpleasant… surprise.

"Why Mr. Darcy thank you for coming to greet me. I have missed you as well." Miss Bingley simpered from inside the carriage. When she saw Mr. Darcy hurry down to greet her carriage she knew that he had missed her in all the time they had been apart. _I will be mistress of Pemberley. I knew he would finally come to his senses. I cannot wait to show off my ring in front of Miss Eliza's fine eyes. _While in London, Caroline began to doubt the wisdom of aspiring to Darcy as a husband. Charles and Louisa had tried to talk to her and explain that a match between her and Mr. Darcy was not possible but, as usual, she would not listen. However, when she was alone in her room at night she truly did give it thought. It would be much easier to find a rich widower who she could manipulate. But Darcy had it all. Why should she not shoot for the best? He was handsome, young, rich and had the best connections. She wanted him and she would get him.

_Blast and damnation! _"What are you doing here Miss Bingley?" Darcy asked but then cringed at the rude tone.

"I do believe I live here Mr. Darcy. My brother is without a hostess and I promised him when we were here last that I would fill that post. I am here to do so. Would you help me down, I have been in this carriage ever so long." She replied with a fluttering of her lashes that made Darcy think of a fly's wings.

Stoically, he helped her from the carriage and when she was safely on the ground, he tried to walk away but she latched onto his arm with a strength that surprised him. He would have had to use a considerable amount of strength to get her off of him and the scene that would produce was not worth it. Sullenly walking up the steps, he saw his sister hiding her smiles behind her hand disguising it as a cough. Scowling at her obvious lack of pity, Darcy continued to escort Miss Bingley into the house. When they reached the top step, Miss Bingley greeted Georgiana warmly. "Miss Bingley you should talk with my sister she has been acting as hostess in your stead and I am sure you will need to be updated on the happenings of Netherfield since you have been away."

"Of course!" Miss Bingley said immediately thinking that Mr. Darcy wanted her to further her acquaintance with his sister.

It was Georgiana's turn to glare at her brother while Miss Bingley led her away. As a last ditch effort on Georgie's part she turned around and gave him her best sad face, but he had already turned around at the sound of another approaching carriage.

Darcy rushed back to the door when he heard another carriage coming up the drive. Hoping that he would not receive another disappointment, he walked down the steps to open the carriage door. This time, when he opened the carriage he thankfully found a softly smiling Elizabeth.

"Good afternoon Miss Elizabeth. I was fearful that the weather would not permit you to come." He said as he handed her down.

"Good afternoon to you as well Mr. Darcy, and I was afraid of the same thing. Am I to assume that our picnic has been moved inside?"

"Yes Georgiana made all the necessary arrangements. I must tell you that she is very nervous about entertaining her first guest away from Pemberley or Darcy House."

"I shall praise her to the high heavens, have no fear sir."

"Thank you."

"Are you planning to return to town?" Elizabeth asked with a confused expression as she looked at the carriage in front of the one she arrived in, which had bags on the roof.

"No Miss Bingley has arrived, rather unexpectedly, I am afraid. Georgiana is with her now." Darcy said as they walked up the steps and into the house. "But back to our picnic, since the rain has prevented us from going outside, we thought you would enjoy eating in the library instead."

"I would like that very much." Elizabeth said as she smiled up at Darcy.

Elizabeth was slightly surprised that the Darcy's sent their carriage for her today. She had sadly been watching the rain for the past two days and had been just as worried as him that she would be unable to see the sibling pair if the rain kept its pace. When she woke up this morning to see sunshine she let a small glimmer of hope shine through. When the carriage did arrive, she could not help the big smile she let escape once she was alone inside the carriage.

As he walked inside with Elizabeth Darcy found himself oddly grateful to Miss Bingley's ill-timed arrival. If she kept Georgiana occupied, he could have Elizabeth to himself and still be within the boundaries of propriety. _Thank you Caroline Bingley!_

"Will Mr. Bingley be joining us?"

"No he is surveying the estate with his steward while the rains have stopped. Georgiana will join us when she is finished getting Miss Bingley settled." Darcy said as he led Elizabeth to the library.

When they stepped inside the room Elizabeth could not help the smile that spread across her face. Instead of simply having lunch in the library, he actually meant it when he said they were going to have a picnic in the library. The furniture had been moved to the edges of the room. In the middle was a blanket with a picnic basket and even cushions to sit on.

Darcy stood watching her look about the room, hoping she liked the setting. It was Georgiana's idea to use the blanket and basket; she said it was a romantic gesture. Darcy himself didn't understand how a basket and eating on the floor was romantic but, from the look on Elizabeth's face, it seems that Georgiana was right.

"This is very nice Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said shyly as she looked up at him through her lashes. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder split the sky and the clouds opened up and began to pour. "It seems that I made it just in time." Elizabeth commented.

Darcy led Elizabeth to the blanket and helped her to sit on the cushion; he sat awkwardly on his own cushion next to her. _Men who are over 6 feet tall should not try to balance on pillows, _Darcy thought as he tried to get comfortable. Once he was settled, he watched as she pulled the basket toward them and began to take out the food that had been prepared by the Netherfield staff. While she made their plates, he sat quietly trying to think of something to say. _I should have listened more during my lessons with Georgie. Calm down Darcy! You can do this. You have talked to her many times you even pulled her into a closet!_ Darcy nearly groaned when he thought about that particular incident. Thankfully for Darcy, Elizabeth always had something to talk about.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" Elizabeth asked suddenly,

Darcy had just put a piece of cheese in his mouth and he nearly choked on it. "What sort of game would you like to play?"

"20 Questions. We will ask questions back and forth but you cannot reuse any of my questions."

"Alright you may begin." Darcy replied. He was very happy with this game. He had so many things he wanted to know about her and could never think of a way to politely ask.

"What is your favorite color?" Elizabeth asked

"Blue. What is your favorite food?"

"Cake with strawberries. What is your favorite childhood memory?"

Darcy stopped to think about that one. He had had a wonderful childhood. "I think when my parents taught me how to ride my first horse."

"How did you do?"

"Not yet it is my turn." Darcy said and then laughed as Elizabeth poked her bottom lip out. "Who was your first crush?"

"How impertinent Mr. Darcy but if you must know it was Prince Adolphus." When Darcy began to laugh at her Elizabeth felt the need to defend herself. "Every girl dreams of being a princess and he was closest to my age."

"He had to be at least fifteen years older than you." Darcy said as he continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing is it not funny! Do not judge me Mr. Darcy!" She said petulantly even though she had a small smile on her face.

"Too late." Darcy said and kept laughing. When he had quieted his laugh to an occasional chuckle he said. "I am sorry. It is your turn do you want to still ask me how I did during my first ride."

"No, I shall extract my revenge. What happened when you first asked a girl to dance?"

When Darcy stopped laughing completely and looked at her in horror Elizabeth know she had struck gold. "Remember you cannot lie! Do not hold back either."

Darcy hoped for any kind of distraction so he would not have to relive those memories.

As if they had sibling telepathy Georgiana walked into the library. _I am going to buy her harps for her sitting rooms as well._

"Hello Miss Elizabeth, I am so sorry I was not able to greet you when you arrived. Miss Bingley arrived quite suddenly."

Elizabeth stood with the help of Mr. Darcy as the younger girl entered the room and she curtseyed before replying. "Please call me Lizzy or just Elizabeth if you must."

Georgiana Beamed with happiness. "Of course and please call me Georgiana or Georgie for short."

The trio moved to sit down on the blanket and while Georgiana was occupied with filling her plate, Elizabeth looked over at Darcy and mouthed "later". Darcy blushed and looked at his plate silently hoping later never came.

Elizabeth let the subject drop for now but she was going to get that story out of him sooner or later. She did not want to embarrass him in front of his sister, so she changed the subject to Georgiana's lessons.

After an hour Darcy looked out the window and tried not to smile. It was still raining. _Elizabeth will have to stay the night._ "Miss Elizabeth, it has been raining for the past hour and I do not believe it will be safe for you to return home tonight. I think you will have to spend the night here at Netherfield."

"I believe you are right, I am sorry to impose."

"Oh no, please do not feel that way, we are happy to have you stay." Said Georgiana wanting to put her friend at ease. "Well since you are staying, I should go talk to the housekeeper so they can make up a room for you." added Georgiana as she stood to leave the room. She stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut.

Outside of the door Georgiana smiled to herself. She wanted to leave them alone as much as possible. When she originally came to the library after leaving Miss Bingley in her room she listened at the door. Satisfied that they were getting along, she left to talk to the housekeeper. _Brother would never flirt with her with me in the room. _Now that she was leaving again she did not know what to do. She already had planned for Elizabeth to stay the night so the housekeeper made up a room for her yesterday. Yesterday, she also told the groomsmen to find an old cracked wheel and put it on the carriage after she arrived so she would be unable to leave but it seems nature took care of that. _Oh well, I can use that idea the next time she comes over. _

Happy with their progress for today, she went to the music room to practice her harp. _They will be fine without me. _

* * *

><p>Once Miss Bingley was done changing out of her traveling clothes, she wanted to find Mr. Darcy as soon as possible. She did not want to lose the ground she had gained when she arrived. Georgiana had left over thirty minutes ago, right after seeing her properly settled.<p>

Walking out into the hall she looked left and right and saw a footman. "You there, where is Mr. Darcy?"

The footman looked at his feet and shuffled a bit. "Um, I believe he is in the front parlor ma'am."

Caroline looked at him suspiciously for a second before setting off down the stairs and in search of her future husband. When she arrived in the parlor there was no one to be found. "Stupid footman!" Caroline stomped in anger as she stormed out of the room. She saw a maid coming down the hall. "You, where is Mr. Darcy?"

"I believe he was in the rear sitting room." Said the maid.

As Caroline walked to the back of the house she could not help but think of the first thing she would change once she became mistress of Pemberley. First she would ship that little mouse he calls a sister off to finishing school. Walking past the door she saw a man looking out the window and said "Oh Mr. Darcy I have been looking for you everywhere. I truly have missed . . . who are you?!"

Turning from the window Gabe came face to face with Caroline and smirked at her outraged face. Giving her a slight bow he said "Hello to you to ma'am. I am Gabe Reynolds."

"Why are you in my house?"

"I am sorry, I believed this to be the residence of Charles Bingley."

"Well it is. I am his sister and mistress of this estate."

"I see, well, I am Mr. Darcy's valet."

"Where is he? Why are you not in the servant's quarters?"

"Mr. Darcy does not mind if I roam the house because I really have nothing to do once he is dressed for the day. I have already cleaned and pressed his clothing, his room is in order and his dinner outfit has been chosen and is simply awaiting its model. "

"Well I mind very much."

"Of course, excuse me." Gabe said with a bow

"Wait one moment, where is Mr. Darcy."

"He is not in my pocket, so I couldn't rightly know." Gabe said trying not to laugh at her shocked expression. He exited the room whistling a tune that sounded like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth sitting in a tree. _At least I am trying to; whistling names with four syllables is hard. _

Caroline huffed at the insolence of Mr. Darcy's valet. The second thing she would do was fire Gabe Reynolds. _Someone is this house MUST know where he is! _Caroline went through three more servants until one gave her a semblance of results. "Stop!" Caroline yelled to a maid walking down the hall. "Where is Mr. Darcy? He is not in the music room, or the front or rear sitting room, he is not in the ballroom and he is most certainly not in the kitchens."

"He is in the study ma'am" The maid let out a satisfied smirk as Miss Bingley swept past her without saying thank you.

The study was down the hall from the parlor so it did not take long for Caroline to get there. When she did she only saw Charles. "Ugh what are you doing here?"

"I live here and this is my study. What are you doing here is the better question."

"I am seeking Mr. Darcy"

"Not again!" Charles groaned as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face. "Carey we had this talk before you left, nothing has changed."

"DO NOT tell me that! I know you said he does not want to marry me but I know otherwise."

Charles rolled his eyes "I highly doubt that since he is in the library with Miss Elizabeth."

"WHAT?" Caroline screamed.

_Damn I should have let Darcy tell her. She is going to throw something at me, I just know it._

* * *

><p>Georgiana heard the scream all the way in the music room and over the music she was playing on the harp. She automatically knew what that meant. <em>Miss Bingley knows where Fitz is. <em>Hurrying from the music room, she saw Caroline storming down the hall with Bingley trying to reason with her that Darcy did not want to be disturbed. Georgiana caught up with them but did not lend her voice. She was more of a "behind the scenes" sort of girl and had no interest in confronting Caroline Bingley.

Throwing open the door, it slammed against the wall and caused Elizabeth and Darcy to jump. They had moved to a couch and Darcy was reading a book aloud. When they looked up and saw Charles' anxious face, Georgiana's nervous one and Caroline looking furious they had no idea what to think.

Slowly standing up and Darcy asked "Has something happened?"

Bingley looked at Caroline to see what she would say because his explanation of _my sister is crazy_ probably wouldn't go over too well right about now.

Caroline took a deep breath "It was brought to my attention that you were in the library without a chaperon, and as mistress of this house I must insist that propriety be maintained by everyone at all times." She said calmly but looked directly at Elizabeth

Bingley's eyebrows nearly touched his hairline. He expected a full meltdown, maybe even a catfight, at the very least a tantrum. He expected anything but the calm sentence that just left her mouth.

"Mr. Darcy it is good to see you again, I thought we could continue our conversation from this morning." Caroline said just as pleasantly.

"Actually," Georgiana chimed in softly "It is time to dress for dinner."

Surprisingly for everyone, Caroline was the first to leave the room. Charles looked at the other occupants in the room and said what they all were thinking "What the deuce?" he just shook his head and left the room.

Georgiana turned to Elizabeth and said "The housekeeper has made up a room for you. I am told it is the same room you used the previous time you stayed here. I put some of my clothes that I think will fit you on the bed."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she vacated the room as well.

After Elizabeth, Bingley and Miss Bingley left the room, Darcy looked over at his sister and, sure enough, the guilty look only he would recognize was still on her face. "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me perfectly well and I know that look. What did you do?"

"I may have told the servants to tell Miss Bingley you were everywhere but in the library."

"Georgie! You know how I feel about lying."

"Oh you know you are happy I did. I am sure she would have come and ruined your lunch much earlier if I had not. It is just my luck that I forgot to tell Mr. Bingley"

"Georgie you should not do that."

"Fine, I will be sure to tell Miss Bingley whenever you and Elizabeth are together."

"Okay now, let us not be too hasty." Darcy said with his hands out in a placating manner.

"No brother you are right. I know how much you abhor disguise of any sort. I will be as transparent as the shallowest stream."

"Alright, fine, you are not in trouble, but don't think you will get off the hook this easy every time." Darcy said petulantly. Georgiana smiled and jumped up to kiss him on the cheek. Darcy looked down at her and was annoyed that he could not be angry so he gave up trying and let a small smirk come out. "Where did you get this sneakiness from?"

"Aunt Esmeralda and Aunt Carmen said that it is not sneakiness it is strategy."

"Of course they did." Darcy knew from childhood stories that his Aunts Esmeralda and Carmen were the trickiest women in his family. They had an uncanny ability to turn every situation to their favor. Darcy let out a big sigh and decided to resign himself to a life full of complicated women. _Elizabeth will fit right in._ Putting his arm around his sister's shoulders, he led them out of the library, "Come, let us dress for dinner."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth laid in her bed at Netherfield and willed sleep to claim her but, for some reason, the sandman decided that she was undeserving of his attention. She thought about the events of the day. The most surprising was that Miss Bingley continued to be civil throughout the evening. Everyone else was happy, but Elizabeth was suspicious. <em>It is the calm before the storm. <em>

Giving up on sleep, she put on the dressing gown Georgiana let her borrow. It was a little long on Elizabeth's shorter frame, but it fit well enough for her to be comfortable. Walking over to the door, she cracked it open slightly, stuck her head out of the room and looked left and right before trying to slip out. Ever since Elizabeth was a girl she had always wanted to be a spy. She read books with her father about wars and espionage. Anytime she sneaked out of her room at night, she could not help trying to hide in the shadows, flattening herself against the wall, slipping her shoes off so people would not hear her coming. She even had a special song that she hummed in her head as she stealthily made her way towards the library. On the way, she passed a footman and a maid who were cleaning the house for the night but they did not see her even if she saw them. Once inside the library, she let herself smile at her success. Thankful that the large fireplace was still ablaze, Elizabeth walked towards a bookshelf she knew fairly well from her previous stay while Jane was ill. Deciding on a book of Parliament history, _This should put me right to sleep,_ she walked toward the collection of seats in the middle of the room.

As Elizabeth walked around her favorite chair, she wasn't paying attention to the fact that it was already taken. As she began to sit down, she looked up from her book at the last second and realized that she almost sat on a sleeping Mr. Darcy. Shooting straight up Elizabeth dropped her book on the ground with a loud thud and let out a short squeal. Quickly covering her mouth, Elizabeth waited for Darcy to wake up and catch her standing directly in front of his face in her dressing gown! _Dear Jesus, yes hello, it's me Elizabeth. If you are going to wake him, could you open up the ground and have it swallow me first. I would really appreciate it. Thanks and Amen. _

Elizabeth waited, not even daring to breathe. After a few seconds, she slowly began to back away using all of the spy skills she had practiced since she was six. When she was far enough away she let out the breath that she had been holding. She turned around to pick up her book, as soon as her fingers touched the book she heard.

"Elizabeth?"

_Of course, you wake him up when my butt is in the air. WAIT! How did he know it was me if he couldn't see my face!? _Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh before quickly standing up. After she turned around she saw Darcy still sitting as he rubbed his eyes with his whole fist similar to a toddler. The adorable gesture on such a big man lessened her irritation from being caught.

After getting his bearings, Darcy remembered his manners and stood. When Elizabeth blushed a brighter shade of red and quickly looked at the floor, he remembered that he was only half dressed. Instead of going to bed and staring at the ceiling wondering what Elizabeth was doing, he had decided to come to the library read and have a strong drink. He had discarded his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat. He had even unbuttoned his shirt so that it was open to the middle of his chest. Darcy hastily threw on his waistcoat and tried to button his shirt but for some reasons his fingers decided to stop working.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry Miss Elizabeth. I thought everyone was abed. I would never have thought to . . . I mean, I did not think you would . . . not that you cannot . . ." Unable to articulate what he wanted to say Darcy simply gave up.

While he was struggling, Elizabeth was trying to control her giggling and seeing him so flustered did not help. "It is alright Mr. Darcy. You could not have known I would be unable to sleep. I will just return to my room. Goodnight sir." Elizabeth turned to go back to her room.

"No wait!" Darcy said with a little more force than he intended. "Please stay. I would not want to be the cause of you being forced back to your chambers." Darcy knew they should not be alone together, but he did not want to see her go. _To hell with propriety. _"What book did you decide on? If I may ask." Darcy said pointing to the book that was still on the floor, hoping to get her mind away from leaving.

"It is a history of British Parliament." When she saw Darcy's surprised expression she explained her choice. "I wanted something I thought would put me to sleep."

"That was a good choice." Darcy said with a small smile.

They both stood in awkward silence, Elizabeth in her dressing gown and Darcy in his waistcoat and shirt.

_Think Darcy! You asked her to stay now you need something to talk about. _

Mr. Darcy I believe we have unfinished business." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"What business is that?"

"We never finished our game of twenty questions." Elizabeth smiled wider when Darcy groaned. "And I do believe you were about to answer my question when your sister interrupted us."

_Oh bloody hell. I should have let her go back to her room._ "It is a long story and I do not think now is the appropriate time. Maybe tomorrow if we get a chance to talk before you leave."

"No Mr. Darcy, you will not escape this. You asked me to stay and so I shall." Elizabeth said as she walked toward the sofa next to his chair sat down and tucked her feet under. She looked at him expectantly. After heaving a big sigh Darcy accepted the fact he would have to tell her the story.

"I was sixteen years old and there was a ball at my uncle Matlock's house in town. My aunt Adelaide thought it was about time I attend a real society function and pressured my father into forcing me to come. I am sure you can imagine that I was less than eager. When I arrived, I was so nervous in the carriage that I fussed with my cravat to the point of undoing the knot, and I had no idea how to retie it. My father had to redo it in the entrance hall, in front of all of the guests. After that embarrassing scene, my aunt paraded me around and introduced me to some of the debutants that were near my age. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, she told me that I had to pick a lady to dance with because I would be in the first set with the rest of my family. My aunt and uncle have a tradition where all the family members must start off the first set, and then the guests join in."

_Bloody stupid tradition if you ask me._ Darcy thought and remembered why he always showed up late to his aunt's parties. She knew why he showed up late and each time she would narrow her eyes as if to say 'I will get you back', sadly for Darcy she usually does but it is still not enough to make him arrive on time.

"The first girl I asked was already taken and so was the second, third and fourth. It was so embarrassing because not only did I stutter over every other word, I looked down at my shoes while I was asking them so they could not hear me and I had to repeat the whole thing over. To my luck a family friend that I actually knew well walked in just seconds before the dance was about to start. She accepted quickly and that was that."

When Darcy finished his story he looked to his right where Elizabeth was sitting. She had her head bent and her shoulders shaking. When she looked up at him and was red in the face Darcy rolled his eyes and said "Go ahead, I know you want to." With his blessing, Elizabeth promptly burst out laughing. Darcy let out a chuckle but he still had not lived that embarrassment down enough to laugh about it. _I probably never will as long as Richard is alive to remind me every time we attend a ball together._ Darcy just sat, waiting for her to stop laughing. When she finally was able to bring herself back to a form of composure, she just looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Well Mr. Darcy we must fix your memories." Elizabeth said as she sat her book down on the couch and stood in front of Darcy's chair.

Darcy stayed seated and stared up at her from his chair. "What do you mean?"

"We will recreate your first dance experience. I will go stand by the wall and you will ask me to dance."

"But there is no music."

"Use your imagination Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. Once he was standing, Elizabeth realized she miscalculated their proximity and his body mass. There was now less than six inches between them.

When Elizabeth slowly looked up his body to his face and did not move away, it gave Darcy the confidence to close the nearly nonexistent space between them. He felt the tingling sensations that he only attributed with her shooting up his arms and overtaking his whole body from their still intertwined hands. Darcy looked over her face; from the eyes he loved so much to the cute upturn of her nose, the blushing cheeks and finally her lips. He had thought, dreamed, fantasized, and stared at her lips so much he saw them every time he closed his eyes.

Darcy moved his right hand to caress the side of her face. When she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand Darcy had to close his own eyes from the pleasure of her acceptance. "Elizabeth," he whispered before leaning closer to her to put his forehead against hers. He let out the breath he had been holding in fear of her rejection. They stood like this until they heard rain drops hit the window. They both looked over at the window before turning back to each other.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy and was happy to see his dimples as he looked back at her. Once again, his gaze strayed to her lips. As his smile slowly faded she watched his eye color change from a light electric blue to dark midnight blue. The change in color was all she needed to see to judge the seriousness of the situation they were in. Although she suspected what was coming next, she did not know if she was ready for it. Slowly, his head bent towards hers and she could not find it in herself to refuse him or to think of the impropriety of the situation. All she wanted was to know that this man wanted her back. That he felt the same stirring of emotion that had assaulted her since they first touched. Doing what felt natural, she tilted her face towards his.

Suddenly, a blinding white lighting and a loud crack of thunder split the air. The pair jumped apart as if the lightning had struck the ground in between them. Guiltily looking up through her lashes Elizabeth's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Not wanting to see the condemnation or censure in his eyes from her wanton behavior she hurried to the sofa for her book and quickly exited the room.

Darcy looked on helplessly, full of self-loathing for not being able to control himself. He could not believe he had the perfect opportunity to talk to Elizabeth and ruined it by pushing her too far. He did not blame her for running from him. _I probably seem like the worst sort of cad to her._ Darcy picked up a glass of brandy he had poured for himself hours ago and drained it with one swallow. He then started pacing back and forth hoping the anger would drain out of his body. When that did not accomplish its desired effect; he even considered taking Poseidon out for a ride. Thankfully, his common sense won out and he slumped in the chair Elizabeth had found him in. _DAMN!_ Darcy slumped even lower in the chair and brought his hands up to bury his face. _What was I thinking? Of course she would be offended. _Resigned to his mistake, he made his way to his bedchambers. Stopping outside of Elizabeth's door. He walked up to it and raised his hand. He considered knocking but was not sure if he would get the same reception from her as before. He pressed his hand flat on the door and leaned his forehead against it, wishing it was her instead of a cold piece of wood separating them. Finally, he moved away from the door and went to his bedroom.

When he woke up the next morning, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Always lock your doors part 1- What if Caroline tried to compromise Mr. Darcy <strong>

**(A/N)Yeah I know I'm really petty, my bad **

**Just in case you were wondering the theme song she is singing in her head is spider pig from The Simpsons Movie lol watch?v=714-Ioa4XQw**

**Review and tell me your predictions**


	20. Always lock your doors part 1

**(A/N) I actually wrote most of this chapter before I wrote chapter 3. So I had to work to make sure it still flows with the story lol and warning in advance if you're wondering about Mr. Darcy's middle name in my story his grandmother was a Spanish duchess. I will explain that a little more in later chapters don't worry. **

**Thanks to Elizabethtps for being the beta for this chapter. A special shout out to Brina440 who reviewed for the first time! Hopefully I got this out quick enough and you will keep reviewing. BTW there will be about 30 chapters so we are two-thirds finished.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> Darcy looked on helplessly, full of self-loathing for not being able to control himself. He could not believe he had the perfect opportunity to talk to Elizabeth and ruined it by pushing her too far. He did not blame her for running from him. _I probably seem like the worst sort of cad to her._ Darcy picked up a glass of brandy he had poured for himself hours ago and drained it with one swallow. He then started pacing back and forth hoping the anger would drain out of his body. When that did not accomplish its desired effect; he even considered taking Poseidon out for a ride. Thankfully, his common sense won out and he slumped in the chair Elizabeth had found him in. _DAMN!_ Darcy slumped even lower in the chair and brought his hands up to bury his face. _What was I thinking? Of course she would be offended. _Resigned to his mistake, he made his way to his bedchambers. Stopping outside of Elizabeth's door. He walked up to it and raised his hand. He considered knocking but was not sure if he would get the same reception from her as before. He pressed his hand flat on the door and leaned his forehead against it, wishing it was her instead of a cold piece of wood separating them. Finally, he moved away from the door and went to his bedroom.

When he woke up the next morning, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 part 1- Always lock your doors- What if Caroline tried to compromise Mr. Darcy<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning after Elizabeth's stay, Darcy woke up later than usual because of the hours it took him to finally go to sleep. When he did come downstairs and entered the dining room, he saw Bingley reading the paper at the head of the table and his sister staring at him with one of the angriest expressions he had ever seen on her.<p>

Slowly he walked to the table and asked his sister. "Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"I would imagine she is at Longbourn by now since she woke at the crack of dawn and insisted on walking home." Georgiana responded angrily.

Bingley looked up from his paper and saw the looks on his friends' faces. "Well, would you look at the time . . . must be off . . . important master things to do and such." When neither sibling even spared him a glance, he made good on his exit.

After Bingley shut the door, Georgiana exploded. "What did you do! We were so close. SOOOO CLOSE! And you stumble before the finish line. Everything was perfect before I went to bed and I wake up to find it has all come crashing down in the dark of night."

"I may be mistaken but I do believe I am the one who should be going through turmoil." Darcy said, as he sat down heavily across from his sister and put his head in his hands.

He looked so dejected, she had to take pity on him. She stood and went to the side table and made a plate for his breakfast. Anytime he was upset he would forgo food and think himself to death, if that was even possible. Setting the plate in front of him, she simply said "Eat" She walked back around the table and retook her seat. "We will fix this but you need to tell me what happened."

"No" Darcy said around the piece on biscuit in his mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" Georgiana asked in an offended tone.

She looked so affronted Darcy had to laugh. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't really be laughing while my future happiness is in the balance, but, all the same, no. I will not tell you what happened and I do not need your help. I will fix this on my own."

"Oh Lord help us all." Georgiana said with a roll of her eyes

"If I fail, I will call in the big guns. That's you by the way."

"Yes brother, you are very clever." She responded drily as she pouted. Georgiana knew something major went on yesterday and it had to have happened very late at night. Meaning they had to have seen each other after everybody else went to bed. But what were they doing?!

Darcy ate a few bites of his breakfast and quickly stood.

"Where are you going?" Georgiana asked exasperated with her brother.

"To get you a sister." He said with a smile before leaving the dining room.

* * *

><p>Darcy walked around the house and found Bingley in his study. "Get ready, we are going to go visit the Bennets."<p>

"Now?"

"Yes now. Make haste."

"What is the hurry? Is Miss Georgiana coming?"

"Charles, please stop with the questions. We just have to go and it has to be now."

"No"

"I beg your pardon."

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Charles said as he sat down in the chair he had previously vacated and crossed his arms in a defiant manner.

"Of all the days you decide to be disagreeable does it have to be this one."

"I know, my timing is always awful."

"Suffice it to say, I made a mistake with Miss Elizabeth yesterday and I am anxious to correct it. I feel that the longer she has to think on it, the worse the situation will become and no I will not tell you what happened."

"Ok great lets go." Bingley said before bounding out of his chair and into the hall, yelling for servants to saddle their horses and bring them around to the front of the house.

Darcy just shook his head in exasperation and followed after his friend.

* * *

><p>Inside of her father's study at Longbourn, Elizabeth was once again sitting in the window watching her father try to teach Lydia. This time he was forcing her to read and debate Shakespeare. Surprisingly, this lesson was going very well. Lizzy expected it was because Lydia was a die-hard romantic.<p>

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt thou the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love" Lydia recited and nearly swooned in her chair. Standing she twirled in a circle. "Oh if I can find a man to say such pretty things to me, I am sure I would instantly fall in love with him."

"Pretty words are not food for love." Elizabeth said cynically from her perch in the window.

"Your sister is right. A man must possess more than a silver tongue. A solid character and good morals will make a more lasting love than pretty words."

"Ugh! I was just fantasizing. Do you have to ruin everything?"

"Come now Lydia, retake your seat. Yes, Shakespeare had very pretty words but the meaning behind them and the entire play is what I want you to understand. Lies, treachery, revenge and murder! All of these were present. _Hamlet_ is a great tragedy and I want you to understand tragedy, understand that your actions have repercussions. Yes, this is just fiction but fiction is always a portrayal of life that has been exaggerated."

"I understand perfectly, bad people did bad things, simple." She responded with a shrug

Mr. Bennet heaved a sigh. "Sure, let's go with that. Alright begin _Othello_ today and we will discuss that next week. Tomorrow you are going to work on French with your mother. I suggest you go practice. She is not as patient a teacher as I."

Lydia stood and walked over to their father's bookshelf to find Othello. Surprising Elizabeth, she found it right away and left the room.

"How did she find it so quickly? I can never find books that quickly." Elizabeth asked outraged

"Lydia insisted on organizing my bookshelf. Not that it needed it."

"Actually it did. I am just surprised she did it."

"I assure you I was more surprised. I came in to my study looking like a tornado. I almost suffered a heart attack."

"I can imagine." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"But I must give her credit; she has come a long way with Shakespeare, though, she is still God awful at chess."

"And organizing your study must be a credit to her as well."

"It would have been, if she had not insulted me the entire time she did it."

"What do you mean?"

"Every few seconds I heard. Ugh this is so dusty papa, ugh how did you find anything papa, ugh you are so messy papa." Mr. Bennet said in a high falsetto as he flounced around the room in an interpretation of Lydia. Elizabeth laughed until her stomach hurt.

"It is good to hear you laugh my dear. I know you may not tell me why but you were out of spirits when you came home this morning. It would not be because of a certain gentleman whom resides at Netherfield."

"You are right, I will not tell you because there is nothing to tell, I am fine. I was simply tired from the walk home."

Mr. Bennet did not try to contradict her but he did cock his eyebrow at her to let her know that he wasn't buying it. Lizzy was his most stubborn child. _She gets that from her mother._ She was also his most secretive. She would not tell you anything she did not want to until she was good and ready. _I have neither the time nor inclination to drag it out of her._ "Come let us play a round of chess. We have not played in quite some time."

Elizabeth moved from her perch in the window to set up the board as her father moved his chair in place.

"On second thought, you might want to leave the board for now. It seems a certain gentleman from Netherfield has just arrived." Mr. Bennet said as he walked to peeked out his window. Elizabeth ran up behind him and peeked over his shoulder. "You had better go to the parlor to greet our guest with your sisters." He said with a smirk.

Elizabeth nervously left her father's room and sat in the back of the sitting room. She picked up her embroidery to do something with her hands so nobody noticed how much they were shaking. When the two men were announced, Elizabeth rose and curtseyed but her eyes never left the floor. She retook her seat while she listened to her mother flatter Darcy and Bingley until Mary was able to divert her attention.

Elizabeth heard footsteps getting closer to her but still refused to look up. Trying to concentrate on her embroidery she messed up a stitch when she saw his boots right in front of her.

Darcy looked at the top of Elizabeth's head and his courage dissipated. _She won't even look at me. _Gathering his courage, Darcy was not willing to give up now, even if it was difficult. Grabbing a chair from a few feet away and set it next to her. "Miss Elizabeth, I know that you are mad at me." Darcy began but when Elizabeth looked up quickly with a confused face he stopped what he was about to say.

"I am not angry with you." She said simply

"You're not?" Darcy asked in a confused tone

"No, why would you think that?" Elizabeth responded in an even more confused tone.

Darcy was incredulous. "You ran out of the library, left Netherfield at dawn and refused the use of my carriage. What would you have me think?"

"Well when you say it like that. . ." Elizabeth grumbled as she looked down at her feet.

Darcy smiled at her sullen attitude. "How would you prefer I say it?"

"I thought you were offended by my actions. You looked so . . . aghast." She said in a whisper.

Darcy had to restrain himself from doing two things. The first was burst out smiling while Elizabeth was still in obvious discomfort; the second was taking her in his arms and assure her that she was completely, totally and utterly wrong. Only because of his years of self-restraint was he able to keep from doing either. Suddenly he said "Miss Bennet, I was wondering if you and Bingley would like to walk out in the gardens with Miss Elizabeth and myself?"

"Oh, yes Mr. Darcy, I believe we would enjoy that very much." Jane said startled. Mr. Darcy had only addressed her a handful of times and it was usually hello and goodbye. Jane stood and went with a silent Elizabeth to get their bonnets and outerwear.

Pacing in the hall, waiting for the girls, Darcy did not notice that Bingley was leaning against the wall with one foot crossed over the other quietly laughing at his obvious discomfort. When he let out an audible chuckle that got Darcy's attention, he stopped and looked at the mirth on his friends face and said "Oh shut up.", before resuming his pacing. Undaunted, Bingley continued to laugh out loud.

When Elizabeth and Jane returned, Darcy quickly secured Elizabeth's hand in the crook of his arm and rushed ahead of Jane and Bingley. When he felt there was enough space between the groups, he slowed to a halt and turned to her. Looking at her confused face caused Darcy to smile like an idiot. _She probably thinks I am crazy._

_He is off his rocker. I am so confused right now._ She had never seen Mr. Darcy act so irrational. Going over the past few minutes in her mind still did not make any sense. _I admitted why I thought he was upset, then he wants to go on a walk, then he practically drags me away and now he is just smiling at me. Men are confusing. _

Darcy took a deep breath to calm himself before taking a step closer to her so that they returned to the position they were in in the library, with less than an inch of space between them. He did not try to touch her face nor did he try to hold her hand. He simply looked into the eyes he loved so much and continued to smile softly. Quietly he said "I would never, could never think ill of you." This was said with such a depth of feeling that he surprised them both.

When he began speaking, Elizabeth looked at her feet but, by the end of his sentence, she was once again looking into his crystal blue eyes. With a soft smile, Elizabeth laughed happily "So I am not mad at you and you are not offended by me?"

"Correct" Darcy said as he smiled harder.

"Good" She replied

"Great" He retorted

"Awesome"

"Splendid"

"Wonderful"

"Fantastic"

"Super"

"Fine"

"Are you trying to get the last word Mr. Darcy?"

"Are you?" He asked, with a cocked eyebrow that was very reminiscent of her own signature move.

Elizabeth gave a hearty laugh. _I never thought the proper Mr. Darcy would bicker with me. _"Shall we continue our walk? It may be wise to join Jane and Mr. Bingley."

Darcy smiled and grabbed her hand once more to intertwine their arms before happily strolling to find their sister and friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline Bingley was desperate. After two weeks of watching Mr. Darcy and his sister spend time with that Eliza Bennet, she had all she could take. She tried to be civil, she tried to let him come around in his own time, but now, it was time for action. If Mr. Darcy didn't want to notice her of his own free will, fine. She was going to take it from him.<p>

* * *

><p>Darcy sat with Charles in the library and thought about the direction his life had taken in the past few weeks and he could not help but smile. His quasi courtship with Elizabeth was progressing well, his sister was happier than he had seen her in months and Pemberley was soon to have a new mistress if he played his cards right. The only thing left to be done was introduce her to the rest of his family. Something he was dreading and looking forward to at the same time. His family could be rather…rambunctious when they were all gathered together. <em>Maybe if I introduce her to them separately…<em>

"What are you grinning about like a dolt?"

"Was I grinning?"

"Yes or I wouldn't have said it. You would not happen to be thinking of the lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"If I am, it is none of your concern."

"Nonsense, if we play our cards right and it seems that we are, we will be brothers soon."

"Have you proposed to Miss Bennet?"

"No but I am going to. I just have to find the right time. And are you making plans to propose?"

"Yes and no, it is complicated, but do me a favor and wait until after we leave for Kent."

"Why?"

"Because Elizabeth may decide not to go so she can stay here and help plan your wedding."

"But you don't leave for a week." Charles whined.

"You have waited this long, seven more days will not kill you." Darcy said sternly smoothly moving back into his big brother role.

Charles huffed and crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Have you chosen a ring yet?"

"Oh I forgot! How could I forget? I need to buy her a ring. I will go to Meryton tomorrow."

"You cannot buy it in Meryton."

"Why ever not?"

"How fast do you think it will get back to Mrs. Bennet that you bought a ring?"

"True, but I do not want to leave again and go to London"

"Write to Louisa, invite her and Hurst to stay and tell her to bring your family ring with them."

"That is a great idea!" Charles said enthusiastically. "Think about it Darcy. We will both be married before the year it out."

"Let us hope so."

"I wonder what our children will look like." Charles said out loud, trying to picture his future offspring.

"Yours will look like little moving balls of fire no doubt." Darcy said with a laugh

Charles self-consciously touched his fiery hair "Hopefully they will not be quite so bright. I always lost hide and seek because you can spot my hair from a mile off in the woods."

Darcy knew he wasn't exaggerating, anytime they went shooting or riding with friends, everyone used Bingley's hair as a meeting point.

Both men lapsed back into silence as they kept reading their books. A few minutes later Bingley groaned "I thought being a gentleman was supposed to be easy. You know . . . A man of leisure and property. Now I have homework. I never had homework when I was just a tradesman." Bingley grumbled as he threw the book Darcy was making him read on the table.

"It will become easier with time. A master must know the workings of his estate." Darcy said with a smile "Continue with your homework as you call it. I am going to retire for the night."

* * *

><p>Darcy walked into his bedroom and stopped cold. Something did not feel right. He had made enough money in investing to know that your gut feeling was the most important deciding factor. He looked around the room but nothing was out of place and there was no one else in the room with him. Trying to shake off the feeling he continued to his desk and set his grandfather's pocket watch and cravat on the surface. While he was unbuttoning his jacket he turned around and stopped moving. This time he saw what gave him that weird feeling. A shock of red hair was peeking out from under his covers. Turning back toward the desk Darcy began to pat his pockets and move a few things around on the desk. He let out a muttered "blast" and quickly hightailed it out of the room with the speed of a cheetah. Out in the hall Darcy said a lot of things that he could not say in front of a lady.<p>

"Charles, we need to talk" said Darcy seriously as he walked back into the library

"Of course, but what could possibly have gone wrong in the three minutes that you have been away"

"Your sister"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me right. Your sister is currently in my bed"

"WHAT?!"

Darcy had never heard Charles yell so loud or turn that deep shade of red. He almost matched his hair.

"Darcy, you better have a bloody good reason for this or I swear I will call you out right now."

"You should know more than anyone how much I have maneuvered to stay out of her clutches. Do you really think I would willingly let her into my bed? Trust me she found her way there completely by herself."

Charles sat back down in his chair with evident relief "I don't know what I would have done if I had to call you out. I know that you could rip me apart with a rapier or blow a hole between my eyes without spilling your tea. But what am I going to do about Caroline. She has gone too far this time!"

"Well, are you up for a little fun at your sister's expense?"

"Oh my word, Darcy, do you want to have fun at some else's expense? What has gotten into you?"

"Miss Elizabeth is a terrible influence."

"Oh yes, blame it on the woman."

"Seriously we need to think of something. I am sorry Charles but I no longer can stay in a house with her if this is how she is going to act."

"Do not worry, I completely understand and to answer your first question yes I am always up for some fun at Carey's expense. She has become much too high handed in recent years. For the record she was actually very sweet when we were children."

As Darcy and Charles began their strategy, a knock came at the library door. Charles called for the person to enter and Georgiana peaked her head around the door. Darcy was alert at once. "Georgiana are you alright, has something happened, what is the matter?"

"Calm yourself brother, everything is fine but I do have something to tell you that I do not think you will like."

"You can tell me anything dear, I could never be angry with you"

"Oh, it is not me you are going to be angry with."

"What are you speaking of Georgie?"

"I do not know how to tell you this so I will just say it plainly"

"That would. . ." Darcy started to say but was interrupted by Georgiana. "Caroline Bingley is in your bed" she said in a rush as if the words would get stuck in her throat if she said them any slower.

Charles and Darcy looked at each other and started laughing. Getting angry, Georgiana put her hand on her hip and declared "What, may I ask is so funny about your sister being in my brother's bed?"

"No dearest we are not laughing at you, we are laughing because we already know. More importantly how did you find out?"

"Well I thought I heard you go to your room and I wanted to ask you a question but, when I got to your door and saw it was open, I went inside to talk to you. I thought it was you in the bed until I saw red hair peeking out over the blanket. I assume she tried to hide under the covers but she must have forgotten about how bright her hair is. No offense Mr. Bingley"

"None taken"

"And I knew it couldn't be Mr. Bingley in your bed so I came directly to tell you."

"Again let me say your brother would be lucky to have me but sadly my heart is already taken."

"Shut up Charles." Darcy said

"Oh brother what are you going to do? She means to compromise you."

"I know dear that is why Charles and I were just making a plan to stop her once and for all."

"Can I help? Oh please brother I am sure I can be of some assistance."

"Georgiana I am not so sure that you should be a part of this"

"FITZWILLIAM ALEJANDRO GEORGE DARCY! That woman just tried to compromise my only brother so she could get her disgusting paws on our house and money! I WILL NOT stand by and do nothing!"

Shocked by this display of courage in his usually sedate little sister, Darcy looked at Charles for permission since it was Caroline's reputation at stake. At Bingley's shocked expression and nod, Georgiana smiled and sat down with the men to listen to the plan they had come up with so far.

Suffice it to say, their plan sucked.

"That is what you came up with, just go in there and yank the covers off. That is no fun. Where is that ingenuity of yours brother? I have seen you tinker with all kinds of gadgets just to see the way they work certainly you could have come up with something a little more fun than this to teach her a lesson." _I swear why do they even try?_

"Well what do you suggest?" Darcy asked

Georgiana got up and began pacing the floor in front of the windows, trying to think of any and all outcomes that could be disastrous. "Well for starters Fitz you cannot be in the room when she is revealed you must come in after."

"Why not?"

"Because she is a lying snake, she has probably told a maid to come into the room after you enter so she can have a witness that you compromised her. Brother isn't your valet about your height and build"

"I never thought about it but yes Gabe is around my size"

"Perfect. Mr. Bingley, can you send someone for my brother's valet?"

"Absolutely, but I am confused as to why"

"You will see soon enough" said Georgiana being purposefully vague. _Ha! Let's see how he likes being kept out the loop for a change._

Darcy stared at his little sister like he had never seen her before. The look in her eye and the way she arched just one brow made him worry if Elizabeth had rubbed off on her just a little too much.

"So are you going to explain this plan to us?" said a slightly irritated Darcy.

"Calm yourself brother. I know how you hate not knowing plans or not being the one implementing them but this is a woman's work let me handle it."

"Fine" a sullen Darcy muttered as he flopped into the nearest chair to wait for his valet. Thankfully he did not have to wait long because watching Georgiana pace and make plans but not tell him what they were was going to kill him.

"Sir, you called for me" Gabe said tightly not meeting his employer's eyes

Darcy, sensing the tension in his usually calm valet, guessed that he had seen Caroline in his bed and thought Darcy had put her there. Gabe may not have liked Miss Bingley but he could not stand for compromising a maiden.

"It is ok Gabe, I never touched her nor do I plan to" said Darcy watching as his valet visibly relaxed. "but we are in need of your assistance with that matter"

"How can I help sir?"

"I am not sure, you will have to ask my sister she has yet to tell us what the plan is"

"Ok, gentlemen now that we are all here lets us have a seat" Darcy watched as his meek little sister turned into an army general that would have made even Colonel Fitzwilliam stop and listen.

"Ok my plan is very simple. Gabe you are going to compromise Caroline Bingley."

All of the men just stared at her like she had turned into Medusa. Apparently when they found their brains again they all found their vocal cords as well because they started yelling at once.

"I am married! I will do no such thing"

"That is my sister you are talking about"

"Georgiana Darcy, are you out of your senses?"

After they all got their first questions out, Georgiana calmly said, "No, I am not out of my senses. Yes, I understand that it is your sister, trust me she will not be truly compromised and Gabe yes you will. Now listen to my plan before you all start yelling again. First, I am going to go up to my room because I will be able to act as witness to any lie she makes if I am close by. Next, Gabe you are simply going to do your job but you need to have brother's coat. You can put it on, hold it, whatever you want I don't really care which. Actually just hold it but don't hold it like you, hold it like Fitz would."

"What does that even mean?" Gabe asked

"It means make it look natural, since you handle his clothing every day that should be easy. Now back to the plan. What I want you to do is, go into his room mess with a few things that Fitzwilliam would touch before bed. Then throw the coat on the chair, it is important that you act like you are comfortable there or she will be able to tell you are not him. Then all you have to do is go over to the bed and turn down the side of the covers that she is on. I am sure she will do the work from there. If I am right and I believe that I am, Miss Bingley will scream her head off once she sees you and deduces that it is not my brother that caught her under the covers. That is where the rest of us come in. I will get there first, because my room is closest and I heard a disturbance in my brother's room. After that, you and Mr. Bingley will run in. I cannot predict all actions but we will just need to play the rest by ear. So, what do you think of my plan?"

Once again all the men stared at her in amazement but none knew what to say when they found their brains this time.

"And before you object can you think of something better that does everything my plan does?"

"And what all does your plan do?" asked a skeptical Gabe

"Well first and most importantly it embarrasses her and gives us a good laugh"

"Georgiana that is extremely unkind" Darcy said seriously

"And trying to ruin your relationship and force you into a miserable marriage with her isn't?" She asked with her hands on her hips that reminded Darcy of a certain lady of his acquaintance. "Now back to what I was saying. Ah yes the benefits of my plan. Second she will not claim she has been compromised because if she does she will have to marry Gabe as he is the one she has compromised and we all know that is impossible as he is already married but, she does not know that, so Charlie you can threaten her with that in any case. Third, it will ensure that she does not want to be anywhere near Netherfield out of embarrassment. So to make a long story short; she learns her lesson, stays quiet and gets out of your hair."

Again the men could do nothing but stare in amazement. _When did my sweet little sister turn into this diabolical little creature? Oh yes I remember, when I introduced her to Elizabeth. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Always lock your doors part 2- What if Caroline tried to compromise Mr. Darcy<strong>

**(A/N) Sorry about the sorta kinda cliff hanger. How do you think this is gonna play out? **

**Review!**


	21. Always Lock Your Doors Part 2

**(A/N) I apologize for the wait. It has been written for over a week I was just too lazy to actually type it up. BTW if you haven't you should definitely watch the Lizzie Bennet Diaries on youtube, if you havent noticed they are kind of dominating P&P fanfics right now lol. And thanks to my wonderful beta Jim! **

**CAUTION! EXTREME USE OF NON-REGENCY LANGUAGE (ok maybe not that extreme lol) **

**Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "And trying to ruin your relationship and force you into a miserable marriage with her isn't?" She asked with her hands on her hips that reminded Darcy of a certain lady of his acquaintance. "Now back to what I was saying. Ah yes the benefits of my plan. Second she will not claim she has been compromised because if she does she will have to marry Gabe as he is the one she has compromised and we all know that is impossible as he is already married but, she does not know that, so Charlie you can threaten her with that in any case. Third, it will ensure that she does not want to be anywhere near Netherfield out of embarrassment. So to make a long story short; she learns her lesson, stays quiet and gets out of your hair."

Again the men could do nothing but stare in amazement. _When did my sweet little sister turn into this diabolical little creature? Oh yes I remember, when I introduced her to Elizabeth. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Always lock your doors part 2- What if Caroline tried to compromise Mr. Darcy<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabe Reynolds was not happy.<p>

As he walked up the grand staircase in Netherfield he thought of all the reasons he should not do this. Darcy, Georgiana and Bingley watched him go up the stairs like a man walking the plank. He turned and looked at Georgiana as a last ditch effort to convince her to reconsider, but she only made a shooing motion with her hands. The stern look on her face brooked no argument; he would have to compromise Caroline Bingley.

He repressed a shudder as he reached the top step. _My wife is going to kill me if she finds out! _Thinking of his wife reminded Gabe of the circus that his wedding had turned into. After Darcy gave his mother an unlimited budget for his wedding, she bought every flower, ribbon and candle in all of Derbyshire. She invited so many people that the chapel was overflowing. He didn't even know half of them, he wasn't even sure she knew half of them. When he arrived at the church with Darcy, who was his best man, he just shook his head. The church looked like a princess' fairytale. There were ribbons and flowers from the ceiling, on the pews, and around the altar. Darcy laughed so hard he nearly fell into the dirt. Gabe still winced at the thought. Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he looked down at Darcy's jacket over his arm and walked the last few feet to Darcy's bedchamber. _Remember what Georgiana said, look natural, just do your job._ As he opened the door he was nervous about what he would find on the other side. Thankfully there was nothing too scandalous actually. He immediately looked at the bed and saw the small shock of red hair peeking out of the top. He stepped farther into the room and was happy to see that there were actually things he could busy himself with and still look natural. He threw the jacket over the desk chair. _Not that she knows that Darcy does that every night. _Walking over to the fire he stoked it a little to fight back the chill in the room. After realizing that Darcy might not stoke his own fire, Gabe held his hands in front of it. _How would I know what Darcy does when he is alone! At least she will not know either._ Looking around for more to do, Gabe walked back to Darcy's desk and put his watch in its case and folded the cravat his master had already thrown on the desk.

Gabe was dreading it, but he knew it was time to proceed with the plan. He took a deep breath before walking to the side of the bed where Miss Bingley lay. He could not help but shake his head, her hair practically screamed against the black of Darcy's bedcovers. _This would be a lot funnier if I was still a bachelor. Fate is a cruel mistress. _Finally Gabe turned down the covers; before he even let go of the blanket he felt hands grab his lapels and practically drag him onto the bed. He gave a startled yell as he landed on top of Caroline Bingley. He was even more surprised when she forcibly rolled him onto his back with her lying on top of his body and then kissed him with bruising force.

Just then they heard Georgiana scream from the doorway. Seconds later Caroline's lady's maid, Bingley and finally Darcy appeared in the doorway.

Until Darcy appeared, Caroline had had a satisfied smirk on her face. When she realized that because Darcy was standing in the doorway he could not be under her, it finally clicked that her plan had failed. Caroline looked down and into the face of the impertinent servant who she had talked to and screamed her head off. She jumped off of him and out of the bed until she recalled that she was scantily clad in a sheer nightgown. She snatched the bedspread off and wrapped it around herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Charles yelled at the top of his lungs. _I would have made a great actor._

"This man has attacked me I demand you call the magistrate" Caroline said looking desperate

"That is not what I saw. I see a desperate woman half-dressed and uninvited inside of a bachelor's bedroom. If you are so ready for the marriage bed, fine. You will marry your lover!"

"No! Charles, you must understand."

"I understand perfectly. You are a compromised woman."

"No!"

"No? I find you in bed on top of a man and you claim that you are not compromised. Your definition of compromised is grievously flawed if you believe that."

"It is not what it looks like."

"Oh really. Well then why are you in Darcy's bedroom?"

"Um."

"Why are you in a sheer nightgown?"

"Well."

"Why Caroline? Have you no answer."

"Why are you yelling at me when you saw that servant attacked and compromised me! You should be consoling me instead of throwing these accusations." Caroline cried desperately

"They are not accusations they are facts! You are in Darcy's bedchamber, you are half dressed, you were caught kissing a servant, and you are compromised."

"Stop saying that." She spat

"Stop being compromised." Charles countered

"I can't"

"Exactly! You will forever be compromised. You have shamed me, you have shamed our sister, you have shamed the memory of our dearly departed parents and you have shamed our ancestors, our commoner, non-gentry, trade loving ancestors who you yourself are so ashamed of. They are not only rolling but they are doing cartwheels and back handsprings in their graves while they watch you pollute yourself thusly." Charles yelled louder as Caroline ran back to her room followed by her lady's maid.

While Charles continued to yell random things at Caroline, even though she was probably safely in her room, the Darcy siblings were creased in laughter. When they heard Charles yell something about shipping her off to the circus, even Gabe who was extremely embarrassed to have been used as the decoy in the plot let out a laugh.

"Mark my words; the wrath of Charles Arthur Frederick George Bingley is coming." Charles said as he finished his tirade before he promptly burst out laughing with the rest of the group.

"Well done Bingley, you too Gabe. Your acting skills far surpassed my imagination." Georgiana said with a smile

Once everybody finished laughing Charles said seriously "This must stay between us. If we ruin her reputation, mine goes with it and soon by extension my future brother-in-law's." He finished by wiggling his eyebrows at Darcy who rolled his eyes.

"I must concur with Mr. Bingley" Gabe said seriously from behind the group. They had not noticed that he left the room and just returned. "We all need to take this to the grave. My wife and my mother can never find out this happened." With a serious face Gabe pulled a Bible from behind his back.

The group burst out laughing again, but each put their hand on the Bible and swore an oath of secrecy.

* * *

><p>After everyone left Darcy's bedroom so he could finally go to sleep, Charles walked towards the family wing. When he walked past his sister's room he heard her crying. <em>I know I shall regret this.<em> He thought as he knocked on the door. He heard a loud unintelligible yell and then a crash against the door. He assumed that meant go away.

Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door and peeked his head around before immediately jumping back because a hairbrush was flying toward his head. When he heard the brush clatter to the floor he swung the door, ducked a comb and quickly said "Caroline Molly Bingley, throw one more object and I will never purchase another gown for you as long as we live."

The shoe in her hand dropped to the floor and she threw herself on the bed and began to sob.

Charles looked heavenward in a silent plea and walked over to the bed. He lay on his back parallel to his sister and waited until she stopped crying. As her sobs quieted to sniffles Charles stood, grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. After she accepted it, he lay back down and waited for her to start talking.

"If you are here to lecture me, you may save you breath." Caroline said with a slight hiccup in her voice.

Charles looked over at her, shocked that she could still be so obstinate in light of her scandalous behavior. "How could you Carey? To my dearest friend?"

"I will not discuss this with you." She said as she stood to walk away.

Heading her off before she could make it to her closet, Charles said: "You will! This was not a simple insult to someone. You tried to compromise my best friend and trap him into a marriage he does not desire. Breaking his and Miss Elizabeth's heart in the process. How could you be so selfish of their feelings?"

"Hang their feelings! What about mine? How do you think I feel watching the man I planned to marry court another woman right in front of me? I have tried to become Mrs. Darcy since I was nine and ten years. Six years Charles! Six years would have been for naught!"

"And whose fault is that? We told you! We told you countless times but your greed was stronger than your sense! I could understand if you really loved him, even cared for him. If you had genuine feelings for him I could sympathize, but you do not."

"You cannot presume to tell me what my feelings are." Caroline said sullenly

"Then tell me. Make me understand."

"I care for him."

"Do you care for him or for who he is?"

"They are one and the same."

"No they aren't." Charles said with a sigh knowing his sister would never understand that Darcy was more than connections and wealth. "You will be leaving Netherfield tomorrow as soon as it can be arranged."

"What!"

"You will not be allowed to return until the Darcy's have left for Rosings. Darcy has told me that you are no longer allowed into any of his homes. He agreed not to publicly sever the connection and cut you directly but only for my benefit. For all intents and purposes you are no longer acquainted with the Darcy's." Charles said in a serious monotone.

"What?" She whispered in disbelief "But Charlie"

"You have gone too far. You could not have thought you would have gotten away with this." Her silence told him that she did think there would be no consequences. Shaking his head Charles left the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Louisa was looking out the window of her husband's carriage as they were coming up the drive to Netherfield and saw another carriage being loaded with trunks. "It seems that someone will be leaving, my dear." Louisa said to get her husband's attention<p>

"Who?"

"Well, I don't rightly know as I am in the carriage with you, but I am sure we will find out soon enough." She said with a smile.

When their carriage arrived at the front entrance and they were safely on the ground, Louisa took a closer look at the trunks on the carriage and said "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Those are Caroline's bags. She would never leave willingly if Mr. Darcy is in residence. Something has happened." They heard a loud crash from inside the house that caused them to wince.

"And it seems we are walking right into the middle of it, oh joy." Hurst said with heavy sarcasm as he escorted his wife up the stairs and into the large house.

The butler greeted them at the door and apologized for Mr. Bingley being unable to greet them personally. He was currently dealing with a family matter.

Mrs. Hurst asked where her siblings were and was told they were in the study as she heard another crash. Turning to her husband she said "You may go up to our rooms I will deal with my brother and sister."

"Do you think I would miss this?" Hurst said with a smile

"Insufferable man, come on but do not instigate any problems that are not already present; I know how much you love mischief."

Faking hurt, Mr. Hurst placed a hand over his heart and said "Mrs. Louisa Ginny Hurst, if you think that I would take personal joy out of the suffering of another human being, specifically your sister, you know me so well and that is why I love you." He ended with a big smile. Louisa simply rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the noise.

Before they walked into the study Hurst stopped his wife and said "They do not know we are here yet. We can still tuck tail and run to our room before it's too late."

"No, poor Charles is probably pulling his hair out. You know he hates confrontation."

"I bet you a guinea he's been hit at least twice." Hurst said outside the study door.

"I will take that wager! Charles is faster than a jack rabbit. Caroline has been unable to land anything on him in years."

"What about last Christmas?"

"Oh. I forgot about that, but she caught him off guard. He was just coming into the room and she was aiming for his head but only hit his shoulder."

Louisa opened the door just in time to see Charles duck a silver platter.

Caroline looked at the door and dropped the glass she was about to throw. "Thank goodness, Louisa, talk to him! He is trying to send me away to London by myself."

Louisa let out a sigh. _Why did I have to be the oldest?_ "Sit down both of you." She said in her no nonsense voice.

Caroline moved to one side of the couch that was in the middle of the study and Charles sat on the other end. Louisa sat on the loveseat opposite the couch while Hurst stood behind her.

"Now what is this about?"

"He is trying to send me away!" Caroline yelled

"There is no need to shout Caroline; I am only a few steps away from you." Louisa said. "Why are you sending her away Charles?"

"She snuck into Darcy's room half-dressed and tried to compromise him by being caught in his bed."

"What!" Louisa and Hurst yelled simultaneously

"I know right!" Bingley responded

"Caroline, you compromised Mr. Darcy?" Louisa asked. She was shocked that her sister was so desperate she had to stoop to such an underhanded tactic.

"No, she compromised a servant." Charles said with a chuckle

"What?" Hurst asked with a smile that earned him a swat from his wife. _I will ask about that later._

"Darcy says he will not stay in the same house as her. I cannot fault him. He did nothing wrong so he should not have to move into an inn after I invited him to stay with me."

"I am your sister. You would choose him over me?"

"I would rather my sister act with the sense and grace my parents instilled in her, so we would not be in this predicament."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I! I am master of this estate and head of this family. I shall dare to do anything that pleases me. You have two options and I suggest you listen closely because I will only say this once. You can go to London and stay at the Hurst's townhouse or I will permanently set you up in a house with a companion and you may live off of your dowry." Charles said angrily

"That would declare me a spinster!" Caroline screamed in an offended tone

"Are you not?" Charles asked angrily "Only women who are soon to be on the shelf act as desperately as you have."

"Charles that is quite enough!" Louisa said astounded that her normally kind-hearted brother would say something that would hurt their sister so much.

Charles sat back on his side of the couch and crossed his arms defiantly.

Louisa sat quietly for a few seconds while she processed all the information her siblings had related to her. "Caroline you will go to the townhouse in London."

"No!"

"You will stay there alone until Howard and I return. Anytime you go out, you are to be accompanied by a footman. You will not go out at night to Balls, the Opera or any other activity unless you attend with family friends that I approve of. If you cannot follow these rules we will hire a companion for you and put you up like Charles has said. Unless you would prefer to go live with our family on the farm in Scarborough."

"I will not!"

"You will or I will have you tied up and thrown in the carriage." Louisa said calmly

Caroline stared at Louisa and screamed from rage before rushing from the room.

Charles huffed and lay back on the couch with his legs hanging off the end. Staring up at the ceiling, he said "Do you remember when she was kind?"

"No." Hurst said flatly which earned him another swat from his wife.

"Yes I remember" Louisa said as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Charles' head and began to rub his hair like she did when they were young. She heard her husband slip out of the study and close the door behind him.

"What are we going to do with her Lou? She won't listen to us unless we threaten her. Technically she is ruined but does not care. She is willing to ruin the life of my best friend to get what she wants and she feels no remorse. How do you get through to a person like that? How did she get this way? I rack my brain trying to pinpoint the time she changed from Carey to Caroline, but I cannot."

"We are going to love her. That is all we are able to do. Give her time and space, she will change when she is ready."

"And if she is never ready?"

"We continue to love her."

"You would have made a wonderful mother."

"I will." Louisa said with a smile in her voice

Charles quickly sat up and looked at his sister. "Are you.. ."

At Louisa's big smile and nod, Charles wrapped her in a bear hug. "I am to be an uncle."

"Uncle Charlie, I think that has a nice ring to it."

"How long have you known?"

"Close to a fortnight but I have not told Howard yet. I wanted to surprise him."

"Talk to Georgiana; she is all about planning surprises now."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok so you know when I said Caroline compromised a servant."

"Yes."

"Well she might have been set up." Charles said with a crooked smile

"What are you talking about?" Louisa asked confused to what he could possibly mean.

Charles told her the entire story, and by the end Louisa was laughing as hard as they did last night. "I know I should say shame on you but I will not." She said with a chuckle

Suddenly Louisa and Charles jumped at the sound of a door slamming. They looked at each other before rushing to the window overlooking the front of the house. They saw Caroline storm down the front of the steps and get into the carriage.

"Pity, I was really hoping we would have to tie her up." Charles said with a smile.

Louisa just shook her head and left to find her husband.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs the Darcy siblings were in Georgiana's sitting room listening to the argument going on downstairs.<p>

"I thought you said your plan would make sure she learned her lesson, stayed quiet and got out of our hair." Darcy asked sarcastically when they heard a particularly loud noise.

"Well it seemed logical in theory." Georgiana defended with a smile then winced when she heard another loud bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- On the road again . . . hum hum hum humhum- It's a surprise what if.<strong>

**(A/N) IDK if you guys caught it but yes our wonderful ginger Bingley siblings have names of the wonderful ginger Weasley siblings lol**

**Reviews make the world go round :)**


	22. On the road again

**(A/N) Hey yall a lot of people got on Charles for breaking the oath and it's not his fault. I completely forgot about the oath while I was writing lol. **

**Sorry I've been MIA I had the worst case of writers block. I looked at the chapter plot nearly every day but nothing came out of my fingers. Reading all of your encouraging words really helped!**

* * *

><p><strong>Complete Story Recap:<strong> Lizzy insults Darcy, they become friends, Lizzy doesn't believe Wickham, Netherfield party goes to London, Darcy goes to Pemberley while Bingley goes back to Hertfordshire, Jane rejects Bingley, Darcy and Georgiana come to netherfield, Georgie sees Wickham, Darcy and Lizzy almost kiss in the netherfield library, Caroline tried to compromise Darcy, Georgie, Darcy and Lizzy are about to go to Rosings.

**Previously:** Suddenly Louisa and Charles jumped at the sound of a door slamming. They looked at each other before rushing to the window overlooking the front of the house. They saw Caroline storm down the front of the steps and get into the carriage.

"Pity, I was really hoping we would have to tie her up." Charles said with a smile.

Louisa just shook her head and left to find her husband.

Meanwhile, upstairs the Darcy siblings were in Georgiana's sitting room listening to the argument going on downstairs.

"I thought you said your plan would make sure she learned her lesson, stayed quiet and got out of our hair." Darcy asked sarcastically when they heard a particularly loud noise.

"Well it seemed logical in theory." Georgiana defended with a smile, then winced when she heard another loud bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- On the road again . . . hum hum hum humhum- It's a surprise what if<strong>**.**

* * *

><p>"Georgie, dear you must go to sleep. You will be exhausted in the carriage ride tomorrow if you do not."<p>

"You worry too much brother I shall be fine. I am much too excited to sleep now. I am anxious to get to Rosings to see everyone."

"As am I dearest."

"I will go to bed soon Fitz, you do not have to wait for me. I am restless and shall not retire yet."

Darcy conceded and left his sister to her music. Truth be told Darcy was just as excited to get on the road to Rosings but all of his excitement was not attributed towards seeing his family but riding with Elizabeth in the carriage.

* * *

><p>While the Darcy's were calming themselves with peaceful endeavors, over at Longbourn Elizabeth Bennet was losing her mind.<p>

"I can't do it!" Lizzy said to Jane as she paced in front of their bed.

"What can't you do?" Kitty asked from the doorway

"Nothing"

"Oh! You are afraid of your trip with Mr. Darcy tomorrow."

"No!"

Kitty raised an eyebrow in doubt at Elizabeth and looked at Jane from the doorway. When her oldest sister nodded Kitty made her way over to the bed and sat next to Jane.

"It is fine Lizzy, it is simply a carriage ride." Jane said in her normal soothing manner.

"It is not just a carriage ride! I will not do it! I can't do it."

"The bible says that we can do all things through. . ." Mary stopped what she was going to say when her sister glared at her. "Sorry, what can you not do?"

"Lizzy is nervous about her trip with Mr. Darcy tomorrow." Kitty supplied from the bed.

"Kitty!" Lizzy said, outraged to be talked about as if she were not in the room.

"What? It's true." Kitty defended.

"Agh!" Lizzy threw her hands up and walked to look out of the window as Mary walked over to sit at the top of the bed, behind her other sisters.

"Why is this suddenly a problem? You knew you were to ride with him for weeks." Kitty asked.

"Georgiana's companion Mrs. Annesley was supposed to accompany us, but she fell ill while she was away taking care of her daughter and is now unable to come."

"Father trusts him and is not worried for your reputation and Miss Darcy will be in the carriage with you. He may even ride on horseback."

"True! He may ride on Poseidon."

"How do you know his horse's name?" Mary asked

"Um. . . it came up in conversation." Lizzy murmured _Technically Poseidon does come up in conversation. They do not need to know everything._

"I still do not understand why you are uneasy." Kitty said

Before Elizabeth could respond, the girls heard Lydia's voice in the hall loudly asking "where is everyone?"

A few seconds later Lydia was in the doorway of the room pouting. "Why is everyone in here? No one invited me."

"Well this is my room I do not . . ." Lizzy started but was cut off by Jane when she said "We did not mean to make you feel left out dear. Mary and Kitty came here of their own accord. You may join us if you like."

Lydia sniffed and stuck her nose in the air but flounced over to the bed pushing Kitty out of the way so she could sit on the end next to Jane. "What are you talking about?"

"Lizzy's trip with Mr. Darcy tomorrow." Mary answered

"Agh, I do not see why you get to travel with a suitor and I should have to stay at home with no entertainment what so ever." Lydia said "I would not want to travel with Mr. Darcy anyway, he is as dull as a post."

"Do not speak of him so!" Lizzy responded heatedly, as she turned on her sister with an angry look.

Ever the peacemaker, Jane touched Lydia's arm and said calmly "We are here to help ease Lizzy's fears about her trip. You may stay and listen to her or you can go on to bed if you would like." When Lydia did not stand to leave, Jane nodded her head towards Lizzy signaling her to continue.

Lizzy resumed her pacing at the foot of the bed. Each time she would stop to try to explain how she felt the right words escaped her.

"Goodness, do you like him or not." Lydia finally said. She did not have the patience to watch her sister pace all night. "If it were me I would already have been engaged by now."

Mary snorted and rolled her eyes. Lydia turned and stuck out her tongue at her boring, older sister.

Ready to retire for the night Mary stood and walked over to Elizabeth. Grabbing her sister by the shoulders and looking into her eyes she said "There is nothing wrong with liking him. There is nothing wrong with growing to love him. He is a decent man and I believe he can make you happy." In her normal matter of fact manner, Mary kissed her sister's cheek and left the room without another word.

Kitty following in her wake simply kissed Lizzy on the cheek and walked, stopping at the doorway. "I will say that I think he will make an excellent brother, not to mention a very rich one." Kitty laughed at the blush infusing her sisters cheeks. Not able to help teasing her a little bit more she said "make sure you bring back a fiancé when you come home." Kitty ducked the pillow that came flying at her head and ran laughing down the hallway.

Lydia simply stood and flounced out of the room the way she came in.

"You have been silent for most of this. What is your opinion? Does he make you happy?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth really thought about the question and remembered all of her encounters with Darcy. _Not all of them are great, case in point being 'dropped back into the mud', but some of them are, the story of Mr. Farcy. _

Unknown to Elizabeth, she had the most telling smile on her face, which caused Jane to softly chuckle and say "I think I have my answer." Lizzy smiled sheepishly but kept pacing.

"Why do you continue to fight it if you in fact like him?" Jane asked confused at the turmoil her sister was going through.

When Elizabeth turned to Jane with tears in her eyes, she said sadly "This can't be real Jane."

"What can't be real?"

"All of it! You get the rich dashing suitor, I am the sister. I do not know why he likes me so much. I cannot imagine what would happen should he pursue me and then regret his decision. I am not exceptionally pretty, I play poorly and I am wild and impertinent. I cannot measure up to his standards."

"Stop it Lizzy!" Jane said angrily. "That is the filth Mama has been telling you for years. You are beautiful in your own right and have just as much right and chance at any suitor you please. He likes you because you are worth it. You are one of the best people I know. Any man would be a fool not to see it and Mr. Darcy has never struck me as a fool. By the way if you had not noticed, I have my own rich dashing suitor." Jane said with a soft smile as she went to wrap her little sister in a hug and kissed her temple. "Now off to bed with you. We would not want Mama yelling that you are late."

That thought was enough to scare Elizabeth to dress for bed. As she was brushing her hair out for the night she thought about her dashing suitor and their trip together. _I can do this._

* * *

><p>Mr. Bennet sat in his study staring out of the window and smiled as he saw Elizabeth leave the house for her morning walk just as the sun was rising. He hoped she would make it home before her mother woke or the entire house would have to deal with her nerves until she returned. He was still deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door. As he just saw Elizabeth leave he did not know who it could be.<p>

"Enter. Oh Ho! Look who is awake before the sun. To what do I owe this early morning pleasure?" He said in surprise as his youngest daughter

"I could not sleep and thought we could get my lesson over with for today."

"By all means. What do you want to talk about today?"

"Why does Lizzy get to leave the county with a suitor but I cannot even go into Meryton to find one!"

_Lord, save me from goofy females._ "She gets to go because she has never ruined herself or put the reputation of this family at risk."

"It was just a kiss."

"It takes much less to ruin a reputation and then where would you be? Do you remember what happened to Miss Thomas?"

"Her family moved away." Said Lydia looking at her feet

"What happened before? How did the community treat her? What did you say about her? Your mother, your sisters?"

"That could be you. What makes you exempt from the rules of society? What makes you the exception to the rule?" He asked.

"I would not have gotten caught."

"You got caught talking about it - that is the same thing. You do not have to be caught in the act for your reputation to be ruined. If somebody else would have overheard you, you would have put your entire life at risk."

"I understand that!"

"Do you? Prove it."

"How?"

"Act like a LADY. Child I have told you time and again. Act with a little propriety and you will be released. I do not want to continue to keep you here. I want to be able to trust that, when you leave this house, you will act with sense and grace and not embarrass my name." Mr. Bennet heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. "On second thought I will pick a book for you to read, we can discuss it in three days. Think about what we have talked about so far. We will have your lesson later in the day when I have chosen an appropriate book. You may go."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth made it to Oakham Mount in good time and was happy to catch the end of the sunrise. Sitting on her favorite stone she took a deep breath closed her eyes to enjoy the peacefulness of nature before she was confined to a carriage for most of the day. She did not know how long she was there for before she heard a noise to her right, opening her eyes in time to see a familiar dark horse and equally dark haired man, come out of the trees.<p>

When Poseidon saw her, he whinnied and ran from Darcy's grip, who was lightly holding his reins.

Elizabeth was becoming increasingly comfortable with Poseidon but not comfortable enough around to stay put when a high-spirited horse was charging full speed at her. On impulse she got up and ran behind a tree. Not understanding why she ran Poseidon went after her. They circled at least seven trees as she tried to get away before Mr. Darcy could stop laughing and grab Poseidon's reins to calm him.

"There is nothing funny about this situation!" Elizabeth said angrily from behind a tree.

Still laughing Darcy could not respond.

Still angry Elizabeth saw a pinecone on the ground and threw it with incredible aim and hit him in the head. It was big enough to make him stop laughing immediately and rub the side of his skull.

Still wanting to greet his newest friend, Poseidon was still restless.

"I am sorry Miss Elizabeth he is just eager to see you again. He would like it if you would come pet him. The sooner you do, the sooner he will stop coming after you. He is stubborn that way."

She seriously considered just turning around and walking back to Longbourn. _He will never let me live it down._ Taking a few deep breaths and squaring her shoulders, Elizabeth came out from behind the tree and walked slowly towards Darcy and Poseidon. She got three steps from the tree when Poseidon decided to toss his head and take a step towards her as he felt she was taking too long. Elizabeth immediately retreated to the safety of her tree.

Darcy shot a scolding look at Poseidon and sighed. _This is going to take all day. _Darcy grabbed Poseidon's reins tighter and walked closer to Elizabeth so she would not have to make such a long and slow journey. _They wouldn't arrive at Rosings until Easter at the pace she was going._Darcy stopped three steps away from the tree.

When he stopped moving and looked at her with a smirk on his face, Elizabeth huffed and knew she was being slightly ridiculous. _I can do this! It's just a horse. _Elizabeth came out from behind her tree slowly and extended her hand so the tips of her fingers touched Poseidon's nose. He nudged her hand happily and Elizabeth smiled as she closed the distance and let out the breath she was holding. She rubbed his nose and quietly scolded the horse for scaring her. Turning to Mr. Darcy she said "You could have been more help in the beginning."

"You are right. I apologize. I know he would never hurt you, but you do not." Darcy said with a small bow as he watched Elizabeth walk back to her spot on the rock she normally sat on. He took the bridle out of Poseidon's mouth and let him roam the surrounding area. Taking a seat next to her he looked out over the surrounding landscape and asked "Will you miss this over the next few weeks?"

"I am sure I will, but I am excited to roam in Kent."

"I will have to show you the best vantage points and walking trails. I have been going there since I was a child and know it very well."

"I look forward to it. When will the carriage be arriving at Longbourn?"

"My sister and I hoped to leave around nine if that is acceptable to you."

"I will be ready my bags are packed and ready to be loaded."

Elizabeth opened a napkin of food that she had brought along with her. She offered a pastry to Darcy who accepted and was about to reach for the apple she had brought when it was stolen by none other than Poseidon. Outraged Elizabeth let out a big gasp and pouted. _How did a horse sneak up on me!_

Darcy could not help laughing at the shock that played across her face. He had been the victim of many stolen apples over the years and never knew it was so amusing from the other side.

As payback, Elizabeth stole back the pastry she had offered to Darcy and took a bite. Now it was her turn to laugh and the outraged look on his face.

Never able to stay upset with Elizabeth, Darcy smiled softly and let her have the pastry.

The two talked about their upcoming trip and Darcy's childhood memories of Kent, but soon it was time for Elizabeth to head home so she would be back before her mother woke.

Elizabeth curtseyed to Darcy, walked over to Poseidon and rubbed his nose and flank while mumbling "apple thief" and began her walk home.

Darcy watched her go with a happy smile. He would see her again in just a few hours and the time could not go quick enough for him.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Bennet screamed for Elizabeth to hurry.<p>

"Mama they shall not be here for an hour at least. I am already packed, my trunks are next to the door and my bonnet and coat waiting by the door. There is nothing to hurry along, I am ready."

"Lizzy, you must behave yourself on this trip. Hold your tongue and do not offend Mr. Darcy."

"I cannot sit in a carriage with him and not talk. That is ruder than anything I could say."

"Foolish child you will lose another suitor while you are going to visit the girl who will take this house from us."

"It is not Charlotte's fault the house is entailed away from us."

"As soon as Mr. Collins left this house she sunk her claws into him. She knew she was already on the shelf and he was her last chance. Now she seeks to rub it in your face."

She has no such plan. She is my dearest friend. I miss her as she misses me, there is no ulterior motive."

"It is unpardonable that plain Charlotte Lucas should be married before my daughters."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and walked away. There was no talking to her mother about the new Mrs. Collins. When Lizzy got Charlotte's invitation to Kent she was thrilled and immediately went to her father to gain his permission. When her mother found out at dinner, she was in high dungeon. No amount of talking could calm her down. If Mr. Darcy and his sister had not offered to let Elizabeth ride with them, there would most likely have been significantly more yelling.

As Elizabeth waited in the Parlor as her mother ran to the window at every sound, she hoped Mr. Darcy would be early. She could not take much more of this.

As if conjured by her wish, Kitty yelled "he is here".

Darcy and Georgiana alighted from the carriage in time to see Mrs. Bennet rushing out to greet them.

"It is so good of you to take my Lizzy with you to Kent. She is very excited to travel with you. "

"As we are her." Darcy replied. He saw a footman exiting the house with a trunk and instructed his own servants to help secure it so that they may be on their way.

Next he saw Elizabeth rushing out of the house presumably to stop anything her mother would say next. Unfortunately she was too late as he heard Mrs. Bennet tell his sister how rich she looked in her traveling dress.

Blushing scarlet Georgiana said thank you and was happy when the Bennet daughters minus Lydia joined the group.

Exchanging curtseys and bows the Bennet ladies said goodbye to Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned towards the house to see her father emerge. He hated goodbyes. All the women cried and he just stood there awkwardly, waiting for a polite time to go back to his library. Over the years he had learned to watch from the window until all the hugs were finished. Then he could offer a quick goodbye, watch them depart and be done with it all in no more than five minutes.

Enveloping his favorite child in a hug he whispered in her ear "Come back to me. You know there is only so much I can take."

"I do not know Papa. It seems there is less foolishness than ever before." She looked into his eyes with a smile

Looking at his other daughters, he silently agreed. After kissing her on the forehead one last time, he pulled Darcy to the side to talk with him. "I am trusting you to keep her safe."

"I would never let harm come to her, sir." Darcy responded seriously

"I know, but I have been told that is what fathers should say in situations like these." He chuckled at Darcy's startled expression. Placing one last kiss on Elizabeth forehead, he felt that his fatherly duties had been executed and he left for the sanctuary of his library.

Darcy handed Georgiana, and then Elizabeth, into the carriage and then they were on the road.

* * *

><p>As Elizabeth sat in the carriage not knowing where to look, the only thing that went through her mind was <em>awkward!<em> She did not want to stare at Darcy who was sitting across from her, but she did not want to look out the window the entire ride and seem rude. Thankfully Georgiana struck up a conversation about all the things she wanted to do while in Kent.

The two chatted happily as Darcy picked up a book began reading. A couple of hours into the trip Georgiana declared that she was tired and closed her eyes for a nap.

Elizabeth read quietly for a while before she could not take the silence or his staring any longer. "Mr. Darcy you have been looking at me since I picked up my book. Would you rather read this one instead?"

"What?" Darcy shook his head trying to recall what she had just said. _I really have to pay attention when I stare like an idiot._

"I asked if you would prefer this book to yours." She said with a delicately arched brow

"No I am fine, thank you though."

When he did not go back to reading the book in his hand but kept staring she signed and set her book aside. "What would you like to talk about Mr. Darcy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If we are going to be in a carriage, we might as well talk." _I can't read my book and it is obvious you are not reading yours._

"Do you talk as a rule during carriage rides?"

"Yes actually." She said with an impish smile.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked. _I could deny her nothing._

"I want you to tell me a story." She said with a smile

Darcy laughed _I never know what she is going to say next._ "I am not a good story teller."

"That is not true. You told me the story of Mr. Farcy."

"That was not a story that was completely true."

"Touché, good sir, then tell me a completely true story."

Darcy stopped to think about what he could tell her. Finally his eyes lit up and he thought of the perfect story to tell her. "Have I told you that I am a quarter Spanish?"

"I believe you have mentioned it, yes."

"Well I have my story. Alexander George Darcy was my grandfather. During his tour of the continent after he graduated from Cambridge his travels took him to Spain. He was traveling with three companions, one of whom was Spanish. They stayed at his family estate for two months. In that time he met and fell in love with a Spanish duquesa, which is Spanish for duchess: my grandmother Maria Rose Caradella Darcy."

"My bisabuelo, great-grandfather, was originally opposed to the match but my grandmother was a very determined woman and she was his favorite daughter so she knew how to work her father better than anyone else. She told her father if he did not give his blessing willingly, she would run off with my grandfather and not only would his blessing not matter he would also be shamed for having a daughter elope. As you can probably guess, he relented and allowed them to marry with the condition that they would travel to Spain every three years and stay for six months out of the year. The tradition continued until my father passed away four years ago. I always mean to go, but it seems that I never find the time."

"That is why I have such a dramatic contrast of dark and light features. My mother is very fair, pale with bright blonde hair and pale blue eyes. My father on the other hand looked similar to me, black hair slightly-tanned skin - the exception was his eyes were so dark they almost appeared black. So as a product I have bright blue eyes, black hair and tan skin with slightly Spanish features. Occasionally, I have overheard myself being referred to as 'exotic'." As he said the word exotic, he made air quotes with his hands and rolled his eyes causing Elizabeth to burst out laughing. She quickly quieted herself lest she wake Georgiana."

"My middle names are actually Alejandro Mario. It is the Spanish equivalent to my grandfather's name and the male equivalent to my grandmother's name."

Lizzy tried to pronounce the names like he did, but failed miserably. Darcy tried to coach her on the proper way to enunciate. "You speak fluent Spanish, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I could hear the accent when you said your name. It is very authentic." _Not to mention seductive._

I am close with many of my family members in Spain, we correspond through post but it takes such a long time to arrive that we can only send half a dozen letters a year. Though I recently received a letter from my cousin Javier, he informed me that since I have missed my obligatory visit he will be coming to England with an army of cousins.

"When will they arrive?"

"I have no idea. It could be a week or a month from now. "

"That must be exciting for you." She said with a smile

"Yes and no. Javier has a knack for getting me into all sorts of trouble."

"That sounds like another story to be told."

He smiled at her hinting and gave her the information she wanted. He told her about his childhood and teenage escapades in Spain. _Well most of the teenage escapades. Some are not fit for the ears of a lady._

Darcy and Elizabeth talked of various things for the rest of the ride to Kent.

* * *

><p>Darcy sighed as he looked out the window and saw they were approaching a modest house. "It seems we are almost to your destination Miss Elizabeth."<p>

Elizabeth looked out the window and sighed as well. She had such a wonderful time talking to Darcy that she did not want to leave the carriage, which was unusual for her since she did not like long cramped carriage rides.

As the carriage rolled to a stop Georgiana sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

A footman opened the door for Darcy and he turned to help Miss Elizabeth and his sister from the carriage. Before Georgie was fully out of the carriage, he saw Elizabeth rush off to hug Mrs. Collins who had just emerged from the house.

"Oh Lizzy I have missed you so!"

"I would be offended if you did not with only Mr. Collins for company."

"That is my esteemed husband you are poking fun at." Charlotte said with a laugh

"And my esteemed cousin yet, it makes no difference to me."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble someday."

Elizabeth turned around and looked at Darcy remembering the day they met. She turned to look back at Charlotte and said. "Too late."

Charlotte looked heavenward and walked around her friend to greet Mr. Darcy and his sister. When she invited them to stay for tea they declined.

"Our journey is nearly complete and we would like to see our family as soon as possible. I am sure we shall see each other soon." Darcy said as he bowed and helped Georgiana back into the carriage and got in after her.

Elizabeth and Charlotte waved to the carriage before going inside the parsonage. "You must tell me every word that was said in that carriage and do not leave anything out!"

* * *

><p>As the Darcy siblings arrived at Rosings they breathed a sigh of relief at finally reaching their destination.<p>

"I am so tired. I am sure I shall fall straight to sleep tonight." Georgiana said after she had stretched her back.

"Tired? You slept the entire carriage ride." Darcy said with a laugh.

"Or did I, dear brother?" Georgiana said in fluent Spanish and smiled. When Darcy's face paled, she laughed and ran into the house.

"Georgie! Georgie get back here! How much did you hear?" Darcy said frantically as he watched his sister run into the house. Following quickly behind her he reached the door as he saw her enter the parlor where he knew Lady Catherine would be waiting. Darcy knew he would have to wait to interrogate his annoying little sister later.

As Darcy walked into the parlor he saw his younger sister smirking on the couch across from their aunt.

"Nephew! Why did you let your sister come in unescorted?" Lady Catherine asked as soon as Darcy came into sight.

"It is wonderful to see you again aunt." He said dryly. "I needed to see to our luggage so I talked with the footmen."

"My staff is impeccably trained they need no extra instruction." Lady Catherine said in high dungeon as she whipped her fan out and began fanning herself rapidly.

Darcy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he took a seat next to his sister.

Darcy, Georgiana and Lady Catherine made stilted conversation which consisted of Lady Catherine prying into the lives of her niece and nephew and telling them what they were doing wrong. Luckily for the siblings their grandmother, the dowager Countess of Matlock, walked into the room.

"Hello grandmother." Darcy said as he walked up to the small woman and placed a kiss upon her cheek before escorting her to a chair near Lady Catherine.

"Where is Anne? She should be down by now. I told her to rest before the guests arrived so she would not tire herself out. She has been very excited about seeing Darcy and Georgiana." Lady Catherine asked as her mother sat down.

"Kitty will you calm yourself. She will be down in due time." The dowager countess said as she whipped out her fan

"I have asked you time and again not to call me that." Lady Catherine complained

"And I have told you as many times that I shall call you Kitty. You were Kitty when you were younger and you shall be Kitty until you or I die. I am your mother I shall call you what I please. If that is not enough for you, I am a countess." The dowager countess replied to the delight of the Darcy siblings.

Darcy loved to watch his aunt be put in her place by her mother.

Darcy and Georgiana happily chatted with their grandmother until their Aunt and Uncle Matlock walked into the parlor. As greetings were exchanged the three Fitzwilliam children, Jeremy, Richard and Diana came in as well. After everyone was settled, Lady Catherine asked her brother "Robert, where is Anne."

"I am not sure. I saw her in the garden earlier but I have not seen her since." he replied

"I told her not to go into the garden! It is too windy outside she will catch her death."

"Oh Kitty, calm down she will be just fine." The dowager countess complained.

Not willing to wait for Anne's arrival, Lady Catherine waved a footman over and said "please go find Anne."

"There is no need I am here." The missing Anne said from the door.

"Robert said that you were outside today." Lady Catherine asked in an annoyed tone

"That is correct."

"Did I not tell you that it is better for your health to stay inside?"

"You did."

"Then why did you not do so?"

"I did not want to."

By this time Georgiana had made her way over, and the conversation had to stop because they embraced very tightly. When Georgiana moved aside Darcy walked over and kissed her forehead before enveloping her in a hug.

"I have missed you so." She whispered on the verge of tears as she looked up into his eyes.

"As I have you." Darcy replied with a soft smile.

Lady Anne Darcy looked into her son's face that reminded her so much of her late husband and could not stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She was so happy to be reunited with her children.

* * *

><p>(AN) I never said his mom died I only said his father died I even hinted that she was alive by referring to her in the present tense. And I picture Darcy sounding like Antonio Banderas when he speaks Spanish.


	23. Meet the Family

**(A/N) I know that I am being a P&P rebel by bringing Lady Anne back to life but I just couldn't resist. I have had this planned for a while and with the changes I made to the Darcy siblings characters I felt she was the perfect idea. Happy Reading!**

**Also this is not the entire chapter but I had this part finished so I figured I would update. I should have the second have finished soon. So if there are errors my bad I didn't do a thorough edit. I will when I upload the whole thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>By this time Georgiana had made her way over, and the conversation had to stop because they embraced very tightly. When Georgiana moved aside Darcy walked over and kissed her forehead before enveloping her in a hug.

"I have missed you so." She whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"As I have you." Darcy replied with a soft smile.

Lady Anne Darcy looked into her son's face that reminded her so much of her late husband and could not stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She was so happy to be reunited with her children.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23- Meet the family- What if Elizabeth got to meet Darcy's family?<strong>

* * *

><p>The day after Elizabeth's arrival at the parsonage was busy to say the least. Apparently word had spread that the parsons available, young and attractive cousin was visiting. The ladies of the parsonage were bombarded by multitudes of single men.<p>

After their fifth guest had left the parlor Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and said "where do they all come from and how did they know I was here? I have only been here for a day, actually less than a day."

"Kent has a small female population. Men need wives. Why do you think Mr. Collins was not married before he came to Longbourn."

"How did news spread so fast?"

"Oh come now Lizzie. You know how small town gossip works. Our mothers are the perfect example."

"I am going for a walk. If anyone else comes tell them I have chosen a husband and went back to Hertfordshire."

Charlotte laughed at the exasperated look on her friends face.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she walked outside of the parsonage. She looked at the road to Rosings and told herself she was not taking it because of the man who was at the end but because of the gardens. _I really need to stop this denial._

Walking down the lane Elizabeth followed the path into the woods. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining through the canopy of leaves and the wind was softly blowing to keep the heat down.

Elizabeth stopped walking when she heard something deeper in the woods. _Curse my curiosity; it is sure to get me in trouble someday._ Walking toward the sound she recognized it as music. Someone was singing. _Who would be singing this deep into the woods? Well, besides me._ Elizabeth continued walking toward the pretty soprano voice and realized that she knew the song. Actually she loved the song. Humming to herself Elizabeth peaked around a tree to see a slight girl with golden curls sitting on a large rock working on an embroidery hoop. Her shoes were off and one foot hung down and dipped into the small pond in front of her and the other was tucked under her.

Elizabeth instantly liked her. Deciding to introduce herself Elizabeth began singing with the girl and came from behind her hiding spot.

Immediately the other girl stopped but when Elizabeth smiled and continued to sing her partner continued with her until the end of the song.

Smiling at each other Elizabeth walked closer and dipped into a small curtsey. "Hello I am sorry to interrupt your solitude. I heard someone singing and decided to investigate. When I got here I realized how pretty this spot was and wanted to know if you would share it with me."

"Hello yes by all means please join me. I usually do not travel this far from home but it is one of my favorite spots."

"Where is home?"

"Rosings, pardon my manners I am Miss Anne De Bourgh."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I am staying with your mother's parson. Mr. Collins."

"Oh you are Charlotte's best friend and Mr. Collins cousin."

"I prefer the first title if you please." Elizabeth said with a smile

Smiling back Anne nodded her head in understanding. "He can be very . . . interesting."

"You have a beautiful voice. I have heard few people sing that song better."

"Thank you. It is a favorite of mine."

"Mine as well."

"Would you like to sit a while?"

"Yes thank you."

"So I hear you rode with Fitz."

"Who?"

"Oh I am sorry, Fitz is Darcy."

"Oh yes I came with them from Hertfordshire."

"Georgiana has told me much about you."

_It seems everyone knows about me._ "That seems to be going around. I received many visitors this morning."

Anne was about to reply when the ladies heard a voice calling in the distance. "Annie! Annie!"

"That is my Aunt calling I must be late for luncheon. I am sure we will meet again. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Elizabeth replied after both ladies dropped into a curtsey. Elizabeth retook her seat on the rock and began reading her book.

* * *

><p>Anne de Bourgh walked closer to the voice calling her. "Here I am."<p>

"Where have you been luncheon is almost starting and I can only keep your mother occupied so long." Lady Anne asked

"I am sorry I met someone in the woods."

Shocked Lady Anne grabbed her nieces hand and said "Are you alright? You know you should not talk to people you do not know."

"Well technically we sang to each other first." She replied and laughed at the confused look on her aunt's face. "I was singing in my hideaway when a girl found me and sang with me. She introduced herself as Elizabeth Bennet, Mr. Collins' cousin."

"Did you just say Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"As in the Elizabeth Bennet who came with Fitzwilliam and Georgie."

"Yes."

"Where is she now?" Lady Anne said almost frantic

"I left her back at the pond. I am not sure if she is still there but it has been only a few minutes. She brought a book with her so perhaps she is still there."

"Take me to her."

"Excuse me?"

"Take me there."

"I thought we were late for luncheon."

"Then we are already in trouble." Lady Anne said as she led her niece back the way she came, deeper into the woods.

In all her haste she did not feel her niece tugging on her arm until she said "Aunt! This is the wrong way."

"Oh, you are right, this way."

Annie walked behind her favorite Aunt shaking her head in confusion. She couldn't fathom why her aunt wanted to meet Georgiana's friend so badly.

Walking towards the pond the situation got even weirder as Annie watched her aunt hide behind a tree to spy on Miss Bennet.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh!"

_Aunt Anne has lost her mind. _ Whispering Annie asked "What are we doing?"

"We are spying." Lady Anne whispered back

"Yes, I know that, but why are we doing so?"

"Because I want to see her."

"I can introduce you if that is what you prefer."

"All in good time. What is she reading?"

"I believe it is Lord Byron. Aunt I am confused."

"Oh that is a perfect choice Lord Byron is wonderful. I will explain later, for now introduce me."

Annie Hesitated for a second but relented. Her aunt had done many things for her in the way of stopping her mother from squashing her personality the least she could do was introduce her aunt. "Hello again Miss Bennet" She said as she came out from behind the trees.

"Back so soon?"

"Yes I wanted to introduce my aunt to you. "Aunt Anne this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Bennet this is my Aunt Lady Anne Darcy."

_Sweet Jesus this is Darcy's mother!_ Elizabeth was shocked into silence. She could barely manage to execute a proper curtsey in greeting.

The ladies stood stared at each other moments after their greeting.

Elizabeth recognized the uncanny resemblance between Georgiana and her mother. Looking into the older woman's face she gasped when she saw Darcy's eyes staring back at her. They were the exact same color.

Lady Anne was equally inspecting Elizabeth's face and heard her gaps when she looked at her eyes. She could not help the small smile when she figured out that the resemblance between herself and her son is what most likely caused the gasp.

"How are you this beautiful day Miss Bennet?"

"I am well. Your niece was kind enough to lead me to this wonderful spot with her song and she was even kinder to let me stay and share it with her. How has your day been?"

"It is wonderful and getting better. I would love it if you would come to Rosings for tea tomorrow. I know Annie and Georgiana would love the company."

Shocked at the quick invitation but flattered Elizabeth quickly accepted.

"I look forward to seeing you. We must be off thought it is past time for luncheon and we would not to worry anyone. Until Tomorrow." Dipping into a graceful curtsey Lady Anne turned and walked away.

Stunned at the quick interaction Elizabeth sat back down on her rock and could not help thinking _what just happened and what am I missing. _

* * *

><p>On the way back to Rosings Annie was still confused but waited until they were out of earshot of Miss Bennet. "Are you going to explain what this was about?"<p>

"That is going to be Fitzwilliam's wife!"

"What!"

"Shhhh! They are not engaged yet."

"Are they courting?"

"No."

"Is there an understanding?"

"Not yet."

"Then how can you say that she shall be his wife."

"Georgie told me."

"Yes but who told Georgie?"

"Nobody needed to. Apparently Fitzwilliam went to Pemberley for Christmas and was miserable because he was not with her. Georgie convinced him to go with her and she says that they are beating around the bush but now our job is to get them engaged."

"I do not know if we should meddle. William has always known his own mind he will act when he is ready."

"It is not meddling if you do it right."

"You got that from my mother, didn't you?"

"No, we got that from our mother." Lady Anne said with a smirk. "But back to what I was saying they will marry and you shall help."

"You do know my mother will have heart failure."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. You and Fitzwilliam do not want to marry. I shall never make you, and she shall have to come to terms with that. The sooner his engagement is announced, the sooner she will allow you to find someone who loves you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so and if not mother and I shall hound her until she does. You have reached your maturity if necessary you may marry without her consent."

"I could not do that." Annie said looking at her feet.

Feeling sorry for the position that her niece was in Lady Anne hugged her and kissed her temple. Walking back towards Rosings Lady Anne made a mental note to talk with her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Second half coming soon!<strong>


	24. Meeting the Family part 2

Copyright 2013 by Monique Williamson

**(A/N) Lady Anne has a flashback in this chapter. So the idea is that she is still telling the story to her children but I am going to be writing it in the present tense. Just a warning so you aren't confused. Also I am going to nickname his dad Darcy too. I just think all Darcy men should be called Darcy lol. I picture his dad slightly more rakish than Darcy, not necessarily a ladies man but he is proficient lol. **

**Apparently this is going to be three parts because I am really getting stuck on this whole dinner scene. **

**A special thanks to scoutsramazing for being the push that got me writing the last bit of this so I could post!**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>"It was bound to happen sooner or later. You and Fitzwilliam do not want to marry. I shall never make you, and she shall have to come to terms with that. The sooner his engagement is announced, the sooner she will allow you to find someone who loves you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so and, if not, mother and I shall hound her until she does. You have reached your maturity; if necessary you may marry without her consent."

"I could not do that." Annie said looking at her feet.

Feeling sorry for the position that her niece was in Lady Anne hugged her and kissed her temple. Walking back towards Rosings Lady Anne made a mental note to talk with her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 part 2- Meet the family- What if Lizzy met Darcy's family<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Lady Anne found her sister in the breakfast room by herself. After filling her plate and sitting down to eat she broached the subject she had been waiting for since yesterday. "Kitty, I have invited Miss Bennet and Mrs. Collins to tea today." Lady Anne said to her.<p>

"Why must you persist in calling me Kitty?"

"Really Kitty you must let it go and Mother does it."

"That is Mama; I do not have a choice."

"I am your baby sister. You do not have a choice with me either." Lady Anne said as she smiled sweetly "But if it makes you feel better, Jonathan and Adelaide call you Catherine."

Lady Catherine huffed in her chair and brought out her fan.

Lady Anne rolled her eyes at her sister's haughty behavior. _She always was one for dramatics; she would have made a wonderful actress. _"But as I was saying the ladies of the parsonage will join us for tea."

"Why"

"I thought it would be nice to have company and you told me that the parson's wife was nice, if somewhat unrefined; I am sure you would want to help her all you can."

"You are correct; it will do well for them to see ladies of higher breeding. I am always condescending to help those of lower rank."

"Of course you are and you should be commended. I think I am going to go for a walk. I will be back soon."

"It is too early for you to walk. The sun has not taken the chill out of the air yet. You must take care of your health." Lady Catherine scolded her sister.

"I have taken care of my health for many years and shall continue to do what I think is best for many more. I shall survive, I assure you, but I will take an extra wrap to keep warm if it shall ease your mind." Lady Anne finished soothingly; as she walked past her sister she gave her a kiss on the temple and walked out of the breakfast room.

* * *

><p>Over at the parsonage Elizabeth was pacing the length of Charlotte's private sitting room.<p>

"Elizabeth, sit down. You are making me dizzy with all of that pacing."

"Why did she invite me? She does not even know me. That was the first time she has laid eyes upon me. Something is not right I tell you!"

"Maybe she thought it nice that you befriended her niece. Miss de Bourgh is a very shy and private young woman. She has few friends and even fewer freedoms. Her mother keeps her sheltered inside of that huge house. Her only chance to escape is when her aunt is at Rosings."

Elizabeth stopped her pacing and considered what Charlotte said. _If there was someone who befriended Mary so quickly would I not want to be as nice as possible to them. _"You are probably right Charlotte. I am just over-reacting."

"Did Elizabeth Bennet just admit she was wrong? I am not ready for the world to end yet."

"I admit when I am wrong!" Elizabeth said as she stomped her foot and remembered the conversation with her sisters about her stubbornness at the Meryton assembly.

"Maybe you are worried about another member of the Darcy family?" Charlotte said with suggestive eyebrows.

"Of course not, whatever do you mean?" Lizzy said dismissively.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." _Except I'm losing my mind because I haven't seen him in days and I am going to meet his titled family, and they may hate me and I am not sure if I should even care how they feel about me, but no pressure._

"Alright Elizabeth, if you say so." Charlotte said before standing and walking to the door. "I am going to talk with the cook about dinner tonight. You may remain here in your denial."

Mature person that she was Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her friend's retreating back.

* * *

><p>"They are late!" Lady Catherine announced distinctly to the annoyance of the other ladies of Rosings.<p>

"They still have thirty minutes." Lady Anne said after she saw the simultaneous eye roll of the group which consisted of her mother, daughter, sister-in-law, and both of her nieces.

"They should show up early as a sign of respect."

"If they had shown up this early you would have complained about them coming earlier than invited. You would find anything to be displeased about." The Dowager countess said wryly

"Mama is right Kitty. I am sure they will arrive at a reasonable time" Lady Anne said trying to smooth the tension.

The ladies of Rosings continued to talk for a quarter of an hour before the butler announced their guests.

Elizabeth had never been so terrified to enter a room in her whole life.

All eyes turned to the pair, but only three of the people in the room knew exactly who Elizabeth could potentially be.

"Welcome to Rosings" Lady Catherine said as she stood to welcome her guests.

"Thank you for inviting us" Charlotte replied as she rose from her curtsey

Itroductions were made all around. Elizabeth saw Georgiana pat the seat between her and Anne de Bourgh to her and went to sit with her friend.

"It is wonderful to see you again Lizzy." Georgiana said as Elizabeth sat down

"It is wonderful to see you as well."

"Please allow me to reintroduce my cousins Miss Anne de Bourgh and Lady Diane Fitzwilliam." Georgie said indicating her cousins who were was sitting on a sofa acorss from the one they were occupying.

"I have already met Miss de Bourgh out in the wo. . ."

Elizabeth was interrupted by Anne de Bourgh's loud coughing. When she finally controlled herself, she primly sat up and said "excuse me I must have gotten something stuck in my throat. As Miss Bennet was saying, we met yesterday while I was outside in the garden."

Always expressive, Elizabeth's face usually showed her thoughts and at the moment her face was saying _what in the world is she talking about?_

"Yes she came upon me as I was embroidering a handkerchief. She stopped and was nice enough to talk with me a while." Anne said keeping one eye on her companions and the other on her mother.

Catching on but not knowing exactly how to corroborate the story, Elizabeth simply nodded and smiled. _I know Charlotte said she was sheltered but goodness to lie about being in the woods of your own home?_

"Annie what are you saying? When were you out in the gardens?" Lady Catherine asked in a loud voice

"I was just telling Georgiana that I met Miss Elizabeth while embroidering in the garden yesterday afternoon."

"My Annie is wonderful with a needle. No other young lady can claim such mastery." Lady Catherine said to the room at large.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, _If I continue to roll my eyes this much they will get stuck in my head._ Lady Anne continued talking to her sister-in-law and Mrs. Collins while watching the young ladies.

Elizabeth found that she liked the women in Darcy's family very much. Lady Diane had a very boisterous nature with a humor similar to her brother Richard. The four ladies had such a pleasant time they were on a first name basis within an hour.

Elizabeth met Charlotte's eyes and knew that it was time to leave.

Georgiana saw the look and was unable to resist teasing Elizabeth before she left. "My brother is sure to be sorry he missed you. He is out visiting the tenants with the men. He left not minutes before you came."

Lady Anne looked at the group of girls with interest.

"Yes be sure to wish him well for me." Elizabeth said with a crooked smile. _I know what you are about._ She thought as she looked at Georgiana. Her matchmaking attempts had been less than discreet.

"How well acquainted are you with my nephew, Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine asked

"I count your nephew among my friends ma'am. He is a regular visitor to my family estate with his good friend Mr. Bingley."

Lady Catherine disliked the familiarity she detected in Elizabeth's tone "Has he told you of his engagement to my daughter?"

Elizabeth saw the eyes of nearly every family member make a full circle in their heads. _Tough crowd_. She thought with a smirk.

"I had not heard of it. I wish you great joy." Elizabeth said as she turned to Anne who she had taken to calling Annie.

"Oh that is nonsense. Fitzy will marry Annie the day your father crawls out of his grave and dances a jig on this table, God rest his soul." Countess Estelle said with irritation

"Mother!" Both of her daughter's exclaimed.

Elizabeth had to cover her laughter as a cough. _His grandmother calls him Fitzy! Oh this should be fun._

Just then the man of the hour appeared at the door of the parlor with his cousins and uncle.

"Darcy, just the man we wanted to see! Perhaps you can solve a problem for us." Lady Diane said to her cousin

"I will help in any way I can." Darcy said as he walked into the room

"Aunt Catherine says that you will marry Annie but Grandmother says that Grandfather will crawl out of his grave and dance a jig on this table first, God rest his soul. What say you Fitzy?" Lady Diane said with a twinkle in her eye.

Darcy started to roll his eyes, he was used to his cousins antics but then he flushed an astounding shade of red when he noticed Elizabeth sitting near his cousin. Always uncomfortable to be put on public display he retreated to behind The Mask before simply bowing to the room and leaving.

Never one to let his cousin live down an embarrassment gracefully Richard called down the hall after Darcy that he never answered the question.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Darcy sat in the music room reading, as his mother played his favorite song, from when he was younger, on the piano.<p>

The song brought up memories of the Christmas after Georgie was born. He was around ten and Georgie was only five months old. He was so happy to be a big brother. He never let her out of his sight and always held her when he had the opportunity. He, his mother and Georgie had all been in the music room. He was playing with Georgie on a rug near the fire as his mother played his favorite song on the pianoforte. His father walked into the room and immediately tripped on a truck that was left on the floor. His mother was immediately worried but had to hide her smile behind her hand. Fitzwilliam was only worried that he would get in trouble for leaving his toys around the room. While his father struggled to get up with as much dignity as he could muster, it was completely silent in the room, until Georgie giggled. It was her first laugh. All eyes turned to Georgie. His father no longer cared about the embarrassment of falling and his mother began to softly cry. He was just thankful he wasn't in trouble. It was the first favor Georgie had ever done for him and she didn't even know it.

"Mother, why will you not come home? You belong at Pemberley" Darcy asked suddenly as he came out of his family memories.

Lady Anne stopped playing and sighed "We have been through this many times dear."

"And yet you never tell me the truth. I am nearly seven and twenty I can help you with whatever it is."

"If only that were possible." She responded with a sigh

"Why, Mother?

"Because I see your father everywhere I turn." She said sadly

Darcy was not expecting that and did not know what to say now that she had finally given him an honest answer.

"My dear, I hope you find the type of love I shared with your father, and from what I have heard I suspect you already have, but losing the love of my life is the most heartbreaking thing I have ever experienced. Every room in Pemberley has a memory. I can't escape them. Day in and day out I couldn't turn it off. To see him in my mind's eye but to know I would never actually see him again. It re-broke my heart every day. I had to get out of there or I would have become a shell of myself simply lost in memories. I could never do that you and Georgie. It was a terribly hard decision but the only way to keep my sanity and stay the mother you need me to be, was to leave."

Darcy could not fathom his mother's pain. True, he had lost his father but had not realized she had lost not only her husband, but her best friend, her soul mate.

"I see so much of him in you. When you sit at his desk looking over the ledgers, you get the same crease in between your eyebrows. When I saw you walking down a hall, my breath stopped. When you are happy, you both have those deep dimples. And that laugh: it was my favorite sound, it still is. I was walking past your study and heard you laugh; I dropped everything in my hands. That is no way to live. I have been to Darcy house in London lately and it was not as bad. I am learning to live with the memories instead of letting them haunt me. I will come home, sweetheart, I am just not sure when. I am more determined than ever, since what happened to Georgiana. It is my fault that she had to go through that. I should have known. I should have seen what type of person he was. I wasn't even able to help her out of her sadness."

"You could not have known. He kept that side from you and anything that would have reached you; I took care of first. It is not your fault, it is mine. You put me in charge of Georgiana while you were away and I failed."

"You take everything on yourself, but it truly is my fault. I am her mother I should have been strong enough to stay with you. If I had been there. . ."

"You were taking care of yourself and Grandmother Estelle you could not have known. It is not your fault."

"Stop it!" Georgiana said from the doorway "It is my fault." She put her hands up to stop them from contradicting her. "Yes, most of the blame lies with Wickham and Mrs. Younge, but the rest is my fault. I knew what was happening; I knew what I was about. I knew it was wrong. Yes, I confessed it to Fitzwilliam but there should have been nothing to confess. Stop blaming yourselves for my lack in judgment."

"Georgie, you were only fifteen."

"I was old enough to know not to consider an elopement, old enough to know not to be alone with a man. True, I was but fifteen but that was old enough to know better. Mother, I do not blame you for not being there. I wanted to go on my own. You offered to accompany me to Ramsgate, but I refused. I wanted to prove I was responsible and I failed.

"Georgie! You did not fail. You had a setback. That is all. Do you think that any human has gone through life with something that they do not regret? I assure you that is not true." Lady Anne took a deep breath and decided to tell her children a story about when she was younger. She patted the spot next to her on the sofa and after Georgiana sat down she began her tale. "When I was younger I was believed to have been compromised."

Darcy and Georgiana both gasped

"It was not true exactly but there were rumors. I came out in society when I was eighteen. I decided to wait a few years as I did not feel ready for marriage yet because Catherine was not married I had a perfect excuse to wait. When I finally did come out it was a much anticipated event. The entire ton declared me the belle of the season. I thought the attention was outrageous and it put strain on my relationship with your aunt. During a ball, I went out onto a balcony by myself I did not think anything of it as the balcony led to the gardens below, and there were people sure to be roaming about. It was incredibly crowded inside and I had been surrounded by men the entire night. I just wanted a few seconds of peace. A man who was one of the many admirers also came onto the balcony. I did not favor him and he knew it. He was a known rake and gambler. I was beautiful, well connected and came with a substantial dowry. I should have been more aware but I was lost in my ignorance. So I let him flatter my vanity knowing it would go no farther on my part, until he pushed me to a corner and kissed me. I am sure he had it all planned because no sooner than his mouth touched mine someone caught us and began to make a big ruckus. I looked at his face and watched a satisfied grin overtake his features."

Georgiana took her mother's hand into her own and rubbed the back offering whatever comfort she could to help her get through the memory. Darcy was up and pacing. He wanted to find whoever this man was and beat him to a pulp.

"I was crushed. I knew it was only a matter of time before I was going to have to marry that man but at the last second before more people came onto the balcony the man was shoved aside and another took his place beside me. I still do not know how no one noticed but soon my father came out yelling. Before I could even look at the new man's face I heard him say. 'I am sorry to cause such a commotion sir. I was just overly thrilled that your daughter just accepted my hand in marriage'." She stopped to smile at both of her children. "It was your father."

Georgiana in all of her young romanticism could not stop the exaggerated "awww" at the thought of her father rescuing her mother like a knight out of a myth.

"I knew of your father but only barely. He was from an old family but he was not titled so before the scandal he would have been considered below myself. I was my father's chance to get closer to royalty and as far as he was concerned at the moment, I had ruined it. My friendship with the princess put me in contact with many who would have given more to the family name than wealth. On one hand I was incredibly grateful to your father, I would have wed nearly anyone to stay away from the man who had ruined my reputation, but on the other I was affronted by his presumption."

"You get your meddling ways from father, Fitz. That's sounds exactly like something you would have done." Georgie said teasing her older brother.

"Well as I am sure you are aware my family had to leave the party right away but word was already buzzing that I was compromised by one person but marrying another. The next day your father showed up to my house to call on me."

**Flashback**

George Darcy was nervous. In his carriage he could not stop fidgeting. Every few seconds he would smooth his hair, check his breath, straighten his coat, or fix his cravat that seemed to be getting tighter the closer he came to his destination.

When the carriage finally stopped outside of the Fitzwilliam townhouse he almost told Mr. Reynolds to drive off again. But he was a Darcy and he had given his word. He may not be titled but he was noble.

He stepped up to the door of his betrothed's home and before he could knock the door was opened. Handing the card to the butler he asked to speak with Lady Anne.

As the old butler shuffled off Lady Catherine came down the stairs. "So you are engaged to my sister?"

_I'm not really sure. _"That is what I am here to work out."

"Did you compromise her?" Lady Catherine asked fiercely

"No!" he said affronted

"Then what happened yesterday? My sister has been in tears since we left the ball and out of thin air you come claiming an attachment that I know did not exist. So I will ask again, what happened."

He had never been talked to thusly by anyone in his life, man or woman. There was no way he was going to let this girl be the first. "Madam since you said you are her sister I am going to assume you are Lady Catherine, it is nice to meet you. I am sorry you feel that I have hurt your sister; that is not the case. But if your sister has not decided to share the details of what happened yesterday then I shall not either. That is our business and I have no intention of breaking a confidence with my betrothed. Now, if you shall excuse me I see your butler is coming to escort me to your sister. Good day." Darcy smirked as he walked away from the slack jawed woman. He had heard about Catherine Fitzwilliam's temper. _Probably why she is still unattached._

After the butler announced him, Darcy walked into the room and saw his potential bride standing near the window. He was immediately stopped in his tracks by how beautiful she was. The night before it was dark outside on the patio and he had not been able to see her clearly. Yes, he had heard of her beauty but to see it in the full light of day was a sight to behold. She had the kindest eyes he had ever seen and he immediately fell in love.

"Mr. Darcy, are you alright?"

"What?" He asked coming out of his stupor

"I asked if you were alright. I invited you to sit three times but you were simply staring into space." Lady Anne asked with a confused look on her face.

Embarrassed but not wanting to admit that he was in fact staring at her, Darcy finally sat in the chair she indicated across from hers. Lady Anne busied herself with serving tea while Darcy continued to stare at her. _What is wrong with me? I have seen pretty women before. Hell, I have undressed pretty women before! _

Anne Fitzwilliam was more nervous than she had been during her coming out party. _How do you talk to the man you are supposed to marry but saw you compromised by another man?_

The couple sat in silence for nearly a quarter of an hour. He, staring at her in fascination and she was staring at her lap in mortification. Finally feeling the silence had gone on long enough, Lady Anne finally asked the question she had been wondering since last night "Are we really getting married?"

Shocked at the abrupt question Darcy turned to look at her worried face. "I thought so, that is to say if you want to." He said with a confused smirk.

"I was just not sure if you were serious last night. What you did for me was sweet, gallant even but I did not know if you were truly willing to fulfill your promise or if your words were just said to aid me in the moment."

"Yes, you are right. I did say the words on spur of the moment, but I am a Darcy man which means I am a man of my word. Last night I said that I will marry and I shall."

"While that is sweet of you, I would not want you to sacrifice your choice of. . ."

"It would be no sacrifice." He held out a hand and quickly cut her off

"I just do not want you to resent me in the future if you find that we do not suit."

"We will." He said simply

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because, I will not accept anything less. We will be happy together, we will laugh, we will argue and we will cry but mostly we will be happy."

"And you are such an expert on the future?" She said slightly cross with his confident attitude.

"No but I am an expert on myself. I will make you happy if it is the last thing I do."

"Mr. Darcy you do not know anything about me, how could you possibly claim to be able to make me happy."

"I am half Spanish. Wooing women is in my blood, and I have four sisters and a mother who are the most opinionated women in all of Europe. They would make me woo you even if I did not wish it." He said with a chuckle.

Lady Anne softly smiled at the thought of this man surrounded by women telling him what to do. "It must be an interesting house you grew up in Mr. Darcy."

"It still is an interesting house that I live in Lady Anne. You will learn, Pemberley shall be your home soon enough. They are anxious to meet you."

"From what you have told me, I am anxious to meet them as well."

"When would you like to be married?"

Lady Anne was shocked at the abrupt change of subject even though it was not a complete change as they were already talking about their future together. "It would probably be wise to have the wedding within the next few weeks."

"I did not ask what is wise; I asked when you would like to be married."

"I had always hoped for an early autumn wedding when the trees are changing." She said demurely after thinking for a few moments

"Then early fall it shall be."

"But the rumors?"

"Will soon move on to the next person after we have circulated that we have set a date. I will go talk with your father." As bold as ever Darcy stood from his chair, leaned down and placed a deep kiss directly on the lips of his betrothed. After he stood he simply smirked at the shocked look on her face. "Well the gossips are already saying I kissed you. We wouldn't want to make liars out of them, now would we dear?" He said before winking and turning on his heel, leaving a stunned Lady Anne staring after him as he swaggered out of the room.

_Life will most certainly not be boring._ Lady Anne thought as she leaned back in her chair and brought her fingers to her lips thinking about the kiss from her future husband. _I am really going to marry George Darcy._ As soon as the thought settled in her mind she could not help the smile that shone through her fingers. All of her worries about being ruined, him taking his offer back and ruining her family were officially gone. She only had the happy future he promised, to look forward to. _I am saved._

**End of Flashback**

"He soon came back with your grandfather and they announced that we would be married the next fall."

"Oh mother that is so romantic!"

"Yes, it turned out that way but I wanted you to know that you are no more compromised than I. You, Georgiana Maria Rose Darcy, are perfect." Lady Anne kissed her daughters cheeks and did the same with her son before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Later that evening before dinner, Darcy was in his late uncle's study with Richard when a thought occurred to him. "I thought you were fighting in the war, why are you home so soon?" Darcy asked as he walked over to the decanter of brandy and began to pour a drink.<p>

Richard, who was standing at the window, looked down and shuffled his feet.

Darcy watched as the color rose in his cousins cheeks and could not imagine what could make this battle-hardened army officer blush. _Oh, this should be interesting._He thought with a smirk as he handed a glass to his cousin.

"I might be on suspension"

"What!" Darcy yelled. "Why?"

"I may have knocked out my commanding officer"

"What!"

"By punching him in the face"

"What!"

"And staged a mini coup"

"What!"

"Is that all you can say" Richard asked becoming irritated with his cousin

"What happened?" Darcy said finally able to put a second word with his first

"He was going to get us all killed for his pride! We were moving our troops when we came near an opposing camp. He wanted to ambush them even though they outnumbered us four to one. I tried to reason with him but he would not be swayed; when he was to give the order, I reacted. He was out before I knew I hit him."

"What!"

"Darcy!"

"Oh, sorry" Darcy said sheepishly. "Please continue"

"Some of his cronies tried to have me detained but I had more allies than he did and they were quieted. _P__ossibly by being bound and gagged._ Since I was the highest ranking person who was conscious, I moved us to safety. When our commanding officer came to, I was on a ship back to England before I could blink."

"Are you to be discharged?"

"No, our general knows that he is a bloody idiot but he is also the son of a Duke. He appreciates that I saved a lot of lives and has simply declared that I will be moved to another unit."

"You punched the son of a Duke?"

"Like a champ." Richard said with a smirk then downed the rest of his drink

"The stories you tell should be in a story."

"I agree." Richard said with a chuckle. "So what is all this I hear about you getting engaged?"

"What!" Darcy said as he choked on his drink.

"Darcy!"

"Sorry but I have not the slightest clue what you are talking about."

"My sister told me that Annie told her that your mother told Annie that Georgie told your mother that you are getting engaged." Richard said using his fingers to try to remember the line of gossip.

Darcy put his forehead in his hand and just shook his head. _The women in this family talk too much._

"So who is she?" Richard said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Darcy already knew there was no use in lying. Everyone in Rosings either knew or would know before dinner or, at the very latest, breakfast. "Elizabeth Bennet. She is the cousin of Aunt Catherine's parson." At Richard's dubious look Darcy chuckled and said "there is no resemblance in mind or appearance."

"You know my parents will get involved and Aunt Catherine soon after."

"Is there no concept of privacy in this family?"

"Nope." Richard's older brother Jeremy said from the doorway. At the confused look on Darcy's face he answered the unspoken question and said "Grandmother told me."

Darcy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. _I am going to need more to drink._

"I personally think you are being selfish, Darcy." Jeremy said as he stole his little brother's glass and filled it.

At Darcy and Richard's incredulous look, Jeremy put his hands up in front of him and said "Richard, you should be on my side."

"How in the world do you think Darcy is being selfish?" Richard asked still confused at the attitude his brother had adopted. The three of them got on splendidly since they had all reached their maturity. During their childhood they had a number of spats. Darcy being the youngest and quietest took most of the brunt while playing, Richard being in the middle started the most trouble and Jeremy being the oldest got in the most trouble.

"You should be on my side Richard. When our mother gets wind that our younger cousin, the sweet quiet Fitzwilliam Darcy, who never got in trouble as a child, is giving his mother a daughter-in-law and the possibility of grandchildren. You and I might as well give up all dreams of peace during the next season." _Actually, for the rest of our unmarried lives._

Richard took in this information and suddenly turned on his cousin and indignantly yelled "How could you do this to us!"

_Yup, I am going to need more. _For the third time Darcy filled his drink and took a large gulp. "My possible engagement was not done to spite you Richard. And I am not engaged! Therefore, it does not matter at the moment, as everything is pure speculation. I am not sure what I shall do. So if everybody would please mind their own business until I figure it out, I would appreciate it." Darcy finished the rest of his drink and left the study.

"You better hurry; the family is choosing sides already." Jeremy called after his younger cousin

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea this chapter would end up being three parts but as you can see it has so the next chapter will be the actual dinner. <strong>


	25. Meeting the Family- part 3

**(A/N) Hello angry mob of fanfiction readers. Please everyone calm down and set down the pitchforks and torches. For the past two months RL has showed up with a vengeance and my muse left without giving a two weeks' notice. So I have been seriously lacking in time and inspiration. Here is a small filler for the time being, the elusive dinner scene is still giving me trouble and I do not want to post anything that I am not proud of. Sorry about the terrible posting. I am officially set on writing the dinner scene before Friday even if it kills me. So wish me luck and enjoy this little bit of fun. Happy reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>_Yup, I am going to need more._ For the third time Darcy filled his drink and took a large gulp. "My possible engagement was not done to spite you Richard. And I am not engaged! Therefore, it does not matter at the moment, as everything is pure speculation. I am not sure what I shall do. So if everybody would please mind their own business until I figure it out, I would appreciate it." Darcy finished the rest of his drink and left the study.

"You better hurry; the family is choosing sides already." Jeremy called after his younger cousin

* * *

><p>Chapter 25- Meet the Family- part 3<p>

* * *

><p>A few days after tea with the ladies of Rosings, Elizabeth and Charlotte were eating breakfast when a rider delivered an invitation to dinner at Rosings that night. Knowing her husband would suffer apoplexy if she did not accept, Charlotte immediately sent a note back with the rider. Elizabeth realized this would be the first time she would actually have a chance to talk to Darcy since he dropped her off at the parsonage five days prior. Since he was out during the tea she only had a brief glimpse of him on his return, when he had promptly avoided the 'engagement' question.<p>

Shortly after breakfast Elizabeth decided she needed to get out of the house or someone would have to call the magistrate. Her cousin did not seem to understand that when she went to her room and closed the door that meant she wanted to be alone. Instead he decided to come in without knocking and instruct her on the most appropriate thing to wear for dinner with his patroness. He almost went into her trunks to select the gown himself.

During her walk Elizabeth heard her stomach rumble and was happy for Charlotte's staff who had taken to leaving her a bundle of food in the mornings so she could take it with her on her walks.

As she took an apple out of her bundle she walked into a wide clearing and saw three men casually lounging off to the side while three horses calmly grazed in the middle of the clearing. The first man she saw was somewhat on the shorter side when compared to his companions but was well built and stocky. He stood before his friends and seemed to be actively telling a story that appeared very funny by the laughter coming from them. The second man was tall and slim, and he was leaning against a tree with his ankles crossed. The third looked like a mix of the other two, tall and lean but with a wide and muscular frame, he sat on a felled tree with one knee bent close to his chest.

As they were paying attention to their story teller they did not notice her until Poseidon gave a loud whinny and ran to his long lost friend. The other horses spooked and ran in the same direction. Had it just been Poseidon Elizabeth was sure she could have stood her ground this time but with two other horses charging towards he, she turned and ran as fast as she could towards the woods. Looking over her shoulder she saw all three horses were gaining on her and she did what came natural to her. She climbed. She grabbed the first low hanging branch she came across and hoisted herself up to climb even further into the safety of the leaves.

Not happy to be denied his reunion Poseidon whinnied on his hind legs and flipped his hair. He continued to stomp his feet and he walked around the tree in a manner that he was sure communicated his message to "get down here this instant".

Elizabeth just thought he look crazed.

Poseidon would say the same about her in a tree.

"It seems my horse has found you" Darcy said a few minutes later as he finally caught up to Poseidon.

"It seems your horse is trying to kill me" She responded

"He is just spirited is all" Darcy said back with a smile and a pat to Poseidon's flank as he watched her on her perch.

"Bunnies are spirited, Mr. Darcy. Poseidon is . . . more than that I assure you." _He is a raging man killing machine. _

"I will soon be jealous of you Miss Elizabeth."

"I see nothing to be jealous of, Sir." She said making a gesture at her surroundings in the tree.

"Poseidon never greets me so happily." Darcy said as he looked at Poseidon who he had taken by the reins.

"If only he would greet me less so." Elizabeth grudgingly began her climb down the tree, embarrassed that she had to do so in front of Mr. Darcy. _Normal ladies do not get stuck in trees. _Once she was on the ground she shot Darcy a withering glare at the smile on his face. "Is something funny?"

_Other than watching a lady in a dress climb down from a tree. . . no not really, _Darcy thought to himself. "Nothing at all."

Angry at man and beast Elizabeth stomped away from them both.

Never wanting to lose an opportunity to be in her presence Darcy followed. "I do not believe you have greeted Poseidon yet."

"You are in a teasing mood today." Elizabeth commented sullenly instead of greeting the animal she was still cross with. _How can I be irritated with a horse?_

"You have met some of my family. Can you imagine any other way to survive them? And you still have not greeted Poseidon."

Elizabeth grabbed another apple out of her bundle, which she was surprised she kept hold of, and took a large bite looking directly at the animal.

"Well, that's a bit petty." Darcy said with a half-smile on his face showing his right dimple.

Elizabeth could not help but laugh because she knew it was extremely petty. Heaving a big sigh she turned around and gave the apple to Poseidon. Stroking his head she whispered in his ear, "Next time you chase me there will be no more apples."

Poseidon nuzzled his friend and happily took his treat oblivious to the whispered threat.

"So Fitzy, what has brought you out on this fine day?" Elizabeth asked wanting to tease him as he did her while she was in the tree.

Darcy groaned when he heard the nickname he despised most in the world. "I will not answer you if you call me by that name."

"I am resolved to call you nothing else." Elizabeth said calling his bluff.

"Then we shan't speak." Darcy said as he calmly continued to walk.

Elizabeth held out for five minutes before she learned that Fitzwilliam Darcy did not bluff. "Alright you win!"

Darcy smiled at her expression, "Do not be upset Miss Elizabeth not speaking is one of the things I excel at."

Both Elizabeth and Darcy stopped what they were doing when they heard a yell in the distance.

"It seems my cousins are trying to find me." Darcy said before he turned and lead Elizabeth and Poseidon towards the voices.

The couple continued to talk as they got closer to the voices. Darcy did not see a need to yell back as long as the voices continued to get louder. _Richard is loud enough for the both of us. _

"Darcy, where the bloody hell are you!" He heard Richard loud and clear on that one. Next to him Elizabeth looked at her slippers and blushed.

"Here!" Darcy finally responded

"Jeremy, he is over here. Bullocks, Darcy we have been looking for you for ten damn minutes!"

"Richard, stop cursing!" Darcy yelled back

"Don't you tell me to stop cursing! The great master of Pemberley should be able to get his own arse out of a grove of trees and back to the clearing."

"Richard!" Darcy yelled again

"Oh shut up, Darcy! No one is in the mood for your perpetual sense of propriety if I want to swear the air blue, I shall whenever I please! Bullocks, bullocks, oh." Richard finally stopped his tirade as he spotted Darcy and the blushing lady at his side.

Darcy had his palm covering half on his face and the lady was blushing scarlet.

"Why in the bloody hell is no one still yelling! I cannot find you if you do not make any noise. Blast, this is ridiculous, tell Darcy to get on his damn horse so we may be on our way." Jeremy yelled from a little distance away.

"Jeremy, stop cursing." Richard yelled towards his brother

"Oh ho, I know the blue tongued army officer did not tell me to stop cursing. You have said words that I don't even know what the hell they mean!"

"Jeremy!" Richard and Darcy yelled.

"What!" He yelled as he reached the others.

"Oh" He said when he saw Elizabeth

Darcy could do nothing but shake his head and looks towards the heavens. _Lord, give me strength not to knock their heads together._ The brothers jumped off of their horses and walked towards Elizabeth with sheepish grins on their faces. Elizabeth thought they looked as mischievous as puppies.

When Elizabeth stepped back Darcy realized that his cousin's horses were coming closer as well. "Stop, she is afraid of horses" Darcy said with his hand out.

"I am not," Elizabeth defended

Darcy looked back to where she was hiding behind his left shoulder and simply raised an eyebrow.

"I am simply uncomfortable around them." She grudgingly admitted so only he could hear.

Richard and Jeremy let go of their horses' reins and let them graze a few feet away. They both bowed and stopped in front of Elizabeth and she responded with a small curtsey.

"Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to introduce you to my cousins Jeremy Fitzwilliam, Viscount of Finley and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam of Matlock in Derbyshire. Cousins, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth greeted with a dainty curtsey

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." Jeremy said with a roguish smile as he took Elizabeth's hand and kissed the back. Elizabeth blushed, Darcy scowled.

Richard rolled his eyes at his brother and asked "What happened? One second the horses are fine and the next they are running into the woods."

"Yes, about that, Poseidon is a fan of Miss Elizabeth and whenever he sees her after a long absence he has taken to running to her. When he ran I think he spooked your horses and they ran as well."

"Well gentlemen, I must be getting back to the parsonage it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, please allow us to escort you back to the parsonage." Jeremy said stepping forward and offering his arm to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at him and then at Darcy. _I can't very well refuse the son of a earl. _Reluctantly she accepted her escort. Before she knew it the colonel had stepped up to her other side and she was sandwiched between the two brothers.

Richard looked back towards a fuming Darcy and said "Darce, do be a dear and get the horses will you."

_I will kill them. _Darcy thought angrily as he followed the trio to the parsonage with the animals. Each time he heard Elizabeth laugh at something one of his cousins said, he thought of a new way to torture them. The current favorite was telling Aunt Catherine that Jeremy was interested in making an offer to Anne and telling his Aunt Fitzwilliam that Richard had finally decided to settle down and wanted her to throw him a ball to find a bride.

Darcy was too busy thinking of which circle of hell his traitorous cousins belonged in that he did not realize that they had already made it to the parsonage. He watched as his cousins said farewell by kissing Elizabeth on the hand before stepping aside so Darcy could say his own farewell.

"Will you be coming to dinner this evening Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I would not be surprised if Mr. Collins has my outfit picked out when I get back to the parsonage. According to him I must be on my best behavior for his patroness."

"Then I will bid you adieu until later." Darcy slowly bent over her hand without breaking eye contact and gave her hand a lingering kiss that severely pushed the bounds of propriety. Rising back to his full height, he gave her a crooked smile before turning to leave with his cousins.

Overwhelmed by his intensity, Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she took a breath as she watched him walk away. Elizabeth had never been so nervous and excited for a dinner party in all her life.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) literature lesson: In the divine comedy traitors are put in the 9****th**** and final circle of hell. **

**I sort of borrowed a scene from the king's speech (great movie btw watch it if you haven't)**

**I promise the dinner scene will be up by the end on this week!**


	26. Meeting the Family part 4

**(A/N) Finally the dinner scene is complete. I hope I did it justice. Sorry I am three days late. I had to go out of town this weekend. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "Will you be coming to dinner this evening Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I would not be surprised if Mr. Collins has my outfit picked out when I get back to the parsonage. According to him I must be on my best behavior for his patroness."

"Then I will bid you adieu until later." Darcy slowly bent over her hand without breaking eye contact and gave her hand a lingering kiss that severely pushed the bounds of propriety. Rising back to his full height, he gave her a crooked smile before turning to leave with his cousins.

Overwhelmed by his intensity, Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she took a breath as she watched him walk away. Elizabeth had never been so nervous and excited for a dinner party in all her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 part 4- Meeting the family<strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked up the steps to Rosings behind the Collins and rolled her eyes for what had to have been the hundredth time since they had left the parsonage. <em>If I do not stop they will get stuck like that. <em>Elizabeth was sure she knew how much every detail of Rosings cost. _The fireplace was 500 pounds, the windows were 800, the settee in the morning drawing room cost 300. Blah Blah Blah! _Elizabeth thought as she rolled her eyes again. _I must really love Charlotte to put up with him willingly. _

Waiting inside Rosings was the anxious Darcy family. Lady Anne was excited to see her son and future daughter-in-law interact for the first time. _Maybe I am counting my chickens before they hatch?_ Lady Anne thought but she could not help it! Her son was on the verge of getting married and it was her job as his mother to roughly shove him over the edge into matrimony. Georgiana adored Elizabeth and Lady Anne liked what she had seen so far. Not to mention, she actually pierced through her son's hard exterior to count him as a friend. Lady Anne could not have been happier with the circumstances. _Thankfully, he did not fall for the dreadful Bingley woman! _

Georgiana watched her brother stand by the window. He was so reserved but she could read him like a book by his small nuances. The small smile that just graced his face meant that Elizabeth must have just come into view and should arrive shortly. She excused herself from the conversation between her cousins and walked to the window with her sibling. "You have that smile on your face."

Too absorbed by the sight out of the window he did not even notice her approach. "What smile?"

"The, I see Elizabeth from afar smile. You have a different one when you are actually with her." She teased.

Darcy blushed bright red. He could deny it but that would only add fuel to the flames. The best way to stop his sister was to agree or pacify. "Is that so? Interesting."

"Come, it will not do for you to stand by the window like a creepy stalker from one of our novels."

"Your novels."

"You read them as well."

"Only to make certain they are appropriate for you."

"Then why do you buy them before I ask for them."

"Because . . . I am anticipating your needs as a proper brother ought to do!"

"If that is the excuse you use when the bookseller looks at you funny, then be my guest." Georgie said with a laugh as she tugged Darcy over to where their cousins were standing.

"Is the fetching Miss Elizabeth coming to dinner?" Jeremy asked

"When did you meet Lizzy?" Georgie asked

"This morning. Darcy's horse tried to run her down and she would have none of it. We escorted her back to the parsonage. We had a very enlightening conversation. Apparently there is one lady who is immune to Darcy's . . . charm. She said when they first met she insulted him." Richard said teasing his cousin

"Brother, you never told me that."

"It didn't matter. We talked it over and moved on as should everybody else." He said particularly towards Richard.

Diane walked over to the group and asked "What are you laughing about Richard?"

"Darcy got teased by a lady." Richard said with a smile

"What?"

"His lady, actually" Richard replied

"Elizabeth?" She asked

"Yup"

"She is not my lady!" Darcy finally ended the discussion between the siblings. _Oh God. I hope she didn't here this._

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins and Miss Bennet." The butler announced.

The room stood to greet their guests. After all of the introductions and formalities were out of the way Mr. Collins quickly attached himself to his patroness's side, like a long lost dog to his master. "Lady Catherine, it is excellent to see you in such great health. I am sure that having your noble family with you has brought you great joy. A family is invaluable."

Charlotte dutifully followed her husband but Elizabeth was captured by Lady Anne before Georgiana could get to her and take her to the group of unmarried cousins.

"Miss Bennet, please come sit with me." Lady Anne asked

Startled by being singled out but unwilling to offend Darcy's mother she agreed.

Lady Anne led Elizabeth to a pair of chairs near the windows as far away from her children as she could get. "So have you enjoyed your time in Kent?" Lady Anne asked as they took their seats.

"I have. I love the outdoors and this has given me an opportunity to find new trails and paths. While I love my home it is always nice to have variety."

"Yes, the forests of Kent are very nice to roam. Where is it you call home?"

"Hertfordshire, it is less than a half a day's ride from London. Mr. Bingley, just let an estate three miles from my family's home."

"What of your family? Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"I have four sisters. Jane is the eldest, then there is myself, Mary, Katherine who we call Kitty, and Lydia is the youngest."

"Oh my dear! Five sisters, I cannot imagine it. I feel I had my hands full with just one sister."

"There were many trying days but we have all begun to settle down." _Hopefully._

"Are you especially close with your sisters?"

"My oldest sister Jane is my best friend but I have recently begun to bond with my younger sisters as well."

"And your parents, are you close with them also?"

"I am my father's companion. With a lack of sons he had to have one daughter who shares his interests and that became me, we are very close. My mother . . . loves all of her daughters very much."

"My daughter has told me that Mr. Bingley and your sister are courting."

"Yes, they are very well suited."

"And yourself do you have a beau?"

Elizabeth did not realize the impertinence of such personal questions until just then. Lady Anne asked everything with such a genuine and sincere look of interest that you simply told her anything she wanted to know. "Ummm well … no, I do not."

"What are your interests, you said you share them with your father?"

Elizabeth was thrown off guard by the abrupt change in topic "I love to read mostly. I play the pianoforte but not very well. I also love to go for long walks."

"What books do you read?"

"Anything I can get my hands on. My father has a vast array of interests which lead me to have the same. He has books about animal husbandry, astrology and the poems of the bard." Elizabeth blushed at the last bit of information. There were some who were of the opinion that Shakespeare was not suitable reading material for young ladies. She hoped Darcy's mother was not one of those people.

"I love the poems of Shakespeare."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and smiled brilliantly. The two began conversing about their favorite authors until dinner was announced.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was not sure who was in charge of seating but whoever it was apparently wanted to make her blush through the entire dinner. On her right was Darcy, to her left sat Jeremy, and directly across from her was Richard. Her only saving grace was that Georgiana was seated to the left of Richard and Lady Diane to the right of him.<p>

Because Jeremy had beat Darcy to it, he was the one who escorted and seated Elizabeth. Each time his cousin let his fingers brush against Elizabeth, Darcy wanted to run him through.

During dinner Jeremy and Richard kept Elizabeth completely occupied. The one time Darcy was able to get to talk to her he stupidly asked "How is your chicken?"

Smiling at his awkwardness Elizabeth replied "Very good, thank you for asking." When she was about to say more the Viscount interrupted by asking her another question.

At the head of the table Lady Catherine saw all of the attention that her nephews were paying to Elizabeth and interrupted by saying "Nephew! What are you saying? I must have my part in the conversation."

"Miss Bennet and I were just talking about where she is from in Hertfordshire." Jeremy replied

"Your family has an estate that is entailed to Mr. Collins, is that not correct Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, that is true your ladyship." Elizabeth said with a blush on her cheeks.

"And your mother's family, do they have an estate?"

"No, your ladyship."

"Do you play and sing, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, but I am not very good."

"Oh! Then some time or other we shall be happy to hear you. Our instrument is a superior one, you shall try it today. Do your sisters play and sing?"

"My sister Mary can play the piano and my sister Jane is a lovely singer even though she will never admit it."

"Why did not you all learn? You ought all to have learned. Do you draw?"

"No, not at all."

"What, none of you?"

"No, my sister Kitty can draw and paint but I cannot."

That is very strange. But I suppose you had no opportunity. You mother should have taken you to town every spring for the benefit of masters."

"My mother would have had no objection, but my father hates London."

"Has your governess left you?"

"We never had a governess."

"No governess! How was that possible? Five daughters brought up at home without a governess! I never heard of such a thing. Anne, have you heard of such a thing?" Lady Catherine asked her sister who was seated to her left.

"I do not know a family with five girls, but I do know people who did not have a governess."

"Your mother must have been quite a slave to your education."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her mother teaching anyone anything other than how to plan a wedding and set a fine table. Also languages, Elizabeth thought belatedly, her mother had a knack for learning different languages not that she had any use for them. But if she wanted she could complain about her nerves in at least seven different languages. "No your ladyship, that was not the case."

"Then who taught you? Without a governess, you must have been neglected."

"Compared with some families, I believe we were; but such of us as wished to learn never wanted the means. We were always encouraged to read, and had all the masters that were necessary. Those who chose to be idle, certainly might."

"If I had known your mother, I should have advised her most strenuously to engage one. I always say that nothing is to be done in education without steady and regular instruction, and nobody but a governess can give it. It is wonderful how many families I have been the means of supplying in that way. I am always glad to get a young person well placed out. Four nieces of Mrs. Jenkinson are delightfully situated through my means. Are any of your sisters out Miss Bennet?"

"Yes ma'am, all but the youngest."

"What? Four of the five out at once? How very odd! And you only the second. The younger ones out before the elder ones are married. Your younger sisters must be very young?"

"Yes, my youngest sister is not sixteen. But really, ma'am, I think it would be very hard upon younger sisters that they should not have their share of society and amusement because the elder may not have the means or inclination to marry early.

"If you don't paint or draw and have not mastered the piano, what are your accomplishments?"

"Some would say I am a great reader." Elizabeth said with a smirk

"A reader! That is no accomplishment for a lady. Men do not like for their women to be smarter than them."

"I am shocked your ladyship would think so as you always have knowledge to impart to everybody about everything. You of all people must know the power of extensive reading."

"Yes, I am quite proficient in most areas. Just the other day I was talking to Mrs. Stark and she said to me that she was very thankful for my advice about her roses."

Elizabeth nearly rolled her eyes. She would bet every gown she owned that Lady Catherine had never tended to a rose bush in her life. "My predominant interests lie outside of agriculture, though I have read some books about it. I mostly read poetry of history. I was just telling Lady Anne that Shakespeare is one of my favorites, but I am sure that is true for most people. "

"Shakespeare is not appropriate for young women!"

"Youth is relative. To some I may be old, to others I may be young. I am of marriageable age which my father believes old enough for me to read such material."

"You have a decided opinion for such a young person. Pray how old are you?"

"Again youth is a matter of opinion but with three younger sisters grown up your ladyship can hardly expect me to own to it."

* * *

><p>Richard, Jeremy, Darcy and the Earl all wanted to die! The sexes had separated after dinner and Mr. Collins had not stopped talking about Lady Catherine since they got to the study and sat down. As all of the men had experienced Lady Catherine for at least a quarter of a century and over half a century for the Earl they had no desire to expound on her many "virtues".<p>

Richard had had enough of this nonsense. "Mr. Collins, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Can you go find the head groom and ask him to check on my horse I am not sure if I . . . had him unsaddled."

"Surely we could fine a servant to do this for you."

"Yes, but I need someone I can depend on. Also it would not do for them to know that I did not take care of my own horse."

"How right you are. You may rest assured that I will take care of it." Mr. Collins simpered before leaving the room.

All of the men let out a sigh of relief. "Richard, I love you and you are officially my heir. Jeremy, switch clothes with your brother." The earl said indicating Richard's army uniform.

"Hey!" Jeremy said with a laugh.

"Jeremy wouldn't last two days in a war." Richard responded looking at his brother's skinny build.

"I have no arguments." Jeremy stood and grabbed the decanter and four glasses. "I think we all need this."

"Why did Catherine hire that man?" The Earl asked as he accepted his drink from his son.

"She wanted a lap dog without the maintenance." Darcy said with a smirk as he accepted his drink from his cousin

Jeremy sat on the other end of the sofa his cousin was sitting on while the earl and Richard sat in chairs across from them. "Father, what do you think of Miss Bennet?"

"Jeremy!" Darcy yelled.

"He already knows, mother told him yesterday and you know you want to know, now be quiet and listen." Jeremy said before looking back to his father with an expectant look.

Darcy just put his head in his hand and continued to concoct ways to torture his cousin.

"I think you paid to much attention to her if Fitzwilliam is to marry her." The Earl said with a stern glare towards his oldest child."

Jeremy smiled the smile of the guilty who didn't care.

"But overall I think she is beautiful but she is not what we wanted for you. We had hoped you would find someone among the first circles. It will be a difficult road ahead if you were to pick her."

"Nothing is settled uncle, I have not made her any offer and we do not have an understanding. We have become good friends that is all." Darcy explained

"Son, men and women are never just friends. It would do well for all of you to remember that."

Just then Mr. Collins entered the study. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, I am happy to report that you were as dutiful as ever. Your horse is perfectly situated."

The Earl quickly stood and downed his drink. "Come, it is time we rejoin the ladies." He said before Mr. Collins could continue talking.

* * *

><p>When the men entered the parlor they heard Lady Catherine entreating Elizabeth to play the piano.<p>

"Please Miss Bennet. I would love to hear you play." Jeremy said

Darcy moved to sit next to her on the sofa before his cousin could beat him to it. Darcy turned and said "I can turn the pages for you if you would like."

"Yes, thank you." She responded

While Elizabeth shuffled through the collection of music she tried to calm her nerves. Even though she could hear some conversation behind her she felt their eyes on her back. After selecting a piece she sat on the piano and began playing. She really did not need to look at the music as she knew this song by heart but she wanted something that she knew well enough not to embarrass herself.

As Elizabeth began to play Darcy watched her. He knew her technique was not as good as Georgiana's but she played with feeling and he could not take his eyes away from her.

"Mr. Darcy, you are a poor page turner. If I did not know this song by heart, I am sure I would never forgive you."

"Oh forgive me." Darcy blushed as he turned a page

"One more, Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said with a smirk

Red faced Darcy turned one more page and kept his eyes on the music.

"I do recall Georgiana telling me that you play the piano, do you not?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, but I have not played in a very long time."

"Well, I would dearly love to hear you play sometime." Elizabeth said simply as her piece came to a close. The pair stood and Darcy escorted Elizabeth back to the sofa.

"You missed many notes Miss Bennet. No excellence can be acquired without practice. My Anne would have been a great proficient if her health would have allowed it."

Darcy turned to Elizabeth and whispered "Annie actually is a great proficient, her mother just doesn't know."

"Darcy what are you saying? Speak up I must hear you."

"I was just telling Miss Elizabeth that my mother is very accomplished at the pianoforte."

"Darcy! what do you mean by calling her Miss Elizabeth!"

"I am sorry aunt but while in Hertfordshire her eldest sister was always Miss Bennet, I do believe I have become accustomed to calling her Miss Elizabeth."

"I have a good idea!" Lady Diane exclaimed interrupting the conversation. "Why don't the Darcy's play for us. They are all very good and will often indulge us by playing together."

Lady Anne smiled and nodded. She had not played with her children in quite some time and was eager to do so again. Her children however were less eager but with a motherly glare they both got up and walked towards the instruments as if they were walking towards the gallows.

As they reached the piano Lady Anne asked if they had a specific song they would like to play. When Darcy who never had a preference picked the song Lady Anne and Georgiana exchange a sly smile when they saw which song he picked. "Mother you can play lead, Georgie and I can come in at the end." He said

Lady Anne smiled and rubbed his cheek. "No, my dear. For this song, you should play lead."

Darcy knew there was no arguing with his mother and cursed himself for being so obvious to them. Darcy, Georgiana and Lady Anne grabbed violins. Darcy took a step forward positioned his violin and began to play with his eyes closed. The violin was his second favorite instrument after his guitar and he felt himself get lost in the song that meant so much to him now.

Elizabeth had to suppress a gasp when she heard the song they danced to after the Wickham incident at the Netherfield Ball. When Darcy played the final note and opened his eyes he looked directly at Elizabeth. If she wasn't sitting she was sure she would have fainted from the intensity.

As Darcy retook his seat next to Elizabeth she leaned over and said quietly for his ears only "I asked for the piano not the violin."

Darcy could not stop the loud laugh if he had tried.

Everybody in the room had noticed the exchange, including Lady Catherine.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of her, Adelaide?" Lady Anne asked as they watched the carriage depart from the windows on the second floor.<p>

"She is certainly not what we would have hoped for in regards to her relations or station in life but she seems to be a lovely girl. You seem sold already?"

"I must confess she has me hooked. I like her, she is sweet yet witty and sociable. She takes pride in her family even though they are not of high society. She could have won me over just by the way she argued back with Catherine. She has strength and she will most certainly need it when going up against my son. She will make an excellent Mistress of Pemberley, kind yet firm.

"Then you must begin the fight with Catherine over Fitzwilliam's supposed engagement." The countess said with a roll of her eyes as they turned and began walking towards the back parlor so they could have a place to continue talking in private.

Once there they sat facing each other. "How do you think I should go about it? You know how Catherine is."

"I would say just stand up to her. It has been many years in the making. She is too controlling, you are a woman full grown and those are your children. You do not need her telling you who they should marry and how they should act. They have turned out to be wonderful people. She tried once when Jeremy was young to tell me how to raise him and mind you this was even before she had Annie. I set her straight and she never had another word of advice for me."

"That is easy for you to say, you did not grow up with her."

"Actually, she is right." Came a voice from the doorway

Both ladies stood as the dowager countess walked towards them and took a seat. "Anne, you have let your sister say everything that is on her mind since you were born and you simply went along with it because it was the path that was easiest. But now you must do this for your children's sake."

"Mother, why don't you talk to her. She has no choice but to listen to you."

"Because it is time for you to do this."

Lady Anne huffed and leaned back in her chair like a schoolgirl.

"Well while we are talking about this Bennet girl, I am not sure about her."

Lady Anne quickly sat up and looked at her mother. "Why not?"

"She is not of our circles. While she is beautiful to be sure, her family is not what we want nor what we need. If Fitz was somebody else maybe Richard perhaps I would not have as much apprehension but Fitz is the head of your family he should have someone who can help the Darcy's along and connect them with people of rank."

"Mother!"

"Do not mother me this is the way of the world we live in and you know exactly what will happen if he brings that girl to town. She will be ripped to shreds."

"But look how she held her own against Catherine."

"Catherine is one person the ton is made up of many."

"She can handle it.

"Do you think so or do you hope so? You have a lot of faith in a girl you barely know."

Lady Anne faltered for a second. She had a good feeling about Elizabeth but she did not know her well enough to say how she would handle herself against the jealous and vicious women of the ton.

"Anne, she is a lovely girl but I am not convinced." Her mother said simply

"If you are not convinced why do you want me to stand up to Catherine for this?"

"It is not specifically this I would have grabbed at any opportunity to say this too you. But this is one that I know you are passionate enough about to actually follow through on. If Fitz chooses her then fine we will bear through it as a family but if he asks my opinion I will give it. Now come, both of you, it is getting late and no time for secret meetings. Off to bed."

Anne and Adelaide looked at each other and rolled their eyes. _Grown with my own grown children and my mother still gives me a bedtime._

* * *

><p>Finally we get to move on to a new what if! Up next: Chapter 27- I will disown you- What if he didn't have a chance to be a complete idiot during his 1st proposal?<p>

(A/N) The song the Darcy's played was A postcard for Henry Purcell (the song from the 2005 movie from the Netherfield dance) The review button saves a unicorn!


	27. I will disown you

(A/N) Hey Folks, we are getting a bit angsty in this chapter so get ready, Lady Cat is on a rampage. (fill this space with my 1001 apologies for being a crappy updater. I blame grad school.) But good news for you guys. I realized that guilt makes me write a whole lot faster. So when I tell you guys a date I usually always get it done within a few days of that so Im telling you that the next chapter will be posted by September 7th. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "She can handle it.

"Do you think so or do you hope so? You have a lot of faith in a girl you barely know."

Lady Anne faltered for a second. She had a good feeling about Elizabeth but she did not know her well enough to say how she would handle herself against the jealous and vicious women of the ton.

"Anne, she is a lovely girl but I am not convinced." Her mother said simply

"If you are not convinced, why do you want me to stand up to Catherine for this?"

"It is not specifically this, I would have grabbed at any opportunity to say this to you. But this is one that I know you are passionate enough about to actually follow through on. If Fitz chooses her then fine we will bear through it as a family, but if he asks my opinion I will give it. Now come, both of you, it is getting late and no time for secret meetings. Off to bed."

Anne and Adelaide looked at each other and rolled their eyes. _Grown with my own grown children and my mother still gives me a bedtime._

* * *

><p>Chapter 27- I will disown you- What if he didn't have a chance to be a complete idiot during his proposal?<p>

* * *

><p>Lady Anne watched her son quietly reading in the library as she softly hummed and worked on her embroidery hoop. "When are you going to ask Elizabeth to marry you?" Suddenly the question she had been wondering burst from her mouth with such urgency that even she was surprised by it.<p>

Darcy was so shocked he looked like a surprised deer and could only stare at his mother.

"Well?" she asked impatiently her knee jumping up and down signaled her impatience.

"I am unsure. I am not even sure that I should." Darcy replied

"WHAT?" Lady Anne responded angrily "What do you mean you do not know that you should!"

"I have talked to Uncle Jonathan and he has informed me that I should not be so hasty in my decision."

"That is completely ridiculous." Lady Anne responded as she stood to pace in front of her son. "You went back to Netherfield to be with her, you rode from her home to Rosings together, you have called on her and shown her particular attention, and yet you say you are UNSURE." _Men._ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I am just confused." Darcy replied simply sitting in his chair, feeling like a schoolboy again.

Lady Anne noticed the distress that her son was suffering and forced herself to calm down and took the seat nearest him on the sofa. When she was settled, she asked "Dear, what is wrong? Really."

"What if she will not have me?" Darcy voiced the thought that had been plaguing him for days.

"Well that is just pure nonsense. Of course she will." Lady Anne said as if it was an undeniable fact.

"Mother, Miss Elizabeth has a mind of her own and is one of the most spontaneous women I have ever met. If anyone would deny me, it would be her."

"Son, you know I love you and I have tried not to pressure you into choosing a bride." When Darcy gave her a doubtful look she corrected herself by saying "until recently."

"I always believed that you would know when you are ready, but I must tell you I want grandchildren . . . and soon. More importantly I want healthy, smart, sweet, **adorable** grandchildren. Elizabeth is the perfect girl for the job. She is healthy, kind, smart and attractive. Can't you just imagine how adorable your children would be? Curly brown hair with piercing blue eyes! Oh they shall be perfect." Lady Anne squealed with delight. "I know that you know that Elizabeth is the woman for you. I also know that Elizabeth knows that you are the man for her there is nothing to be done but propose and have a wedding."

"How do you know that?" Darcy asked quickly, thinking his mother had found out something during her chat with Elizabeth.

"Woman's intuition."

"You mean magic!" Darcy replied under his breath.

"I heard that and stop interrupting. What was I saying?"

"Grandchildren"

"Ah yes, Elizabeth is the answer to my . . . I mean your problems. So, son of my heart, love of my life, if you do not bring that girl into our family soon, I will not speak to you until you do. If you need any advice on how to propose, I am always here." With that Lady Anne kissed her firstborn on the cheek and walked out of the parlor to write letters to her sister-in-laws.

Lady Anne finally made it to the sitting room attached to her bed chamber and began the first letter to Adelaide, her brother's wife. Next she would send a letter to all of her late husband's four sisters, Sofia, Isabella, Carmen and Esmeralda. _They are going to be ecstatic. _

* * *

><p>Darcy was in the study going over his aunt's records for the past year. Since his whole family decided he was the best estate manager, the task fell to him to look over his aunt's accounts every year. It was a nuisance to say the least. While Darcy was buried in papers, he heard the door open but did not look up. It was either Richard come back to annoy him or Jeremy to do the same.<p>

"Nephew I must speak with you"

Darcy quickly looked up, surprised to see his aunt, as she previously had no care for her own account books. "What about?" He asked as he sat back in the big leather chair.

"Do not be coy Darcy, you know exactly what I am talking about."

Darcy sighed and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. _I never know what you are talking about. _His aunt always said that no matter what the topic was and it was up to him to play a guessing game with her to figure out exactly what he should know.

"If you would like to talk about the records I am not finish as of yet, but should be soon. We can talk 3 days hence." Darcy replied hoping that would make her go away.

Unfortunately for Darcy, Lady Catherine was not in the habit of pleasing others. "You know that is not what I am talking about. I am talking about your reluctance to do you duty to my daughter, your betrothed."

"I am doing my duty to my cousin. By making sure she has an inheritance when you pass on from this earth." Darcy said, making a sweeping gesture to showcase the many papers he had sprawled all over the desk at the moment.

"Do not trifle with me boy! You need to marry Annie and soon."

Darcy debated placating his aunt as he had been doing for many years, but decided the situation would get no easier. "Annie and I have decided not to marry."

"Nonsense, it is the wish of us all for you two to join our houses together."

"No. It is your wish and I have no desire to grant it. I will marry the woman who I deem the best match for myself."

"Your mother and I…"

"I have heard from my own mothers lips that I do not have to marry Annie and nor have I ever been betrothed to her."

"You have been betrothed since your infancy."

"Oh really, then please show me the betrothal papers." Darcy demanded as he finally stood from his chair with his hand out waiting for nonexistent papers.

"We did not see the need for betrothal papers."

"That is where you are right because there was never any betrothal. I will marry who I choose to marry and that is final."

"And who will that be? That unworthy Bennet girl?" Lady Catherine spat back with disdain.

"That is none of your concern." Darcy replied his face as hard as granite.

"It most certainly is my concern. She has lured you in with her arts and allurements. You think I have not noticed the looks you give each other. Has she already allowed you to…"

"Watch yourself aunt! Any other slights to Miss Elizabeth will not be tolerated. She is a gentleman's daughter and is deserving of respect."

"She has ruined the happiness of my daughter and will cause her to be the derision of society, and you say that I should have respect for that slip of a girl. I shall not!"

"Aunt." Darcy said sternly through clenched teeth.

"Now you listen here boy! I am not accustomed to disappointment. You will abandon this foolishness and act with the sense that you have been raised with. You are noble. Whether you have a title or not. You have noble Fitzwilliam blood running through your veins. You are better than her and she will not drag you and all of us with you into the mud. Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted by a girl of inferior birth and a lack of manners and connections?"

"And what concern is it of yours whether my shades are polluted. The shades of Pemberley are my concern. If I choose to pollute them with a servant girl, I have that right. I own Pemberley and everything in it. You will not tell me how to run my house when it is I who also runs yours."

"You will not talk to me in this manner. I am one of your nearest relations and you will show me respect."

"I will talk to you as you talk to me."

"Boy!"

"I am not a boy!" Darcy roared as he came around the desk and loomed over his aunt. As he stood toe to toe with her she still tried to appear imposing, even though she was a good ten inches shorter than him. "I am a man in every sense of the word. I run my own home, I have loved and I have lost. I have regrets and I have triumphs. I stopped being a boy many years ago and I stopped taking orders from people who I don't respect even longer ago than that. You do not want to make it onto the list of people I do not respect. I have nothing more to say on the subject." Darcy said as he stepped around his aunt to leave the room.

"I will publicly break ties with you Darcy."

Darcy stopped in his tracks and turned to his Aunt with a livid expression. "I beg your pardon." He said quietly.

"You heard me I will disown you if you keep to this course."

_There seems to be a lot of that going around. _Darcy thought as he tried to calm himself. "Aunt, if you break ties with me that will do nothing but disgrace the family and cause gossip, not force me to marry Annie."

"I mean it Darcy. I will disown you if you do not marry her."

"You wouldn't and I have had enough of this drivel."

"Then I will make Miss Bennet sorry that she ever laid eyes on you."

That statement got Darcy's attention like nothing else could. "What did you just say to me?" Darcy asked as he slowly stalked back toward his aunt.

Realizing her mistake but not willing to go back on her word Lady Catherine pushed ahead. "She will not be able to hold her head up in any society let alone the first circles of the ton. If her connections were not enough to do it, I can say such things that will cause her to board the first ship to the colonies. I will have my way!" Lady Catherine ended with a shout.

"Leave Miss Elizabeth alone." Darcy said fiercely

"Abide by my orders and no harm need ever come to her, but disobey me and you will be the cause of her downfall."

"You clearly did not hear or understand me the first time. So I will repeat this again for you. Leave …Elizabeth… Alone. I do not know what has caused this deep-rooted need for you to see this union come to pass and I do not care. All I know is you do not want to toy with me. You cannot manipulate me as you have others. Leave Elizabeth alone or I will cause your downfall. You must have forgotten exactly who I am, so allow me a moment to remind you. I am Fitzwilliam Alejandro George Mario Darcy, son of George and Lady Anne Darcy, godson to Prime Minister Robert Banks Jenkinson and Her Royal Highness Princess Augusta Sophia, grandson of the late Duquel and Duquesa of Cadiz, grandson of the Earl of Matlock, nephew of the current Earl of Matlock and nephew of the current Duquel and Duquesa of Cadiz. I dine with royalty and feast with nobles. I have many more friends than you that come from all parts of the social ladder. It has been many years since you have been in town and I can assure you I am more known and well-liked. So please by all means, start a war with me. I guarantee you will not be the one who will see it through to the end."

"You dare threaten me! And you use her Christian name as if you already have an understanding! This is not to be borne."

"No understanding has been made but I plan to correct that very soon. Congratulations Aunt Catherine, you are the first person that I am sharing my news with. I am going to make Elizabeth my fiancée, soon she will be my bride, the Mistress of Pemberley and, God willing, I am going to make her the mother of my children. She will be a Darcy and a Fitzwilliam; you should become accustomed to her presence as she will be around for a long time. As a matter of fact, I think I will go handle that immediately. I will leave it to you to inform the rest of the family. I am sure you will get the news to them effectively and quickly." Darcy turned quickly and strode out of the room like a man on a mission.

As Darcy made it to the front door of the estate he heard his Aunt yelling and smirked with satisfaction. _That will save me the trouble of telling everyone individually. _Now that he had made his grand exit, he did not know exactly where to go. He considered going directly to the parsonage, but decided against the idea as they would require a if he proposed the idea to go on a walk. Pulling out his pocket watch, he noticed that it was early afternoon and remembered that Elizabeth was normally walking in the woods surrounding Rosings. He threw up a prayer that he would meet her and set out in that direction.

* * *

><p>Lying on her back on the rock where she first met Annie, Elizabeth was quietly humming a tune and swinging her leg as she let her toes dip into the water of the pond while her hair fell over the side loosened from an uncomfortable bun. <em>I only found this place because of Annie's singing, nobody will find me here. A<em>s she read Fordyce's Sermons she thought 'I must love Mary if I am reading this so we can talk about a book she prefers'.She sat up quickly when she heard a twig snap.

Darcy was sure his heart was in his boots. He stepped into the glen and saw Elizabeth perched on a rock with her long curly hair falling over one shoulder and framing her face perfectly. If he had not already planned to propose, he was sure it would have tumbled out his mouth right then and there. But as it was, he had spent the last half hour planning what he was going to say.

Unfortunately for Darcy, he did not realize how intense his gaze was, and Elizabeth was sure that he was upset. She quickly tied her hair back into a simple bun and climbed down from the rock. In this time Darcy had not moved from where he was standing, so Elizabeth didn't move either. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and wondered why he was just standing there. "Have you lost control of your legs, Mr. Darcy? It is proper to greet a friend instead of staring at them."

Normally Elizabeth's teasing would have made him smile, but today he simply walked closer. When he was close to her he bowed.

Still unnerved by his silence and stony countenance, Elizabeth curtseyed and said "You are very fearsome today, Mr. Darcy"

"I have had an intense encounter which has left me quite at a loss of words." He replied thinking more of seeing her with her hair falling about her instead of Lady Catherine.

"I hope everything is alright."

"I hope that it will be in time. I was going on a walk would you like to accompany me." Darcy said, and offered his arm when she accepted. _Now what do I say to her?_ Darcy had planned his proposal exactly. He was going to take her out to the temple where he always played as a child with his cousins and parents. He planned to tell her that he wanted their children to play there as well. He decided he would throw in something about how much he loved her and that even though some people in his family may not fully approve the match because of her relations and lack of connections or dowry that he loved her enough to overlook all the points that have been made and declare her his wife. The problem now was he hadn't planned what he was going to say until he actually made it to the temple.

"Have you received a letter from your sister?" Darcy asked, knowing that he could not go wrong asking about her favorite sister.

"I did yesterday. She is enjoying the company of your friend."

"I am happy that Bingley decided to go back to Netherfield. I was worried that he would stay in town after he seemed so unsure."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were in town he asked me if he should go back to Netherfield when I withheld my opinion I was afraid that he would not return."

"Wait. . ." Elizabeth said as she stopped walking

When she was about to continue they heard a loud rumble of thunder. Darcy noticed that they were closer to the temple and told her that it would be smarter to keep walking there than turn back. They could see the temple in the distance when the clouds opened up and began to pour. Running the rest of the way, Darcy was surprised at how fast she was.

Once under the shelter of the temple, Elizabeth removed her bonnet and began to shake it out. Turning around to Mr. Darcy she asked "You said Mr. Bingley asked your opinion but you would not give it to him."

Surprised at her question, he responded in the affirmative.

"Did you not feel that his departure to be abrupt and rude."

"Yes"

"And did you not think he had raised the hopes of my dearest sister only to expose her to derision and disappointed hopes, involving her in acute misery of the worst kind."

"I did not think . . ."

"No you did not think! You allowed suffering to go on and stood idly by and did nothing. You could have saved my sister the heartache and yet you let it go on for weeks, how could you?"

Angry at the unjust accusations, Darcy said "Would you rather me tell him what to do. Your sister deserves better than a man who can be so easily swayed from her. If Charles loved your sister as he ought, no opinion but hers should have mattered. I did what I thought was best for both parties involved. I have been accused of forcing my opinions on others before and resolved to remedy the problem. I let him make his own decision without influence or bias from me. If you are angry let it be at Charles, for the decision was his to make."

Stunned into silence Elizabeth could do naught but look at him. "I . . . I am sorry sir. I do not believe that I looked at it quite that way. Please forgive my outburst." She said softly as she looked at her feet.

Stepping closer to her, Darcy tried to reassure her that he was not upset. "It is alright Miss Elizabeth. If I watched my sister go through the pain that it seems your sister has, I would be angry at them as well. Your anger speaks of your love for her. It is a very special bond between you two.

"What you must think of me. I can never say the right thing." Elizabeth replied in a self-deprecating tone.

_Tell me about it._ Darcy thought to himself.

Elizabeth looked up into his face and smiled as the sun was coming out from behind a cloud, the rain having stopped moments before. He watched at the sun illuminated her auburn hair, showing off the slight red tints to her curls and brightened her beautiful hazel eyes. "What say you to pretending that conversation never happened? We will just"

"I love you." Darcy blurted out in the middle of her sentence.

"What?" She asked in a hushed whisper with a look of awe on her face.

"I . . . I love . . . I love you, most ardently." Darcy said with a full and open heart.

* * *

><p>(AN) Hey, so that was really petty, my bad, but it makes it so much more gut-wrenching. On a different note, I randomly decided while I was writing this chapter what my next story is going to be! I decided to write a prequel story about Lady Anne and George Darcy. Since you already know some of their history (well my version of their history) I figured it sounded interesting, and I don't know about you but I want to know what else happened. So after this story is over be on the lookout for that. I'm pretty sure it will be called The Earl's Daughter.

But that's the future tell me about the present. What did you think! Review! 2nd part of this chapter coming soon!


	28. Yes, No, Maybe So

(A/N) Sort of woo, Im a day early, but not woo this is actually a shorter chapter than I thought it was going to be. Next chapter will be a lot longer and things are gonna start happening fast so lets get ready. The next chapter will be posted the 15th :)

To the guest who commented that the plot isn't going anywhere trust me yes it is but the scene has to be set before people can take the stage, js.

Happy Reading

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>Stunned into silence Elizabeth could do naught but look at him. "I . . . I am sorry sir. I do not believe that I looked at it quite that way. Please forgive my outburst." She said softly as she looked at her feet.

Stepping closer to her, Darcy tried to reassure her that he was not upset. "It is alright Miss Elizabeth. If I watched my sister go through the pain that it seems your sister has, I would be angry at them as well. Your anger speaks of your love for her. It is a very special bond between you two.

"What you must think of me. I can never say the right thing." Elizabeth replied in a self-deprecating tone.

_Tell me about it._ Darcy thought to himself.

Elizabeth looked up into his face and smiled as the sun was coming out from behind a cloud, the rain having stopped moments before. He watched at the sun illuminated her auburn hair, showing off the slight red tints to her curls and brightened her beautiful hazel eyes. "What say you to pretending that conversation never happened? We will just"

"I love you." Darcy blurted out in the middle of her sentence.

"What?" She asked in a hushed whisper with a look of awe on her face.

"I . . . I love . . . I love you, most ardently." Darcy said with a full and open heart.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28- Yes, No, Maybe so- What if she said maybe?<p>

* * *

><p>"Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." Darcy stared imploringly to Elizabeth while she responded with a look of astounded confusion. "I know this is may be sudden but it is true." Darcy continued when she did not say anything in return. "I have put aside…" Darcy started to finish his speech and tell her how many things he had to overcome to be with her such as the unsuitability of her family, their low income, social standing and her poor connections but before he could finish his sentence she licked a single rain droplet off of her top lip and all thoughts about the unsuitability of her family fled his mind. Without thinking he walked closer to her until he could feel the heat from her body. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and bring her face even closer to his. "I love you" He said firmly as he stared into her eyes. "So much" he whispered softly before he pressed his mouth firmly to hers.<p>

Elizabeth was in a state of paralyzed shock. She felt his mouth on hers but it seemed like an out of body experience. _Mr. Darcy is in love with me? Mr. Darcy is in love with me!_

When Elizabeth didn't respond Darcy pulled back with an ashamed blush on his cheeks. "Forgive me. I did not mean to accost you it was only that . . . I simply . . . I . . . excuse me madam for taking up so much of your time." Darcy said with a stiff bow as he turned to walk away embarrassed at having exposed himself thus.

"Wait!" Elizabeth yelled when her brain finally caught up with the situation. She quickly walked the few steps separating them and turned him around to face her. "It is not that I am unaffected sir. That is the exact opposite. I am simply surprised by your declaration."

"You . . .you want to"

"No" At Darcy's fallen face Elizabeth realized her mistake. "Wait! Yes well not yes but not no either. Ugh! Possibly Mr. Darcy, possibly. It is very sudden and I do have concerns but I do care for you, a great deal and I am honored by your proposal but I am not ready to accept it. I am not sure if your life is the one that I want for myself."

"What, may I ask, is wrong with my life?" Darcy ask slightly offended

"It is busy to say the least. In Hertfordshire you were simply Mr. Darcy but to others you are so much more. Your life in town is full of engagements and the duties that your wife would have to take on are endless. Not to mention your family."

"What is wrong with my family?" Darcy asked very offended

"There is nothing wrong with them but they are very illustrious as are your connections. We are not in the same sphere and that has been made abundantly clear since I have come to Kent." Elizabeth always thought she was above being intimidated by titles. _Apparently I was wrong._ "Mr. Darcy I must admit I am not sure if I can adjust to your life."

"You can, I know you can. You will be splendid." Darcy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest

"I appreciate your confidence but Mr. Darcy you are the nephew of an earl and countess, a Spanish duke and duchess. You are the godson to the prime minister and a PRINCESS OF ENGLAND! While I am the daughter of a poor country gentlemen with no talents and a sharp tongue."

"But Elizabeth, I am a country gentlemen! When you take away all of the money, titles and connections that is all I am. I am simply a country farmer with a really big house."

Elizabeth had to chuckle at this. "From what I have heard of Pemberley it is more than a big house Mr. Darcy."

"I want it to be our home." Darcy smiled softly at her and pushed a wet tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I have met your family they take connections very seriously. I know that Lady Catherine will not be easily silenced on my suitability."

"Let me worry about my aunt." Darcy replied with a frown.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, immediately frowning, knowing his reaction was more than annoyance with his aunt's persistence.

"I will simply say that I have recently made my position clear to my aunt and she will have to accept it. I am a grown man and my actions and decisions are mine to make. I want you as my wife and I will work toward that end."

"You have just made your position clear to your aunt and now you are here proposing to me. You do not waste time sir."

"I think about things until I am sure they are the right decision, once my mind is made up I prefer for things to be settled quickly."

"I am sorry to be an impediment to your end goal."

"I am as well." Darcy said with a wry smile

Elizabeth laughed out loud at his sarcasm. She looked up into her clear blue eyes and knew that she wanted this man but did not know if she wanted his life. Taking a moment to think, she thought of the perfect solution and tried to hide her smile as she asked him in all seriousness. "Mr. Darcy, may I court you."

Darcy laughed at her question. "No, you may not."

Shocked Elizabeth pretended to be offended "Is this your reply?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Are you rejecting me?

"As you previously told me, possibly."

"Might I ask why with so little endeavor at civility I am thus repulsed?" Elizabeth asked as she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"You may."

"And your answer?"

"Because you have rejected my marriage proposal."

"I have not!"

"Are we engaged?"

"Well, no but"

"Then I have been rejected." Darcy said haughtily as he crossed his arms over his chest and took a few steps to turn away from her.

Smiling Elizabeth went to stand in front of him with her hands on her hip but since she barely came to his shoulder she did not look as formidable as she had hoped. _Why am I so short!_

"Mr. Darcy look at me"

"No."

"Look at me"

"No"

"If you do not look at me I will tell Mr. Collins that you want to offer him the position of parson at Pemberley."

"Then you will doom us both to a terrible fate." He said seriously as he looked down at her to see if she was bluffing.

"Since you have not accepted my offer to court you, I will not be able to enjoy his sermons at Pemberley."

Darcy finally allowed his joy to show on his face by smiling big enough to display his dimples. "Miss Elizabeth . . . what is your middle name?" Darcy asked suddenly.

Elizabeth laughed. "Arya, why do you ask?"

"Miss Elizabeth Arya Bennet, will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you? Your uncertainty does you credit but I will convince you with time." Darcy said as he smiled down at her.

"hmmm. . . I don't know. . ."

Darcy grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around until she was laughing and saying yes simultaneously. When he finally put her down she had to steady herself by holding onto the lapels of his overcoat. When her equilibrium had finally stabilized she looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Te amo más que las palabras pueden decir y hasta mi último aliento voy a seguir para mostrarle cuánto."

"Translation please." Elizabeth asked in a whisper

"I love you more than words can say and until my dying breath I will continue to show you how much."

"You should have said your proposal in Spanish. Maybe I would have said yes."

Darcy threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "I will keep that in mind next time." He said with a smile as he wrapped her in his arm and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>(AN) Yes you game of thrones lovers I did give Lizzy a Stark name. Arya is the best! Sorry if my translation is bad I dont speak Spanish so blame google translate.

Chapter 26- Take it to the grave- What if Darcy compromised Lizzie . . . on purpose? Dun dun dunnnnnnnn

Reviews saves unicorns!


	29. Take it to the grave

**(A/N) **Hey yall! Sorry about the late posting. I changed the chapter at least four times from what it was originally supposed to look like so that took some time to conceptualize and write out. Happy Reading. I will update the 29th!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>Darcy grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around until she was laughing and saying yes simultaneously. When he finally put her down she had to steady herself by holding onto the lapels of his overcoat. When her equilibrium had finally stabilized she looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Te amo más que las palabras pueden decir y hasta mi último aliento voy a seguir para mostrarle cuánto."

"Translation please." Elizabeth asked in a whisper

"I love you more than words can say and until my dying breath I will continue to show you how much."

"You should have said your proposal in Spanish. Maybe I would have said yes."

Darcy threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "I will keep that in mind next time." He said with a smile as he wrapped her in his arm and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29- take it to the grave- What if Darcy compromised Lizzie . . . on purpose?<p>

* * *

><p>Darcy and Elizabeth stayed wrapped in their embrace for some time.<p>

"My dear, I think I should escort you back to the parsonage. The rain seems to be stopping and we should leave before you catch a chill."

"And what of you Mr. Darcy, are you too invincible to catch a chill?"

"Of course, men do not fall prey to such things!" He said in an exaggerated manner with his chest sticking out.

Elizabeth laughed at his silliness and tugged his arm in the direction of the parsonage so that they may begin their journey back.

"Now that we are courting what would you like me to call you?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"When we are alone, do you prefer Elizabeth or Lizzy? I have heard your sisters refer to you as such."

"Oh Lizzy is fine. What would you have me call you? Alejandro?" Elizabeth said in a terrible Spanish accent."

"No, any version of Fitzwilliam is fine."

"Any version?"

"Fitz, Will, William, Fitzwilliam."

"Fitzy?"

"No." He said with a pouty frown.

Elizabeth laughed at his sullen expression. "I will think about it and surprise you when I have decided."

"We will have to practice your Spanish if you wish to call me Alejandro."

"How can you make it sound so much better than I?" Elizabeth asked, slightly disgruntled at not being able to perfect the accent.

Darcy stopped walking and turned her to face him. "You have to roll the 'r' at the end, like this." Darcy said then proceeded to show her how to pronounce his name. After a few failed attempts Darcy just shook his head and said "We will keep practicing later."

"Wait, I think I have it." Lizzy said as she tried a few more times.

Darcy was not sure if it was the fact that he was watching her mouth so closely or that she was saying his middle name, but whatever the cause the outcome was the same. He grabbed her by the waist with one hand to pull her flush against his body and put his other hand in her hair and tilted her face up towards his. "My name is not important at the moment." He said before he kissed her. This time he was soft and gentle, allowing her time to become accustomed to the idea. He felt her lips relax under his and he began to coax her into the kiss.

Elizabeth was experiencing sensory overload and she loved every second of it. The thrill she felt every time they touched was nothing compared to the lightning what was currently coursing through her blood. She felt him slightly bite her bottom lip and, when she gasped against his mouth, he took full advantage by sliding his tongue into her mouth. The invasion shocked but thrilled her as she responded by putting her hands into his wavy, dark hair. She loved the feeling of closeness with him, but knew that they had to stop before they were discovered. She slowly put her hands on his chest and gave a slight push. "Mr. Darcy, you must learn to control yourself."

Darcy was saddened at the loss of contact but relinquished her. He looked into her eyes and could not feel an inkling of remorse for his forward actions. He held her hand and kept walking towards the parsonage.

On the way to the parsonage neither could think of anything to say. They just looked at the other, blushed, looked away, looked back, blushed and then laughed out loud. "We are being silly, Will."

At his raised brows she defended herself. "I am going to try out all of the names until I settle on one that I like."

"And the verdict"

"I do not like Will. It is too informal for you, even when we are being informal." She said with a laugh.

They continued to walk until the parsonage came into view through the trees. At the edge of the tree line, Darcy saw Mr. Collins tending to the flower bed in the front of his home and he got an idea. A terrible one but he could not help himself, it was too tempting. On the edge of the tree line Darcy stopped Elizabeth and turned to look down into her eyes.

Elizabeth was confused as to why he had stopped them. She turned to face him and ask, but the intensity in his eyes silenced her immediately. His face looked . . . feral. She took a stepped back but he walked forward towards her until she felt a tree at her back. He raised his arms to either side of her and she was effectively caged in. Elizabeth tried to swallow but her throat was drier than a desert. "Mr. Darcy…" She started in a whisper.

"What happened to trying out names?" he asked in a husky voice

She felt the warmth of his breath against her neck and a shiver of electricity ran down her spine. "Fitz..."

"I like that better. What do you think my love?" he said against her mouth in a whisper before he claimed her lips in a fierce kiss.

This kiss was different. Elizabeth felt warmth in her belly that spread through her body and exploded in her heart. This kiss was intense, it was desperate, and it was passion. She was not as experienced as he, but she responded with equal fervor. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and slid her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck before they settled in his hair. She loved his hair. It was wavy and smooth. The texture was slick through her fingers and made her want to run her hands through it forever.

Darcy was excited by her response. He knew she was a passionate woman by nature, but he was more than thrilled by her response to him. He pulled her against his body and they fit, from head to toe. Every curve and crevice was nestled to its perfect counterpart.

* * *

><p>Nearby Mr. Collins realized that his watering can had run out of water and he stood to refill it. He turned around to go fill it up but, when he turned around, he saw two people locked in an amorous embrace near the edge of the trees. He could not see who the man was but he recognized the dress of his cousin. She was wearing that dress at the breakfast table before she left for a walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Back up on the hill, Darcy pulled away slightly and looked down into her face with a mischievous smile.<p>

Elizabeth looked into his face and laughed out loud. "Get away from me you terrible man." She said as she pushed past him and started walking towards the parsonage but was stopped by his hand on her wrist before she could get far.

"How am I ever to convince you to marry me if you call me such names?"

Elizabeth sardonically said "I do not think that your chances have been hurt, sir." Darcy smiled like Cheshire cat. "You do not have to look so happy about it!"

"How can I not?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "I must go. Charlotte is surely worried that I have been gone so long."

"Meet me at the pond tomorrow morning." He said before placing a kiss to her forehead and walking away.

Elizabeth stayed where she was and watched his retreating back. When he was out of sight she let out a girly sigh before spinning in a circle and letting out a squeal that would have made Lydia proud. She turned to head towards the parsonage and saw Mr. Collins rushing off in the direction of Rosings. _Thank goodness he will be gone._

* * *

><p>Mr. Collins was in need of counsel. He could not find his wife and had no idea when she would be home so he could tell her about the actions of her friend. <em>My patroness will know what is to be done about this situation. <em>

Hurrying through the halls of Rosings, Mr. Collins felt a surge of pride that he was given free reign to walk around the estate unescorted. He walked to the private parlor where he always consulted with Lady Catherine and waited for her to arrive. Once she did, he stood and executed a deep bow that almost made his nose touch the ground.

"Mr. Collins I do not have time for trivial matters, but my butler said that your news is urgent so I will hear you but keep it short. My nephew is determined to ruin this family with that cousin of yours!"

"Oh Lady Catherine, the news I have is regarding my cousin. I saw her not an hour previous in an ardent embrace."

"With whom?" Lady Catherine asked with outrage and glee.

"I know not. I only could tell that it was she. I left immediately to come here and ask what I should do about her. I do not want her wanton ways affecting my dear wife, Charlotte."

"You must have her thrown out, immediately. I want her out of the parsonage within an hour. I will not have a woman such as her polluting the grounds of Rosings any longer." _Or the lineage of this family._

"Yes you are most wise your Ladyship. I will have her taken to the town and on a post carriage right away."

"You do that and alert me as soon as she is out of the county. Make haste! There is not a moment to lose."

* * *

><p>Darcy walked into his room at Rosings and found his mother and sister sitting in his bedchamber eating refreshments from a tray that had been brought to them. When they noticed him they both stood and stared at him in anticipation. "Well?" Georgiana asked when he continued to stare at them.<p>

"I offered for her but she did not accept." Darcy stated

"What!" They both yelled. "How could this happen? She loves you I saw it in her face. How dare she deny my son?" Lady Anne said in outrage, while Georgiana paced and mumbled in angry Spanish.

"We are courting." Darcy said with a smirk as both ladies immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him in shock before wide grins spread over both of their faces. Lady Anne and Georgiana hugged each other in excitement and began to talk of all the things they needed to do with Elizabeth.

"Is no one going to congratulate me?" Darcy asked feeling left out of his own celebration. Both ladies rushed to him to envelop him in hugs.

"What happened? Why are you not engaged? Why are you only courting? What did you say, did you ruin it by saying something stupid."

"Georgiana!" Her mother scolded.

_It is a valid question._ Georgiana thought. "What happened?"

"I offered for her but she said that she needs time to adjust to our lifestyle. Since coming to Rosings she has recognized the difference in our stations and is not sure she is ready for the responsibility that being my wife will bring her."

"Not what I wanted to hear, but it does her credit that she is being cautious. Your aunt has been on a rampage since you left Rosings this morning." Lady Anne said with a sigh.

"Disappointment will do her some good." He responded with a smirk

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was in the guest room that Charlotte had given her humming and staring up at the ceiling. She had been smiling since she got into the house and realized that her cheeks were starting to hurt but was too happy to care. <em>I am courting Fitzwilliam Darcy! <em>She heard the parsonage door open and shut and heard Mr. Collins yelling for his wife. _And the buffoon is back. _

Not long after she heard a knock on her door before Charlotte entered with a grave expression on her face. "Charlotte what has happened?"

"Lizzy Mr. Collins says that you must leave our house right away."

"What? But why?"

"He says that you are - oh I can't repeat it but he says that you cannot stay the night and that you have to leave now. I have tried to talk with him that a post carriage may not be found but there is no reasoning with him."

"What have I done?"

"He says that you were seen kissing an unknown man."

"The man wasn't unknown, it was Mr. Darcy!"

"Oh my goodness Lizzy." Charlotte exclaimed in shock

"Charlotte it is not what you think. Mr. Darcy and I have decided to court each other. He asked for my hand but I told him I need some time before I am ready to marry him."

"I am not sure that will help your case. Apparently Lady Catherine is the one who told him to have you removed. If she found out that it was indeed Mr. Darcy, I am afraid things will be made worse for you."

"I fear that you are right dear Charlotte, but will you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Can you pass word to Mr. Darcy that I am going to my aunt and uncles house in Cheapside in London, from there I will be going on to Longbourn."

"I am not sure when I will be able to talk to him Lizzy."

"When he discovers that I have left, he will find you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my future husband." She said with a small smile.

"I will send a maid to help you pack." Charlotte said before leaving the room.

_Well this is a great way to start a courtship. _Lizzy thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The next day Darcy paced back and forth before sitting on the boulder that he had caught Elizabeth laying on the previous day. He had been there for an hour and she still had not made an appearance. <em>Is she sick, did she get lost, what if someone has accosted her on her way here. I should have walked her from the parsonage. She probably caught a chill after being in the rain yesterday. Why did I not get her home sooner! <em> He continued to pace for a half hour before giving up and resolving to go to the parsonage as soon as he could convince his sister to accompany him.

Darcy stalked the halls of Rosings and was increasingly annoyed. He had checked at least ten rooms and could not find his sister anywhere. Finally he decided to go to her bedchamber. He knocked once before walking in to find his sister curled up in a chair reading a book.

"Georgie why are you still in your rooms."

"Knocking and then coming in anyway defeats the purpose of knocking."

"Why are you still in your rooms?"

"I wanted some peace. Lady Catherine has not been happy with mother or I because we support your decision to marry Lizzy."

"I was trying to find. Would you like to pay a call on her with me?"

"Absolutely! Mother said that she wants to go as well."

Darcy followed as Georgie went running through her dressing room door and the connecting sitting room to knock on the door to their mother's room.

"Mother would you like to go with us to call on Elizabeth?" She asked as soon as she was bid to enter.

Lady Anne looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled at the excitement that was on her daughter's face. She looked around her daughter to see her son and asked "You do not think she will feel overwhelmed if we all go?"

"No she loves to be around people. I believe she will enjoy it." _And you may stay with her if she is sick._

* * *

><p>Charlotte Collins was not happy. She was content, but she was not happy. Her husband was an idiot, he did not listen to her counsel, and her role as a wife was usurped by Lady Catherine every day. He made her remove her best friend from her home. <em>I wish I could have gone with her. <em> So when the knock from Mr. Darcy and his family came, she was only too happy to tell him everything she knew. "Mr. Darcy, please come in there is something I must tell you."

* * *

><p>Lady Anne Darcy knew that look. It was the look her husband got when he was about to blow and her son was so close to losing control that she even knew not to talk to him.<p>

As the small phaeton that they took to the parsonage arrived back at Rosings Darcy jumped down and walked around to help his sister and mother down before turning toward the house and stomping inside. When the butler came towards him for his coat Darcy barked "Where is Lady Catherine?"

"She is in the east drawing room, sir" The butler said with a slight quiver to his voice. He liked the young master very much and respected him for the work he did yearly when he arrived at Rosings. He had also learned his moods over the years, and knew that whatever was about to go on between him and his aunt was not something he wanted to be around for. He watched as Lady Anne and Miss Darcy hurried to follow Mr. Darcy's long strides.

Darcy stormed into the drawing room and saw his aunt in the room with his grandmother but did not care. "What in the bloody hell have you done!" He yelled with uncontrollable fury.

"I did what was necessary." Lady Catherine responded without the slightest hint of remorse as she casually set her cup of tea down.

"You have tried to ruin my relationship with Elizabeth. You have tried to ruin her reputation."

"She has ruined her reputation herself."

"Her reputation is not ruined."

"She was seen kissing an unknown man in the woods. How can you say she is not ruined? All of Kent is talking about what a wanton of a woman she is." She responded with a smirk.

"I was the man! She was not being a wanton. We are courting with the understanding that an engagement will likely follow. She is the only reason we are not engaged at this moment. She says that she needs time to adjust to my lifestyle! Now I understand why."

"Good, then no official promise has been made you can still deny any involvement."

"I will not deny my involvement! She will be my wife and you had better become accustomed to it."

"But she is ruined. Everyone is talking of it."

"And whose fault it that!"

"Hers! She is not worthy of this family, or the title of Mistress of Pemberley."

"The Mistress of Pemberley is my title to give! I will designate who is worthy."

Lady Anne walked up to her son and put her hand on his arm to calm him. "My dears go pack your things; we must be away to London and quickly. Please tell my maid to pack mine as well. I will attend you shortly. Your aunt and I must talk before we leave." When Darcy looked as if he was going to protest, Lady Anne shot him a quelling look that assured him that her orders were not up for debate.

After her children closed the door Lady Anne turned to look at her sister with a calm expression on her face that belied the rage that was simmering within her. "Catherine I do not know the extent of what you have done, and I do not care, but you fix this and you fix it now."

"I will not! He has defied me."

"YOU ARE NOT HIS MOTHER!" She exploded. "I am. I tell my children what to do, I am their guardian and their protector. I will determine who is right for my children. You will fix this or I will make you wish you had never aspired for my child. Do not test me Catherine. You may have the appearance of power but true power does not need to be stated nor flaunted. I have let you run rough shod for far too long and it ends here and now."

"You will not…"

"I will do whatever I must to see my children loved and happy. You are a mother, think of how far you are willing to go for Annie. Leave my son alone. He is not yours, nor will he ever be. This match will not take place. I only allowed you this fairytale dream because, in the off chance that it did happen, you could be happy. But since it is not going to happen, it is time for you to awaken from this fantasy and embrace the cold hard truth. The match is NOT going to happen and the sooner you understand that the better for the entire family."

"How dare…"

"How dare I? You tell me whom my child, my first born son, is going to marry. You tell me that you have perhaps ruined his chance at real love and tarnished the reputation of his beloved and think that I am being daring. You are deluded sister. Look yourself in the mirror and that is where you shall see the problems. He will marry Elizabeth so for your sake and the sake of the family you will fix what you broke or your reputation will be as ruined as you have said hers is. Remember I know all of your secrets. Mother do you remember your prized vase from your great-grandmother, ask Kitty." Lady Anne went to kiss her mother on the cheek before departing the room to go pack her belongings. Leaving an angry Lady Catherine simmering in her chair.

* * *

><p>In the carriage on the way to London Lady Anne looked at her son and saw the distress on his face, but accounted it to the situation that was taking place.<p>

Darcy on the other hand was riddled with guilt. _I just wanted to speed up the wedding, not ruin her reputation! How could I have known that idiot Collins would not have seen my face. My poor Lizzy. I have done this to her for my own selfishness and she will have to bear most of the burden for it. _

Chapter 30- love and marriage- what if they were forced to marry

* * *

><p>(AN): Ok so I need some help! I don't know what I want her to call him when they are by themselves . I used to hate the name Fitz until I started watching Scandal (If you don't watch scandal I seriously don't know what you live for. Its one of the best shows on television hands down. It's on Netflix GO WATCH IT!) But I also like the other names so cast your vote in a review and whichever name gets the most votes is the name I will use for him.

The choices are Fitz, William, Will, and the ever classic Fitzwillam. Review and tell me your pick!


	30. Love and Marriage

(A/N) Hey yall sorry I'm late. I have a good reason, so good in fact that I can't tell you what it is. But everything worked out ok. It seems that William has won the name contest. So she will mostly call him William, she will probably call him Fitz when they are being sexy (Go watch Scandal it's on Netflix!) and I might slip in a Fitzwilliam or two around company (Fitzwilliam was actually my vote lol). Ok I am going to a conference in Portland so it will take me a little longer to update I am shooting for the 26th. If I have a long layover you might even get it early. Happy Reading.

* * *

><p>Previously: In the carriage on the way to London Lady Anne looked at her son and saw the distress on his face, but accounted it to the situation that was taking place.<p>

Darcy on the other hand was riddled with guilt. _I just wanted to speed up the wedding, not ruin her reputation! How could I have known that idiot Collins would not have seen my face. My poor Lizzy. I have done this to her for my own selfishness and she will have to bear most of the burden for it. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 30- Love and Marriage- What if they were forced to marry<p>

* * *

><p>Fitzwilliam Darcy wanted to yell at his mother and sister. They were both in the breakfast parlor taking their sweet time eating, but demanded that he wait for them before he could visit Elizabeth. After their journey from Rosings, Lady Anne had determined it to be too late to pay a call and this morning she deemed it to early. Darcy tried to argue that Elizabeth was naturally an early riser but to no avail. His mother would not budge.<p>

"Oh cease your frowning. That may work on our servants but not on me." Lady Anne said as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at her son's petulant face. _He looks so much like his father._

"I fear that she will be gone already. Her friend Mrs. Collins said that she will be going to Longbourn soon after getting to London. What if we miss her? We have already lost two days."

"That is very fast for her to leave dear. It is more likely that she will stay for a while before going home."

"But you do not know her as I do. She loves her home and would want to get back to her family at this time, for no other reason than to beat the gossip."

"Very well, that is sound reasoning. Call the carriage while Georgiana and I grab our things." Lady Anne did not stop herself from rolling her eyes at her son's self-satisfied look.

Once in the carriage to Elizabeth Uncle's home in Cheapside, Darcy hoped that these relations were not as bad as Mrs. Bennet could be at times. But as the houses became less grand as they rode, he did not have much hope. Upon reaching their destination, Darcy stepped out and look around unsure how to go about this meeting. He was so worried about getting to Elizabeth quickly, but he did not know how they would solve this situation they found themselves in.

"Fitzwilliam come along, you have been in a hurry all morning." Darcy followed his mother up the stairs with his sister on his arm. The door was opened by an old butler, who let the elegantly dressed family into the foyer.

"Hello I am Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire and I had hoped to call on Miss Elizabeth Bennet as well as her aunt and uncle."

"I am sorry sir but the family is out at the moment. I believe they have taken the young miss to the post carriage so she may be on her way back to her home in Hertfordshire."

"How long ago did they leave?" Darcy asked quickly

"We left about two hours ago but are back now, and who might I ask is looking?" Mr. Gardiner said as he walked in his door with his wife. His butler rushed to relieve his master and mistress or their outerwear.

"Hello I am Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. This is my mother, Lady Anne Darcy nee Fitzwilliam and my sister Miss Georgiana Darcy. I am looking for Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"My niece told me about you. I think we should take a moment to sit down." Mrs. Gardiner said as she led everyone into the parlor. Once everyone was settled, Mrs. Gardiner asked Mr. Darcy what damage that had been left behind in Kent.

"My aunt and her parson have spread the rumor that Miss Elizabeth kissed an unknown man."

"And that man was you, I take it." Mr. Gardiner asked with a deep frown.

Darcy blushed but responded strongly "Yes sir I was. I am not proud of it, but that is what happened. Miss Elizabeth and I had come to an agreement of my being allowed to court her with the hope of marriage in the future. I have nothing to say for my actions other than I was overjoyed." When Darcy got no answer except a hard glare he turned toward Mrs. Gardiner. "I have talked to Mrs. Collins and I know she plans to tell her husband the truth of what happened, and I have told my Aunt as well."

Lady Anne added "I have spoken with my sister and told her to clear up the talk that is going on in her area. My brother and sister-in-law as well as my mother are there to ensure that this is cleaned up properly.".

"Elizabeth has told us that she does not trust her cousin not to send a letter to her father or his in-laws. She felt the need to return to Longbourn as soon as possible to beat the rumor, or to try to contain it as best she can."

"The post could not have reached her home so quickly." Darcy and Lady Anne said at the same time

"No but an express rider could have." Mrs. Gardiner reasoned.

"But do you think that he would bear the expense?" Darcy asked even more worried than her was before he arrived at the home.

"Elizabeth does and I trust her judgment." Mr. Gardiner said in a serious tone.

"Lady Anne, I grew up in Lambton, not far from your home and I heard wonderful things about yourself as well as your family. I am sure you understand our . . . concern about our niece." Mrs. Gardiner said.

"I do and it does you credit. Thank you for telling us this information." Lady Anne responded kindly

Darcy stood and said "It would seem that I have certain business to see to before I travel to Hertfordshire. I shall be on my way as soon as everything is settled with my solicitor."

"You do not waste any time Mr. Darcy" Mr. Gardiner observed.

"It would seem that there is no time to waste. Please excuse us." Darcy said before bowing to the Gardiners and leaving the house. Once his family was seated in the carriage he asked "Well Mother, are you ready to see Hertfordshire?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed for strength. There were two other women in the carriage she was riding in back to Longbourn and they had not stopped arguing since they left London. <em>Can they not hear my head banging against the carriage repeatedly? <em>As the familiar sights of Meryton came into view Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. _Home. _

* * *

><p>Jane Bennet was very worried. Her dearest sister had finally returned from her travels a few days ago but there was a shadow over her eyes. She did not laugh as easily, nor would she confide in her. To top it all off, Mr. Bingley who had been more attentive than ever had been acting peculiar for the past few days as well. She was at her wits end on how to deal with the two. Sitting in the window of the morning room she watched as Mr. Bingley rode up to the house on his horse, before dismounting and handing it to a stable boy named Peter. Jane stood to go greet him at the door. "Welcome back Mr. Bing. . ."<p>

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He practically yelled and said in a rush.

Stunned Jane just stood with her mouth open slightly. "Oh, yes please just let me grab my bonnet and spencer." Jane left to go grab her things and when she came back she saw Mr. Bingley pacing in a circle wringing his hat with both hands. "Mr. Bingley you are going to ruin your hat if you do not cease."

"Oh yes you are right um. . ."

Jane just looked at him thinking he was going to continue, but when he simply continued to open and close his mouth with no words coming out she simply started walking towards the gardens knowing he would follow. "Mr. Bingley are you alright?

"Yes everything is fine." He mumbled distractedly.

"I hope nothing has happened to your family."

"No they are fine."

"And Netherfield? Is business going to your satisfaction?"

"Yes yes" He said while still looking at the ground.

Jane was fed up with him and with Lizzy! "What is wrong with you?" She burst out in an angry voice or as angry as Jane was capable of being.

"I beg your pardon." Bingley said with a confused face.

"Something is bothering you. It is obvious to me that you are troubled, but you will not share it with me. You sit and you lie and you say that everything is fine. Stop lying to me. You asked me to be your wife some time ago, and yet you are not able to trust me. I just do not understand why you …."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I want to marry you. I know that I have been acting weird lately but it is just that I have been nervous about my reception. I understand why you denied me last time and it was probably the best thing that you could have done for us, but I am ready now. I am stable, I am dependable and I am ready. I know I lost your trust, but I am here willing to beg, plead and prove to you in anyway possible that I will not repeat the biggest mistake of my life. So marry me. Put me out of my misery and agree to share your life with me, have children with me, laugh, cry and be happy with me. So Jane . . . wait whats your middle name?" He asked with a goofy smile as he bent to one knee.

Jane had tears rolling down her face and laughed "My middle name is Catelyn"

"Then Jane Catelyn Bennet, please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Yes, a thousand times yes!"

After leaving the garden, Jane and Bingley were standing outside of Mr. Bennet's library as Jane tried to coach him on how to approach her father. "My father can be . . . peculiar. Simply tell him how you feel and I am sure he will not say no." Mr. Bingley nodded but before he could knock on the door Jane stopped him "Oh and he likes to tease, so he may do that as well."

Not really sure what that meant, Bingley knocked on the door and entered when he was called.

"Hello Mr. Bingley it would seem that you are here to ask me about my daughter. Is it marriage or a courtship that you are seeking?"

Surprised at the bluntness of Mr. Bennet, Bingley simply responded marriage .

"Well then please have a seat." After Bingley sat in front of his desk Mr. Bennet finished. "Mr. Bingley may I speak frankly. I feel that this is important to say, so you can be sure you are still willing to marry my daughter."

"Nothing you could say would change my opinion sir."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure." Mr. Bennet said with an arched brow and a chuckle.

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you."

Mr. Bennet stood from his chair behind his desk and walked to the fireplace across the room where he kept his favorite hunting rifle on the mantle. He opened the box of ammo next to it and took out a single ball. Picking up the gun he brought both over to Bingley and handed them to him.

Confused but not willing to offend Jane's father he accepted both.

"Load the gun" Mr. Bennet said as he retook his seat behind his desk. After Bingley was finished, Mr. Bennet gave his thanks and took the gun from him. Sitting the gun on top of the desk, making sure the barrel was facing Mr. Bingley, Mr. Bennet said "Some people say I am a lackadaisical father and they may be right. But as lackadaisical as I am, I love every one of those girls with all of my soul and every breath I take. I saw the pain that my Jane went through when you left her the first time, and the only thing that kept a bullet out of you when you returned was Lizzy and Mrs. Bennet. So I suggest you be extra nice to those two in the future. Now I will say this once and we will speak of it no more, nor will you tell anyone of this conversation. You already hurt my Jane once, shame on you. If you hurt her again, I will take this gun that you loaded and shoot you right between the eyes." When he did not receive a response from Bingley, he leaned forward in his chair and asked "Do I make myself clear?"

Charles Bingley had never been so terrified in his life. All he could do was nod.

"Good, you have my consent. You may go." Mr. Bennet said with a smile.

On shaky legs Bingley left to tell his betrothed the good news.

* * *

><p>Darcy had been in London for over a week and was still unsure how long his business would keep him and he was starting to become a royal pain in the ass. His staff was walking on eggshells, and so was his family. Even when Colonel Fitzwilliam came to visit, he had to tell his cousin what a bore he was being. But even his cousin had no effect on him and Gabe, his valet, had had enough.<p>

"You are being an arse." Gabe said calmly.

"What!" Darcy tried to yell but was muffled because his face was covered in shaving cream.

Gabe did not miss a beat and continued to tilt Darcy's face so he could finish his morning shave. "You are being an arse. Your entire staff is walking on eggshells. Your mother and sister do not know what to say to you and even the Colonel, who can get you out of the darkest mood, has had no luck. I understand that you wish to hurry your business along but taking it out on the household will not do you any good. I say this as not just a friend but as an employee. You are not the master that we all know and love."

"That is easy for you to say, you have your wife with you."

"Courtesy of my generous master who has made it possible that she travel between Darcy house and Pemberley when I do."

"This is the generous master who you are calling an arse."

"No this is the man who has infiltrated my master's body." Gabe retorted with a straight face as he wiped the remaining cream off of Darcy's face and turned to grab his clothing for the day. "You have always asked that I be honest with you and keep you updated on the feelings of your household. I am simply doing my job."

Darcy muttered something about audacity and respect but otherwise kept his silence. In truth Darcy saw the accuracy of his valet's words, but there was nothing that would improve his mood other than being in a carriage heading towards Hertfordshire. _What is Elizabeth suffering because of me, while I sit in London away from the scandal of my own making? _The guilt that Darcy felt when leaving Rosings has doubled each day he had been in town and he was sure it would continue to worsen until he could get to Elizabeth. But he had another appointment with his solicitor today, and if the paperwork was to his satisfaction they could be on their way to Hertfordshire by first light tomorrow. All of the issues regarding Pemberley had been dealt with and his social obligations in town were taken care of.

Darcy was standing in front of the open safe in his study when his mother walked in and scared the devil out of him.

"Calm down dear it is only me." She chuckled softly. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously as she watched her formidable son blush.

"Choosing a ring for Elizabeth." At his mother's raised eyebrow he corrected himself. "Miss Elizabeth"

"And have you settled on one as of yet?" Lady Anne asked, secretly hoping that he had not.

"No, none of these are right. I had hoped to give her one of the Darcy heirlooms but I do not see any here that are right for her and I cannot think of any at Pemberley that are either."

"I know of one." Lady Anne said quietly as she looked out of the window. "It's perfect for her. It is traditional with a twist. I do believe it is the perfect ring that fits her personality. It is at Pemberley though so you will have to wait to see it."

"I trust your judgment on this matter. I know I am not "fashion savvy" when it comes to women's clothing and accessories. Georgiana barely lets me comment when I take her to the modiste." Darcy said with a chuckle.

"Fitzwilliam, when are we to leave for Hertfordshire. If her cousin sent a note by express or even mail it will have reached her town and we have been in London for a week. There is no telling what type of damage her reputation has suffered already."

"I know. I have thought of nothing else since arriving in London, but my solicitor was too busy to see me for three days, and writing up the settlement had taken these past four days because we had to send for information from Pemberley. If the settlement is ready today we will be able to leave by first light tomorrow morning."

"I will alert the staff to prepare for our journey." Lady Anne said before turning to leave.

"Mother, how are you?"

"I am fine dear why do you ask?"

"No, I mean how are you doing? Here, in Darcy House?"

"Oh, it is rather difficult still but manageable now. I missed these memories." She said with a wistful smile before leaving the study.

* * *

><p>The Darcy family arrived at Netherfield the next day shortly after luncheon was served. Bingley practically bounced from leg to leg on the top of the steps, radiating excitement.<p>

Inside the carriage Lady Anne laughed out loud. "Is he still as excitable as he was when you were in University?"

"More, he is in love now." Darcy replied with a smile before he stepped from the carriage to help his mother and sister down.

Nearly running down the steps Bingley smiled. "Welcome to Netherfield Mrs. Darcy." Bingley said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

_The boy still has no boundaries. _Lady Anne thought affectionately as she watched him pick up her daughter and twirl her around. "Are your sisters here?" Darcy and Georgiana scowled while Bingley blushed and looked embarrassed.

"No they are not, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst will be joining me soon and Caroline is staying in town."

"Do you not have a hostess?" She asked outraged

"No, I do not." Bingley said putting on a puppy dog expression, hoping she would volunteer to do just that.

"I will be your hostess. However were you going to have guest without a hostess. Now let's see, I will need to meet with your housekeeper, butler, cook, and any other senior staff that you have."

Bingley was overwhelmed by how quickly Mrs. Darcy took control of his household. He watched as she walked into the house with his housekeeper and looked at a smirking Darcy.

"You have officially been adopted, if you weren't before." Darcy responded with a smile.

After Georgiana left to refresh herself from their travels, Darcy immediately led Bingley to the study. "How is Miss Elizabeth? Is there talk? Has there been any hint of a scandal? Who started it? When did it start?"

"Darcy, slow down! Miss Elizabeth is mostly fine. She is somewhat quieter and, yes, there has been some small damage to her reputation, but she is so well loved here that half of the population have either chosen not to believe it or do not care. There are a few families that will not talk to the Bennets though. The news arrived a day before she did."

"I need to get to Longbourn."

"You need to wash." Bingley retorted with a smile. "You also need to congratulate me, I am engaged."

Shocked but not surprised, Darcy smiled and shook his best friend's hand. "When did this happen?"

"Only yesterday. Her father scared the bloody hell out of me, but we are engaged. Although we have not set a date yet will you stand up with me?"

"Of course it would be an honor. If I receive the same joy will you do the same for me as well?"

"Of course." The two friends shook hands before Bingley pulled Darcy in for a quick embrace. "You should hurry - we can still call at Longbourn today." Darcy nodded and walked to his room.

* * *

><p>After changing clothes Darcy went in search of his mother and found her in the kitchen talking with the cook. "I am going to call on Elizabeth. I think it may be better if I went alone this time. If all goes well, you may visit with her tomorrow."<p>

"I agree, and good luck my dear. Tell me everything when you come back." Lady Anne said before hugging him.

Darcy and Bingley jumped on their horses, and Bingley had to concentrate to keep up with Darcy. But he did not ask him to slow his pace. He understood his anxiousness to see Miss Elizabeth.

When they dismounted and walked towards the door Mr. Bennet stood in the doorway. "Hello there Mr. Darcy, you have finally decided to grace us with your noble presence I see. Come into my office where I may greet you properly."

Darcy looked to his best friend but Bingley avoided eye contact. Darcy took a deep breath before following Mr. Bennet to his study.

Mr. Bennet let Darcy precede him into his study and slammed the door behind his back. Mr. Bennet would have laughed at the small jump from the young man if he was not so angry. Taking his seat behind his desk he watched the young man squirm.

"Mr. Bennet, I just. . ." Darcy began

"Be quiet." Mr. Bennet said sternly

Darcy bristled at the command but complied.

"I do not know what it is about you young rich gentlemen that makes you think you can treat my daughters . . ."

"Mr. Bennet let me. . ."

"Be quiet" Mr. Bennet said with quiet authority in his voice. "My daughter, my precious Lizzy has walked around this town with whispers following her everywhere with people calling her a liar, a whore, harlot, an idiot and who knows what else. And there you sit . . . finally. To save the day I presume. To make an honest woman out of her when it is you who tainted her in the first place. When she returned I asked her what happened and she told me about your . . . arrangement and how the gossip came to be. Well my wife was listening at the door, and all of Meryton knows that it was allegedly you who kissed her. And when people spoke badly of you she defended you, when they called her a fool she believed in you, and when they told her she would never marry she told them she would. And every day I have watched her shrink inside herself until all she has is her hopes. If I had another choice I would not let you marry my daughter, but since I do not, yes, you will marry and it will be in a month. Leave me." Mr. Bennet stood and faced his window.

"Mr. Bennet, you must allow me to defend myself."

"No I must not. I am already allowing you to marry my daughter. I owe you nothing else."

"As soon as I found out what was going on I went to London to call on Miss Elizabeth but she had already left to come here. When I went back to my home there were urgent matters that had to be settled at Pemberley that I could only handle. My solicitor was busy for days and I had to wait to see him. I have a settlement for you to look over. I never wanted this to happen. I love her."

"You love her?" Mr. Bennet repeated with a sarcastic chuckle. "Then why did you not write a letter?"

"We are not engaged nor had I spoken with you about a courtship it would not have been wise for me to send a letter with the talk that is going on."

Mr. Bennet turned to Darcy who was still sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "To me Mr. Darcy. Why did you not send a letter to me? Or through her uncle or through your sister?"

Darcy sat and looked panicked, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"Let me guess - you did not think about it." Mr. Bennet scoffed and rolled his eyes. "My daughter is at Oakham Mount you can wait in the parlor until she returns. " He said then turning to face the window again effectively dismissing his guest. Before Darcy could leave the room Mr. Bennet stopped him.

"Oh good, my daughter has returned. You may talk with her here." Mr. Bennet said before yelling his daughter's name.

"Yes papa?" Elizabeth said as she walked into his study before stopping in her tracks when Darcy stood and turned towards her. Elizabeth almost ran to embrace him, but looked towards her father's deep frown and knew that would not be the best idea. "I knew you would come." She said with a slightly smug look at her father, who rolled his eyes in response before telling the couple that they could have five minutes alone and leaving the room.

"I am only sorry to have made you wait for so long." Darcy replied

"Yes I will make you pay for that." She said with a smile.

"It seems you will be able to do that sooner rather than later." Darcy said with a slight frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You father says that we must marry and soon."

"How soon?" Elizabeth asked in a panicked voice.

"A month." Darcy said with regret. When Elizabeth gasped Darcy closed his eyes and felt worse than he had in the past week. Darcy thought about his actions at Rosings and the effects of what that decision had made on the woman he loved, and did not feel that he deserved her affection. "I am so sorry"

Elizabeth looked at him and softened her expression. "It is alright, we will just have to speed through our courtship. How about we court for two weeks and then be engaged for two?" Elizabeth asked trying to tease him out of his sad mood.

"I know this is not what you wanted. Elizabeth, I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for William, it is not your fault."

"But it is."

"Are you able to predict the future Mr. Darcy? You could not have known this would happen."

"But Eliza. . ."

"Stop it do not blame yourself, all will be well." Elizabeth said as she took his hand and squeezed it once, before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

With such temptation Darcy would have been superhuman to resist embracing the woman he loved and betrayed.

* * *

><p>(AN) He tried to tell her but it didn't work. We will see how she reacts if and when he decides to tell her. Again sorry for the late post I will try to do better. Review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 31-Home sweet home-What if she visited Pemberley with her whole family instead of just her aunt and uncle


	31. Home Sweet Home

**(A/N)** Hey everybody I'm so sorry that this is so late but my RL took over with a vengeance. Since the last time I posted I went to a conference had to send my computer away for a week, started my master's thesis, did multiple revisions for that thesis and an IRB application, applied to doctorate programs and now I'm going to interviews. (I got accepted Ohio State! Which is a great honor since Im from Ohio)You honestly can't tell how fast time is going past, sorry for the long wait the story is almost over just hang in there with me. I am putting myself back on a timeline and hopefully that will force me to write. If it doesn't send me a gulit PM or review and it will inspire me lol. This chapter is dedicated to didums8 who we all have to thank for kicking me into gear. We are almost at the finish line we have maybe 3-4 more chapters and the epilogue left.

Happy Reading

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> "You father says that we must marry and soon."

"How soon?" Elizabeth asked in a panicked voice.

"A month." Darcy said with regret. When Elizabeth gasped Darcy closed his eyes and felt worse than he had in the past week. Darcy thought about his actions at Rosings and the effects of what that decision had made on the woman he loved, and did not feel that he deserved her affection. "I am so sorry"

Elizabeth looked at him and softened her expression. "It is alright, we will just have to speed through our courtship. How about we court for two weeks and then be engaged for two?" Elizabeth asked trying to tease him out of his sad mood.

"I know this is not what you wanted. Elizabeth, I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for William, it is not your fault."

"But it is."

"Are you able to predict the future Mr. Darcy? You could not have known this would happen."

"But Eliza. . ."

"Stop it do not blame yourself, all will be well." Elizabeth said as she took his hand and squeezed it once, before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

With such temptation Darcy would have been superhuman to resist embracing the woman he loved and betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31-Home sweet home-What if she visited Pemberley with her whole family instead of her aunt and uncle<strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked up at her fiancé and asked "Are you ready for the onslaught that is my mother?"<p>

"Perhaps this is something you would like to tell her alone? A mother-daughter bonding moment?" Darcy asked in a hopeful tone

"Oh no, you will not be getting out of this one, if I am going down I am most certainly taking you with me. That is what marriage is all about" Elizabeth joked as she dragged a reluctant Darcy out of her father's study.

"I thought it was about love and companionship." Darcy asked

"It is and I need a companion to come with me when I tell my mother" Elizabeth laughed at the disgruntled face that Darcy made at her finding a loophole

The Bennet family waited anxiously in the parlor, when Elizabeth and Darcy walked in they knew her father had already told her mother by the smug look on his face.

"Oh my dear Elizabeth! You are all that is lovely and wonderful!" She said as she ran over to hug her daughter. "Oh Mr. Darcy you will make a splendid husband, oh I shall go distracted. You wonderful boy!" Darcy was taken aback when Mrs. Bennet also enveloped him into a hug and pulled him down for a kiss on his cheek, she was surprisingly strong for a woman who barely reached the middle of his chest.

"Mr. Bennet I have been toying with an idea and on behalf of my family we would like to invite your family to Pemberley to host the wedding." Darcy said after Mrs. Bennet had to finally pause for oxygen.

"Oh yes of course." Mrs. Bennet stated loudly over whatever her husband was going to say.

"Why would I want to go to Pemberley?" Mr. Bennet asked with a defiant tone

"It would give you the chance to see Elizabeth longer and see where she will live and that she is happily settled. Not to mention Pemberley has an extensive library that you would be able to find solitude to browse as you wish."

_Library and solitude. . .Maybe this boy has some merits after all. _Mr. Bennet thought to himself. "I will consider it." was all he said before he walked out of the room and back into his study

"Oh nevermind him Mr. Darcy I am certain he shall say yes. We shall be delighted to see the house that my Lizzy shall be mistress of. I am sure it is very fine."

"I believe so but I am biased." Darcy said calmly

"You must stay for dinner. I will not take no for an answer. We are to be family very soon."

"I cannot, my mother and sister are at Netherfield and…"

"Then you must invite them to join us. I will call a footman to deliver the message right now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Javier Delgado, Marqués of Altamira, with his three brothers Guillermo, Marcelo and Diego. Guillermo and Marcelo's wives, three children and their little sister Elena had just landed on English shores and were on their way to "Pemberley Estate in Derbyshire. My cousin Fitzwilliam Darcy should be expecting us." Javier told to the driver of the coach he had just hired.<p>

Javier had told his cousin that if he did not visit his family and soon, then his family would visit him. _It was a bad idea to call my bluff._

* * *

><p>At that same moment Lady Sophia Jacobs née Darcy took a seat at her writing desk. She just received the mail from her butler as her three sisters sat around her discussing the ball they had just attended the previous night. She skimmed through the stack and tossed most of the invitations to one side and correspondence to the other. When she noticed a letter from her sister-in-law she immediately opened it. She had been corresponding with Anne about Fitzwilliam's love interest and was excited to receive an update. She only got two lines into the letter before she stood up and screamed.<p>

All of her sisters stopped talking and looked at their sibling like her head had spun around on her neck.

"Would you care to share this news that has you so moved?" Carmen Sanchez said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fitzwilliam is engaged!"

All of the ladies stood and cheered while hugging each other. They had been after their wayward nephew to find a good girl to settle down with and were overjoyed that he had finally found someone. Even if it wasn't one of their _many_ choices.

Picking up the letter again Sophia started from the beginning and read aloud

"So much has occurred since I wrote to you while I was at Rosings. The girl I mentioned that had captured Fitzwilliam's attention. Well it seems she has captured his heart as well. They are to be married! Nothing is official yet but we shall travel to see her on the morrow and I am certain their engagement will be finalized, as that is a longer story than I have the inclination to write to all four of you, I will tell you and your sisters at when we next meet. Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and she is the daughter of a gentleman who owns a small estate in Hertfordshire called Longbourn. She is a dear girl and I am very pleased with his choice. She is sweet enough to coax Georgiana when she needs it but sassy enough to hold her own with you lot and stand up to my sister Catherine (stop rolling your eyes, Kitty really does mean well)."

At this point each of the Darcy sisters made an unladylike snort.

"We hope to have the wedding at Pemberley so her family may see that she will be happily settled. I hope all is well with you. I hear that Maria is to come out next season. I am sure she shall make just as much of a splash as you did. Like mother, like daughter."

"She has written of this Elizabeth Bennet since Georgiana first told her. Do you think she is a good as Anne says?" Lady Isabella Woodsworth asked

"You do not believe her a fortune hunter do you? Carmen asked in a worried tone

"We have to go to Pemberley! Now! We must see this girl for ourselves." Duchess Esmeralda Murray the youngest of all of the Darcy sisters was also the most impulsive and convincing, a dangerous combination that had her sisters nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gardiner sat in his study reading a book when his wife burst into the room smiling from ear to ear. "We must go to Derbyshire and soon!"<p>

"What is so urgent my dear?" Mr. Gardiner asked while he chuckled at his wife as she danced around the room holding a letter.

"Lizzy is to be married and in a month!"

"A month?"

"Yes! To Mr. Darcy and the wedding will be held at Pemberley and you know what that means?"

"You get a chance to cluck about me to all your childhood friends." Mr. Gardiner chuckled as he tried to dodge his wife's hand that was surely coming for the back of his head.

* * *

><p><em>Does it count as matricide if it is only your future mother-in-law? <em>Darcy thought as he dreaded conversing with Mrs. Bennet again.

It had been five days since he had invited the Bennets to Pemberley and they were just arriving at the last inn on their journey to Pemberley. Mrs. Bennet had made the entire process difficult because she felt the need to mention that they might not be able to procure everything she needed in Lambton. She had not been in his carriage but on the two inn stops he had to listen to her for hours. He would have to buy his mother something special for putting up with Mrs. Bennet.

Darcy handed his mother, sister, and fiancée down from the carriage. Darcy looked at all their long line of six coaches and sighed. In the Bingley carriage was Mr. Bingley, Miss Bennet and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, the Bennet carriage held the remaining Bennets. The last three carriages held each families servants and luggage. Only one more day until they arrived at Pemberley.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Reynolds was up to her ears in Spaniards. On the same day Pemberley received over twenty guests the day before the master and their future mistress were supposed to arrive. The whole house was in a panic and would soon be near bursting when the master's large party arrived on the morrow. Being the ever competent housekeeper that she was she knew they would manage but she was going to have to make much larger orders for food. That Javier could go through at least a dozen of Cooks apple turnovers by himself.<p>

**Up Next: Chapter 32- part 2 **Home sweet home-What if she visited Pemberley with her whole family instead of her aunt and uncle****

**(A/N) **So Pemberley is going to be one busy place! The family is gathering as they should for a wedding! This is only part 1 I will update part before the 11th for part 2. My last PhD interview is Friday so things will calm down and hopefully I can get some more typing in.

Reviews prove your love. Tomorrow is my birthday and everything


	32. Home Sweet Home part 2

**(A/N) Hey yall I'm back. So there is going to be a good deal of Spanish in the next few chapters but don't worry all translations are at the bottom. If any translation is off and you are a real Spanish speaker blame google translate. Also all of the titles and such are fictional. Let's shoot for the 15th for the next update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> Mrs. Reynolds was up to her ears in Spaniards. On the same day Pemberley received over twenty guests the day before the master and their future mistress were supposed to arrive. The whole house was in a panic and would soon be near bursting when the master's large party arrived on the morrow. Being the ever competent housekeeper that she was she knew they would manage but she was going to have to make much larger orders for food. That Javier could go through at least a dozen of Cooks apple turnovers by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32-Home sweet home part 2-What if she visited Pemberley with her whole family instead of her aunt and uncle<strong>

* * *

><p>As the long train of carriages was approaching the hill before they would descend to Pemberley, Darcy tapped the top of the coach to signal that they should stop. When they were at a full stop Darcy exited and extended his hand to Elizabeth. Georgiana and Lady Anne knew that this was a moment for the couple so happily stayed in the carriage (while staring unabashedly out of the window at the couple).<p>

When Elizabeth stepped down and watched her fiancé close the door she was extremely confused. Even more so when he told her to close her eyes but she trusted him enough to comply. "Mr. Darcy there is no need to kidnap me, we are already to be married sir."

"Lizzy, if I were to kidnap you I would have done so long before now." He whispered close to her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

As he positioned her where he wanted he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders and told her to open her eyes. Darcy had never been so afraid to show off Pemberley in his life. This was the one person who he wanted to love Pemberley and he knew he would be crushed if she didn't. But thankfully for him Pemberley was putting on a show for its future mistress.

As Elizabeth opened her eyes her breath caught in her throat. The most perfect estate she had ever witnessed was in front of her and she could not believe that this was to be her home. The sun was setting and the sky was cast in deep pinks, purples and oranges. The last of the fading light was reflecting off of the lake in front of the house. In the distance she could see all of the candles on the drive lit for their arrival. The beautiful white house was classic and grand but not ostentatious. The winding road that led to the house was lined with trees and flowers. She had never seen a place where nature had done more, or where natural beauty had been so little counteracted by an awkward taste.

"What do you think my dear?" Darcy asked nervously

"Oh it is splendid Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked next to his ear causing them both to nearly jump out of their skin. "Oh I have never seen a more gorgeous house. Oh how grand you shall be Lizzy!"

Darcy nearly rolled his eyes at the ruined moment between Elizabeth and himself, but took his future mother in laws compliments with grace. Mr. Bennet however stood off to the side openly laughing at the disgruntled look on Mr. Darcy's face. If, hypothetically of course, Mr. Bennet had held his wife back until the perfect moment to unleash on his future son-in-laws romantic moment, he would not be ashamed.

The rest of the Bennet clan left the carriage to look at the home that their sister would live in and expressed their approval. Lydia however huffed and whispered to Kitty that she would still not marry a boring man like Mr. Darcy for a house as grand as Pemberley. Kitty simply rolled her eyes and walked away from her sister. Since Kitty had been spending more time with her older sisters she and Lydia had slowly been growing apart. After Lydia was restricted to the house once more she stopped all communication with Kitty, until she wanted something.

* * *

><p>"Kitty I need your help and you must do it because you owe me." Lydia said as she walked into the bedroom they shared.<p>

"What do you need?" Kitty asked as she put down the embroidery she was working on.

"I need you to help me sneak out of the house."

"What? Lydia, no! You know papa said you can't leave the house."

"Which is why I said sneak out, were you not listening. You owe me this after you got me confined to the house. I am so bored! The officers are here and I don't even get to talk to them! It is not fair. I have to read and play chess all the time!" She whined.

"I didn't get you confined to the house, you did."

"NO! If you would have told papa that you were not embarrassed of me I would have been able to leave. You are just jealous! You know that all of the officers would have preferred me to you. You are selfish and horrible."

"I **was** embarrassed of you! Did you not see how people look at our family when you behave as you do. You put us all at risk with your behavior and I have finally started to see that. I am not your lackey anymore. I will not do as you say and I will not help you sneak out of the house and if I catch you. . . I will tell papa." Kitty said seriously before she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>As the Darcy carriage was approaching the entrance to Pemberley, Darcy looked out the window and saw his staff lining up outside to greet their future mistress but it looked as if they brought the entire household to the front steps. <em>Are those children?<em>

Darcy waited until the footman opened his door and when he stepped down he nearly stumbled from all the faces he recognized. Standing their staring in confusion Darcy felt his bride push his back for him to get out of the way. He quickly turned around and helped the ladies from the carriage. Where Lady Anne, Georgiana were smiling Darcy's face was covered with dread. _He said he would come if I did not. Are those my aunts?! Lord help us all. _

The Darcy sisters had no shame in cheering as their nephew helped down a lovely young lady. They were at home after all. All four rushed down the stairs to greet them first.

Darcy had to brace himself for the storm. Each of his aunts came at him like a hurricane grabbing his face and kissing both cheeks and hugging him around the waist. Just as one straightened his cravat the next knocked it crooked. There were many hands fixing his hair and his waistcoat. He knew he had to just ride out the storm so he simply said "Hola tìa. Yo también te quiero"(1). While he was being poked and prodded at he did not even notice that after him they were moving to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth watched with a smile as four ladies around Lady Anne's age converged on her fiancé. She assumed these must be the infamous Darcy sisters. He had told her stories of his aunts and she could not believe that all of them were true but it seemed she would find out for herself sooner than expected. When the first aunt was finished with Darcy she looked at Elizabeth and slowly walked closer eyeing her from head to toe. Elizabeth felt like she was stripped bare but when his aunt smiled she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Hopefully I passed. _ Then the woman came at Elizabeth like a tornado. She hugged her and then walked around her in a circle touching her hair and dress. Then the next came and repeated the process and then the next and finally the fourth. When Darcy finally was free of his aunts he noticed that they were circling Elizabeth and talking in rapid Spanish. He was sure Elizabeth had no idea what was going on. Wading through the crowd of women he finally separated them.

"Why were they circling me?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper.

"They are trying to figure out which wedding dress you should wear." Darcy replied with a laugh at the reaction on Elizabeth's face. "Tías, permítanme presentarles a mi prometida y el futuro dueña de Pemberley Elizabeth Bennet." (2)

Elizabeth only understood some Spanish. It seemed like she should start practicing and soon but she did understand Pemberley and her name so she assumed she had just been introduced and made the appropriate curtsy. Turning to her fiancé she asked "Can we turn the English back on please?" Darcy laughed and apologized.

"English" he announced to his aunts as they tried to talk to Elizabeth in Spanish.

"Ella no habla español?" His aunt Esmeralda asked

"Not yet. Soon." Darcy replied with a smile.

Elizabeth did understand that and looked at him with a smile. "I suppose we should call in a tutor soon. It seems I will need it."

All of the aunts smiled at her apparent willingness to share in the culture that they love. The Darcy women always tended to speak Spanish at Pemberley when they were all home. They had so little opportunity to do so while in town and at their individual homes that when they were back at Pemberley it was a great time to appreciate their heritage.

Now that the Aunts had been pacified Darcy realized that there were a lot of introductions to be made but figured that the front step was not the best location. After Elizabeth took his arm he walked her up the stairs to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds.

"Elizabeth, this is Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds my butler and housekeeper. Without them Pemberley would fall." He said with a affectionate smile.

Elizabeth curtseyed to the smiling couple.

"Miss, if you need anything you only need ask. We will spend much time together and I want to make sure Pemberley is to your liking." Mrs. Reynolds said sweetly. She already liked Elizabeth. Her son's letters showed a kind hearted girl who was strong and stubborn enough to deal with the master's moods and funny enough to tease him out of them.

"Mrs. Reynolds it seems that I have more introductions than I thought I would. We can introduce the household to Miss Elizabeth on the morrow after the morning meal. Can you have refreshments sent to the large west parlor? Are all of the guest rooms ready?"

"Everything is in order and I will bring refreshments directly." Mrs. Reynolds began shooing the staff back into the house to get to work.

Darcy brought Elizabeth to the top of the stairs and turned to both of their families and announced. "It seems there are more introductions than planned, let us move inside to continue this reunion." Seeing some confusion in his younger cousins and their wives he repeated his sentence in Spanish. _This is going to be a long three weeks. _

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was so overwhelmed by all of the people who were in Pemberley. She didn't even pay attention to where he was leading her. When he opened a door it was to a very large parlor with ample seating for everyone. He led her to a large chair in the middle of the room. Elizabeth tried to steer him toward a settee near the side but he held on tight and sat her in the chair he had chosen.<p>

_I feel like Lady Catherine. _Elizabeth thought in the large regal chair while everyone sat around her. Darcy stood next to her chair with his hand on her shoulder as a small measure of comfort. _He is the shy one and I am nervous. How is this fair?"_

Once everyone was seated Darcy took control once more. "I will try to do this as simple as possible. I will announce each family and make introductions to the room at large." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and had her stand next to him. "This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, my betrothed. We are to be married here at Pemberley in three weeks." Elizabeth curtsied to the room and retook her seat. Darcy just decided to go around the room.

"Miss Elizabeth's family, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire and their daughters, Miss Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Katherine Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet." As their name was called each stood and gave a curtsy and bow.

"My friend Mr. Bingley of Netherfield Park in Hertfordshire and his sister and brother-in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst."

"My Aunts and Uncles Lord and Lady Jacobs, the Earl and Countess of Hampshire, their children Henry, Viscount of Barek and Maria. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, their daughter Tiana, Lord and Lady Woodworth, Baron and Baroness of Surrey their sons Marshall, George, and Alexander. And the Duke and Duchess of Qarth and their son Phillip, Earl of Barrow."

"My cousins from Spain. Lord Delgado, Marqués of Altamira. Mr. and Mrs. Guillermo and Catia Delgado, their children Enrique, Rose, Carina and Jose. Mr. and Mrs. Marcelo and Maritza Delgado, their son Ricardo. Mr. Diego Delgado and Miss Delgado.

As soon as Darcy finished the last introduction Mrs. Reynolds and his staff brought in refreshments.

"I know the travelers must be tired from our journey so if you would prefer to have a tray sent up to your room that can be arranged as well." Mrs. Reynolds announced to the room. Everyone stayed for a half hour so as not to appear rude but soon made their excuses and were shown to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was the last of her family to leave but as Darcy saw her eyes begin to close he took her arm and escorted her out of the room. Along with Mrs. Reynolds they walked her to her room. Once inside Elizabeth feel in love with it. The room was done in off-white and royal blue and was on the corner of the house facing the garden with double doors leading to a balcony. Just as she was about to ask where a door led to Jane walked through it.<p>

Darcy smiled and said "I assumed you two would like to have connecting rooms. Are the rooms to your liking?" He asked them both

"Everything is splendid Mr. Darcy. Thank you." Jane replied and went back into her room to give the couple some privacy. Mrs. Reynolds saw the look her master was giving her and frowned in response. He may be her boss but he was practically one of her children so she stepped out of the room, left the door wide open, and stood to one side so they could still see her.

"Clearly Mrs. Reynolds is going to be a diligent chaperone of the worst sort." Darcy said loud enough for her to hear to which he heard a responding chuckle.

Darcy walked Elizabeth over to the balcony and went outside to get as far away from prying eyes as possible. "How are you my dear?" he asked as he sat on the railing facing her.

"Overwhelmed for lack of a better phrase." Elizabeth laughed when he frowned. "It is not that I am not happy that your family is here just that I was not expecting so many people."

"You and me both." He responded with a chuckle. "Javier told me that if I did not set a date to come to Spain that I would be over run with Spaniards and clearly he was not bluffing. Apparently my mother told my aunts about our engagement and that we had hoped to have the wedding here and they came on their own."

"How can so many people fit in one house?" She asked with a laugh

"As I said I am just a country farmer with a very big house."

Elizabeth laughed at the memory of his proposal. "I was very impressed with you today." She said with a smile.

"Well by all means please tell me what I did to earn such a compliment so that I may do so again." Darcy replied.

"I always knew you were this powerful master but I have never actually seen it. You are a good Master of Pemberley." She finished with a haughty air.

"Thank you Lizzy. Good night my love." Darcy said as he kissed her on the forehead and stood to leave.

"Goodnight William." She replied.

He turned and looked at her from the doorway. "How does that name feel?"

"I like it. William is in the running, right along Fitz, Fitzy, Fitzcake, Snookums and Fitzwilliam." Darcy laughed loudly at the possible names she had for him. He walked back to where she sat on the edge on the balcony and towered over her. As long as you stay here at Pemberley with me, you may call me anything you like." Then he kissed her deeply before withdrawing and walking away. _It is probably a good idea if I stay out of her bedroom from now on. _

When he emerged in the hall he saw Mrs. Reynolds look at his lips and he had to fight the urge to tuck them into his mouth so instead he ran away like any sensible grown man would. "You know better Fitzwilliam Darcy!" He heard as he fast walked down the hall. Thankfully her short legs could not move as fast as his or he was sure to get an earful.

* * *

><p>Up Next:<strong> Chapter 33-Home sweet home part 3-What if she visited Pemberley with her whole family instead of her aunt and uncle<strong>

* * *

><p>(AN): Well this chapter got away from me and where I wanted to go but it was necessary so here you go. So apparently this is not going to be wrapped up in the quick 3 or 4 chapters like I thought lol but hey at least im early!

1. Hello Aunt. I love you too.

2. Aunts, may I introduce my betrothed and the future mistress of Pemberley Elizabeth Bennet.

3. She does not speak Spanish?


	33. Home Sweet Home part 3

(A/N) Sorry I am late this chapter isnt tuning out like I want it to so I keep deleting and stating over but I do have a few scenes finished so I figured I would give you guys something to hold you over until my muse decides to start functioning properly again. As always all translation errors are to be blamed on google translate. Happy Reading

* * *

><p>Previously: "Goodnight William." She replied.<p>

He turned and looked at her from the doorway. "How does that name feel?"

"I like it. William is in the running, right along Fitz, Fitzy, Fitzcake, Snookums and Fitzwilliam." Darcy laughed loudly at the possible names she had for him. He walked back to where she sat on the edge on the balcony and towered over her. As long as you stay here at Pemberley with me, you may call me anything you like." Then he kissed her deeply before withdrawing quickly and walking away. _It is probably a good idea if I stay out of her bedroom from now on. _

When he emerged in the hall he saw Mrs. Reynolds look at his lips and he had to fight the urge to tuck them into his mouth so instead he ran away like any sensible grown man would. "You know better Fitzwilliam Darcy." He heard as he fast walked down the hall. Thankfully her short legs could not go as fast as his or he was sure to get an earful.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33-Home sweet home part 3-What if she visited Pemberley with her whole family instead of her aunt and uncle<strong>

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Darcy woke up in his own bed for the first time in months and though he was happy about that he hated that his dream was over. He sighed and stood to ring the bell for Gabe.<p>

"Yes sir?" Gabe asked after he walked into the room

"Draw me a bath please" Darcy said with a bad attitude.

"A cold or hot bath sir?" Gabe asked with a crooked grin

"Oh just go! It is too early for your teasing." Darcy yelled as he tried to find something to throw at his laughing valet. _Why do I put up with him? _Darcy wondered as he walked onto his balcony. It was a beautiful spring day and he was happy to be able to share it with his family. _Even if there are more of them than expected_.

Later while Gabe was helping Darcy into his waistcoat Darcy asked "Wasn't your wife a lady's maid?"

"Yes, she was. She worked for Miss Bingley for several years." Gabe laughed at the face that Darcy made. "She agrees with your opinion of Miss Bingley. Why do you ask?"

"I am soon to have a wife who will be in need of a good ladies maid. Did you not see this coming?" Darcy asked when Gabe stopped moving and looked at Darcy with his mouth open. Darcy laughed and said "I wish I would have known this would shock you so much I would have planned something meaner."

"I still have not forgiven you for my wedding, so I think you are caught up on your teasing." Gabe grumbled as he began tying Darcy's cravat.

"After all of these years with you? Not even close and it was a lovely wedding"

"It was a complete spectacle. My mother made me wear flowers! Invited half of Lambton and she wanted me to…"

"You are whining like a child." Darcy said as he smiled at a petulant Gabe. "I am not sure what your mother has your wife doing but please go tell her to make herself available to Elizabeth. Pending Elizabeth's approval she can stay on as her lady's maid. If not, we will find someone else for her."

"So it is just Elizabeth now huh?" Gabe said with a crooked grin noting the familiarity.

"We are engaged now!" Darcy yelled at his valet while throwing a pillow at his head.

"Darcy and Elizabeth sitting in a tree." Gabe sung as he left the room to tell him wife the good news.

* * *

><p>As Gabe hurried through the servant's corridors, maids and footmen stepped to the side as he passed then going about their business. He always felt slightly weird about the deference he was shown as Mr. Darcy's valet and his parents only child but he was used to it by now. When his wife came to Pemberley and saw it in person she laughed and called him the servant prince. When he thought about it, he guessed he was.<p>

Once in the kitchen he found his mother. "Mama where is Di?"

"I sent her to set the table in the dining room. Do NOT bother her while she is working. I know how you can be."

"I am not going to bother her I have official business. Mr. Darcy wants her to act as Miss Elizabeth's lady's maid."

Mrs. Reynolds smiled and hugged her son. "Oh how well that will be. You the master's valet and your wife the mistress's lady's maid! Go find her and tell her the good news. I will have footmen move her things into the proper room."

"Mother, slow down. The position is temporary pending Miss Bennet's approval."

"Oh she will love her, you know she will!"

Gabe just rolled his eyes and went to find his wife. When he reached the dining room he saw her placing silverware and humming a tune. He loved to hear her sing but since she was working she always hummed. He hoped that if they were ever blessed with children that she would sing lullabies to them. "Mrs. Reynolds" he said right behind her ear catching the tray that she nearly dropped in her shock.

"Gabe! You almost made me ruin that tray."

"But I have saved the day and for that I believe I deserve a kiss."

"Should the victim kiss her kidnapper if he decides to turn her loose?" She retorted s she took the tray full of food from her husband

"Yes." He said without pause

"You are incorrigible." She responded with a laugh. "What has caused you to seek your busy wife during a time that you should be attending your master?"

"I am here with a job proposition from said master, so technically I am attending him."

"And what is this proposition?"

"How would you like to be the new mistress' lady's maid?"

"What?" She asked astonished

"Mr. Darcy approached me this morning and asked if you would be Miss Elizabeth's lady's maid. He stated that it is a trial period pending her approval but if she does then the job is yours if you desire it."

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she launched herself at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is wonderful news. I actually have some news for you too."

"What is it?" Gabe asked surprised that she had something to tell him as well.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out just as Darcy walked into the room with enough time to see his valet faint and drop like a stone.

When Gabe came around he was surrounded by faces, his worried wife and mother, his serious but worried father and the smiling face of Mr. Darcy.

"You could at least attempt to hide your mirth." Gabe grumbled to Darcy as he tried to sit up from the floor.

"Well if he can be angry then he is fine." Mr. Reynolds announced before patting his son on the shoulder and kissing his daughter-in-law on the cheek and leaving to attend his duties.

Mrs. Reynolds rolled her eyes at her husband then turned back to her son. "My dear, I do believe that your wife should have the monopoly on fainting. She is the one who is pregnant after all."

At this Darcy roared with laughter! "That is enough out of you Fitzwilliam Darcy. Do not think that I have forgotten about last night.

Suddenly feeling much better Gabe perked up and said "Last night? What happened last night?"

"None of your business." Darcy said quickly before grabbing a small plate off the sideboard and settling down to eat. Thankfully the newspaper was next to his seat so he could read while avoiding eye contact with Mrs. Reynolds.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Darcy went to the library and walked towards his family bible that was in the middle of the room. He would need to show Elizabeth. After the wedding they could write in her family tree together.<p>

"Hello."

Darcy nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning around with a hand over his heart trying to make sure it was still in his body, he saw Mr. Bennet happily ensconced in a chair with a stack of books next to his table and a blanket over his lap.

"My boy, if you would like, you may have every daughter I possess. I will even break Jane's engagement and you may keep her too if you can ensure I am not disturbed in this room for the remainder of my stay here."

"Mr. Bennet did you_ sleep_ in here?" Darcy asked incredulous as he stared at the blanket, pillow and his future father-in-laws disheveled clothing.

"Yes I did." He replied happily. "Your staff was even so kind to put this blanket on me while I was sleeping and keep the fire going."

"Well I am happy that they were accommodating." Darcy replied with a bemused expression

"I take it you were looking for something when you came in. Please do not let me bother you."

"Oh yes, I needed to get my family Bible. Miss Elizabeth and I will need to go over her family history to add your family tree to it."

"I am sure she will enjoy that. If you need any help please come to me. I have a long memory."

"Certainly. Mr. Bennet I hope you do not believe I am being impertinent but how and when did you even find the library? We were on the other side of the house yesterday."

"Do you remember seeing me towards the end of the evening?"

"Yes, you and your wife left the parlor to retire early."

"There you have it. My wife retired early. I, however, found one of your footmen and they escorted me to the library. There was a full night of exploring. It could not be wasted."

Darcy laughed at his soon to be father-in-laws enthusiasm. "It has been a long time since there was someone besides myself who appreciated this library as much. I am happy that it pleases you. You are more than welcome to visit Pemberley whenever you are in need of respite. "

"So leave my wife at home?" Mr. Bennet asked with a raised eyebrow

"I didn't mean. . . that is to say if you would like . . . no I meant that if you needed peace then Pemberley is a fine place to find it."

"Meaning leave my wife at home?"

"No that is not what I mean I simply meant that Pemberley is peaceful." Darcy said flustered

Mr. Bennet could not hold in his amusement any longer and erupted in laughter.

Realizing he was being teased Darcy was slightly put out. _Well this is where Elizabeth gets her sense of humor from._

"I am sorry my wife tells me I am in the horrible habit of teasing to often but it is one of my few joys in life and I never intend to relinquish it."

"Understandable, everyone must be passionate about something."

"And you? What are you passionate about? I feel as if I barely know anything about you and yet here I am in your home, reading your books, eating your food and drinking your port. Which was exquisite by the way."

"I am passionate about my tenants, and my family."

"Yes those are the required answers but what are your hobbies?"

"I enjoy horseback riding. In fact my horse Poseidon is very fond of Elizabeth."

"Yes, I saw her sneaking one of the horses apples. I believe she will like it here." Mr. Bennet said quietly

"I hope so." Darcy said with a smile.

"Oh I am positive. Even though I haven't left this room the windows give a great view of the land. She will spend countless hours roaming these forests. A word to the wise, send someone with her until she learns the trails. She will hate every minute of it but it will save you the heart attack when she inevitable gets lost and believe me she will get lost. I cannot tell you how many times I had to send out search parties for her. One time she broke her ankle jumping out of a tree, another time she fell asleep, oh and she was just lost plenty of others. I am sure that girl has taken at least 10 years off of my life."

Darcy and Mr. Bennet stayed in the library and were both surprised at how much they had in common. Neither noticed how much time had passed until Darcy looked out of the window and realized how high in the sky the sun was. "Mr. Bennet I have some estate business to attend to please excuse me."

* * *

><p>Lady Anne walked into her son's study and closed the door behind her. "Dear I know that you have been away from Pemberley for a length of time but you can delegate to your steward while your family is visiting."<p>

"These are all of the things that cannot be delegated to my steward. Which is why I am here and not with my fiancée. What are you hiding behind your back?" Darcy asked immediately suspicious of his mother.

"Your engagement ring for Elizabeth." She said in a sing song voice as she smiled.

Darcy smiled in return and walked around his desk so he could sit on the sofa next to his mother to see which ring she had chosen for Elizabeth. _I wonder if I should feel guilty for not choosing the ring myself. _Darcy thought as he took the box from his mother. When he opened it he immediately smiled.

_Apparently mother does know best._ "It is perfect for her." Darcy said as he looked at the ring that his grandfather had given his grandmother. The band of the ring swirled together as if they were two interweaving vines, a perfect circle ruby sat cushioned in a setting that was reminiscent of a rose complete with surrounding leaves.

"The Spanish Rose" Lady Anne said of the ring that was named for her mother-in-law. "Your grandfather gave this ring to his wife so she would always think of home. It is vibrant but simple. It captures the fire that was your grandmother along with the simple grace she possessed. I believe Elizabeth is similar." Darcy kissed his mother on the cheek for her thoughtfulness. Just as he was about to speak his aunt Esmeralda walked into the room.

"I have been looking for you all over nephew what are you doing hiding in this room. You have guests." She asked in Spanish with her hands on her hips.

"Mother showed me the ring that she thinks I should give Elizabeth. Actually, I am happy that you are here, I would like to talk to the aunts. Can you get them for me?" Darcy also responded in Spanish without thinking. Spanish at Pemberley was like slipping into a second skin. He did not think about or question the constantly changing language that his family used. Some of the servants even knew a great deal of Spanish because of how often their employers would slip into the second language without realizing it.

It was only a few minutes until all of his aunts were gathered on the couches in his study. "I wanted to talk to all of you about Elizabeth."

"Oh we love her!" Sofia stated as all of her sisters nodded to agree.

"She is feisty! I thoroughly approve, she will give you fits nephew and I cannot wait to see it." Carmen stated

"Gracias Tia." Darcy said with sarcasm. "I actually didn't want to talk to you about Elizabeth. I assumed you all would love her. She reminded me of you when I first met her. I wanted to discuss her ring."

At this, all of the sisters started speaking in rapid Spanish naming their choices and ready to getup to go grab them from the Darcy jewels.

"I already have made the decision." Darcy told them to which they all pouted that they would not be able to give any input. "I wanted to talk to all of you to make sure that you are okay with the choice. Mother told me that she knew the perfect ring for Elizabeth while we were in town and I believe she was right." Darcy then opened the ring box to show his aunts their mothers ring.

Slowly they all nodded. He saw his aunt Carmen slowly wipe a tear from her eye. Slowly his aunt Sofia stood from the couch. As she was the oldest of the sisters she tended to be the spokesperson as well. Walking to her nephew she pulled him in for a hug and then kissed both his cheeks, his forehead and then blew a kiss at his lips. "No podríamos haber elegido un mejor anillo aunque hubiéramos intentado. Es perfecto para ella.(1)"

By the time his aunt had finished talking the only person who wasn't crying was Darcy and even that hold on tears was tenuous at best. Each person stayed in silence remembering the original owner of the ring. Darcy's grandmother was nothing if not a true Spanish spitfire. She could cut you with words and then mend you again with her big heart. He had many fond memories of her as he grew up. When she passed away during his first year at Cambridge he was devastated. They had always had a special relationship. Most of the trouble that Darcy got into as a child was with his troublemaking grandmother. He thought about his future children and grandchildren and could see Elizabeth getting into trouble with their grandchildren. All of them returning to the house covered with mud with twigs in their hair and guilty expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p>(AN) I have a lot of things planned for this chapter that I really want to do justice so stick with me I hope to actually start moving the story along I really dont like fluff chapters but until my muse comes back we all have to take what we can get lol

1. We could not have picked a better ring even if we had tried. It is perfect for her


	34. Home Sweet Home part 4

(A/N) So pretty much, my muse has said a big FU to all of us. So trust me when I say I'm not making you wait on purpose. Not to mention RL has been interfering since my last update I have successfully defended my thesis, graduated with my master's degree, moved from Nebraska to Ohio, had a graduation party and started my PhD program then decided I wanted to try something different just got a big kid job. So yea I been kinda busy. But I promised one reviewer that I would post today and I have become determined to get this story finished quickly. There are only 2 more what-ifs and then the epilogue. Hang in there we are almost finished. I'm going to start posting weekly. (No joke)

* * *

><p><strong>Recently:<strong> In Kent Darcy asked Elizabeth to marry him and she said maybe because she wanted a real courtship period. Darcy saw Mr. Collins was near and kissed her on purpose. Collins told Lady Catherine and sent a letter to Hertfordshire telling everyone that Lizzy was compromised. Darcy and Lady Catherine had a showdown as did Lady Anne and Lady Catherine. Darcy didn't make it to Hertfordshire for two weeks when he finally did, he apologized and the couple got engaged. The Darcy's invited the Bennets to Pemberley. When they arrived Darcy found out that his Spanish cousins and his four aunt's families are waiting for him. Now the Fitzwilliam, Bennet, Darcy, Gardiner, and Bingley families are all at Pemberley preparing for the wedding.

**Previous chapter:** "I already have made the decision." Darcy told them to which they all pouted that they would not be able to give any input. "I wanted to talk to all of you to make sure that you are okay with the choice. Mother told me that she knew the perfect ring for Elizabeth while we were in town and I believe she was right." Darcy then opened the ring box to show his aunts their mothers ring.

Slowly they all nodded. He saw his aunt Carmen slowly wipe a tear from her eye. Slowly his aunt Sofia stood from the couch. As she was the oldest of the sisters she tended to be the spokesperson as well. Walking to her nephew she pulled him in for a hug and then kissed both his cheeks, his forehead and then blew a kiss at his lips. "No podríamos haber elegido un mejor anillo aunque hubiéramos intentado. Es perfecto para ella.(2)"

By the time his aunt had finished talking the only person who wasn't crying was Darcy and even that hold on tears was tenuous at best. Each person stayed in silence remembering the original owner of the ring. Darcy's grandmother was nothing if not a true Spanish spitfire. She could cut you with words and then mend you again with her big heart. He had many fond memories of her as he grew up. When she passed away during his first year at Cambridge he was devastated. They had always had a special relationship. Most of the trouble that Darcy got into as a child was with his troublemaking grandmother. He thought about his future children and grandchildren and could see Elizabeth getting into trouble with her grandkids. All of them returning to the house covered in mud with twigs in their hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34- Home Sweet Home Part 4 <strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy was finally finished with all of important duties he need to finish for the day. As was his habit he woke with the sunrise and immediately set upon going through any important matters that had come up in his absence. All letters were written and tenant disputes were settled. As he returned to the house he realized he had one more thing to do and walked toward the library. Once inside he crossed the room to where they kept their most important books.<p>

"Hello"

Darcy nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned toward the voice. He saw Mr. Bennet seated in a wingback chair with a blanket across his lap and a pillow nearby. "Mr. Bennet, did you sleep here?" Darcy asked incredulously.

"Why yes I did." Mr. Bennet stated proudly "Your staff has been wonderful, they covered me with this blanket and kept the fire going."

"I am pleased they were so accommodating."

"Young man, if you can ensure that I am not disturbed in this room I will give you every daughter I have. You can even take Jane from your friend Bingley if you wish it."

"That will not be necessary." Darcy said uncomfortably still adjusting to his future father-in-laws wit. "But you are welcome at Pemberley anytime you feel the need for peace and quiet."

"Meaning, do not have my wife accompany me?" Mr. Bennet asked with an arched brow.

"What? No, I simply meant that if you wanted to visit again for relaxation then the offer is available." Darcy stated trying not to offend.

"Meaning . . . still does not bring my wife."

"No I just meant that . . . If you wanted to . . . If you ever felt that . . ." Darcy stopped speaking when he saw Mr. Bennet began to laugh raucously. He knew that he was being teased.

"Well I see where Elizabeth gets her humor from."

"A humor which shall be passed down to your children no doubt."

"I am all anticipation." Darcy grumbled as he found the Bible and quit the room to the sound of Mr. Bennets chuckling. Darcy walked down the hall and entered his study but stopped immediately upon crossing the threshold and almost turned around to walk back out.

"Not so fast primo (1)" Javier said as he watched his cousin consider fleeing. "You cannot avoid us forever even with all of the guests in your home."

"Are you sure? Because I would love to try." Darcy said with a smile. Darcy went to sit on the couch next to his cousin Guillermo. His four male Spanish cousins were making themselves comfortable in his office with liberal portions of port in their glasses. "It is barely 10 in the morning."

"It is an appropriate hour somewhere." Diego, the youngest and most rakish of the set answered with a cocky grin.

"Why did you not tell me you were to be married?" Javier asked in angry Spanish.

"It is all very sudden we have only had a true understanding for a fortnight. There was not enough time to send you a letter and since you were already on your way here you would not have received it anyway."

"Well fortune has shined on us all and Javier has dragged us to this stuffy island." Marcelo said as he sat on the edge of a couch.

"Let us not get into an argument about our countries we will be here all day." Darcy replied. He and Marcelo always argued when Marcelo called England a stuffy island and Darcy responded by calling Spain a loud attachment to Europe. Neither would admit it but they liked their verbal sparring. Marcelo would be described as the "smart one" of his siblings.

"Forget the island let's talk about his bride and her sisters!" Diego said with a laugh. Each of his cousin's gave the same rakish grin that they all inherited from their grandfather.

"Leave them alone!" Darcy warned he well knew his cousins proficiency at wooing women and did not want to have any scandals developing under his roof. _Actually, where were they when I needed to woo Elizabeth. _

"I will keep my brothers on their best behavior cousin I assure you." Javier said as he raised his glass toward his cousin.

"And who shall watch you?" Darcy asked

Javier just smiled and continued to sip his drink. The cousins decided to take that time to catch up before all of the guests came below stairs.

* * *

><p>Lady Anne walked into the solarium hoping to find her future daughter-in-law alone. "Ah there you are Miss Elizabeth, I have been looking for you."<p>

Elizabeth had been assaulted from the minute she woke up about wedding details. Finally a trip to Lambton was suggested and most of the people in the house agreed to go. She was finally about to be alone with her own thoughts. "Please call me Elizabeth or Lizzy and I am sorry I just needed to get away. It has already been a very overwhelming day."

"Of course. Being a bride is never easy, especially with your mother and my sisters but luckily it will be over soon and life will settle down. When you feel comfortable you may call me mama or mother but for now Anne or Lady Anne is fine."

Elizabeth was touched by the offer from Darcy's mother. She knew that Lady Anne approved of their relationship but it was never stated so boldly. "Did you need me for something?"

"No right now I would like to have some time alone with you to get to know you better but we should talk about Pemberley soon."

"Pemberley? I do not understand."

"Perhaps I should have said being Mistress of Pemberley. I have heard your mother comment upon your new role and seen your resulting anxiety. I am here to help you in any way that I am able."

"Was it terribly nerve racking for you? You must have been trained for something similar to this."

"Yes I was, but even that training could not have prepared me for all of this. Pemberley is practically a world of its own. Yes it was difficult at first but I had the former Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Reynolds to help me through it, as you shall have.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with genuine affection.

"Now, about your duties, you will find that being mistress is not just throwing parties and decorating the house. You will have to plan meals, visit tenants, patron charities and make social calls. Do not worry I will not unload everything onto you at once. We will ease you into it. I suspect you are a quick study and shall have all of this sorted by the first snowfall. But enough of that what do you think of Pemberley?"

"I am sure you know how magnificent it is but I could not have pictured a home that would suit me better. I have already gone exploring the grounds this morning. I even met the gardener."

"I am happy you approve. Tell me about you, what was life like in a home of 5 girls."

"Loud." Elizabeth stated and she and Lady Anne laughed. The women continued to talk until her betrothed found them.

"Why look who it is. My charming son has come to steal you away from me." Lady Anne said with a smile as she watched her son blush.

"You know me well. I wanted to take Miss Elizabeth on the tour of the estate."

"Oh go, I know you do not want your mother hanging around." She smiled as Darcy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before leading Elizabeth out of the room.

* * *

><p>Diego burst into the library trying to find his eldest brother. "There you are. How would you feel about a little mischief?"<p>

"What did you have in mind?" Javier asked with a smirk. Marcelo who was sitting next to his brother just rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"Alejandro and his bride are going on a tour of the house. How about we make that tour a bit more exciting?"

"And how do you plan to make my daughters tour more exciting?" Mr. Bennet asked as he walked out from behind a row of books.

All three men were startled at his sudden appearance. "I . . .we. . ."

"Not we." Marcelo said as he glared at his brother.

"We would not put Miss Elizabeth in harm's way. We just wanted to annoy our cousin sir."

"Well in that case, count me in. I have been in this library long enough and I am sure it will be here when this is over but if we are caught I will deny it forever."

All three men looked at Mr. Bennet in shock. Even Marcelo was impressed.

"What did you have in mind?" Javier finally asked as he looked at his younger brother.

* * *

><p>Darcy first took Elizabeth to the portrait gallery on the second floor of the house. When they entered through the double doors on the immediate left was a portrait of the Darcy family. "I was only twelve in that portrait. I remember complaining for days asking if I could go outside and play."<p>

Elizabeth laughed as she walked down the hall. "Who is this handsome fellow?" She asked as she saw a portrait of what she assumed was her betrothed when he was an infant.

"That is my first portrait obviously. The heir of Pemberley is required to have four portraits commissioned. The first after his first birthday, the second before he leaves for Eton, the third before he leaves for Cambridge and the final shortly after his marriage. It took my mother months to convince my father to sit for any portraits after their wedding. He despised it. He said it was a waste of time."

"And will I have to work as hard to convince you?" She said with an arched brow.

"I am sure you could do the job admirably."

"What would you suggest as a persuasive technique?"

"I think . . .what in the world?" Darcy yelled as an entire litter of puppies came running into the portrait gallery.

"Oh goodness, how precious are you! Where did you all come from?" Elizabeth cooed to the rambunctious puppies.

"Yes that is what I would like to know." Darcy stated as he walked towards to door.

On the other side Javier, Diego and Mr. Bennet turned to run around the closest corner before they were discovered. Each tried hard not the laugh too loud. "That serves him right for speaking so suggestively to my daughter!" Mr. Bennet said with a self-satisfied grin.

When Darcy turned back to Elizabeth he could barely see her as she was covered with yapping puppies trying to climb every part of her body as she sat on the floor scratching behind ears and rubbing bellies. "William can we keep them?"

"Not all of them but you can keep one. I had planned to gift you one for the wedding anyway."

"Only one? How am I to choose? Look at this face." she said holding an adorable golden ball of fur in one hand. "And look at this face." She said as she held another puppy in the other hand. "How is one to choose between the two let alone the other seven?

"I know it is difficult but we cannot keep nine puppies. I already have three dogs." Darcy said trying to reason with her.

"Then I should be able to have three dogs."

He chuckled at her pouting face. _How will I be able to continue saying no to that face._ "You can keep one. Just one. The rest will be given to tenet families. So my dear sweet bride, choose."

"He's mean." She whispered to the puppies. Darcy rolled his eyes. "I think I will take this one." She said as she chose the chunkiest puppy of the bunch. She picked him up and kissed his nose. In response he licked hers.

"What shall you name him?"

"Hmmm I shall name him Horus."

"Egyptian?"

"Precisely."

"I like it. I think it fits him but now the puppies have to go back to the stables where they belong until they can be trained."

"No I don't want him to live in the stable." Elizabeth protested as she hugged Horus tightly to her chest.

"My love he should be with his litter and he is still nursing from his mother. After he is trained he may stay in the house but for now he has to stay outside. When I was younger and brought my puppy in the house too early. Mrs. Reynolds made me clean every accident. I finally learned to wait patiently." He said with a chuckle.

"Fine."

Outside in the hall the three men were staring around the corner and did not see the duchess sneak up behind them. "What are you up to?" She asked sternly as the men jumped and looked guiltily at her.

"Well. . . we were just. . . you see." Diego tried to find an explanation that would not get them scolded but was unsuccessful.

"Madam I am playing jokes on my daughter and her betrothed and as he father I still have that right until she is married." Mr. Bennet stated matter-of-factly.

To their surprise she smiled and began to laugh "In that case you must allow me to help. My nephew is far too serious."

As Darcy and Elizabeth continued on their tour disaster continued to plague them. After the puppies, frogs were released in the house and Darcy tripped on a greased spot on the floor. Each time a new prank happened he tried to rush out and find the culprits but he was never successful. The last stop on the tour was the solarium where they had started.

As the couple made their way back to the first floor the duchess turned to her accomplices and said "keep watch over them and make sure they do not leave the solarium before I return." After that she rushed off in the opposite direction.

On the first floor the three men stood outside the solarium waiting, when they saw the duchess returning they looked at her questioningly. "Well?" Javier asked when she did not immediately explain her plan to them.

"My nephew is terrified of snakes as was his father. When I was young I made this wooden snake carving and did my best to make it as lifelike as possible. Let's just say my brother stopped teasing me very quickly after he found this in his bed a few times." She suddenly peaked around the corner and ran to place the snake near the opening so they would have a good spot to see his reaction. After she positioned it just right she hurried back to their hiding place.

A few minutes later they heard voices coming down the hall. With all of their focus on the opening of the solarium that they did not notice until it was too late that Mrs. Bennet and Lady Anne were walking directly towards the solarium.

"Dear God no." Mr. Bennet whispered seconds before he heard his wife's loud shrieks. In her haste to get away Mrs. Bennet pushed Lady Anne out of her way and began to run down the hallway screaming. Lady Anne unluckily fell into one of the bigger planters and was having trouble getting herself out. Hearing all of the noise Darcy and Elizabeth hurried to the opening to find out what all of the fuss was about. Darcy rounded the curve first and when he saw what had caused the screaming he instantly began backpedaling unfortunately he tripped and he landed with a hard crash to his head, immediately knocked unconscious.

Around the corner the four troublemakers could not believe what just happened. They all just sat in shock. Mr. Bennet was the first to react. He immediately turned and ran away stating "Every man for himself."

"Elizabeth had no idea what to do in this situation. Her mother was no doubt somewhere still screaming and it was possible she already fainted, her future mother in law was trying to climb out of a large plant, her fiancé was knocked out cold and there was what appeared to be a wooden snake on the path. Thankfully three footmen were running in her direction. "Hello, I am sorry I do not know your name yet but can you help Mrs. Darcy out of the plant thank you. You two can you take Mr. Darcy to his chambers please. Also alert Mrs. Reynold, she will need to call the doctor. Actually I will alert Mrs. Reynolds you stay and help here." As her orders were being carried out, she saw a small box on the floor. She bent to pick it up when she opened it she gasped. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen was nestled in black velvet. Not wanting to alert anyone to her find she tucked the box in her pocket and hurried to find Mrs. Reynolds. Thankfully the woman was already on her towards the solarium. "Mrs. Reynolds Mr. Darcy has been knocked unconscious by a nasty fall. We will need to send for the doctor. Mrs. Darcy will need a bath she also had a fall. My mother is around here, I know not where but we must find her I fear she may have fainted and will be in need of her smelling salts." They both turned back toward the solarium when they heard the groaning of the three footmen. They saw that the men were having a hard time trying to lift their very large master. "I believe we will also need more men to get my betrothed to his room. I will go alert my father to what has happened."

Rushing to the library Elizabeth found her father sitting in a wingback chair with a blanket over his lap quietly sleeping. "Father, something has happened." She said as she touched his shoulder.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" He asked as he stretched and yawned. Sitting up in his chair to look at his daughter, while trying to look innocent but not looking like a person who was guilty but was trying to look innocent. _She will never guess it was me, hopefully._ "What has happened?"

"Mama was frightened by a prank and now we cannot find her."

"Have you tried following the constant screaming about her nerves?"

"Papa this is serious we cannot locate her."

"Your young man has an extensive staff I am sure they will locate her soon enough when they do alert me and I shall go to her directly."

"Yes papa." Elizabeth said as she left the room to check on the progress. A footman told her the doctor should be on his way but that Mr. Darcy has not regained consciousness yet but she was welcome to wait in the front parlor so she would be able to see the carriage arrive. Elizabeth thought this was a good idea and rushed to sit by the window with a perfect view of the front drive. Once seated all of her racing thoughts caught up with her. _Who kept pranking us? Most of the guests were in Lambton so that excludes a lot of suspects. _Elizabeth continued to make a suspect list in her mind when she absently brushed over the box in her pocket. Pulling it back out she stared at the ring once more. Just then she saw a carriage coming down the drive out of the corner of her eye and she rushed out to greet the doctor.

Knowing she could not be in the room with the doctor she paced outside of the master's chambers. It was then that a footman told her that her mother had been found. She had indeed fainted in one of the lesser used rooms. Her father had been alerted and he was with her. When Elizabeth was alone once more she pulled out the ring to take a long look at it but heard the soft clicking of shoes coming toward her and placed the ring back in her pocket. She saw Lady Anne was walking in her direction with a worried look on her face. "I am not sure. The doctor is examining him now. There was no blood so I hope that is a positive sign."

Soon after the doctor stepped into the hallway. Bowing toward the ladies he stated. Mr. Darcy is awake but he is drowsy. I offered him laudanum but he refused to take it like usual." He shared an exasperated smile with Mrs. Darcy. "You may see him now but he needs to rest for at least two days. Mrs. Darcy it is always a pleasure to see you. Miss Bennet it was lovely to meet you, congratulations again on your engagement and welcome to Derbyshire."

Elizabeth knew she was not supposed to go into his room but she wanted to see for herself that he was alright. When she looked at Lady Anne for some clue as to what she should do Lady Anne smiled and took pity on the younger woman. She grabbed her hand and they walked in together. Each lady went to one side of the bed as Darcy sat up. Elizabeth was struck by how large everything in his room was. The centerpiece being a monstrosity of a bed, it was a four poster bed with deep blue curtains. When she sat she grabbed his right hand in hers and smiled at him.

"You should not be so clumsy." She stated in jest. He immediately started laughing as did Lady Anne.

"You cannot tease me now. I am injured and in need of nursing, not to mention it hurts my head to laugh."

"I will be nice to you I promise." Elizabeth stated.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Lady Anne asked

"Like I was hit on the head with a cricket bat."

Lady Anne smiled sympathetically. Wanting to give the two a few moments of privacy she stated that she would tell Mrs. Reynolds that he was recovering and would need dinner brought up to his room. She left them leaving the door open and a footman stationed within sight of the couple.

"You did this just to get out of wedding planning." Elizabeth accused

"You caught me. My nefarious schemes have been revealed and I shall submit to my punishment." He gave a small smile.

"Well I think an appropriate punishment would be to ruin a surprise of yours." He looked confused at what she could mean until she pulled a box out of her dress pocket. "I wonder what this could be. Hmmm how about we open it and see. Well this is a beautiful ring. I wonder whose it could be."

"It is a present for Mrs. Bennet." Darcy deadpanned looking sullen that the surprise was out.

Elizabeth laughed and handed the box back to her betrothed. "I may have found it early but I would still like the honor of you giving it to me. So I will wait until you are better and you can create the perfect moment for us."

He stroked his hand down her cheek and said "I look forward to it." _Just for ruining the surprise I am not giving it back until our wedding day. _Darcy thought with a sneaky smile. _She isn't the only one who can tease. _

* * *

><p>Next: Rock Bottom Prices- What if Mr. Bennet got pissed!<p>

Review!


	35. Rock Bottom Prices

A/N: Hey yall. SO remember when I said I will post every week. Yea I should have clarified by saying every weekend I am free. I have had to travel every single weekend since I posted last time which is why this took so long. But I am on my mom's couch with my leftovers from last night prepared to sit and crank this out for you. I completely changed where I was going with the whole ending of the story (another reason this took so long) so hopefully everything turns out well. This what-if might get changed soon IDK.

We have a flashback in this chapter. Just a heads up so you won't be confused.

Happy reading

* * *

><p>Previously: "Well I think an appropriate punishment would be to ruin a surprise of yours." He looked confused at what she could mean until she pulled a box out of her dress pocket. "I wonder what this could be. Hmmm how about we open it and see. Well this is a beautiful ring. I wonder whose it could be."<p>

"It is a present for Mrs. Bennet." Darcy deadpanned looking sullen that the surprise was out.

Elizabeth laughed and handed the box back to her betrothed. "I may have found it early but I would still like the honor of you giving it to me. So I will wait until you are better and you can create the perfect moment for us."

He stroked his hand down her cheek and said "I look forward to it." _Just for ruining the surprise I am not giving it back until our wedding day. _Darcy thought with a sneaky smile. _She isn't the only one who can tease. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 part 1- Rock Bottom Prices- What if Mr. Bennet got pissed!<p>

* * *

><p>The day that the Bennets and Darcys left for Derbyshire, in an unsavory area of London, Mr. Wickham laid in bed nursing a pounding headache. No doubt caused by the amount of spirits he consumed last night. He dressed and walked down the stairs of the boardinghouse he was staying at through the generous Mrs. Young. He hadn't the money to pay her but there were other ways to settle his debts with that woman. He made it to the common room and settled into a chair when he saw the woman who was just occupying his thoughts.<p>

"Wickham you need to pay your rent." Mrs. Young said as she came to his table.

"I will darling just as soon as I am able."

"You will be able if you find a job!" she stated angrily as she dropped a newspaper onto his table and stormed off.

Wickham despised the thought of work because he knew no amount of work would get him the life he had always wanted, the things he had always wanted but with no other alternative he picked up the newspaper to see what work could be found. When a familiar name caught his eye the smile on his face could only be described as devilish. _Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire to wed Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. _"The old bastard snagged the Bennet chit, well this should be profitable."

As Wickham began to scheme he knew Darcy did not deserve it but he didn't care. His hate for Fitzwilliam Darcy had been solidified long before the termination of their friendship it began when Wickham was 8 and Darcy was 7 on Boxing Day.

* * *

><p>Fitzwilliam George Alejandro Darcy was having a terrible day. The worst day of his seven year old life he would have said, but nobody had bothered to ask his opinion. It was Boxing Day and his parents felt it was time that he accompany them while delivering boxes to the tenants and servants. They were approaching the last house and Fitzwilliam breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar dwelling. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy stepped into the Wickhams house followed by their son who was holding the gift. As Fitzwilliam stood in front of his parents he recited the speech his parents had forced him to say what felt like a million times.<p>

"On behalf of my parents I would like to thank you for your service to Pemberley. Without you this estate would not be what it is today and we are eternally thankful for you hard work each year. We hope that you and all your future generations will continue to serve us and call Pemberley home." Fitzwilliam stepped up to give his best friend, who was standing in from of his parents, the gift.

George did not immediately take the box Fitzwilliam offered his father sternly said "George, tell Master Fitzwilliam thank you."

"Thanks Will." George said with a sullen face. When his dad cuffed him on the back of the head George corrected himself "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and Master Fitzwilliam for your kind gift." He did not want to serve anyone. He wanted to be master of his own estate.

A few weeks later George found his godfather in his study at his desk reading correspondence.

George Darcy held great affection for his godson. Mr. Wickham was a great friend and a wonderful steward. He was honored when he was told they were going to name their first born after him. When he saw his godson standing shyly at his study door he was more than welcome to stop his boring work to spend time with him. "Come in my boy! Why do you look so cross?" Mr. Darcy said as he came from around his desk to sit on the sofa with George.

"Uncle George my father wants me to work in the stables!"

"Why does that make you cross? You love horses."

"But I do not want to be a stable hand I want to be like you. I want to own a grand estate and ride horses and sit at a big desk and have lots of servants and I want people to call me Master George!"

"Well that is a lofty goal George. How are you going to acquire this grand estate of yours?" Mr. Darcy asked with a small smile.

George sat and thought about this. A small wrinkle appeared in his forehead when he could not think of anything. "I am not sure. How did you get Pemberley?"

"I inherited it."

"Then I want to inherit Pemberley too."

"I am sorry George but Fitzwilliam will inherit Pemberley."

"Why!" George cried

"Because Fitzwilliam is my son and Pemberley is his birthright."

"But I am your godson and I am older than Will by eight months."

"True, but Master of Pemberley is a title that belongs to a Darcy."

"Then I want to be a Darcy."

Mr. Darcy chuckled. "I am honored that you feel that way but you are a Wickham and that is a wonderful thing. Your father is a good man and it is my hope that you will following his footsteps and you and Fitzwilliam will run Pemberley as your father and I do."

"Will people call me Master George?"

"Unfortunately not, you will be Mr. Wickham and Fitzwilliam will be Mr. Darcy."

* * *

><p>George Wickham was not happy with that answer when he was eight and he was not happy with that answer now. As Wickham grew up his contempt for Darcy grew and was harder to hide. It became more apparent to Wickham each year that he would never own his own estate, he would never sit behind a desk like his godfather's, and he would never be called Master George. The point was nailed home each Boxing Day when Darcy and his parents came to deliver their gifts and he repeated the same speech. <em>I will change my fortune. It looks like a visit to Derbyshire is in order. <em>

* * *

><p>Darcy was put on strict orders to rest for three days. Any time he attempted to leave his bed he was quickly discovered by his valet Gabe who had no problem telling Elizabeth, Lady Anne or Mrs. Reynolds all of whom felt no qualms about boxing his ears.<p>

While Darcy was resting his Uncle had taken over as his responsibilities as host and took the men shooting. Mr. Bennet could even be persuaded to leave the library for fishing. While Lady Anne, Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Reynolds kept Elizabeth busy with wedding planning.

When she found an opportunity to escape she took it without a second thought. She hurried up to the room of her betrothed because she has some things to get off of her chest. "You fell on purpose!" She yelled as she entered his room to see him playing chess with Gabe.

"Well what do you know, I believe my mother is calling me from your ... dressing room. I will be going now." Gabe said as he bowed to Elizabeth and walked into the dressing room making sure to keep the door open.

"What is wrong?" Darcy asked confused as to what could upset her.

"You fell on purpose! You fell and left me to plan a wedding with our mothers. You subjected me to this torture without my consent and without your help and you did it on purpose. When you are off bed rest you are planning the rest of the wedding!"

"I am not sure how I mothers will feel about that." He said with a small smile as he watched his fiancé pace the length of his sitting room.

"I do not care. Do you know that I had to choose between seven different utensil designs! SEVEN! Who has seven different utensil designs and according to your mother that is only the ones she deems appropriate for the wedding there are twenty others for different occasions. I do not care! I do not care about the plates, I do not care about the streamers, I do not care about the flowers. I am done caring at it is your turn." She said in a huff as she sat on the couch across from him.

"I thought women enjoyed these things?" Darcy said

Elizabeth sat up and threw a pillow at his face. "Women are individual creatures and we all have different temperaments. What one or many women like does not mean that we all do. Do you really think I am the woman who cares what design is on my fork?"

"I am sorry I did not mean to offend." Darcy said afraid to say anything more lest another pillow come flying his way. "What can I do to help."

"We can elope." She said seriously

"What can I do, that would not get us strung up by our toes?"

"You can tell me that this will be over soon. You can also hide me because I think I hear our mothers coming." Elizabeth said as she quickly stood

"This is going to be over soon. Now go into the dressing room and tell Gabe I said Netherfield he will understand. I will stall them."

"You are already a wonderful husband and you haven't even started yet." She said as she kissed his cheek and ran for his dressing room.

Gabe hurried to pretend to be busy when she came running in. _Nothing suspicious here, no listening at the door for me. Just a regular valet, holding shoes. _

"Hello, Mr. Darcy told me to tell you Netherfield and you would know what he meant."

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, follow me." Gabe said as he turned towards the servant door in the dressing room and led her into the corridor just as they heard Lady Anne speak to Darcy in the other room.

"Have you seen Miss Elizabeth? We were about to choose linens when she disappeared." Lady Anne asked her son.

"I have not left my room. I have been chastised multiple times by both of you and have learned my lesson about leaving."

"I thought she might have come up to sit with you."

"No but I am sure she will be happy with whatever linens you choose. She might have gone out for a walk. She tends to do that when she needs to clear her head she will be back in time for dinner I am sure."

"We wouldn't want to make a decision she is unhappy with."

"I know her and she will be thrilled as long as you and her mother are happy."

"Ok if you insist." Lady Anne said as she turned to leave.

_Elizabeth owes me._ Darcy thought as he ignored the guilt that came with lying to his mother straight to her face.

* * *

><p>All of Pemberley was enjoying itself in the weeks leading up to the wedding. One lady however was still resistant to the joy that infused everyone else. Lydia Bennet was jealous. Being in the house that her sister was soon to have, seeing how much pin money she was sure to have, all of the fancy clothes while Lydia had to stay at home and was not even allowed to be considered out anymore. It wasn't fair! It wasn't right and she was going to do something about it.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN) Plots abound! Give me some ideas on what you would like to see happen. I'm kind of tired of the typical Lydia/Wickham elopement so any inspiration would be great!


End file.
